


Vies de femmes. Et de mères.

by irrealite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Emma Swan are Henry Mills's Parents, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Love at First Sight, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Swans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 122,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrealite/pseuds/irrealite
Summary: Un coup de foudre, brutal, impensable, en des circonstances peu probables et pourtant si intense qu'il est inévitable. Mais tomber amoureuses ne peut être leurs priorités.Un bonheur ne vient jamais sans problème."Toi et moi. Et puis les enfants.Duos heureux, quatuor en guerre."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue : L'une. L'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! bienvenue dans ma première histoire ici!  
> J'espère qu'elle te plaira

_ San Juan - Porto Rico - Mills _

Regina soupira, épuisée par sa journée. Et il n'était que dix sept heure. Elle vivait ainsi depuis dix ans, elle avait pourtant l'habitude des longues journées, du travail en continu, mais aujourd'hui elle était crevée. Heureusement, elle avait la chance de faire le métier de son choix. Depuis dix ans elle était à la tête de son entreprise, elle créait des parfums, et était reconnue pour ça dans tout le pays. Elle avait fondée sa propre entreprise après avoir fait ses études et puis fait cinq ans dans différentes boîtes. Puis pendant son congé maternité elle avait eu du temps pour elle, alors elle avait pensé son projet qui germait dans sa tête depuis longtemps. Et voilà, dix ans plus tard elle avait sa boite, une des plus importante du pays dans la création de parfum, et renommée dans le monde. Elle avait de la chance, elle le savait, mais il fallait tenir le rythme, et certain jour elle se sentait épuisée.

-Madame Mills, téléphone. La prévint sa secrétaire.

Elle attrapa le combiné, et la femme lui transmit l'appel.

*-Regina Mills, je vous écoute.* Fit-elle tout en remplissant des papiers.

*-Salut maman!*

*-Mon chéri!* Souffla Regina en lâchant tout, mettant toute son attention dans ce coup de téléphone. *Comment tu vas? Ta rentrée c'est bien passée?*

*-Super maman! Tu rentres bientôt? Je suis avec papy à la maison, j'aimerais bien te raconter ma journée.* Réclama son fils.

Regina regarda son bureau, son ordinateur, puis l'heure.

*-Je pars du travail dans dix minutes. J'arrive mon petit prince, tu vas tout me raconter.* Décida-t-elle. *À tout de suite, je t'aime.*

*-Moi aussi. À tout de suite maman.* Fit le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

Regina raccrocha, termina le dernier dossier, le posa, rassembla ses affaires, éteignit son ordinateur, le glissa dans son sac, et quitta son bureau, le fermant à clé derrière elle. Elle salua sa secrétaire et fit un détour par le bureau de son adjointe -et meilleure amie- qu'elle avait rencontré dans la boîte où elle était avant.

-Belle, je m'en vais, mon fils est rentré et je veux le voir en ce jour de rentrée. Informa-t-elle.

-D'accord, je ne vais pas tarder, Rumple et Gideon m'attendent. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Il est rentré en quelle classe lui? Demanda la brune.

-Neal, le fils de rumple rentre en dernière année de lycée, et Gideon est entré en première année de maternelle. Sourit Belle.

-Alors embrasse les de ma part. Sourit Regina.

-Se sera fait, embrasse Henry. Demanda Belle, avec un sourire.

-Je ferais. À demain. Lança la brune.

Regina referma la porte, et prit l'ascenseur. Elle quitta l'immeuble, et partit rapidement, en voiture, pour chez elle. Elle rentrait bien plus tard d'habitude, mais il y avait des exceptions, et la rentrée de son fils à l'école était prioritaire, même si son père s'en occupait toujours très bien, elle préférait être là. Chez elle, elle gara sa voiture, et monta à son appartement, celui ci c'était agrandi avec les années. Il était maintenant sur deux étages, possédait une grande cuisine, et une grande salle de bain, ainsi qu'une chambre pour elle, pour son fils et une autre pour les invités, elle avait un grand salon-salle à manger, et elle avait aussi un bureau pour elle. Comme pour la ville, l'intérieur de l'appartement était coloré, mais la décoration s'alliait avec élégance et sobriété. La seule pièce différente était la chambre de son fils, il avait décoré sa chambre comme il voulait, et donc comme un enfant de onze ans. Elle entra, posa ses affaires, et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que sa tornade brune préférée se rua sur elle.

-Maman! S'exclama le petit garçon en la serrant.

Elle se pencha pour l'étreindre longuement en embrassant sa tête. Henry était tout aussi brun qu'elle, avait des yeux noirs profonds comme elle, et la peau un peu mate, comme elle, Henry senior, son père était portoricain d'où leurs grain de peau. Elle avait donné le nom de son père à son fils, puisque que cet homme représentait toute sa vie, il avait toujours tout fait pour elle, étant fille unique, elle avait été le centre d'attention de ses parents. Mais elle avait perdu sa mère, Cora, quand Henry -son fils- avait à peine un an.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée alors? Demanda-t-elle à son fils.

-Oui trop bien! Viens papy à fait un gouter pour nous, viens. Entraina-t-il.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, et Henry se réinstalla sur sa chaise, au comptoir. Regina elle alla vers son père, pour l'embrasser, recevant une rapide mais chaleureuse accolade de son père. Cet homme avait tout donné pour son éducation, l'avait aidé quand elle s'était retrouvée enceinte mais seule, à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu un coup dur dans sa vie, elle avait pu compter sur lui. Son père était un homme calme et doux, d'une soixantaine d'années, il avait arrêté de travailler à la mort de sa femme, pour se consacrer entièrement à sa famille, c'est à dire sa fille et son petit fils, et depuis il aidait beaucoup Regina avec Henry, la femme ayant beaucoup de travail, il fallait qu'il aille chercher Henry à l'école la plupart du temps. Alors il avait acheté un appartement, en bas de la rue dans laquelle vivait sa fille, lui permettant d'être rapide à venir quand elle avait besoin de lui, mais aussi de rester tard chez elle avec Henry junior quand il y avait besoin.

-Une bonne journée ma chérie? Demanda Henry Senior.

-Je viens de poser la même question à mon fils. Gloussa Regina. Mais oui ça va, je travaille sur un nouveau parfum, pour homme, il te plaira papa.

-J'ai hâte de voir à nouveau ton talent ma fille. Sourit l'homme.

-Merci papa. Merci de m'avoir soutenue pour que je réalise mon rêve. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et s'assit près de son fils.

Son père avait payer ses études, l'avait toujours poussée à y croire et à tout faire pour y arriver, c'est aussi lui qui pendant son congé maternité l'avait convaincue de travailler son projet d'entreprise, et qui l'avait aidée financièrement au début. Depuis elle avait tenue à le rembourser entièrement, même si Henry Senior n'avait pas été d'accord au début. C'était en grande partie grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui elle était patronne de son entreprise, son père lui avait l'habitude de dire que c'était grâce à son tempérament de guerrière et sa façon d'être stricte et sure d'elle à tout instant, de diriger avec une main de fer qu'elle en était arrivée là. Elle était consciente qu'au travail comme dans sa vie elle était intransigeante, elle était dure et stricte, sauf avec son père et son fils, mais elle ne voyait pas comment être autrement. Elle était patronne et mère célibataire, elle devait tout gérer, ne jamais perdre pied, être parfaite autant pour son travail qu'à la maison, et même encore plus à la maison avec son fils. Elle avait été déçue par l'amour, l'amitié et les gens en général, alors elle vivait pour sa boite, son file, son père et s'autorisait de rares écarts avec Belle, au mieux elle se prenait une soirée pour aller boire un verre ou diner avec elle.

-Alors mon petit prince, raconte moi. Souffla-t-elle, une fois près de son fils, en embrassant sa tête.

-J'ai une classe, cool, même si j'ai pas trop parlé avec eux. Sourit Henry, faisant discrètement soupirer sa mère, elle le savait solitaire, mais s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui. Les profs sont bien, juste celle de physique est bizarre, mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas la matière-

-Ah non chéri, ne commence pas. Je sais que tu préfère le français, l'histoire et les langues, mais je veux que tu fasses un minimum d'effort pour les manières scientifiques, c'est que comme ça que tu pourras ensuite faire ce que tu veux comme études. Réclama gentiment Regina, une main sur son fils.

-Je sais, promis je ferais un effort. Accepta Henry. Et l'école est cool sinon! Y a une super grande bibliothèque c'est trop cool. S'emballa-t-il à nouveau.

-Évite de t'y perdre. Sourit Regina. Un an avant elle avait emmené son fils dans la bibliothèque de la ville, et il était tellement emballé, qu'il avait déambulé rapidement partout et c'était retrouvé incapable de retrouver la sortie et sa mère.

-Je te promets. Gloussa Henry, avant de manger, laissant un silence. Y a une nouvelle dans la classe, elle est peu un étrange.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda la brune, aussi attentive que son père aux mots de son fils.

-Bah elle parle à personne, elle s'habille pas comme les autres filles. Tu vois elles ont toutes des robes, ou des trucs comme ça, et bah elle elle porte un jean, un tee-shirt et une chemise avec un bonnet. Et elle a un an de moins que nous, elle a sauté une classe. Expliqua Henry.

-Une fille peut s'habiller comme elle veut Henry. Intervint son grand père. Ta mère, quand elle avait ton âge, elle refusait de mettre des robes, elles portait que des pantalons avec des motifs et des chemise ou des pulls fins. S'amusa-t-il.

-Merci papa. Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel faisant rire son fils. Mais Henry, si elle ne parle à personne c'est peut-être parce qu'elle intimidé. Elle a un an de moins que vous tous, elle doit se sentir un peu perdue et seule. Alors ne la trouve pas bizarre et essaye de la connaitre.

-Peut-être. Accepta Henry. On regarde un film tout les trois ce soir? Et tu fais des lasagnes maman? Enchaina-t-il rapidement.

Regina sourit et embrassa sa tête encore une fois.  
  
  


_ San Juan - Porto Rico - Swan _

-Salut maman! S'exclama la jeune fille en entrant.

-Ne crie pas mon bébé. Sourit Emma.

-Alors ne m'appelle pas mon bébé. Grogna Adèle en venant vers elle.

Emma l'attrapa et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser partout.

-T'es mon bébé. Rétorqua-t-elle alors que sa fille riait dans ses bras.

Adèle avait dix ans, elle était pourtant dans une classe d'un niveau au dessus de son âge, et Emma était fière, très fière de l'intelligence de sa fille. Même si vu la mère poule qu'elle était, elle l'aurait aimé même si elle n'avait pas sauté une classe. Sa fille se sortit de ses bras et alla prendre une bouteille d'eau derrière le comptoir du magasin. La boutique de fleurs de sa mère était un de ses endroits préféré, elle s'y sentait bien, elle avait grandit ici, vécu plusieurs de ses meilleurs moments avec sa famille. Emma l'observa et finit par soupirer. Adèle était blonde, les yeux bleus, un peu maigrichonne, son portrait craché, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort sur ta tenue pour ton premier jour. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi? De toute manière je m'habillerais comme ça les prochains jours, donc se serait mentir que de m'habiller bien le premier jour. Expliqua Adèle.

-Tu as trop de répondant pour mon bien. Soupira Emma.

-Et en plus maman, tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu t'habilles comme moi, jean, teeshirt et je suis prête à parier que ta chemise est posée sur le tabouret derrière le comptoir. Argua sa fille.

-Tu m'épuises Adèle. Soupira la blonde. Et puis je travaille toute la journée avec des fleurs, je ne vais pas mettre des talons et des robes.

-T'en mets pas non plus quand tu travailles pas, et je suis sure que si je demande à papy et mamie, tu t'habillais comme moi à mon âge. Provoqua Adèle avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça? Rétorqua la blonde en finissant d'ajuster les fleurs dans le pot.

-Tata m'a dit ce matin que je te ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau. Gloussa Adèle.

-Elle n'a pas tord. Marmonna Emma. En parlant de ta tante, elle vient avec tes grands-parents ce soir, ils veulent voir notre génie. Sourit-t-elle en embrassant la tête de sa fille.

-Cool! Ils arrivent quand? Sourit la jeune fille. Papy aussi vient?

-Oui il doit venir, mais peut-être plus tard je ne sais pas. Et dans une petite heure, et Elsa un peu avant, tu la connais, ta tante viens quand elle veut. S'amusa gentiment la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Fais pas comme si elle t'agaçait, tu l'adores. Se moqua Adèle.

-Non mais t'es ma fille, tu pourrais prendre ma défense des fois. Remarqua Emma.

-Pas quand tu dis n'importe quoi. Ria sa fille. Tu fermes bientôt la boutique? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bientôt, quand ils arriveront. Répondit la blonde. Tu vas faire quoi?

-Lire mon roman, je veux savoir la fin. Déclara Adèle, en prenant son sac sur son dos. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin maman.

-Oui, il en va de même pour toi. Rétorqua Emma en la regardant monter.

Emma sourit et se remit à ranger la boutique. Elle avait confiance, une confiance absolue en sa fille. Elles fonctionnaient comme ça depuis toujours. Adèle restait dans l'appartement à l'étage, elle travaillait, lisait, regardait la télé des fois, et il lui arrivait de dessiner, quand elle voulait quelque chose elle venait lui demander, elle était responsable et mature pour son âge, le fait d'avoir sauter une classe, d'être plus intelligente que les autres de son âge, comme disait les spécialistes, la rendait plus responsable et sa mère ne se faisait pas de soucis. Elle l'avait élevée seule, du jour au lendemain, alors que Adèle avait trois ans, elle s'était retrouvé mère célibataire, et même si sa soeur Elsa, et ses parents David et Margaret l'avaient aidée, elle avait quand même élevé Adèle seule, et c'était sa plus grande fierté. Sa seconde plus grande fierté était sa boutique. Elle l'avait ouverte juste après son diplôme, elle n'avait fait aucune étude, elle n'avait pas eu envie, depuis toute petite elle aimait les fleurs, elle aimait leurs couleurs, leurs senteurs, leurs significations, elle avait toujours aimé les admirer. Petite, ses parents avaient un jardin rempli de fleurs, et elles pouvaient y passer des heures, où elle ne voyait pas passer le temps. Alors quand elle avait été diplômée, elle s'était lancée, avec l'aide de son premier amour, qui l'avait abandonné quelques temps après. Et cela faisait un peu plus de dix ans maintenant, et sa boutique marchait parfaitement bien, Adèle aimait aussi les fleurs et leurs vies, alors elle était heureuse.

-Salut ma soeur préféré! S'exclama Elsa en entrant dans la boutique pour lui foncer dessus et l'enlacer.

-T'en a pas d'autres. Ria Emma en lui rendant l'étreinte.

Emma était la plus vieille de trois années, elle avait toujours protégé Elsa. Quand elles étaient petites, Elsa était renfermée sur elle même et se faisait souvent embêter, alors la blonde l'avait défendue, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour que Elsa soit protégée et bien. Et en grandissant sa soeur s'était ouverte, aujourd'hui c'était une femme enjouée, déterminée, elle était journaliste et tout aussi célibataire que sa soeur pour le moment.

-Mais tu sais que je t'aime. Sourit Elsa en l'embrassant.

-Ta nièce préférée est à l'étage. Se moqua gentiment la blonde.

-Tu viens? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je ferme et je vous rejoins. Répondit Emma. Les parents arrivent dans pas longtemps je pense. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Cool! Tu veux que je commence à préparer le repas? Proposa Elsa.

-Non, les parents apportent le repas, maman a voulu tester une nouvelle recette. Espérant qu'on s'en sorte vivants. Ria la blonde.

-La dernière fois tu as vomi pendant vingt quatre heures. Ria sa soeur.

-T'étais pas vraiment mieux. Se défendit Emma, amusée. Allez fiche moi la paix, va voir Adèle.

-Yes! Adèle, chérie, c'est ta tata favorite! S'empressa de crier la jeune femme en montant rapidement à l'étage.

Emma gloussa toute seule dans sa boutique, et se mit à ranger pour pouvoir rentrer ensuite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer, elle vit ses parents et leurs fit signe de venir par la boutique.

-Chérie. Sourit Margaret en l'enlaçant. Comment vas tu? Et ma petite fille?

-On va bien. Venez. Encouragea Emma, en fermant derrière eux. Je suis étonnée que tu sois là papa, je pensais que tu aurais du travail.

-Et bien, non comme tu le vois, je me suis libéré pour ma famille. Sourit l'homme en embrassant son front.

Emma les entraina vers l'étage. Elle avait l'habitude des soirées famille mais souvent son père était absent ou en retard. David était un homme attachant, doux, protecteur et qui faisait tout pour sa famille. Mais c'était aussi un homme important, très important, le gouverneur de Porto Rico, d'où le fait qu'Emma et Adèle portait le nom de famille Swan et non Nolan. Son père, David Nolan, était bien trop connu pour que sa fille prenne son nom, alors Emma avait prit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, et Adèle aussi, par contre Elsa avait gardé Nolan, pour sa carrière de journaliste c'était bien, ça faisait sérieux et respectable.

-Adèle va être contente de te voir. Souffla Emma en allant vers l'escalier. Elsa est là avec elle.

Ils montèrent tout les trois et les deux embrassèrent leurs petite fille, avant que Margaret n'aille en cuisine pour s'occuper du repas. Emma alla rapidement l'aider, laissant sa fille avec sa soeur et son père.

-Alors chérie, toujours personne dans ton coeur? Demanda sa mère.

-Si comme toujours, ma fille. Répondit Emma.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Soupira Margaret. Tu ne nous a présenté que deux femmes. Une a été lâche et t'a abandonnée avec ta fille de trois ans malade, et l'autre tu as rompu après un an. Cela fait maintenant sept ans, on se pose des questions. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Écoute si tu veux tout savoir, il y a cinq ans je suis sortie avec une femme, pendant deux ans, mais elle était très souvent en déplacement, et j'ai fini par rompre, je voulais de la stabilité. J'ai aussi eu un plan cul, mais j'y ai mit un terme y a six mois. Lâcha Emma, agacée de toujours revenir à cette discussion. Je ne veux plus d'amourettes sans lendemain, de femmes qui s'en fiche de moi, ou qui sont jalouses de l'amour que j'ai pour ma fille. Alors quand je trouverais la femme qui me correspond et accepte ma vie comme elle est, je ferais confiance à cette personne et me laisserait aller. Pour le moment, je ne la trouve pas, et ma vie me va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-On veut juste ton bonheur avec ton père. Remarqua posément Margaret.

À ce moment là le rire d'Adèle se fit entendre, et Emma ne pu retenir son sourire.

-Tu l'entends mon bonheur. Souffla la blonde.

Margaret sourit, et embrassa sa fille. Elle ne désespérait pas de voir ses deux filles en couple un jour, mais leurs vies avaient l'air de bien se mener, et les deux femmes réalisaient leurs rêves et vivaient le sourire aux lèvres, et c'était déjà l'essentiel pour eux.


	2. 1 : Une bagarre pour un coup de foudre.

Un mois après

-Adèle! Adèle! Cria Emma depuis la cuisine, en prenant le repas de sa fille. T'es où?! Tu vas être en retard!

-Mais maman, tu dis la même chose tout les jours. Soupira Adèle en arrivant.

-Il est huit heure moins vingt. Tu doit être en cours dans vingt minutes! Remarqua la blonde, en lui donnant son sac avec son repas. Allez viens!

Adèle gloussa, l'école était à dix minutes à pied, mais le fait est que sa mère avait tellement envie qu'elle réussisse que tout aille bien pour elle, qu'elle paniquait au moindre petit doute. Alors elle ne posa pas de questions, et la suivit vers l'école en courant à tout allure, sa mère avait son sac en main, et elle celui de son repas. Elles arrivèrent à l'école essoufflées, et Emma lui donna son sac à dos, et l'embrassa.

-Tu te rends compte que on était larges maman? Sourit Adèle.

-Vaut mieux être en avance mon bébé. Souffla Emma.

-Déjà que j'aime pas ce surnom, mais devant l'école tu abuses maman. Grogna la jeune fille.

-Pardon, bon ce soir, Elsa vient te chercher, elle veut t'emmener je ne sais où, un truc secret entre tante et nièce, elle m'a dit. Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire.

-Mais je dors à la maison? Demanda Adèle.

-Bien sur, elle te ramènera. Tu veux manger quoi? Demanda la blonde.

-Ce que tu veux, mais je choisirais le film. Sourit la jeune fille. Bonne journée maman! Ajouta-t-elle en tapant dans sa main, avant de partir dans l'école.

Emma se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, et souffla en la regardant rentrer dans l'école. Elle avait peut-être trop couru et pas fait de sport depuis très longtemps. Elle resta à regarder sa fille, et la vit sortir son bonnet pour l'enfoncer sur sa tête, avant de traverser la cour, et de rentrer rapidement dans le bâtiment, en évitant tout le monde. Elle sentit d'un coup que sa fille lui avait peut-être mentit, depuis un mois elle lui assurait que tout se passait bien, qu'elle s'était fait des amis, et que tout se déroulait très bien, elle était contente d'être dans cette école, et le fait d'avoir un an de moins n'était pas dérangeant. Mais en la voyant traverser la cour, elle se disait qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée, sa fille lui avait surement mentit, elle devrait éclaircir tout ça. Elle soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et repartit, elle devait ouvrir la boutique dans une heure, le temps de se changer et de manger son petit déjeuné ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire encore étant trop en retard.  
Quelques secondes après le départ d'Emma, une berline noire se gara devant l'école.

-Je suis désolé maman, d'avoir prit du temps. S'excusa Henry.

Ils n'avaient jamais été en retard, Regina était très à cheval sur les horaires, alors ils n'étaient jamais en retard. Mais ce matin, le réveil avait sonné, et ils avait prit son temps sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait finalement été prêt après que sa mère l'ai appelé une dizaine de fois, elle étant prête et devant la porte depuis un moment. Ils étaient partis en catastrophe, avec leurs affaires, et Regina n'avait pas dit un mot depuis.

-C'est pas grave mon petit prince, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être en retard. Rassura Regina en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Je voulais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès. Continua Henry.

-Mais on dirait que tu as peur de moi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Non, bien sûr que non maman, j'aurais jamais peur de toi. C'est juste que depuis le départ de la maison, t'as pas dis un mot. Justifia son fils.

-Ce n'est rien. Assura Regina. J'ai juste reçu l'invitation de mariage de Zelena, et ça m'a rendue triste. Mais elle et Greg vont bien ensemble, et c'est bien pour eux, seulement je-Elle se coupa et regarda son fils. Bref, tu n'y es pour rien mon chéri. Elle embrassa son front. On se voit ce soir d'accord? Henry hocha la tête. Bonne journée mon Henry, je t'aime.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi. Henry l'embrassa ouvrit la porte et prit son sac. Maman, je suis sûr que quelqu'un t'aimera très fort, autant que moi un jour, faut juste que tu oses. Sourit-il avant de partir.

Regina resta les mains sur le volant, seule dans sa voiture de longues minutes. Elle avait essayé. Après avoir eu Henry seule, quand celui ci avait trois ans, elle avait essayé de laisser une chance à un homme, elle avait vraiment essayé. Mais le résultat était là, elle était aujourd'hui seule et incapable de faire confiance à un homme. Le premier elle l'avait aimé et il l'avait abandonné quand elle était enceinte, le deuxième elle l'avait rencontré au travail, quand Henry avait trois ans, elle s'était laissé aller avec lui, ils étaient resté ensemble trois ans. Robin. Il avait un fils, de deux ans de plus qu'Henry, Rolland, les deux s'étaient adorés, ils s'entendaient à merveille, alors Regina s'était dit que ça pouvait être bien pour leurs équilibre. Et Robin avait vécu avec eux un long moment. Seulement l'amour et la tendresse n'avait pas fait long feu. Regina n'avait jamais aimé Robin comme elle avait aimé son premier amour, mais elle avait éprouvé pour lui beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Très vite elle en avait eu marre de lui, de sa façon de parler, de penser, d'agir, après deux ans de relation, elle s'était rendue compte que Robin se comportait avec elle comme si elle lui appartenait, il la prenait pour acquise, il n'était plus l'homme doux et calme qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle avait fait des efforts pendant des mois pour l'accepter, pour que tout aille bien, et puis il y avait le petit truc de trop. Un jour Robin était venu la chercher au travail, et elle lui avait demandé d'attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle finisse, quand elle était sortie de son bureau elle l'avait vu penché sur le bureau de sa secrétaire à lui faire les yeux doux. Elle avait explosé une fois à la maison. Elle avait hurlé, et exigé des explications, il avait avoué avoir couché avec un mois plutôt, et là tout c'était écroulé. Le mensonge et la tromperie, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner, alors elle avait hurlé, elle l'avait même frappé, et finalement elle lui avait ordonné de dégager. Une semaine plus tard Robin et Rolland était loin, et elle elle était détruite, incapable de faire confiance. Elle s'était centré sur Henry, tout son amour allait vers lui et son père aussi, mais quoi qu'elle fasse elle le faisait en pensant à Henry. Et puis elle avait aussi bien plus travaillé.  
Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa et le porta à son oreille sans regarder qui s'était.

*-Regina Mills.* Fit elle.

*-Je sais que c'est toi Regina. La question est où es tu? Il est huit heure écart passé, tu n'arrives jamais après huit heure dix.*Lui répondit Belle, un peu paniquée.

*-Je suis désolée, on avait du retard avec Henry, je suis sur la route, j'arrive Belle.* Assura la brune.

Elle raccrocha, et démarra rapidement, reprenant la route pour le travail, essayant de ne plus penser au mariage de sa demie soeur, à qui elle parlait rarement mais avec qui elle n'avait pas de problème, elle essaya d'oublier l'histoire avec Robin, et surtout les petits yeux de son fils lui disant qu'elle devait oser et qu'un jour ça arriverait. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement d'espoir en la possibilité qu'elle trouve quelqu'un, qu'elle avait peur de le décevoir. Elle arriva finalement au travail et se plongea dans ses dossiers, essayant d'oublier.   
À l'école, Adèle essayait de se faire oublier, dans tout les cours elle travaillait, se mettait seule à une table et des fois un garçon du nom d'Henry venait à côté mais ils avaient jamais parlé. Elle ne parlait pas, ou presque pas de toute manière. Depuis un mois tout les jours s'était comme ça. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception, elle reçut une note de devoir, la meilleure de la classe. Quand elle arriva dans la cour, à la pause de l'après midi, elle voulu éviter les gens et aller s'asseoir sur un banc libre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Les grands vinrent la voir, un groupe de quatre, et se mirent autour d'elle.

-Alors le gnome, encore la première de classe? Provoqua l'un d'eux, en la poussant à l'épaule.

-Comment un minimoys peut être intelligent? Se moqua un autre.

-Les minimoys sont intelligents justement. Rappela Adèle.

-Ta gueule le môme. Grogna un des gars. Tu devrais pas être ici. Tu devrais être dans l'école des gosses.

Adèle avait envie de leurs dire qu'il étaient des gosses, ils avaient quatorze ans au mieux, ils étaient toujours des gosses. Mais vu comme ils la poussaient et la percutaient, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Alors elle les laissa faire, impuissante, mais cessa d'écouter. Depuis un mois des fois, ils lançaient des insultes, des piques, n'importe quoi pour l'embêter, mais jamais encore ils n'étaient venus l'embêter comme ça. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux diriger vers ses pieds, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet et la tirer derrière. Elle releva la tête, et vit Henry devant elle.

-Fichez lui la paix, c'est pas parce qu'elle est intelligente et plus jeune qu'elle doit se faire emmerder. Affirma-t-il.

-Qu'est ce t'a le gosse? Tu cherches les problèmes? Tu t'ennuies dans ta vie de petit bourgeois? Provoqua le plus grand.

-Si tu sais que j'ai une vie pas trop merdique tu sais aussi que ma mère est influente dans ma vie, alors tu sais que vos mieux pas m'emmerder. Ni moi ni Adèle. Argua le garçon.

Il était jeune, mais il avait bien compris une chose, sa mère était à la tête d'une entreprise qui faisait son poids pour Porto Rico, elle connaissait des gens influent, et était une célébrité de leurs île, si ça pouvait lui servir il le ferait. Les quatre garçons les fixèrent avant de leurs tourner le dos et de partir. Rapidement tout les yeux qui s'étaient tourné sur eux, s'effacèrent chacun reprenant ses discussions avec ses amis. Henry se tourna vers Adèle.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Sa mère lui avait dit que si elle était autant silencieuse c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur, ou qu'elle était triste, ou perdue, peut-être qu'elle avait des problèmes personnels, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il devait être gentil, et ne pas la juger. Et puis cette nouvelle l'intriguait, il avait envie de savoir. Tout les matins, il la voyait arriver avec sa mère, une femme blonde, qu'il pensait plus jeune que sa mère, Adèle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, et elles avaient même un style assez proche, quand elles étaient ensemble la jeune fille parlait et souriait, mais dès qu'elle entrait seule dans l'école, Adèle se fermait.

-Ouais. Pas besoin de venir, je suis pas une princesse à sauver. Grogna Adèle.

-Désolé, je voulais juste t'aider. Répondit le jeune garçon.

-J'avais pas besoin d'aide. Pesta la jeune fille. J'ai pas deux ans, pas besoin qu'on vienne à mes rescousse comme ça. Râla-t-elle.

-Oh mais ça va! Tu peux tout simplement dire merci aussi. S'agaça Henry.

-Mais je t'avais rien demander. Rétorqua durement Adèle.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai voulu être sympa puisque les grands t'embêtaient. Justifia le jeune garçon, en colère, il avait voulu aider, voilà ce qui arrivait.

-Mais je t'avais rien demander! Répéta la jeune fille plus fort, alertant les autres enfants autour.

-Mais t'es pas possible toi! S'écria Henry. Tu sais quoi? En fait si t'es une princesse, tu veux te la jouer dure, et t'attends que tout le monde t'obéisse.

-Mais n'importe quoi, je t'avais rien demandé. J'avais pas besoin de toi. Répliqua Adèle.

-Madame se croit plus forte que tout le monde hein? Provoqua le jeune homme en poussant la jeune fille à l'épaule, par pur provocation.

-Mais putain mais tu me saoules toi! S'énerva la jeune fille en le poussant un peu plus fort. Je sais pas qui es ta mère, elle est peut-être influente, mais je m'en tape, t'es un gamin comme les autre pour moi. J'aurais pas peur de te taper alors me saoules pas! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant encore.

-T'es grave, sérieux! Renchérit Henry en la poussant, les deux épaules cette fois, de plus en plus agacé.

-Moi grave? Fait gaffe, je t'en colle une, et que ta mère soit influente ou pas ça ne me fera pas punir, j'ai plus influent dans ma famille! S'énerva Adèle en lui tapant le bras.

Elle savait évidemment qui était son grand mère, elle savait qu'il était le gouverneur de leurs île, mais elle savait aussi que c'était mieux de le garder pour elle, sa mère préférait, ça lui éviterait en plus des ennuis. Déjà qu'elle était la plus jeune de l'école, être la petite fille du gouverneur n'allait pas aider. Alors elle ne dirait rien, elle l'avait promis, mais sous l'énervement, elle provoquait.

-Je m'en fou de ta famille! Râla le jeune homme en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Ce geste fit perdre le contrôle à Adèle. Elle cessa de se retenir et lui donna un coup de poing à son tour, les coups s'enchainèrent très vite, et Henry se rendit vite compte qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Adèle aimait la littérature et l'art, mais elle adorait aussi le sport, elle faisait du volley, courrait avec sa mère, et en vacances elle aimait faire du surf, elle était forte et musclée pour son âge, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Henry, le sport il aimait en regarder, mais en faire beaucoup moins. Rapidement, leurs sacs au sol, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, à se donner des coups, se faisant mal, mais continuant de se frapper, à coup de poings et de pieds. Après quelques minutes, le surveillant Jones, les vit et se précipita vers eux.

-Eh! Stop vous deux! Ordonna-t-il en les séparant, les attrapant par le bras et les éloignant l'un de l'autre. Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend?

-C'est elle! C'est lui! Répondirent les deux.

-Chez le principal. Prenez vos sac. Ordonna Jones.

Les deux obéirent, et passèrent devant allant vers chez le principal. Ce dernier était plutôt jeune, il n'avait pas vraiment le profil cliché du principal.

-Monsieur Humbert je vous amène Henry Mills et Adèle Swan, ils étaient en train de se battre dans la cour je voulais-

-Bien merci Monsieur Jones. Le principal se leva et regarda les deux enfants hésita un instant. Asseyez-vous. Ordonna-t-il finalement. Les deux s'exécutèrent et il le fit aussi. La raison de cette bagarre?

Les deux enfants se turent un moment, ils avaient les mêmes préoccupation. Ils connaissaient le règlement, les bagarres étaient punies et les parents étaient convoqué. Adèle savait que sa mère serait agacée de devoir fermé la boutique en pleine journée, et encore plus pour une bagarre, elle lui avait dit mille fois que face à un problème il y avait bien d'autre façon de le régler que de cogner. Quand à Henry, il avait plus peur de décevoir sa mère que de se faire gronder, il était réfléchi d'habitude, pas du genre à frapper comme ça, sa mère allait le punir, mais il pouvait l'accepter, ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'est que sa mère change l'image qu'il avait de lui, il aimait être le premier dans son coeur, être le parfait petit garçon dans son esprit.

-Dites moi. Insista le principal, Graham Humbert.

-Les grands m'embêtaient, Henry est arrivé, les grands sont partis et on s'est battus. Marmonna Adèle.

-Apparemment vous ne voulez pas en parler alors je vais faire venir vos mères. Décida le principal.

Il appela d'abord la mère d'Adèle, puis celle d'Henry. Les deux faisaient moins les fiers, ils commençaient même à avoir un peu peur, leurs mères n'allaient pas tarder, et ils risquaient beaucoup. Adèle s'était déjà fait disputer une ou deux fois par sa mère, et la Emma en colère n'était vraiment pas une facette de sa mère qu'elle appréciait, au contraire, elle lui faisait peur. Alors elle redoutait plus que jamais son arrivée. Quand à Henry, il avait rarement fait des bêtises, jamais été convoqué par le principal, alors il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir, mais il savait par contre que ça sentait mal pour lui. Attendant leurs mères, le principal leurs ordonna de ne pas bouger et de se taire, sur les chaises, devant lui, alors qu'il se remettait à travailler. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez. Invita le principal.

-Bonjour, je suis Regina Mills, la mère d'Henry. Informa la brune en entrant.

Le principal se leva, affichant son plus beau sourire.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, votre réputation vous précède, votre nom est connu. Remarqua-t-il, avec un doux sourire charmeur, en lui tendant sa main. Graham Humbert, le principal.

Regina hésita une seconde, elle savait quand on la draguait, elle avait toujours su, et clairement là, le principal de son fils la draguait, devant son fils, il n'avait peur de rien. Elle lui serra la main, et l'homme l'emprisonna de ses deux mains, lui. Elle plissa ses yeux en le fixant, elle ne ferait pas d'esclandre, mais elle en avait très envie. Elle trouvait le comportement de cet homme incorrect. Graham lâcha sa main, quand on frappa à nouveau la porte. Une fois de plus il invita à entrer, alors qu'Adèle se recroquevillait sur sa chaise, tout comme Henry l'avait fait à l'entrée de sa mère.

-Bonjour, excusez moi, j'ai fais au plus vite. Je suis la mère d'Adèle. Informa la blonde.

Regina se tourna pour la regarder, et à cet instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Elles ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux, éblouies. Emma n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle femme. Pourtant les femmes elle en avait vu un paquet, avait embrasser et coucher avec plusieurs, et même si elle avait bien remarquer son penchant pour les brunes au teint mate, elle n'avait jamais sentit ce sentiment explosif en elle, ce sentiment envahissant et incontrôlable, en voyant un visage inconnu. Elle se sentait totalement transportée par ces yeux transperçants, cette mâchoire carrée, ce visage fin et se corps svelte. Elle qui n'était pas du genre à craquer au premier coup d'oeil, vivait un furieux coup de foudre.

-Je vous en prie mesdames, asseyez vous. Proposa le principal, en serrant la main d'Emma qui lui donnait aucune attention.

Regina n'avait pas lâché du regard les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune femme. Elle était si belle, un visage d'ange, des boucles blondes de princesse, un air rebelle malgré tout, un corps idéal, elle se sentait tourneboulée. Comment était ce possible? Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment attirée par une femme, et pourtant face à celle ci elle n'était pas seulement attirée, ce n'était pas que du désir, elle se sentait envahit par ce sentiment qu'elle ne donnait qu'à son fils et son père, mais en différent. Un sentiment d'amour. Comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse d'une femme, qui plus est une qu'elle ne connaissait pas? Elle avait envie de la toucher pour savoir si elle était un rêve. L'une comme l'autre avait complètement oublié la raison de leurs venue, bien trop tourneboulées, complètement sans dessus dessous à cause de la vision irréelle de la femme parfaite devant elles.

-Mesdames? Fit l'homme.

Les deux réalisèrent et s'assirent près de leurs enfants respectifs, évitant de se regarder malgré l'envie dévorante de le faire. Elles écoutèrent qu'à moitié ce que leurs disait l'homme, et elles finirent par accepter la sanction sans sourciller. Leurs enfants étaient exclu trois jours, c'est à dire la fin de semaine. Elles signèrent un papier, incapable de penser correctement, et saluèrent le principal -qui tenta d'attirer l'attention de Regina, mais qui ne l'obtint pas- avant de prendre la main de leurs enfants et de sortir de l'école. L'image de cette inconnue, dont elles avaient seulement le nom de famille, gravé dans leurs esprit.


	3. 2 : Mariage en fleurs.

Habillée d'une belle robe blanc cassé avec des fleurs oranges et vertes pâles, ses cheveux coiffés de manière très travaillée, son maquillage fait à la perfection, sur de beaux talons ouverts et élégants, elle regardait sa demie soeur en robe de mariée devant elle. Zelena allait se marier, elle était demoiselle d'honneur, la jeune femme lui avait aussi demandé de l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucun parent vivant. Regina se sentait effondrée. Elle qui n'avait personne, qui souffrait de sa solitude, devait assister et participer avec le sourire au bonheur et au mariage de sa grande soeur. Pourtant elle n'avait qu'une chose, une seule et unique, cette jolie blonde. Un mois, un mois qu'elle pensait continuellement à Swan, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait d'elle, ça et le fait qu'elle avait une fille et qu'elle était absolument magnifique. Lors de l'entrevue avec le principal elle avait pu remarqué que la blonde avait un regard vert profond et magnifique, un sourire doux à faire tomber à la renverse et un parfum de fleurs, elle qui savait toujours détecté les parfums, qui savait en les humant lequel il était, qu'elle marque c'était, avait passé l'entrevue à essayer de deviner celui de Swan, et elle en restait incapable, une odeur de fleurs, mais pas une fleur précise. Elle ne savait pas. Et ça l'obsédait, tout autant que la jeune femme elle même. Elle rêvait d'elle, la voyait partout, ne pensait qu'à elle, elle était complètement obsédée par une inconnue blonde, elle en devenait folle. Regina ne pensait qu'à cette blonde dont il émanait la perfection, la douceur, et la gentillesse, elle voulait la retrouver, mais pour le moment c'était un échec. Et ce n'est pas Henry qui allait l'aider. Après le rendez vous elle l'avait ramener à son bureau avec elle, et ils avaient parlé. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait seulement voulu l'aider, résultat cette Adèle c'était emportée, et la seule erreur qu'il avait reconnu c'était qu'il l'avait poussé en premier. Résultat Regina avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur la blonde par son fils, mais celui était tellement en colère et agacé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué son intérêt, et elle avait vite comprit qu'il ne savait rien. Alors elle avait laissé tombé, depuis un mois elle essayait de savoir, mais elle ne trouvait rien, elle était à deux doigts d'aller voir le principal, de jouer de son charme, puisque qu'elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, pour avoir au moins le prénom de la jeune femme, parce que Swan ne lui suffisait pas.

-Regina, comment tu me trouves? Lui demanda la rousse.

Dans une belle robe blanche en dentelle, bouffante, bien trop exubérante à son goût, Zelena la regardait.

-Tu es superbe. Mentit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ils nous attendent, tu es prête.

-Oui, je crois. Acquiesça Zelena en se mettant face à la porte qui la mènerait à son fiancée.

Elle prit le bras de Regina, lui sourit gentiment, pour la rassurer. Elle voyait bien que sa soeur était stressée, et c'était son rôle de l'aider. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer, elles furent coupées.

-Attendez! S'exclama une voix dans leurs dos, essoufflée. Je suis désolée, j'ai été retenue par votre fiancé, mais voilà votre bou-

Emma se coupa en voyant la brune. Dans sa précipitation, elle était venue vers la rousse d'abord, et lui avait tendu son bouquet, seulement, une fois près d'elle, elle avait remarqué la femme à côté. Mills. C'était elle, qui la fixait, tout aussi étonnée de la voir. Emma n'en revenait pas, la brune était là, enfin, après un mois à la vouloir, l'attendre, la désirer, l'imaginer, elle l'avait devant ces yeux. Elle ne savait rien d'autre d'elle que sa beauté et son nom. Ce nom qui résonnait dans sa tête tout les soirs en se couchant. Mills. Cette brune pour laquelle elle avait eu un coup de coeur si puissant qu'elle était incapable de ne plus penser à elle, elle la voyait dans chaque fleurs qu'elle touchait, elle pensait à elle à n'importe qu'elle heure. Et sa fille était incapable ne serait ce que de lui dire son prénom, parce qu'elle était si tête de mule que lorsqu'elle était dans le bureau du principal elle avait ignoré les deux Mills parce qu'elle était agacée. Adèle ne lui avait été d'aucune aide sur ce coup, résultat, elle avait développé une véritable obsession pour la jeune femme, elle voulait la connaître. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant elle, elle se retrouvait incapable de penser, de parler, tout son corps lui hurlait le manque qu'elle avait ressentit durant ce mois. Son esprit n'était plus rationnel, elle avait seulement envie d'elle, là maintenant, elle voulait lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser, lui dire son nom, qui elle était, ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle était figée devant ce visage aux traits parfaits qui hantaient les heures de sa vie depuis trente et un longs jours.

-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle Swan, je l'avais oublié. Ria Zelena en prenant le bouquet des mains de la blonde, avant de remarquer son trouble. Je vous présente ma soeur. Fit-elle avant de regarder la brune. Mademoiselle s'est occupées de toutes les fleurs du mariage.

-On s'est déjà rencontrées. Commenta Regina sans bouger. C'est avec sa fille que Henry s'est battu. Informa-t-elle.

-Étrange coïncidence. Gloussa la rousse. Bon on doit y aller, ou Greg va finir par penser que je l'ai abandonné.

Emma fit quelques pas en arrière, pour leurs laisser le passage, mais ne quitta pas la brune des yeux. Cette dernière la fixa le plus longtemps possible, mais la blonde se retrouva rapidement dans son dos, et elle dû utiliser toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se tourner et la regarder. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'avoir revue, cette fois elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance, elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir le nom de la blonde. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Regina sentit sa soeur reprendre son bras. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce mariage, sur le bonheur de sa soeur, mais tout son corps vibrait de cette retrouvaille, son coeur était gonflée d'amour, elle avait tant envie de se tourner pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.   
Emma regarda la brune s'avancer avec sa soeur, et sentit son coeur s'emballer. Mills était si belle, et cette robe la moulait parfaitement comme il fallait, elle était si parfaite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être une nouvelle chance avec elle aujourd'hui. Discrètement elle entra dans la salle de la cérémonie et se décala sur le côté, restant en retrait mais observant. La cérémonie était simple et belle, mais Emma y portait peu d'importance, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Regina. Cette femme envahissait la pièce par sa beauté et son charisme, et plus elle observait, plus elle tombait sous son charme.   
La cérémonie dura de longues minutes, et Emma ne lâcha pas la brune du regard. Cette dernière mit quelques minutes à repérer -en toute discrétion- la blonde dans un coin, et passa le reste de la cérémonie à tenter de la regarder le plus possible. Emma était habillée d'un pantalon en lin beige, et d'un top vert assorti à ses mocassins. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés dans une jolie queue de cheval et Regina avait beau regarder, la jeune femme n'avait pas un trait de maquillage. La brune se demandait comment il était possible d'être aussi belle sans un seul artifice. La cérémonie se termina, Greg et Zelena, partirent en souriant, bras dessus, bras dessous, et rapidement ils furent tous conviés à aller dans le jardin extérieur, boire un verre et manger un morceau au buffet. Regina suivit sa soeur qui lui présenta des proches à elle, des amis, les parents de Greg, des gens à qui elle ne porta pas attention, voulant seulement voir Swan. Elle la cherchait du regard, elle l'apercevait par moment, mais elle n'était pas sure. Depuis un mois, il lui arrivait de la voir alors qu'elle n'était pas là, n'importe quelle blonde qu'elle apercevait elle avait l'impression que c'était elle. Elle resta avec sa soeur un long moment, puis finalement elle trouva une excuse pour partir. Une fois seule elle souffla, et prit son téléphone pour appeler son fils, avant de chercher la blonde.

*-Allo?* Fit une voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

*-Papa, c'est Regina, Henry est là?* Demanda-t-elle.

*-Je te le passe. Henry! Viens, c'est maman.* Appela l'homme. Il passa le combiné à son petit fils. *Allo maman? C'est toi?* S'emballa Henry.

*-Mon petit prince, ça va chez papy? Tout se passe bien?* Interrogea Regina, avec un léger sourire, appuyée sur une chaise sous la tente blanche.

*-Trop bien. On a lu, puis fait des cookies, et là on va regarder un super film. Papy il m'a dit que ce soir il nous ferait un bon repas. Tu vas pas rentrer tard, hein maman?* Enchaina Henry.

*-Non dans pas trop longtemps promis, j'ai pas envie de rester longtemps et j'ai envie de te voir, mon amour.* Sourit la brune.

*-Super! J'ai trop hâte de te voir. Surtout que ta soeur elle est pas super super cool.* Rétorqua le jeune garçon.

Regina soupira, elle n'avait pas de fort lien avec sa soeur, alors Henry l'avait vu que de rare fois, et comme à chaque fois Zelena et elle se disputaient, son fils détestait la rousse, parce que d'après lui "elle était pas sympa avec maman et qu'il voulait pas la voir". Alors elle ne le forçait pas, résultat Henry n'avait pas voulu venir au mariage, et elle n'avait pas forcé.

*-Ça reste ma soeur mon chéri. Je dois être ici un peu et après je rentre promis.* Assura Regina en relevant la tête pour regarder les gens autour. Elle aperçu au loin la blonde, et son coeur loupa un battement. *Henry, je dois te laisser, on se voit tout à l'heure, je t'aime.* S'empressa de dire la brune.

*-Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure maman.* Fit Henry.

Regina raccrocha et hésita quelques secondes, ayant peur. Finalement elle se dirigea vers le buffet, où Emma était. Elle avait l'impression que la blonde essayait de se cacher, comme si elle aurait voulu disparaître. Seulement là Emma venait de s'approcher du buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne, et Regina en profita pour s'approcher dans son dos.

-Bonjour Miss Swan. Souffla-t-elle.

Emma sursauta et failli recracher sa gorgée. Elle se reprit toussota et c'est quand une main tapota son dos qu'elle réalisa que c'était la brune. Son corps entier fut électrisé par ce toucher. Verre en main elle se tourna, haletante, à cause de son sursaut mais aussi de la proximité avec la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Madame Mills. Fit-elle poliment.

-Madame? J'ai l'air si vieille que ça? S'offusqua faussement Regina.

-Non pas du tout. Paniqua la blonde, rougissant. Vous êtes pas vieille du tout, au contraire, vous êtes magnifique, vous êtes probablement plus jeune que moi. J'ai dis Madame par habitude et politesse. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Plus jeune? Sourit la brune. Quel âge avez vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais dis que cette question ne se pose pas. Gloussa Emma.

-Si, mais vous avez commencez à parler d'âge, alors je me suis permise, et puis-Elle se coupa en voyant la blonde glousser. Vous vous moquez de moi?

-Pas du tout, je n'oserais pas, mais vous m'amusez un peu je dois le reconnaitre. Sourit Emma.

Avant que Regina ne puisse répliquer, elle fut bousculer par un homme, qui ne fit pas du tout attention, et ne s'excusa pas. Elle tomba vers l'avant, et Emma la rattrapa de sa main libre, la serrant contre elle par réflexe, comme pour la protéger, et dans l'instant, Regina posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se rattraper. Quand l'homme fut parti, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez immobiles. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade, elles étaient incapables de penser correctement, de penser tout court, la seule chose dans leurs esprits était l'envie d'embrasser l'autre, de la serrer un peu plus. Et dire qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, elles n'avaient même pas le prénom de l'autre. Emma garda la brune serrer contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle tombe.

-Vous allez bien? Demanda finalement la blonde, la voix enrouée par le désir, perturbé au possible par le corps chaud et parfait contre le sien.

-Oui, oui ça va. Assura la brune. J'aurais juste un bleu. Tenta-t-elle pour détendre.

-Un bleu? Il vous a frapper si fort que ça? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Assura Regina, attendrie par la douceur de la jeune femme.

Doucement, elles se détachèrent, brisant tout contact entre elles, se rendant compte que l'autre ne voulait peut-être pas autant de proximité avec une inconnue. Face à face, elles se fixèrent en silence pendant une longue minute, n'arrivant pas à se remettre de tout ça, de leurs retrouvailles, de leurs soudaine proximité et de se désir dévorant. Finalement Emma, prit une seconde coupe de champagne en main et la tendit à la brune.

-Je voulais aller dehors, voir le domaine, et vous aurez moins de risque de vous faire bousculer, vous m'accompagner? Proposa la blonde, intimidée, très gênée de proposer ça, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec cette femme.

-Avec plaisir, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Accepta Regina en prenant la coupe. Emma passa devant et l'emmena vers l'extérieur où le soleil brillait. Elles se mirent à marcher côte à côte, silencieuses les premières minutes, leurs coupes en main, et finalement la brune reprit. Alors, dites moi quel âge avez vous?

Emma gloussa.

-Vous n'abandonnez jamais rien. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Jamais. Quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens, je fais tout pour en tout cas. Affirma la brune.

La blonde resta silencieuse un peu plus, en gardant un sourire attendrie et doux.

-J'ai trente ans. Finit-elle par dire. Alors vous, vous avez moins n'est ce pas? Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Elle fut aussi étonnée que charmée par l'éclat de rire qu'elle reçu en réponse. Elles se stoppèrent, Regina riant sans s'arrêter, et Emma se retrouva subjuguer par ce son. Le rire de la brune sonnait comme une mélodie, si vrai, si sincère, si imprévu, la blonde ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour la faire rire, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Elle la regarda rire, avec un tendre sourire, et attendit quelques minutes. Regina finit par se reprendre et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine.

-Excusez moi, je m'attendais pas à cette remarque. Souffla finalement Regina en essuyant le coin de ses yeux, des larmes de joie s'échappant.

-Je n'ai pas compris le pourquoi de votre rire, mais ça fait plaisir de vous voir rire. Sourit Emma.

Regina, en se remettant à marcher, lui sourit tendrement, cette remarque lui faisait plaisir.

-J'ai ris, parce que vous vous trompez totalement. J'aurais bientôt quarante ans. Confia la brune.

-Vous vous foutez de moi? S'étonna Emma, les yeux écarquillés en laissant tomber sa mâchoire inférieure.

-Pas du tout, j'aurais quarante ans dans un mois. Sourit Regina.

-Vous mentez, c'est impossible. Refusa la blonde, n'en revenant toujours pas.

-Je vous promets que si. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous le prouver. S'amusa la brune.

-Vous avez bien des papiers d'identité non? Proposa Emma.

-Hors de question. Dessus il y a mon adresse, et mon prénom. Et je ne connais pas le votre. Argua Regina.

-Essayez de le deviner. Provoqua gentiment la blonde en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres, en se baladant.

-Alors devinez le mien. Rétorqua Regina, sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Marchant toujours, elles se turent, continuant de déambuler dans le domaine, faisant le tour, avant de finir par s'asseoir sur un banc, près de la tente blanche, leurs laissant une vue sur les gens qui dansaient, mangeaient et parlaient dessous. Elles restèrent côte à côté, leurs épaules s'effleurant comme seul contact.

-Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe. Complimenta Emma, sans oser la regarder.

-Merci. Rougit Regina.

-Vous étiez aussi magnifique dans votre robe rouge. Remarqua gentiment la blonde. Le principal Humbert vous a trouvez à son goût aussi. Ajouta-t-elle en la regardant cette fois.

-Vous avez remarquez aussi? S'étonna la brune en se tournant vers la blonde.

-Comment ne pas le voir? Rétorqua amèrement Emma, qui n'avait pas aimé le regard de l'homme ce jour là. Il vous détaillait, et ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur vos seins ou vos cuisses dévoilées par votre robe remontée. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Devant mon fils en plus. Je n'aime déjà pas être regardée comme ça, comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, mais devant Henry, ça me rend folle. Grogna Regina.

-Je vous comprends. La première fois que je l'ai vu pour parler d'Adèle avec lui, il a passé l'heure à reluquer mon décolleté, devant ma fille. Soupira la blonde. Mais ma fille a encore moins de tact et de patience que moi.

-C'est à dire? Demanda la brune, curieuse.

-Elle lui a demandé d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça parce que j'étais sa mère et qu'elle me laisserais jamais sortir avec son principal. Et qu'en plus j'étais pas intéressée. Ria Emma.

-Votre fille a du cran. Henry s'en souvient. Gloussa Regina.

Emma sourit, oui sa fille avait du cran, elle l'avait élevé pour, elle voulait qu'elle puisse se défendre.

-La probabilité pour qu'on se trouve aujourd'hui était si faible. Souffla Emma.

-Exact. Sourit Regina.

-Et donc la probabilité pour qu'on se recroise au hasard dans l'avenir, est très faible. Continua la blonde. Vous pourriez donc me dire votre prénom?

-Je vous donne un indice. Il est royalement italien. Sourit la brune, provocatrice.

-Je ne parle pas italien. Soupira la blonde en laissant tomber sa tête vers elle. Vous parlez italien?

-Un poco, Miss Swan. Répondit Regina. Et votre prénom alors?

-Il est classique. Indiqua Emma.

-Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Soupira la brune. Emma gloussa, amusée par la situation. Vraiment très classique?

La blonde hocha la tête, mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de parler, le téléphone de la blonde sonna dans sa poche et elle le sortit en s'excusant.

*-Allo?... Quoi? Elsa je comprends rien....Papa et maman partent où?...D'accord, et toi tu ne peux pas?...D'accord, d'accord. Je pars tout de suite.* Accepta-t-elle, avant de raccrocher.

-Vous partez? Demanda la brune.

-Oui, mes parents ont un voyage de dernière minute, ma soeur couvre une enquête alors je dois aller chercher ma fille. Je suis désolée. Expliqua Emma. Votre prénom alors, avant que je parte, s'il vous plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

-Regina. Regina Mills. Répondit la brune, toujours assise. Donnez moi le votre. Réclama-t-elle.

Elle sortit de sa poche un papier et un crayon, et griffonna sur la feuille avant de déchirer le morceau. Elle le plia et le tendit vers la jeune femme.

-À bientôt si le hasard le permet. Souffla-t-elle en le glissant dans la main de la brune.

Elle tourna les talons et partit chercher ses affaires, avant de rapidement rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. La brune la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, sentant son ventre se tordre d'inquiétude. Elle avait peur de ne jamais la revoir alors que c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, la revoir encore et encore. La blonde sortie de son champ de vision elle baissa les yeux sur le papier dans sa main. Après une courte hésitation elle le déplia et découvrit enfin le nom de la jeune femme.

Emma Swan. Elle s'appelait Emma Swan.


	4. 3 : La revoir.

Regina regarda la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue dans le bâtiment coloré. Elle aimait ce quartier de San Juan pour ça, chaque bâtiment avait une couleurs, les rues étaient merveilleuses. Elle avait mis un mois. Un mois que le mariage était passé, un mois de plus à penser à sa mystérieuse blonde, à être obsédée par elle. Mais cette fois elle savait qu'elle s'appelait Emma Swan, alors elle eut besoin de temps mais elle finit par réussir. Où plutôt Sydney, un enquêteur privé, avait réussi à trouver, il n'y avait qu'une Emma Swan fleuriste dans la ville. Elle avait eu l'adresse de la boutique la veille au soir en rentrant du travail. Résultat elle avait passé sa matinée de travail à pensé à sa venue ici. Elle voulait la revoir depuis un mois. Un long et éternel mois, où elle perdait espoir. Quand la blonde était partie du mariage, Regina était restée immobile à regarder sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, et finalement elle avait ouvert le petit papier dans sa main. Emma. Elle s'appelait Emma. Et son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres ensuite. Tellement que son fils et son père l'avait trouvé bizarre quand elle était rentrée. Mais elle n'était pas bizarre, elle était totalement sous le charme, presque aimante. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Emma jour et nuit, et elle allait enfin la retrouver. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et traversa la rue vers la boutique. Au dessus de la porte, écrit en bois, Swan trônait de manière sobre et élégante, les fleurs étaient dans des pots partout autour de l'entrée. Elle hésita une seconde et se décida à entrer. La sonnette retentit, et elle vit la blonde sortir de l'arrière boutique.

-Bonjour. Salua de suite Emma en posant la plante qu'elle portait sur le comptoir, se mettant derrière celui ci.

-Bonjour Emma. Souffla la brune en la regardant.

La blonde se figea en la voyant, laissant tomber sa mâchoire. Elle l'avait trouvée. Elle était là, dans sa boutique, au milieu des fleurs. Elle l'avait trouvée. Emma sentit son coeur s'emballer, elle était là, dans une belle robe noire devant elle, magnifique. Regina se mit à faire lentement le tour de la boutique sous les yeux adorateurs de la blonde. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Regina était là. Et cette dernière le voyait bien et en jouait. Elle ne dit pas un mot, et déambula dans le magasin, regardant chaque fleurs, respirant certains parfums, touchant quelques fleurs. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussit à identifier le parfum de la jeune femme, Emma portait l'odeur des fleurs, elle n'avait pas un parfum de telle ou telle marque, elle portait l'odeur des fleurs puisqu'elle vivait dedans, et là en cet instant Regina jalousait ce monde. L'odeur qui planait dans cette boutique était si agréable, une senteur de printemps, de nature, une douceur baume au coeur.   
Emma était figée, les mains crispées sur le comptoir, ses yeux suivants la jeune femme qui déambulait devant elle le plus naturellement du monde. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour la retrouver, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait cherché à revenir la voir, qu'elle avait eu envie de la retrouver, le coup de coeur était réciproque. Finalement, après de longues minutes Regina vint devant le comptoir, face à elle sans perdre son sourire en coin. Elles se dévisagèrent en silence quelques minutes.

-Comment m'avez vous trouvée? Demanda Emma.

-J'aimerais vous dire que c'est le hasard encore une fois, que je suis rentrée pour acheter des fleurs et qui s'est trouvé que c'était vous là. Sourit la brune.

-Mais? Comprit la blonde.

-Mais se serait mentir. Reconnu Regina. Elle laissa un silence. J'ai engagé un détective privé, je lui ai dit de trouver Emma Swan, une fleuriste.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à votre soeur? Elle est venue ici. Remarqua Emma, sans bouger.

-Ma soeur et moi n'avons pas une relation qui me permette de lui avouer...ça. Argua la brune.

-Je suis "ça"? Demanda la blonde.

Regina appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, se rapprochant de la blonde, qui sentit son souffle se couper. Elles avaient été proche mais pas à ce point, là, leurs lèvres se séparaient que par une petite dizaine de centimètres, si Regina bougeait encore, Emma ne se retiendrait pas, elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal.

-Je me voyais mal, reprit la brune tout bas, dire à ma demie soeur avec qui je parle très rarement, que je voudrais retrouver une inconnue que j'ai vu deux fois par hasard, dont je sais le prénom parce qu'elle a osé me l'écrire sur un morceau de papier. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi vouloir me retrouver? Murmura Emma, se penchant légèrement, rêvant de ses lèvres.

Le jour du mariage, elle était rentrée vite chercher sa fille, et une fois chez elles, elles s'étaient installées devant un film choisit par Adèle. Durant toute la soirée, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Regina, son prénom résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore, un écho doux, avec le rire de la jeune femme. Ce rire chaud qui l'enveloppait. Elle avait tant envie de la revoir, de lui parler encore, de rester des heures avec elle, même dans le silence. Elle voulait tenter ça chance cette fois, lui parler plus encore, tenir sa main et puis l'embrasser. Oh oui, elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle y avait tellement pensé qu'à la fin du film quand sa fille lui avait demandé son avis, elle avait été incapable de lui donner, incapable de parler du film, parce qu'elle avait pensé seulement et uniquement à Regina. Sa fille s'était moquée d'elle lui demandant à qui elle pouvait penser pour être comme ça, s'en était suivit une bataille de chatouilles. Et depuis un mois elle se demandait encore et encore si elle la reverrait, comment elle pourrait faire pour la revoir, et puis une question c'était posée, est ce que Regina voudrait la revoir au fond?

-Parce que je veux comprendre ce que c'est ce "ça". Je ne reste jamais sur un incompris. Admit Regina.

-Je-

Emma fut coupée par la sonnette de l'entrée et la désagréable surprise de voir entrer sa soeur. Regina se redressa d'un coup, surprise, comme prise sur le fait alors qu'elle avait rien fait de mal.

-Salut! S'exclama Elsa en entrant. Oh pardon. Fit-elle en voyant une cliente.

-Elsa, soupira la blonde, monte, je finis avec madame et je suis à toi. Adèle rentre dans une heure, elle est au surf là. Informa-t-elle.

-Je peux repasser plus tard? Demanda sa soeur.

-Monte, et tais toi. Réclama Emma.

Elsa accepta et se rendit rapidement vers l'étage, délaissant les deux femmes. Regina avait observer l'échange, silencieuse, se demandant quoi était cette jolie blonde.

-Qui est ce? Demanda la brune.

-Ma soeur. Répondit Emma en retrouvant un léger sourire.

-Oh... Souffla Regina, comme soulagée.

-Elle est couveuse et fouineuse, elle cherche toujours à tout savoir de ma vie. Expliqua la blonde. Pourquoi avez vous l'air soulagée? Osa-t-elle demander.

Regina esquissa un sourire, avant de se sentir gênée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, une cliente inconnue entra.

-Je vais vous laisser, apparemment vous êtes bien attendue. Sourit la brune.

-Effectivement, je...Emma hésita un instant, avant de se lancer quand elle vit la brune s'éloigner. Attendez, que faîtes vous demain soir?

-Rien. Sourit timidement Regina.

-Accepteriez vous de venir diner avec moi? Qu'on arrête d'attendre que le hasard arrive. Proposa Emma, timide.

-Avec plaisir. Souffla Regina, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Venez ici à dix neuf heure, je vous emmènerais ensuite. Décida Emma. Ça ira pour votre fils?

-Mon père le gardera. Sourit la brune, attendrit de voir qu'elle pensait à son fils. À demain alors.

-À demain Regina. Murmura la blonde en la regardant partir.

Les vingt quatre heure qui suivirent furent plus longues encore que les deux mois qui venaient de passer. Chacune de leurs côtés, elles passèrent l'après-midi à travailler, et la soirée avec leurs enfants. Elles firent les devoirs, s'assurèrent que la douche avait été prise, firent le repas, mangèrent en s'intéressant à la journée de leurs bébé, et tentèrent de ne pas laisser exploser leurs joie. En se couchant Emma, garda un sourire béat en pensant à la soirée qu'elle prévoyait avec la brune. Cette dernière, fut prise de doute en se couchant, qu'allait-il arrivé? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait eu cette sensation dans le ventre, elle rêvait d'elle encore et encore, mais quand tout devenait réel elle était prise de doute. Elle mit du temps, mais finit par penser au sourire de la jeune femme, à ses yeux verts plein de douceur, et s'endormit.   
Emma ferma sa boutique à dix huit heure et monta à son appartement pour prendre sa douche et se changer.

-Mon bébé?! Appela-t-elle. Adèle arriva en grognant. Elsa vient te garder ce soir, tu m'en veux pas?

-C'est qui que tu emmènes diner? Demanda sa fille avec un sourire.

-Je ne te dirais rien. Rétorqua Emma en mettant sa ceinture.

-Oh allez maman! C'est qui? Je la connais? Tu vas me la présenter quand? S'impatienta Adèle.

-Et sinon tu as passé une bonne journée? Ignora la blonde.

-Je finirais par savoir, avec tata on t'espionnera. Sourit la petite. Mais ouais j'ai passé une bonne journée, seulement pour un projet de physique le prof m'a mis en groupe avec Henry, ça me saoule.

-Passe à autre chose mon bébé, il est pas méchant, il avait voulu t'aider, il pouvait pas savoir que tu veux toujours être plus forte que tout le monde. Fit gentiment la blonde en se coiffant.

-Mais il me prend pour une gamine, parce qu'il a un an de plus, alors que franchement c'est pareil. Grogna Adèle. Et arrête avec mon bébé.

-Tu sais que je t'aime mon bébé. Sourit Emma en se mettant à se maquiller.

-Waouh, elle doit vraiment être super importante pour que tu te maquilles. Argua la jeune fille. Bon, tu me l'as présentera quand tu seras prête. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Emma sourit en la regardant partit. Sa fille était la meilleure de toute, c'était son petit rayon de soleil. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et termina son maquillage. Oui, Regina était super importante à ses yeux, ce rencard devait être parfait. Prête, elle prit ses affaires, et une fois Elsa là, elle embrassa longuement sa fille avant de descendre. En bas elle ne vit personne, et souffla, rassurer d'être à l'heure, avant d'apercevoir la silhouette parfaite de la brune, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle traversa, sentant une angoisse se former.

-Bonsoir. Sourit la blonde.

-Bonsoir Emma. Souffla la brune.

-Vous êtes superbe. Complimenta Emma. Venez. Encouragea-t-elle rapidement en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Regina sourit, ne chercha pas et suivit la jeune femme vers sa voiture. Elle monta sans discuter, et Emma démarra rapidement.

-Vous m'emmenez où? Osa la brune.

-À trois quart d'heure d'ici. Faites moi confiance et laissez vous porter. Sourit Emma. Tenez, vous pouvez mettre la musique que vous voulez. Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone qui était branchez sur le poste de radio.

Durant tout le trajet, les deux femmes parlèrent à peine, écoutant la musique, choisissant tour à tour, se découvrant par les morceaux qu'elles choisissaient. Étrangement elles avaient les mêmes goûts, et connaissaient presque tout les morceaux que l'autre mettait. Finalement Emma se gara et sortit de la voiture tout comme la brune. Devant elle le paysage était magnifique, la mer à perte de vue, elles étaient sur la côte, qui était bien différente de la ville. D'un côté l'eau de l'autre les hautes herbes flottantes au gré du vent, et au bout d'un petit chemin, une bâtisse.

-C'est un restaurant bien côté, je n'y suis jamais allé, mais je rêve de cet endroit depuis des semaines. J'ai trouvé que c'était la bonne occasion. Expliqua Emma.

-C'est magnifique ici. Souffla la brune en la suivant. Les odeurs sont merveilleuses.

Emma sourit, ravie de voir que ça lui plaisait.

-Derrière le restaurant il y a un espace protégé, rare sont les personnes qui peuvent y aller. Et il n'y que des fleurs, rares, et aux senteurs exceptionnelles. Confia-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas y aller? Demanda Regina.

-Une autre fois je vous y emmènerais. Sourit Emma. La brune lui rendit son sourire, mais failli tomber sur le chemin de terre, avec ses hauts talons. Prenez mon bras, je voudrais pas que vous tombiez. Proposa la blonde.

Regina n'hésita pas et glissa sa main entre le biceps et le flanc de la blonde pour se tenir à elle. En équilibre parfait elle se rendirent au restaurant, et malgré le sol plat elle ne se lâchèrent pas. Là-bas elles furent guidées à la table réservée sur la terrasse, leurs permettant de voir la mer, et d'apercevoir le champ de fleur dont leurs avait parlé la blonde.

-Vous le voyez là bas? Fit la blonde, une fois assise en se tournant pour lui montrer le champ.

-Ça à l'air sublime. J'adorerais y aller. Souffla Regina en voyant les couleurs.

-Je vous promets un jour je vous y emmènerais. En tant que fleuriste on me laisse facilement y aller. Confia Emma en se remettant bien face à la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, vous savez mon métier mais je ne connais pas le votre, c'est inégal. Sourit-elle timidement.

-Vous pensez que je fais quoi? Sourit Regina en entrant dans la provocation.

-Hmmm...Réfléchit Emma en la détaillant. Vous avez un métier de pouvoir, je suis sûre.

-Plutôt oui, je suis à la tête de mon entreprise. Confia la brune.

-Vraiment? Entreprise de quoi? Demanda la blonde. Regina hocha les épaules avec un sourire mystérieux. Donnez moi un indice.

-C'est pas si loin de votre métier. Répondit Regina.

Emma s'appuya sur son coude, le menton dans sa main. Elle fixa la brune essayant de trouver, tout en profitant de l'occasion pour admirer la jeune femme, qui ne perdait pas son sourire, et alternait son regard entre la jeune femme et le menu.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit Emma. Et ça m'énerve, j'ai pas d'idée.

-Je suis à la tête de mon entreprise de parfum. Je conçois et commercialise des parfums. Révéla finalement Regina.

-Sérieusement? S'étonna la blonde. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Wahou! Mais c'est génial! S'exclama Emma en toute sincérité. Vous me ferez découvrir une de vos création un jour?

Regina lui offrit un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Elles lurent la carte en silence, et commandèrent avant de se regarder.

-Comment avez vous connu cet endroit? Demanda Regina après avoir regarder la mer.

-Adèle. Sourit Emma. Elle fait du surf, et elle aime aller là où il n'y a personne. Tout comme moi, elle aime la nature et la mer, et un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait aller loin de la ville, loin de tout. À l'époque, elle avait beaucoup de chose dans sa petite tête d'enfant et on est venue sur cette plage, ensemble, et elle a surfer pendant que j'étais en bas sur la plage à la prendre en photo. Elle fit une pause en regardant l'océan. On est restées sur la plage ensuite, et elle a pleuré dans mes bras.

-C'était quand? Murmura la brune.

-Cet été. Pendant les vacances. Répondit la blonde. Elle a pleuré parce qu'elle avait peur de la rentrée, peur d'être la petite, et elle avait refusé de me le dire avant, alors tout est sorti ici. Raconta-t-elle.

-Elle a l'air de ne pas aimer qu'on lui marche sur les pieds. Souffla Regina.

-Non, elle est forte. Sourit fièrement Emma. Elle a toujours assumer qui elle était, qui j'étais, et elle refuse que qui que se soit la critique. Ma fille est parfaite. Sourit-elle. Elle est juste un peu plus en avance sur son âge.

-Et en décalage avec les autres du coup. Comprit la brune. Henry est pareil. En décalage avec ceux de son âge.

-Vous savez que tout les deux sont ensemble sur un projet de physique? La prof a imposé les groupes. Expliqua Emma, avec un léger sourire amusé, toutes deux en appui sur leurs coudes sur la table.

-C'était aujourd'hui ça? Demanda Regina. La blonde hocha la tête. J'en aurais des échos demain alors. Je n'ai pas vu mon fils ce soir, mon père le gardait et est allé le chercher à l'école. Confia-t-elle.

-Apparement ni l'un ni l'autre n'est ravi. Gloussa Emma. Parlons d'autre chose que des gosses. S'amusa-t-elle faisant glousser la jeune femme. Vous vivez à San Juan depuis longtemps?

-Depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Informa Regina. C'était pour le travail de mon père. Et vous?

-Depuis toujours. Je suis née ici. Confia la blonde. Et j'en ai pas bougé. Enfin j'ai voyagé petite pour le travail de mon père, un peu partout, mais on est toujours resté ici pour le travail de mon père aussi. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Il fait quoi? Demanda la brune.

-Vous le saurez peut-être une autre fois. Sourit Emma. Les jolies femmes sont intimidées quand elles apprennent ça.

-J'aurais le droit de le savoir la prochaine fois? Questionna Regina.

Emma se pencha vers elle, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Y aura une prochaine fois? Demanda Emma.

-Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas? Rétorqua la brune.

-J'espère que y en aura plein d'autres. Souffla la blonde.

Le serveur les coupa arrivant avec leurs plats. Elles se mirent à manger, après avoir trinquer avec leurs verres de vin. Elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses se lançant quelques regards, se souriant. Après un moment Emma ne lâcha plus la brune du regard.

-Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi? Demanda Regina, rougissante.

-Vous êtes belle. Souffla Emma. Très belle. Elle sourit en voyant les joues de la brune s'empourprer. Vous êtes célibataire?

-Je ne serais pas en tête à tête au restaurant avec vous si j'avais quelqu'un. Rétorqua Regina.

-Pas faux. Mais alors pourquoi moi? Parce que clairement je vous aurais croiser dans la rue, j'aurais craquer mais j'aurais été persuadée que vous étiez plus tourné vers les hommes, et en plus je ne pense pas que vous m'auriez remarquée. Justifia gentiment la blonde.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en vous. Constata Regina. Quand à mon orientation sexuelle, je suis autant pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Et vous?

-Je n'ai connu que des femmes. Les hommes ne m'attirent pas. Répondit Emma.

-Alors l'idéal féminin pour vous? Demanda la brune.

-J'aime les femmes fortes, qui ont du caractère, qui sont indépendantes. Mais j'aime aussi être capable de leurs apporter ce dont elles ont besoin, de la douceur, de l'amour et des sourires. Je suis du genre romantique. Cita la blonde.

-J'avais remarqué avec ce lieu. Sourit Regina. Mais physiquement?

-Brune, le regard profond, belle, très belle, au sourire lumineux, et différente des autres à mes yeux. Répondit Emma. À votre tour.

-Physiquement j'aime les femmes qui sont mon contraire. Sourit Regina, charmeuse. Et j'aime aussi les femmes fortes et sûres d'elles. J'aime qu'elles aient besoin de moi mais qu'elles ne soient pas dépendantes de moi.

Elles finirent leurs plats en se fixant dans les yeux, puis commandèrent le dessert.

-Après le dessert, on va se balader sur la plage? Proposa Emma.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit la brune. Le dessert leur fut servit, et elles commencèrent. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, je veux être franche avec vous que vous le sachiez.

-Je vous écoute. Encouragea gentiment la blonde.

-Si je peux être attirée autant pas des hommes que par des femmes, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec des femmes. J'en suis restée à quelques petits baisers, jamais rien de sérieux. Souffla Regina, extrêmement gênée.

-Peut-être aurais je la chance d'être la première. Sourit Emma.

Elles mangèrent en discutant plus légèrement, de leurs travail, et finalement la blonde se leva pour aller payer, malgré que la brune voulait le faire. Elles descendirent sur la plage et retirèrent leurs chaussures pour marcher dans le sable, proche l'une de l'autre, sans pour autant se toucher.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous ces deux derniers mois. Avoua la blonde en regardant au loin.

-Moi aussi, d'où le fait que j'ai voulu vous trouver. Répondit Regina en souriant. Elle passa une main entre le bras et le flanc de la blonde, comme plutôt. La prochaine fois je vous emmène.

-Je vous suivrais sans problème. Assura Emma.

-J'espère bien. Sourit la brune.

-Quand? Demanda la blonde.

-Dans quatre jour. Je viendrais vous chercher chez vous à dix neuf heure. Informa la brune sans perdre son sourire.

-Vous me copiez. Gloussa Emma.

-Pour le lieu et l'heure, mais je vous emmènerais ailleurs. En espérant que vous ne connaissez pas. Sourit Regina, alors qu'elles étaient remontées à la voiture.

-Tout m'ira avec vous. Charma la blonde en montant en voiture suivit par la brune. Guidez moi, je vous ramène chez vous.

-Vous voulez voir où j'habite. Remarqua Regina alors que la jeune femme démarrait.

-Vous savez où j'habite, je veux égaliser. S'amusa tendrement Emma.

La brune la guida sur le trajet du retour, l'emmenant chez elle. Devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, Emma sortit aussi, et devant la porte elles se répétèrent l'horaire de leurs prochain rendez vous et Regina la remercia plusieurs fois pour cette soirée. La blonde se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

-Bonne nuit Regina, faites de beaux rêves. Souffla la blonde.

-Vous aussi Emma. Sourit timidement la brune.

Elle regarda la blonde partir avant de rentrer, légèrement étonnée de ne pas avoir eu un baiser, mais charmée qu'Emma soit si gentlewoman pour leurs premier rendez vous. Elle avait trouvé la perle rare. Emma était douce, intelligente, drôle, mystérieuse, gentille, et respectueuse. Elle avait hâte de la revoir. Elle se coucha sourire aux lèvres, des papillons dans le ventre, sans savoir qu'Emma ressentait la même chose.


	5. 4 : Fleurs et parfums.

-Merci pour cette douce soirée. Sourit Emma en sortant du restaurant.

Deuxième rendez vous, Regina était venue la chercher comme prévu, quatre jours après leurs premier rendez vous, et l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant à la fois chic et décontracté. Elles avaient mangé en parlant de tout et de rien, en riant, et en flirtant un peu. Emma n'avait jamais rencontré une femme aussi intéressée par elle et par sa fille, une femme qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était, qui riait à ses blagues ou lui faisait remarquer qu'elles étaient nazes quand elles l'étaient. Elle lui souriait à la rendre dingue, la blonde n'avait qu'une envie depuis que la jeune femme était venu la chercher, l'embrasser.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine. Souffla Regina derrière elle devant le restaurant. Emma se tourna pour la regarder. Venez vous balader avec moi dans les rues. Aujourd'hui les lumières et la musique sont de sortie, ça va être beau.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Emma.

Elles se mirent à marcher alors vers les rues dont la musique venait, près l'une de l'autre sans cesser de s'effleurer au rythme de leurs pas. La blonde n'osait pas attraper sa main, mais elle les faisait s'effleurer en marchant. Après une vingtaine de minutes sans rien dire à écouté la musique, Regina osa attraper seulement un doigt de la jeune femme des siens, liant légèrement leurs mains.

-C'est beau ici. Souffla Regina.

-Vous n'êtes jamais venue? Interrogea Emma.

-Si mais pas depuis longtemps. Ça fait des années que je suis pas venue. Entre Henry et mon travail, je ne sors jamais. Expliqua la brune.

-Dans deux jours, je vous emmène dans un autre endroit alors. Un bel endroit. Sourit Emma.

-Encore. Sourit Regina.

-À moins que vous ne vouliez pas. Rétorqua la blonde.

-J'aimerais passer toutes mes soirées avec vous si je le pouvais. Murmura la brune, en attrapant un second doigt de la jeune femme.

Emma ne pu retenir son sourire, elle prit la main de la brune dans la sienne, et au coin d'une maison violette, elle tira la jeune femme dans la ruelle. Personne, l'espace restreint de la ruelle, la musique de la rue adjointe résonnant, Emma plaqua en douceur la jeune femme contre le mur, se collant contre elle. Regina mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en voyant la blonde se coller à elle ainsi, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre glissant sur sa mâchoire pour caresser sa joue de son pouce.

-Vous êtes belle Regina. Murmura la blonde en la détaillant, ses deux mains venant caresser chaque joue.

-Emma... Souffla la brune en posant délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

-Je peux? Demanda Emma en regardant ses lèvres.

-S'il te plaît. Réclama Regina.

La blonde sourit doucement et prit son temps avant de venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brouhaha de la rue était soudainement lointain. Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'autre. Le baiser était doux, lent, et puis après quelques secondes il se fit plus passionné mais toujours respectueux. Regina n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça, même pas par le père de son fils, ni par les rares femmes qu'elle avait embrassées durant sa vie. En manque de souffle, elles détachèrent leurs lèvres, et se regardèrent. Elles avaient toutes deux les yeux brillants et la poitrine qui montait et descendait rapidement à la recherche de souffle.

-J'avais envie de ça depuis des lustres. Murmura Emma.

-Moi aussi. Sourit tendrement Regina. Depuis-

-Notre rencontre dans le bureau du proviseur des enfants. Finit la blonde. Ce proviseur que j'avais envie de frapper pour vous reluquer de haut en bas de cette manière, comme si vous étiez un morceaux de viande. Expliqua-t-elle en caressant ses joues.

-Il fait ça à chaque fois. Soupira Regina.

-La prochaine fois je lui en colle une. Argua Emma. Vous êtes belle, mais il ne doit pas vous regarder comme ça.

-Emma? Sourit la brune. Je...Mais elle n'osa pas. Encore.

La blonde comprit le message et vint tendrement l'embrasser une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, et encore et encore, avant qu'Emma ne s'écarte en reprenant son souffle.

-Et si...et si vous m'emmeniez me balader dans les rues? Proposa la blonde.

-Et si tu me disais tu? Après des baisers comme ça, je crois que tu peux te le permettre. Sourit Regina en s'approchant d'elle pour enlacer ses épaules et revenir l'embrasser, elle en avait envie, encore et encore, ne plus se détacher.

-Arrête s'il te plaît. Réclama doucement Emma en reculant la tête.

-Quoi? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Demanda Regina surprise en la lâchant.

-Non, pas du tout. Assura Emma en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. C'est juste que vo-tu es vraiment très belle, et que vo-tu me plais beaucoup. Donc tout ces baisers me..m'émoustillent si on peut dire. Tenta-t-elle de faire comprendre.

-Je comprends. Mais ce soir, je ne peux pas t'offrir plus. Souffla Regina.

-Je ne veux rien de plus ce soir. Assura Emma en collant leurs fronts. Je veux faire les choses bien. Alors retournons dans la rue pour marcher.

Regina garda une de ses mains dans les siennes, et l'emmena à ses côtés. Elles marchèrent longuement dans les rues, puis décidèrent de retourner vers leur voiture. Regina déposa Emma chez elle et elles partagèrent un long baiser avant que la blonde ne s'échappe sentant le désir prendre part de tout son corps. Elle laissa la brune, mais une fois dans son lit, elle repensa à la soirée, et ne pu s'empêcher de glisser sa main dans sa culotte, totalement excitée par l'image de la brune, le souvenir de ses lèvres et de son corps emboité au sien.  
Deux jours étaient passé, et Emma s'était insultée de tout les noms en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas le numéro de sa belle. Alors elle avait patienter, longuement mais avait profité d'une soirée mère fille, avant de finalement arriver à l'heure d'enfiler son jolie pantalon plein de couleur et son top et de partir voir la brune. En bas de chez elle, elle souffla et sonna.

-J'arrive. Lui répondit la brune par l'interphone, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire un mot.

Emma sourit et s'appuya sur sa voiture. Quelques secondes après Regina arrivait. Habillée d'une robe rose pâle moulante, sur de jolis talons, sac en main, elle lui sourit.

-Bonjour madame Mills. Sourit la blonde.

-Emma. Gloussa la brune en s'approchant. Bonsoir. Vu heure on dit bonsoir. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Je peux t'embrasser ici? Demanda Emma, en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Bien sur. Si ça ne t'émoustille pas trop. Provoqua Regina une main sur sa joue. Emma grogna et vint l'embrasser. Alors où m'emmènes tu cette fois ci?

-Tu vas voir. Sourit Emma. Est ce que tu chausses du quarante? Demanda-t-elle.

-Question étrange, mais oui. Acquiesça la brune.

-Parfait. Alors monte dans cette voiture. Sourit la blonde. Elles prirent leurs place, et Emma démarra rapidement. Faut que tu me donnes ton numéro.

-J'y avais pensé aussi. Sourit Regina. J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message en me réveillant hier, mais impossible. C'était bête de pas les échanger.

-Tiens. Mets ton numéro. Fit Emma en lui donnant son téléphone.

Regina le prit et rentra son contact dedans.

-Je peux personnaliser mon contact? S'amusa-t-elle. Emma hocha la tête énergiquement en regardant la route. Bien. Elle ajouta un emoji et fit même une photo d'elle. Oh, un message de ta fille.

-Elle me dit quoi? Demanda Emma.

-Tu veux que je regarde? S'étonna la brune.

-Oui vas y. Encouragea la blonde.

-Alors, elle te dit : " _Maman, tata est toujours aussi cinglée, mais on regarde des dessins animés ce soir. Elle a faillit faire bruler la cuisine. Demain tu viendras au surf avec moi? Je t'aime, à demain_.". Finit Regina. Oh un deuxième. S'étonna-t-elle. Je lis? Emma hocha la tête. " _Et quand est ce que je pourrais voir ta copine_?". Elle sait pour moi?

-T'es ma copine alors? Sourit Emma en se garant.

-Je... Je crois, non? Répondit Regina.

-Si, ça me tente bien. Sourit la blonde en se penchant pour venir l'embrasser. Ma fille sait rien, mais elle est pas bête, si je ne suis pas à la boutique et pas avec elle, c'est que j'ai un rencard.

-Henry pense que j'ai du travail. Remarqua Regina en posant une main sur sa joue pour un autre baiser.

-Ma fille habite au dessus de la boutique elle sait toujours quand je travaille. Alors je peux pas utiliser ça comme excuse. S'amusa Emma. Bon, je lui réponds, et je t'emmène. Mets ces chaussures là pendant ce temps. Ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant des chaussures plates. Se sera mieux pour là où on va.

Regina ne discuta pas et changea de chaussures pendant que la blonde tapait sa réponse.

-Tu lui dis quoi alors? Demanda la brune.

-" _Mon bébé, je viens avec toi demain, essaye de garder notre appartement sur pied, et ta tante en vie, je t'aime. Et quand je l'aurais décidé_ ". Lu Emma.

-Mon bébé? Sourit Regina.

-Elle déteste autant qu'elle aime. Gloussa la blonde. Mais c'est mon bébé.

Regina lui sourit et finalement elles sortirent de la voiture. Emma prit son sac à dos, et la brune son sac à main. Elles se mirent à marcher ensemble sur le petit chemin de terre, et la blonde prit la main de la jeune femme. Elle l'aida à marcher de longues minutes et finalement elles arrivèrent sur une plage déserte, une petit crique.

-Ça te va? Demanda Emma. La brune hocha la tête et elles s'installèrent sur le sable, une petit couverture sous leurs fesses. Tintin! S'exclama la blonde en sortant la bouteille de champagne de son sac et deux flutes.

-Oh tu me gâtes là. Sourit Regina.

-Je veux qu'on trinque, commença la blonde en débouchant la bouteille, à ce début de nous deux. Sourit-elle en faisant voler le bouchon. Mince! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour aller le chercher. J'aime pas laisser les déchets, la planète est trop belle pour l'abimer. Expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant

-Est il possible que tu sois encore plus parfaite? Murmura la brune en la regardant remplir les flutes.

-Je te laisse le découvrir. Souffla Emma en lui donnant sa coupe. Tu trinques avec moi?

Regina lui sourit et trinqua avec elle. Elles parlèrent en buvant longuement, profitant de l'instant présent. Elles étaient collées, se volant des baisers par moment. Emma, dans un baiser, finit par glisser sa main sur la cuisse de la brune, mais quand elle s'approcha de trop près, même sans intention autre qu'une tendre caresse, elle sentit la jeune femme se tendre.

-Regina?

-Embrasse moi, mais juste ça. Demanda la brune en venant chercher ses lèvres.

-Je voulais rien tu sais. Tu es tendue, dès que je pose la main sur toi, je t'ai dis que je voulais faire les choses bien, alors même si j'ai envie de toi, je ferais rien, pas maintenant, pas sur une plage. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas que je te touche. Murmura Emma.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude et ça me stresse un peu je reconnais. Répondit tout bas Regina. Mais j'aime que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches, j'attends ça depuis le premier jour.

Emma revint l'embrasser, un bras autour d'elle, une main sur sa hanche. Elle caressa son flanc en l'embrassant, et elle sentit la brune frissonner contre elle. Elles finirent par détacher leurs lèvres, et regardèrent le soleil sur la mer.

-On s'est dit beaucoup de choses sur nos vies. Commença Emma. Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'ex féminine même pas sérieuse, en as tu eu? Osa-t-elle.

-Oui et non. Avoua Regina à demi voix.

-Tu veux pas développer? Demanda la blonde.

-J'ai déjà embrassé des femmes, eu des rencards avec des femmes. Souffla la brune. Mais... Elle hésita, mal à l'aise.

-Mais tu n'as jamais couché avec une femme? Comprit Emma. La brune nia de la tête. C'est pas grave, ça me va très bien aussi. Sourit-elle. Elle sentit le bras de la brune passer sous le sien. On fera des dizaines de rendez vous, je t'embrasserais un millier de fois et on ira plus loin quand tu seras prête, quand tu voudras, quand tu en auras envie.

-Merci. Sourit Regina en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Mais faudra que tu me préviennes, parce que faudra que je l'organise cette belle nuit. Décida Emma.

-Tais toi, à chaque fois que t'ouvre la bouche tu me donne une raison de craquer un peu plus pour toi. Reprocha la brune.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais y a deux jours quand je disais des bêtises au restaurant. Gloussa Emma.

-Y a deux jours je savais pas si je te plaisais vraiment ou pas. Remarqua Regina.

Emma sourit, et embrassa son front. Elles mangèrent une salade préparée par la blonde. Et se parlèrent jusqu'à être éclairées par les étoiles. Et finalement, la brune se tourna vers Emma, et lui demanda si elles pouvaient rentrer, parce qu'elle avait froid. La blonde la ramena chez elle, et devant l'immeuble elle l'embrassa.

-Je voudrais voir ton bureau. Murmura Emma.

-Pardon? C'est bizarre comme demande. Sourit Regina amusée.

-T'as vu ma boutique. Je veux voir tes bureaux. Réclama la blonde.

-Ok. Alors je t'enverrais un message pour quand c'est possible. Accepta la brune en lui volant un baiser. Demain soir on est avec nos enfants, après demain aussi, se sera dimanche, je laisse pas Henry chez mon père. Lundi ta boutique est fermée non?

-Exact. comment tu sais ça? Demanda Emma.

-J'ai regardé les horaires la première fois que je suis venu chez toi. Admit Regina. Que dirais tu de déjeuné avec moi, et puis te venir voir mes bureaux? Proposa-t-elle, le ton suave, en serrant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Se serait top! Sourit la blonde. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Bonne nuit Regina.

-Bonne nuit Emma. Sourit la brune.

Un dernier baiser et la blonde rentra chez elle.  
Durant le mois qui suivit, sans rien dire aux enfants, elles passèrent au moins deux soirées par semaine ensemble, la blonde ayant bien compris que Regina avait toujours vécu pour son travail et son fils, elle essayait de l'emmener dans des coins atypiques, des coins magnifiques, des coins qu'elle trouvait inoubliables. Et Regina s'en délectait, elle aimait toutes leurs escapades, tout leurs baisers, tout leurs câlins. Le coup de coeur était devenu un coup de foudre aux premiers mots échangés, et depuis le premier baiser c'était de l'amour qui grandissait dans leurs coeurs. Mais elles se sentaient encore incapables de le dire. Alors elles enchainaient les rendez vous, les entrevues dans la journée du lundi quand la boutique était fermée, les messages du soir, les messages à pas d'heure. Et elles se délectaient en silence de la situation.  
Un samedi matin au réveil, Regina prit son téléphone, et sourit en voyant un message d'Emma.

#Bonjour Gina, je place les fleurs dans ma boutique et je me rends compte que je ne sais pas ta préférée? Dis la moi et tu auras le droit à une surprise un jour.#

La brune ne pu retenir son sourire, la douceur de cette femme était tellement agréable. Elle avait commencé à l'appeler par ce surnom à peine trois rendez vous de plus après le premier baiser, c'était sortit tout seul après un long baiser langoureux, elle l'avait appelé comme ça avant de lui dire de retenir ses mains parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se tenir sinon. Regina avait prit l'habitude de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de la blonde quand elle l'embrassait, parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle aimait les formes de la jeune femme. Sauf que ce soir là, elles avaient bu, elles n'étaient pas ivres mais échauffées, et elles étaient seules dans un recoin de la foret, pas loin de la ville, avec une cascade, et Emma avait envie d'elle, alors quand ses mains avaient vagabonder la blonde lui avait donné ce surnom et l'avait traité de tentatrice. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'adorait mais qu'elle devait se tenir un peu plus loin sinon elle allait perdre le contrôle, alors Regina s'était pelotonnée contre Emma et elles avaient parlé encore et encore.

#Les lys blanc.# Tapa-t-elle.

Elle lui envoya et retourna au menu, elle vit son fond d'écran et sourit. Une photo d'Emma et elle, le même soir que celui du premier surnom. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et se souvint des lèvres d'Emma. Quatre jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Les baisers lui manquaient, les mains de la blonde aussi. Elle avait envie...

#Je veux que ce soir soit un grand soir.# Écrivit-elle à sa "copine", comme disait cette dernière.

Elle hésita un moment le doigt au dessus du signe envoyer. Devait-elle? Oui, elle le voulait. Elle envoya son message et partit à la douche, avant d'aller faire le petit déjeuné de son fils. Ils mangèrent tout les deux puis se mirent devant la télé ensemble, Regina garda un bras autour de Henry pour le garder près d'elle, le petit ravi. Après quelques minutes, elle prit son téléphone de sa main libre.

#Sûre? J'en ai très envie ma Gina, mais je veux que tu sois très sûre.#

La brune sourit, sensible et touchée par cette façon d'êtres gentille avec elle, d'être douce, et protectrice.

#Je te veux Emma, plus que j'ai jamais voulu personne. Alors débrouilles toi mais ce soir toi et moi on passe la nuit ensemble.#

-Tu me présentes quand cette personne? Demanda Henry.

-Quoi? Questionna Regina en reposant son téléphone.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas autant de travail que ça. Et puis surtout je sais que c'est pas le travail qui te donne ce sourire maman. J'ai peut-être que onze ans mais je sais que tu es amoureuse. Sourit son fils en la regardant. C'est un homme ou une femme?

-Comment sais tu que les femmes peuvent me plaire? Demanda la brune.

-Je sais pas, je me dis juste que je t'ai jamais vu avec personne depuis Robin. Et je l'aimais pas. Et l'autre jour papy a dit que l'amour n'était pas une question de sexe, que l'on pouvait aimer qui on voulait. Alors je me dis que toi peut-être ce n'est pas que les hommes que tu aimes. Je sais pas, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Remarqua Henry, en haussant les épaules.

-Si j'étais avec une femme, ça te dérangerais pas? Interrogea Regina, en serrant son petit contre elle.

-Maman, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je suis pas bête tu sais, je suis peut-être le centre de ton monde comme tu dis, mais je peux pas être suffisant. T'as besoin d'être amoureuse maman. Après tant que t'es heureuse, homme ou femme ça me va. Assura son fils.

Regina embrassa son front, et ils se remirent à regarder le film.

-C'est une femme. Et je crois que je l'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu l'aimes. Assura Henry. Tu sors avec elle ce soir?

-Oui, ton grand-père viens te garder. Je rentrerais tard ou demain. Précisa Regina.

-D'accord, elle sait que tu l'aimes? Sourit le jeune garçon.

-Pas encore. Répondit la brune. Et pas un mot à ton grand père. Ajouta-t-elle recevant un hochement de tête.

Durant toute la fin de journée, Regina ne perdit pas son sourire, ravie de voir Emma le soir même. Un peu avant de rejoindre la blonde elle se vérifia vingt mille fois dans le miroir. Elle voulait être sexy mais pas trop non plus. Elle portait une robe orange et noire, moulante, avec de petites manches, un joli décolleté qui resserrait ses seins, elle s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, et ses jambes étaient élancées sur de beaux talons orange. Elle prit son sac, passa une main dans ses cheveux libres, s'assura que son maquillage était parfait, et souffla un coup. Elle alla dans la cuisine, et embrassa son père puis son fils, avant de quitter la maison. Emma travaillant, elle allait la rejoindre à la boutique. En arrivant, elle trouva la blonde entrain de fermé. Celle ci lui fit signe d'attendre, et ressortit de chez elle quelques minutes après. Elle vint vers sa voiture et ouvrit la portière.

-Je prends le volant. Affirma Emma.

-C'est quoi cette manière de dire bonjour? Grogna Regina en passant sur le siège passager.

Emma entra dans la voiture et démarra pour descendre la rue, et se garer de nouveau.

-Mes parents étaient chez moi avec ma fille, je pense qu'ils nous espionnaient. Expliqua la blonde en se penchant. Bonsoir ma Gina. Sourit-elle tout bas en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Regina tint son visage en coupe, pour lui rendre ses baisers.

-Bonsoir Emma. Sourit-elle à son tour.

-T'es belle. Très très belle. Sourit Emma en se redressant et l'admirant. Je t'emmène à une heure d'ici, un bel hôtel au bord de l'eau, près d'une mer magnifique, et la table de restaurant est réservée. Susurra-t-elle faisant sourire la jeune femme. J'avais une autre idée au départ, mais se sera pour une autre fois, quand on aura tout un week-end à nous deux.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir? C'est où? Questionna Regina.

-À trois heure d'ici. On serait arrivé tard, on aurait pas pu profiter à fond. Expliqua la blonde. Un jour je t'y emmènerais, c'est un endroit sublime ma fille a adoré.

-Pourquoi ta fille est toujours passé avant moi où tu m'emmènes? Sourit Regina.

-Parce que je l'emmène toujours partout. C'est ma fille. S'amusa Emma. Je peux avoir un bisou avant de redémarrer?

Regina sourit et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles prirent la route en discutant, parlant de leurs semaine, des enfants, de tout mais pas de la nuit à venir, pas comme si elles évitaient le sujet, non, plus comme si ce n'était pas une étape importante. En arrivant sur place, la blonde demanda les clés de la chambre et elles montèrent ensemble. La chambre était assez spacieuse, la salle de bain comportait une petit baignoire, et elles avaient même un balcon. Sur ce dernier, qui donnait sur la mer, Regina fut ébahie par la beauté du lieu, et ne pu s'empêcher d'embraser Emma fougueusement.

-Tu fais pas les choses à moitié. Sourit Regina.

-Tu mérites que je fasse tout ça. Murmura la blonde en l'embrassant. Viens on va manger.

Elles dinèrent comme toujours en riant, parlant, s'amusant, se confiant, et échangeant sur leurs vies, leurs passés.

-Je peux te demander avec combien de femmes ou d'hommes tu as couché? Demanda finalement Regina, alors qu'elles avaient finit leurs desserts.

-J'ai couché avec six femmes, dont la mère de ma fille, deux avec qui j'ai eu une longue relation après et les trois autres c'étaient plus...des plans-cul. Ça te choque? Demanda Emma, mal à l'aise.

-Non. Pas du tout. J'ai eu des coups d'un soir. Sourit Regina.

-Je n'ai eu que des femmes et toi que des hommes. S'amusa doucement la blonde. Combien d'hommes à tu eu?

-Deux hommes sérieux, dont le père de mon fils. Et trois coups d'un soir. Répondit la brune. Ça fait longtemps que...

-Tu n'as pas eu quelqu'un dans ton lit. Je sais, je l'avais compris. Sourit Emma. Elle se leva, et tendit la main à sa petite amie. Viens ma Gina.

La brune sentit une légère inquiétude dans son ventre, mais elle n'hésita pourtant pas à prendre la main de la blonde. Emma l'emmena à l'étage, dans leurs chambre, vers le lit. La porte fermée, Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la poussa doucement vers le lit.

-Tu es sûre alors? Demanda Emma. On peut aussi juste dormir.

-Je ne dormirais pas gentiment dans une chambre d'hôtel pareille avec toi. Argua la brune. J'ai envie de toi, envie de ça. Je ne veux pas être sage avec ma-

-Copine? Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser, debout au bout du lit. Tu es la plus belle, et j'ai très envie de toi, depuis le début, tu le sais. Mais je veux que tu sois à l'aise. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Alors parle moi, toujours, dis moi ce qui va ou pas, dis moi de continuer ou d'arrêter.

-Emma? Sourit la brune.

-Oui? Répondit la blonde un peu inquiète.

-Déshabille moi. Ordonna Regina.

Emma revint l'embrasser et, sans vraiment savoir dans qu'elle ordre, elles retirèrent leurs vêtements, debout. Une fois en culotte, s'embrassant et se caressant, elles tombèrent sur le lit, enlacées, leurs membres entremêlés. Puis Regina s'allongea sur le dos, la blonde sur elle.

-Ça va? S'assura la blonde après avoir embrasser longuement la poitrine de la brune.

-Dieu, Emma tais toi. Réclama Regina.

La blonde se pencha de nouveau pour jouer de sa langue sur la poitrine de la brune qui se mit à haleter. Puis elle descendit une ligne de baiser avant de s'arrêter au dessus de sa culotte en dentelle noire. Puis Emma se mit à genoux entre les jambes de la brune.

-Putain que t'es belle. Souffla Emma en laissant ses mains glisser sur son ventre.

-Emma je t'en prie. Soupira la brune.

-Je peux? Demanda la blonde en attrapant les côtés de sa culotte.

-S'il te plaît oui. Supplia Regina. Tout en douceur, Emma lui retira sa culotte et se pencha pour embrasser son ventre. N'aies pas peur, je te veux plus que je n'ai jamais voulu personne, je te l'ai écris, j'attends ça depuis des jours. Soupira-t-elle. Em' fais moi l'amour.

Emma n'eut plus d'appréhension, et se lança. Elle passa une bonne partir de la nuit à lui faire l'amour. Regina fut un peu maladroite, mais tendre, et la blonde prit encore plus de plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.  
Au matin, Emma commanda un petit déjeuné, avant de réveillé la brune. Quand celle ci ouvrit les yeux, nue dans les bras de son amante, elle ne pu retenir un sourire et vint embrasser la jeune femme.

-Bonjour. Sourit Regina.

-Bonjour Gina. Ajouta la blonde en l'embrassant.

On frappa à la porte et Emma enfila un peignoir pour aller chercher le petit déjeuné qu'elles mangèrent dans le lit. Celui ci finit, Regina embrassa longuement la jeune femme.

-On ne peut pas partir sans tester cette baignoire. Sourit Regina dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Nous deux, nues dans un bain, c'est ça que tu me proposes? Demanda Emma.

-Tu as passé la nuit nue contre moi, en moi, alors franchement on n'est plus à une heure près. S'amusa gentiment la brune.

-Je vais faire couler l'eau, et mettre de la mousse. Sourit Emma en sortant du lit.

Rapidement les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la baignoire noire ronde, côte à côte, s'embrassant dans la mousse.

-J'ai pas envie de te rendre à ton fils. Marmonna Emma.

-En parlant de lui, reprit Regina en la regardant dans les yeux, je ne peux pas continuer avec toi sans te le présenter.

-Oh j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que t'allais rompre. Murmura la blonde dans un soupir.

-Si je devais rompre je le ferais pas dans un bain avec toi. Remarqua la brune. Mais Henry est toute ma vie, il sait que j'ai une femme, je lui ai dis, et j'ai besoin qu'il sache. J'ai besoin, Emma, de t'avoir et qu'il te rencontre, qu'il sache qui tu es.

-D'accord. Mais ensuite tu rencontreras ma fille. Accepta Emma.

-Oui. Bien sur. Sourit Regina.

-Et quand se sera fait, je t'emmènerais en week-end. Promets que tu me suivras. Réclama la blonde, en glissant sa main sur sa joue.

-Bien sûr. Sourit la brune. Comment refuser de suivre une jolie femme aussi parfaite dans un superbe week-end?

Emma lui offrit un immense sourire et vint l'embrasser. Elles restèrent un peu plus dans le bain, avant de finalement en sortir pour se préparer et rentrer chez elles, heureuses de retrouver leurs enfants respectifs mais peinée de se séparer, avec hâte de se retrouver.


	6. 5 : Le fils.

Emma finissait avec une cliente compliquée, alors que son esprit pensait encore et encore à Regina. Voilà un mois et demi qu'elles sortaient ensemble, et deux semaines qu'elles avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, depuis elles s'étaient retrouvées plusieurs fois, mais pas assez à son goût. Et elles n'avaient pas pu se voir, même pour un baiser depuis cinq jours, et la blonde se sentait vraiment en manque. Elle était folle amoureuse de cette femme, et même si elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle sentait ses sentiments grandir pour elle.

-Bonne journée. Finit-elle par sourire faussement à sa cliente qui l'avait embêté sur chaque détail depuis une demie heure.

La femme quitta la boutique et Emma soupira en prenant appui sur son comptoir.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Fit une voix chaude.

Emma releva la tête et vit la brune derrière le pilier de son magasin, penchée en la regardant avec un doux sourire.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Souffla Emma en laissant un sourie apparaitre alors qu'elle allait vers elle.

Regina l'accueillit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Puis la blonde vint apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un long baiser, plein de tendresse et de manque.

-Je voulais te voir un peu. Souffla Regina contre ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué. Marmonna Emma en glissant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme. T'étais où pendant ces cinq jours?

-Travail, mon fils, travail, mon fils, et organisation de ce soir. Confia la brune, une main caressant le haut du dos de la jeune femme.

-Y a quoi ce soir? S'intéressa Emma en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu crois que tes parents ou ta soeur pourraient garder ta fille? Demanda Regina.

-Elsa passe la soirée avec Adèle et moi. Répondit la blonde.

-Penses tu qu'elles pourraient être juste elles deux? Comme ça toi tu viendrais chez moi. Proposa la brune.

-Chez toi? Releva Emma en se redressant pour regarder les yeux bruns.

-Je veux que tu rencontres Henry, ce soir si tu veux. Souffla Regina, avec un léger sourire.

-Oh oui je veux! Elsa gardera Adèle. Assura Emma avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je dois m'habiller comment?

-Fais simple, sois toi même, le but est que mon fils t'adore, donc si t'es toi même se sera automatique. Sourit Regina. Je suis stressée, alors toi faut que tu sois calme et simple.

-Je suis là ma Gina, pas prête de te lâcher. Sourit Emma.

La brune emprisonna délicatement le visage de la jeune femme et vint l'embrasser. Elles partagèrent de doux baisers quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elles se séparèrent brusquement dans un sursaut, avant qu'Emma ne tombe des nues.

-Maman? Soupira la blonde.

-Tu as encore une trace de rouge à lèvres au coin de la bouche, ma fille. Sourit la jeune femme.

Emma plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et frotta, mais la brune remarqua qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, alors elle attrapa son visage et effaça la trace avec son pouce.

-Maman, Regina, Regina, ma mère Margaret. Présenta rapidement la blonde, une fois que la brune eu enlevé la marque.

-Ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer, ma petite fille m'avait parler de cette femme dont sa mère était folle. Sourit Margaret faisant rougir la blonde.

-Oh et bien enchanté, madame...Sous entendit la brune en serrant sa main.

-Nolan. Margaret Nolan. Sourit la mère de la blonde.

-Nolan, comme Nolan? Demanda Regina, les yeux écarquillés.

-Emma ne vous avait rien dit? Releva Margaret.

-J'ai peut-être oublié ce détail. Reconnu Emma en se grattant la nuque. Swan est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Et mon père c'est David Nolan, le gouverneur de Porto Rico, oui. Acquiesça-t-elle. Et si j'ai rien dit, c'est que à chaque fois que mes rencards l'apprennent ils fuient avant que quoi que se soit n'arrive. Remarqua-t-elle.

-J'ai rencontré ton père une fois. Remarqua Regina.

-Sérieux? S'exclama Emma.

-Je suis à la tête d'une des boites les plus importante de l'île, et la plus importante dans le domaine du parfum, j'ai rencontré des gens importants, dont notre gouverneur. Sourit la brune. Un homme blond au yeux bleus, adorable et très doux.

-C'est bien mon mari. Sourit Margaret.

-Bon, sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais là maman? Demanda la blonde.

-Je voulais manger avec ma fille, mais-

-Non, non. Enchaina Regina en voyant la femme la regarder. Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion, je ne peux pas rester. Elle se tourna vers Emma. Toujours d'accord pour ce soir? S'assura-t-elle recevant une approbation. Alors dix-neuf heure trente chez moi.

-Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose? Demanda Emma.

-Non, juste toi. J'ai tout prévu. Sourit la brune. À ce soir du coup. Elle voulu s'éloigner mais Emma la rattrapa pour l'embrasser furtivement. Elle sourit timidement et se tourna vers l'autre femme. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

-Moi de même Regina, à bientôt j'espère. Sourit Margaret en serrant sa main.

La brune quitta la boutique, non sans un dernier regard à son amante, et laissa les deux femmes.

-Pas un mot! Rétorqua de suite la blonde vers sa mère en allant vers le comptoir.

-Oh si je veux tout savoir. Sourit sa mère.

Elle ne laissa pas Emma tranquille, et la blonde finit par lui raconter leur histoire, leur rencontre, leurs rendez vous. Elle lui précisa qu'elle ne devait rien dire à sa fille, et Margaret promit, mais demanda à passer la soirée avec Adèle et Elsa.  
Le soir même, Emma enfila un pantalon rouge et un top, se maquilla très légèrement et enfila une paire de chaussures plates. Elle embrassa sa fille longuement, puis sa mère et sa soeur, rappela de pas faire de bêtises et quitta son appartement pour aller chez la brune. Devant chez celle ci, elle fut prise d'une angoisse, et si ça n'allait pas? Mais elle se souvint des paroles de la brune, elle serait stressée alors elle elle devrait être calme. Elle souffla un coup, inquiète tout de même, et alla sonner, sac en main, bouquet dans l'autre.

*Oui? Répondit la voix d'un petit garçon.

*Bonjour, c'est Emma. Fit la blonde, un peu perdue.

*Oh. Maman! Maman! Y a ton amoureuse! Entendit la blonde. Henry ouvre. Lui demanda Regina, faisant sourire Emma qui suivait toute la conversation. C'est bon tu peux rentrer. Lui dit Henry.

Emma poussa la porte et monta, heureuse d'avoir une bonne mémoire et de se souvenir où habitait la brune exactement. Devant la porte Mills, elle frappa en soufflant un coup. Elle entendit des pas rapides, et une voix féminine et chaude qui rappelait son fils à l'ordre. Mais la bouille brune qui lui ouvrit avait l'air de se ficher totalement de ce que disait sa mère.

-Bonjour! Je suis Henry. Fit le jeune homme.

-Et moi c'est Emma. Salua la blonde en pénétrant dans l'entrée. Je sais que tu aimes les livres, donc je t'ai rapporté ça. Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

Henry ne perdit pas de temps pour déballer son paquet et découvrit un recueil de nouvelles, ancien, avec une couverture en cuir ornée.

-Wahou il est super beau, merci! S'exclama Henry les yeux pétillants.

-Chéri va te laver les mains, s'il te plaît. Réclama Regina derrière depuis quelques secondes. Henry hocha la tête et disparu. Bonjour mon Emma. Souffla la brune en venant se coller à elle, pour enlacer ses épaules.

-Bonjour Gina. Sourit la blonde en passant sa main libre dans la dos de la jeune femme.

La brune vint chercher un tendre baiser, profitant de l'absence de son fils.

-Merci pour ce livre. Il va le dévoré. T'as bien choisi. Sourit Regina.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Sourit Emma en se détachant d'elle. Et pour ma belle, un jolis bouquet de lys. Fit-elle en lui tendant.

-Emma ce bouquet est magnifique. Souffla Regina en le prenant.

-Je t'en donnerais la signification plus tard. Sourit la blonde. La brune lui sauta dessus pour venir l'embrasser passionnément, la remerciant à sa manière. Je pensais pas te faire autant d'effet avec un simple bouquet. Marmonna Emma contre ses lèvres.

-Je veux que tu restes dormir. C'est possible? Murmura la brune contre ses lèvres. Ton corps me manque.

-Et dire qu'il y a deux semaines tu n'avais jamais touché une femme. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant. Je vais m'arranger. Je devrais juste partir tôt demain matin.

-Tant que tu dors dans mon lit, tout me va. Souffla Regina en venant chercher un baiser.

-Mamaaaan! Hurla Henry, faisant sursauter sa mère qui se détacha de la blonde.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas hurler depuis l'étage. Grogna la brune.

-L'étage? Tu as un étage dans ton appartement? S'étonna Emma en remarquant l'escalier en face.

-Oui, à l'étage il y a la salle de bain, la chambre d'Henry, un bureau et la chambre d'amis. Expliqua Regina, avant de voir son fils arrivé. Qu'est ce que tu voulais toi?

-On mange bientôt? Demanda Henry.

-Oui, dans quelques minutes, mais pourrais tu faire une visite de l'appartement à Emma? Proposa la brune.

-Ouais pas de problème, viens Emma, on commence par l'étage. Encouragea Henry en partant rapidement. Regina les regarda monter avant d'aller à la cuisine. De son coté Emma regarda toutes les pièces avant d'arriver à la chambre du jeune garçon. Et ça c'est la meilleure pièce de tout l'appartement! Sourit-il.

En entrant Emma vit la grande bibliothèque de livres, et s'approcha pour regarder les titres.

-Tu aimes la science fiction et le fantastique? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'adore la plupart des genres, mais c'est vrai que ces deux là j'aime beaucoup. Sourit Henry. Alors que maman, elle aime pas, je peux parler de tout mes livres et mes films avec elle, sauf ceux de science fiction et de fantastique. Fit-il en faisant la moue.

-J'adore moi. J'ai lu tout ceux que tu as là. Et plus encore. Sourit Emma. D'ailleurs dans les nouvelles que je t'ai offert il y en a qui sont de la science fiction.

-Sérieux?! Oh trop cool! S'exclama Henry. Viens on redescend avec maman.

Ils finirent de faire le tour de l'appartement en parlant de leurs films et livres préférées de science fiction, débattant quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord. En entrant dans le salon, ils découvrirent la table basse recouverte de verres et trucs à grignoter, mais n'y prêtèrent que peu attention, continuant de débattre avec le sourire en s'asseyant. Regina arriva avec une bouteille de vin et une de jus de fruit.

-Vous parlez de quoi? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant dans le canapé d'angle près de la blonde.

-Science fiction, Emma adore. Répondit rapidement son fils avant de reprendre avec la blonde.

Regina sourit, Henry avait adopté son amante, pour le simple fait qu'elle aimait son genre littéraire et cinématographique préféré, et la brune se sentait soulagée. Elle avait angoissée de plus en plus depuis son réveil, elle avait eu peur que tout se passe mal, mais de les voir se sourire et argumenter leurs avis lui faisait plaisir.

-Henry laisse Emma respirer, et prenez votre verre. Sourit Regina.

-Maman on peut trinquer? Demanda Henry.

-Tu veux trinquer à quoi? S'amusa la brune.

-Bah à vous deux maman. Rétorqua la jeune garçon, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Emma sourit grandement, touchée par l'attitude d'Henry. Ils trinquèrent tout les trois, et Regina posa sa main dans son dos, se collant à elle. La blonde lui sourit alors et embrassa sa joue.

-Vous avez un super appartement. J'adore les couleurs. Sourit Emma. Quand tu l'as acheté il y avait deux étages déjà?

-Non, je l'ai fais faire quand j'étais enceinte, pour qu'Henry est son espace, et qu'on soit bien. Expliqua Regina, en souriant.

Emma sourit un peu plus en fixant la jeune femme, cette façon que la brune avait de s'éclairer quand elle parlait de son fils et de ce qu'elle faisait pour son bien être et son bonheur, la touchait énormément. Regina remarqua son regard et rougit doucement devant tant d'admiration, elle avait espoir que se soit de l'amour qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Maman? Appela tout bas Henry, se sentant de trop.

-Oui chéri? Répondit Regina, sans lâcher sa compagne du regard.

-Ok, bon moi je vais dans ma chambre, appelez moi pour manger. Fit le jeune garçon en partant.

-Ok. Souffla la brune. Hein! Quoi?! Réalisa-t-elle finement en se tournant, mais il était trop tard. Mais vous deviez faire connaissance. Soupira-t-elle.

-On le fera à table. Promit Emma. Déjà on a la science fiction et le fantastique en commun, ça aide à ce qu'il m'apprécie.

-Il est obligé de t'adorer, comment ne pas t'adorer? Sourit Regina.

-Tu m'adores? Charma la blonde avec un grand sourire.

-Comment peux tu en douter? Murmura la brune, avec un léger sourire. Embrasse moi. Souffla-t-elle, en passant son bras libre autour du cou de la jeune femme.

-J'adore t'entendre me demander ça. Sourit Emma.

Elle se pencha délicatement et embrassa la jeune femme. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble, dans un doux baiser, qui s'enflamma quand la main de la blonde glissa dans le dos de Regina.

-Hmmm...Emma...Marmonna la brune en enchainant sur un nouveau baiser.

-J'aime t'embrasser. Souffla la blonde en venant déposer ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou. Et tu sais que tu es très belle dans ce tailleur pantalon?

-C'était ma tenue de travail, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. Remarqua Regina, alors qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, reprit Emma après une gorgée de vin, ma mère t'a adorée. Révéla-t-elle faisant sourie la brune. Durant tout le repas, elle n'a cessé de me dire que tu était magnifique, un sourire à tomber par terre, tu étais probablement la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais fréquenté. Et bien que je sois d'accord avec elle, j'ai un instant cru qu'elle craquait pour toi. Gloussa Emma. Mais du coup, elle aimerait te rencontrer plus longuement, et avec mon père.

-Avec plaisir, je connais un peu ton père, il est très gentil, alors pas de problème. Sourit Regina.

-Ma soeur, risque de s'incruster, soit à la rencontre avec mes parents, soit à celle avec ma fille. Sourit la blonde.

-D'accord, je comprends, je devrais m'en sortir. S'amusa gentiment la brune.

-Alors tu préfères rencontrer qui d'abord? Demanda Emma.

-Ta fille. Répondit Regina du tac au tac. Ensuite tes parents et ta soeur. Ensuite mon père, si je rencontre tes parents, tu rencontres mon père, en plus Henry et lui parle toujours de toi. Et ensuite mon week-end surprise par toi. Sourit-elle.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser, avant de reprendre.

-Parle moi de ton père un peu. Réclama la jeune femme. Tu parles tout le temps de ton fils, mais moins de ton père.

-Il s'appelle Henry, oui lui aussi. J'ai Henry senior et Henry junior. S'amusa Regina. C'est un homme doux, qui a toujours tout fait pour moi, qui ne veut que mon bonheur et celui d'Henry. Et puis il est plus vieux que tes parents. Puisque j'ai dix ans de plus, tu imagines bien qu'évident mon père est aussi plus vieux.

-De beaucoup? Demanda Emma. Mes parents ont cinquante trois ans.

-Mon père à soixante cinq. Répondit la brune. J'oublie des fois que j'ai dix ans de plus que toi. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Pas du tout, l'âge ne veux rien dire. Et je te l'ai déjà dis tu ne fais pas tes quarante ans. Sourit la blonde en venant l'embrasser.

-Merci mon Emma. Murmura Regina en capturant ses lèvres une seconde fois. Allez à table maintenant. Se reprit-elle en se levant. Henry, mon chéri à table! Appela-t-elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois pour diner, et rapidement Emma et le jeune garçon se remirent à parler de films et de livres, puis Henry posa des questions à la blonde pour apprendre à la connaitre. Quand il demanda à la jeune femme si elle avait des enfants, les deux amantes comprirent qu'Henry ne l'avait pas reconnu, alors la blonde ne mentit pas, disant qu'elle avait une fille de dix ans, mais ne donna pas son prénom. Seulement, après un repas parfait, pendant lequel Regina ne perdit jamais son sourire, ravi de les voir si bien s'entendre, au dessert, Emma fit allusion à sa fille et son niveau scolaire, et là tout sembla se raccorder dans l'esprit du jeune garçon.

-Oh! Mais t'es la mère d'Adèle! S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt la blonde sous la surprise.

-Je...heu...oui. Acquiesça Emma soudain mal à l'aise.

Regina se tendit, et si à cause de ça tout dérapait? Et si tout était fichu avant d'avoir vraiment commencé? Elle fixa son fils, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, mais celui ci observait Emma. Il la détaillait comme si il la voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Un silence pesant s'installa durant de longues minutes, et les deux femmes restèrent à attendre.

-Ok. Souffla finalement Henry en se remettant à manger.

-Ok tu t'en fiche? Ok ça te dérange pas? Ou ok tu veux jamais voir Emma? S'inquiéta Regina.

-Ok, je m'en fiche. Certes Adèle et moi on s'aime pas vraiment, on se parle pas, mais maman t'as pas été aussi heureuse depuis...depuis jamais je crois, même avec Robin t'étais pas aussi souriante. Donc si vous êtes heureuses moi ça me va. J'aime bien Emma, elle est cool, alors ça me dérange pas, je m'en fiche. Sourit gentiment Henry dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Tu es un garçon très intéressant et gentil, je suis ravie d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, et encore plus que tu acceptes que je sorte avec ta maman. Sourit Emma, touchée.

-Cool, alors tu reviendras? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-Elle reviendra souvent, dès qu'elle pourra. Acquiesça Regina. Merci Henry. Elle se leva et vint embrasser son fils. Si tu as finis, tu mets ton assiette dans le lave vaisselle et dodo, tu as école demain.

-Oui maman. Henry obéit, et revint ensuite pour embrasser sa mère et Emma. Par contre, je suis content pour vous deux et tout, reprit-il près d'elles, mais Adèle et moi on s'aime pas, et c'est comme ça. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit chéri. Souffla Regina, légèrement angoissée.

Avec cette phrase dans la tête, les deux femmes se mirent à tout ranger sans dire un mot. Une fois fait, Emma appela sa mère, pour savoir si elle pouvait garder Adèle toute la nuit, et bien sur la femme accepta.

-C'est bon, je reste. Annonça-t-elle à Regina.

Se fut suffisant pour Regina. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, s'accrochant à Emma, et l'entraina vers sa chambre. La blonde savait très bien qu'elle devrait l'arrêter et parler, qu'elles devaient avoir une discussion sur ce que venait de dire Henry, sur la soirée, sur tout, mais elle en était incapable. Elle était complètement envoutée par les baisers et le corps de la jeune femme, elle était incapable de lui résister. Alors durant quelques heures, elles se laissèrent aller dans le plaisir et la délectation d'un instant sans problème. Puis épuisées, elles se laissèrent tomber dans la couette, corps contre corps, enlacées, essoufflées.

-Regina? Appela la blonde.

-Je sais. Murmura la brune. Faut en parler. Mais j'ai peur.

-Je te quitterais pas. Assura Emma.

-Comment on va faire si ils se détestent? Demanda Regina en collant son front à celui d'Emma.

-Je ne sais pas. Reconnu la blonde. Mais on trouvera une solution. C'est pas envisageable autrement. Tu aimes Henry, autant que j'aime Adèle. Henry m'apprécie, et je sais qu'Adèle t'appréciera aussi. Et je t'aime, alors je-

-Quoi? Attends attends, répètes. Réclama Regina, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Questionna la blonde, un peu perdue.

-Un truc très important dans une relation de couple. Enfin si je l'ai pas rêvé. Argua la brune.

-Je...oh..Sourit Emma en comprenant. Je t'aime Regina.

-Emma...Souffla la brune en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser.

-Et je disais, que je t'aime, et qu'on aime nos enfants, et qu'ils nous aiment aussi, alors franchement je vous pas d'autres solutions que de faire marché nos quator, parce que sache que je suis pas prête de te laisser partir ma puce.

-Ça marchera. Acquiesça Regina. Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois. Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-elle. Emma revint l'embrasser passionnément, la larme à l'oeil. Dis moi la signification des lys, s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

-Il est l'emblème de l'innocence, de la noblesse des sentiments, il a un côté très royal, comme toi. Et par dessus tout, il symbolise l'amour pur. Raconta Emma.

-Je t'aime. Susurra la brune, véritablement touchée.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, se délectant du corps chaud de l'autre, collé au leurs, des lèvres douces qui caressaient les leurs. De ses mains qui dérivaient sur leurs corps, faisant monter les sensations. Emma ne pu se retenir de glisser une main sur le dessus du sexe de sa compagne qui frissonna de plaisir.

-Alors ma Gina, après toutes ces fois entre nous, dis moi, tu préfères le sexe avec un homme ou une femme? Souffla Emma contre ses lèvres.

-Femme. Marmonna Regina. Je pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

-C'est le but. Je veux te garder. Sourit la blonde en l'effleurant. Et puis je t'ai pas encore tout montrer.

-Montre m'en plus. Réclama la brune, dans un halètement. Maintenant.

Et Emma n'hésita pas, elle avait besoin de l'aimer, de la toucher encore. Elle lui fit l'amour, encore une fois, d'une toute nouvelle manière, se délectant du corps moite contre le sien. Regina l'aimait, rien n'était impossible, elle comptait bien se battre pour la garder.


	7. 6 : La fille.

Une semaine était passée depuis la rencontre avec Henry, celui ci réclamait de revoir Emma, mais sa mère et la blonde s'étaient mises d'accord. D'abord toute les rencontres avec les différentes personnes des deux familles, ensuite elles organiseront des moments ensemble avec les enfants. Durant cette semaine ci les deux femmes s'étaient vues tout les jours, s'arrangeant pour manger ensemble le midi ou sortir le soir. Alors quand ce midi là, Emma vit Regina frapper à la porte de sa boutique qui était fermée, elle ne fut pas surprise, mais soulagée par contre. Elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir et la laissa entrer, avant de se coller à elle.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune en la serrant, caressant lentement son dos.

-J'ai peur. Murmura la blonde.

-Pour ce soir? Demanda Regina. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Tout ira bien Emma, ta fille à l'air super, tu m'en parles tout le temps, tout va bien, tout ira bien, juré. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu resteras dormir, hein? Tu me laisseras pas dormir seule? S'assura Emma.

-C'est envisageable. Accepta la brune. Mais cette réponse ne suffit pas à Emma qui lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus. Ok, ok, je règle ça tout de suite. Elle sortit son téléphone, et composa le numéro. *Allo papa...Oui, je t'appelle, parce que j'ai un service à te demander...Pourrais tu dormir chez moi ce soir pour garder Henry?...J'ai-J'ai un rendez vous...Oui papa, avec la même jeune femme que je vois depuis quelques semaines....Bon, papa, tu peux ou pas?...Merci, alors on se voit tout à l'heure?...Oui, merci.*

-T'as parlé de moi? Sourit Emma, à peine le téléphone éteint.

-Non, enfin, après t'avoir rencontré Henry était si surexcité qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le dire à mon père, alors j'ai un peu parlé de toi. Expliqua Regina.

-Il accepte que tu sois avec une femme? Demanda la blonde.

-Tant que tu me fais sourire, que tu m'aimes et rends Henry et moi heureux, tout va à mon père. Assura la brune avec un joli sourire.

-Je le ferais ça. Sans problème. Sourit Emma.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Regina en venant chercher un baiser.

Elles échangèrent plusieurs baisers, avant que finalement elle n'aille à la table de l'arrière boutique. Regina refusait toujours de monter dans l'appartement, elle voulait le découvrir en même temps qu'elle découvrirait Adèle. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'elles mangeaient ensemble, elles mangeaient dans l'arrière boutique, et pour une fois Emma leurs avait préparé le repas.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, comment avez vous conçu Adèle toi et ton ex? Tu avais un peu plus de vingt ans, ça m'étonnerait que tu es pu faire une fécondation. Remarqua Regina.

-Effectivement c'était impossible, j'étais considérée trop jeune, et ils avaient probablement raison. Reconnu la blonde. Je te raconterais ça ce soir, quand on sera dans mon lit. Je veux que tu rencontres Adèle avant, et ensuite tu me jugeras. Marmonna-t-elle, les joues rougies, gênée et honteuse.

-Te juger? Interrogea la brune.

Emma se pencha pour venir embrasser la brune, et celle ci compris elle n'aurait pas de réponse avant ce soir.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dis ce qui t'as fais te séparer du père d'Henry. Fit la blonde, changeant de sujet. Tu veux bien me dire?

-C'est Henry. Grimaça Regina.

-Pardon? S'étonna Emma en prenant les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier avant de venir s'asseoir de nouveau, en prenant sa compagne sur ses genoux.

-Daniel, mon ex s'appelait Daniel, on est resté ensemble quelques temps, c'était mon premier amour. Commença Regina, les mains dans les cheveux blonds, jouant avec. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'étais si heureuse, que je suis allez le voir à notre rendez vous au restaurant le soir, et je lui ai dis qu'on allait être parents. Il a bloqué dix minutes, puis il m'a dit un non dur et sec, et est partit. J'ai jamais eu de nouvelles. Raconta-t-elle.

-Il t'a abandonnée enceinte?! S'écria Emma.

-Oui. Mais j'aimais Henry, alors avec l'aide de mes parents j'ai eu mon bébé. Et j'ai jamais regretté cette décision, Henry est le meilleur de tous. Sourit la brune.

-Il est assez fantastique c'est vrai, mais en même temps comment ne pas l'être avec une telle maman. Charma la blonde, en venant embrasser son cou.

-Je te dirais bientôt la même chose. S'amusa gentiment Regina.

-Tu penses que tu vas aimer ma fille? Demanda Emma, retrouvant toute son inquiétude.

-Bien sûr, vu comme j'aime la mère, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Et puis avec tout ce que tu m'as dis sur ta fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aimerais pas. Rassura la brune.

-J'ai super peur Regina. Marmonna la blonde. Déjà nos enfants sont loin de s'adorer, alors ça va compliqué notre vie je pense. Mais si toi et Adèle vous ne vous aimez pas, j'y arriverais jamais, je lui ai toujours promis que je ne sortirais pas avec une femme qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

-Ce qui est normal. Henry n'aimait pas Robin, et pourtant je suis sorti avec lui, l'une des plus grandes erreurs de ma vie. Je me suis battue pour mon couple alors qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt, que Robin ne m'aimait pas vraiment, et que mon fils ne s'épanouissait pas dans notre famille. Dire à Robin de partir loin à été l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai faite. Expliqua Regina, avant de venir chercher un baiser. Tout ira bien avec Adèle, je te le jure, je vais l'aimer presque autant que j'aime son idiote de mère.

-Eh! S'exclama Emma en lui donnant une petite claque sur la fesse, faisant sursauter Regina, qui lâcha ensuite un léger soupir en fermant les yeux. Me dit pas que ça t'as excité ça? Murmura Emma en remarquant son attitude.

-Je...je...non, mais tu étais...je m'y attendais pas. Marmonna Regina.

-Ça t'a excité. Sourit la blonde en venant embrasser son cou, puis mordiller sa peau. J'adore.

-Arrête Emma, je dois retourner travailler. Murmura la brune.

-Mais tu m'as donné super envie de toi. Geignit Emma en suçotant sa peau.

-Je...Je dois y aller. Fit-elle en se mettant debout. On se voit ce soir, d'accord? Emma hocha la tête et vint l'embrasser. J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir de trace Emma. Gronda la brune en venant caresser sa peau mordiller par son amante.

-Je peux rien promettre. Je me suis laissé emporter. Sourit Emma en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Ton corps me manque.

-Cette nuit Emma, tu l'auras cette nuit. Soit patiente. Sourit Regina en venant l'embrasser. Maintenant laisse moi, je dois aller travailler. Grogna-t-elle en se détachant d'elle.

Elle récupéra son sac, fit un dernier signe de main à Emma et disparu au travail. La blonde se remit au travail, pour tout l'après midi, et ferma sa boutique plus tôt, quand sa fille rentra de l'école. Ensemble, elles remontèrent à l'appartement, et la blonde envoya sa fille ranger sa chambre, elle lui avait annoncé la veille qu'elle avait invité sa compagne à manger, pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaître. Emma alla elle en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Celui ci chauffant elle alla prendre une douche et enfila un pantalon vert et une chemise blanche, avant de revenir surveiller le repas. Sa fille la rejoignit quelques minutes après, propre, ses boucles blondes en vrac comme sa mère, dans un jean et un top simple.

-T'es stressée maman? Sourit la petite en voyant sa mère taper du talon au sol, pied nu.

-J'espère qu'elle va te plaire, c'est tout. Marmonna Emma.

-Tu l'aimes cette Regina? Demanda Adèle.

-Oui, beaucoup. Acquiesça la blonde.

-Et je suis ta fille, alors y a pas de raison que je l'aime pas. Argua la jeune fille.

-Elle m'a dit la même chose. Sourit Emma. Tu veux bien mettre la table? Avec les jolies assiettes rouges, s'il te plaît.

-Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer, pour mettre les assiettes rouges. Gloussa Adèle en commençant à mettre la table.

-Regina adore le rouge. S'amusa Emma. Elle et moi allons boire du vin, tu veux quoi toi? Demanda-t-elle en sortant les verres.

-Tu peux me faire une limonade au citron s'il te plaît maman? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ma fille. Sourit la blonde. Quand la jeune fille vient près d'elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'attraper pour l'enlacer. Je t'avais dis que jamais je ne sortirais avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimerais pas. Alors ce soir est important, essaye de connaitre Regina, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, et sois sincère et toi même, je veux qu'elle t'aime pour ce que tu es. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant son front.

-Je te promets maman. Sourit Adèle en la serrant. Elle sait que tu l'aimes?

-Oui, je lui ai dis la semaine dernière. Elle m'aime aussi. Répondit Emma, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois sa fille avant de s'occuper de nouveau du repas alors qu'elle finissait de mettre la table. Puis l'heure approchant, Emma stressa un peu plus et à pile, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-Maman! C'est elle! Hurla Adèle depuis le salon.

Emma gloussa et alla à l'interphone.

*Oui?* Répondit-elle.

*C'est Regina.* Répondit la jeune femme.

*Entre, tu connais le chemin.* Invita la blonde, en appuyant sur le bouton pour la porte d'entrée.

Elle avait prévenu Regina qu'elle devait passer par la porte d'entrée de chez elle sur le côté de la boutique et non par la porte de la boutique. Rapidement la brune monta et elle trouva son amante sur le pas de la porte, l'attendant avec un sourire. Elle lui tendit la main, et Regina la pris en entrant.

-Re salut. Sourit Emma en lui offrant un petit baiser dans l'entrée.

-Tu vas mieux? Moins stressée? Demanda Regina en caressant sa joue.

-Pas du tout non. C'est pire encore. Gloussa nerveusement la blonde. Alors viens vite, que je te présente ma fille. S'emballa-t-elle en la tirant vers le salon. Adèle, mon bébé! Appela-t-elle.

-Maman! S'agaça la petite blonde, en arrivant.

-Pardon. Sourit Emma. Adèle je te présente Regina. Regina, ma fille Adèle. Fit Emma.

-T'es hyper cérémonieuse maman. Gloussa sa fille, faisant rire légèrement la brune.

-Tu m'épuises. Je ne sais même pas d'où tu sors ce mot. T'es sure d'avoir dix ans? Argua la blonde.

-Ouep! Et je l'ai lu dans un livre. Un roman de Virginia Woolf. Informa Adèle.

-Tu aimes Virginia Woolf? Demanda Regina.

-J'ai lu que "Les Vagues" d'elle, mais j'ai adoré, je l'ai fini le week-end dernier. Demain, maman m'a promis de m'emmener à ma librairie préférée du coup je vais en acheter un autre. Sourit la petite. Tu aimes?

-J'adore. J'ai tout lu d'elle. C'est magnifique. Sourit Regina. J'en reviens pas que tu es aimé, tu es encore jeune, c'est pas la lecture la plus facile du monde. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Adèle a su lire très tôt, et elle est très fan de livres. Sourit fièrement Emma. Mon bébé, elle reçu un regard noir de sa fille mais ne s'en formalisa pas, tu montres notre chez nous à Regina pendant que je sors le repas du four?

-Oui! Je vais te montrer ma bibliothèque. Sourit Adèle.

-Avec plaisir. Accepta Regina. Tiens Emma, une bouteille de vin pour nous, et du jus de pomme, j'espère que tu aimes. Ajouta-t-elle vers Adèle qui hocha vivement la tête. Parfait, alors tiens. Sourit-elle vers son amante.

Emma alla dans la cuisine après un petit baiser sur la joue de la brune. Cette dernière suivit Adèle dans tout l'appartement. Celle ci lui montra les pièces, discutant avec elle des livres qu'elle aimait, puis de leurs appartements, et une fois sur la balcon du salon, regardant les couleurs de la rue, la jeune fille jeta un oeil à l'intérieur vérifiant que sa mère ne les espionnait pas.

-Tu aimes ma mère? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Regina qui regardait le paysage, se tourna légèrement pour faire face à la jeune fille, qui avait un air sérieux et grave.

-Énormément. Souffla Regina.

-Ma mère est quelqu'un de super, mais elle donne beaucoup, et après elle souffre. Argua Adèle. Prends soin d'elle.

-Je te le promets. Sourit la brune. Elle compte énormément pour moi. Après mon fils, elle est la personne la plus importante de mon monde. Confia-t-elle.

-Ouais, je me doute, maman est pareil. Sourit la jeune fille, avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Je suis pas une fan d'Henry et il m'aime pas non plus, mais je sais faire la différence, je peux t'aimer toi et pas lui, et t'as l'air cool.

-Emma, t'as dis que mon fils c'était Henry? S'étonna Regina.

-Non, mais j'avais physique cet après midi, et Henry et moi sommes ensemble sur le projet, il m'a dit que ma mère était cool alors que moi non, et que j'avais intérêt d'être cool avec sa mère sinon il me le ferait payer. Raconta Adèle. Je lui ai dis qu'il me faisait pas peur, et j'ai renversé le verre d'eau sur son pantalon, puis la prof nous a séparés.

-D'où le pantalon mouillé ce soir. Comprit la brune. Pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas?

-J'sais pas. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Fit la blondinette en haussant les épaules. Bref, m'man nous attend je pense.

Les deux allèrent autour de la table, où la blonde était. Elle servit les assiettes, et les verres, et s'assit en bout de table, sa fille à sa droite, sa compagne à sa gauche. Rapidement Regina et Adèle se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs, la littérature et la culture, et quand la jeune fille apprit que la compagne de sa mère était une créatrice de parfum, elle se mit à lui poser plein de questions. Durant tout le repas, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'entente des deux, et leurs sourires, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de les voir sourire ainsi.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement. Ne pu s'empêcher de constater Emma après quelques minutes.

-Tu plaisantes? Sourit Regina. C'est ton copié collé. Les deux blondes rièrent. Physiquement déjà j'ai l'impression qu'Adèle est toi avec vingt ans de moins. Mais en plus de ça, à mon plus grand malheur, vous avez le même répondant, je décèle chez toi Adèle, le côté très têtu de ta mère, vous riez au même choses, et- Regina se coupa et sourit en les voyant. Oui, vous êtes pareilles, mais crois moi Adèle c'est une chance, ta mère est quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est la meilleure. Affirma Adèle avec un beau sourire.

Cette remarqua accentua les larmes accumulées dans les yeux d'Emma. Elle était si émue de voir que les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, s'entendaient aussi bien.

-Je disais, tenta-t-elle en cachant au mieux son émotion, vous vous ressemblez. Vous aimez les mêmes choses, vos yeux pétillent de la même manière en parlant des livres, des fleurs, des paysages, de la nature. Je me rend compte que je suis amoureuse d'une femme qui à beaucoup de points communs avec l'être que j'aime le plus.

-Tu es amoureuse? Ne pu s'empêcher de relever Regina.

Adèle sentit le sérieux de la conversation, quand elle vit sa mère ouvrir la bouche mais rester bloquée.

-Moi je vais m'occuper de notre dessert spécial, venez au salon quand vous serez ready. Fit-elle en s'échappant rapidement.

-Emma? Demanda la brune, une fois Adèle loin.

-Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Répondit la blonde.

-Je fais une différence entre aimer et être amoureuse. Rétorqua Regina. Pour moi aimer n'est pas un sentiment que l'on ressent seulement avec son compagnon ou sa compagne, on peut aussi ressentir ça pour des amis, des membres de sa famille, n'importe qui d'important pour soi. Mais être amoureux c'est juste pour celui ou celle qui partage notre vie et notre lit. C'est aimer de manière inconditionnelle, ne plus savoir faire sans l'autre, c'est imaginer le reste de ses jours avec cette personne, être persuadé que c'est le grand amour. Expliqua-t-elle, la voix chaude d'émotions.

Emma ne pu retenir son sourire, et se leva pour prendre les mains de sa compagne et la faire se mettre debout.

-Alors, oui, Regina Mills, je suis amoureuse de toi. Souffla la blonde.

-Emma...Murmura la brune, émue en venant l'embrasser, gardant leurs mains liées.

-J'aime la différence que tu fais entre aimer et être amoureuse. Sourit Emma contre ses lèvres. Et Adèle t'adore. Et j'adore Henry. Et je suis heureuse avec toi. Je suis folle de toi.

-Moi aussi Em'. Complètement accro à toi. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, j'ai plus envie de te quitter, tu es une part immense de ma vie et de mon avenir. Murmura Regina en venant l'embrasser.

-Tu sais qu'a dire ça, on dirait ton explication du fait d'être amoureuse. Sourit la blonde.

-C'est peut-être parce que je suis amoureuse. Rétorqua la brune souriante. Qu'est ce qu'entendait Adèle par dessert spécial? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

-Rembobine. T'es amoureuse de moi? Fit Emma, les yeux écarquillés. Regina sourit, lâchant ses mains, pour enlacer les épaules de la jeune femme, et venir l'embrasser. Je dois prendre ça pour un oui?

-Oui. Susurra Regina contre ses lèvres. Réponds à ma question maintenant.

-Adèle et moi, reprit Emma, avons décidé hier soir, que nous te ferons participer à notre rituel mère fille du vendredi soir. Sourit-elle, en prenant sa main pour la tirer au salon. Mon bébé, t'as choisi le film?

-Oui. Et arrête avec mon bébé! Grogna la blondinette assise dans le canapé.

-Une de vous m'explique? Demanda la brune alors qu'Emma s'asseyait près de sa fille, l'entrainant avec elle.

-Le vendredi avec maman, on regarde un film en mangeant des cochonneries en guise de dessert. Sourit Adèle. Et comme le but de cette soirée c'est que je t'aime bien et que tu m'aimes bien pour faire partie de la famille, faut que tu aimes aussi les rituels. Expliqua-t-elle en se calant contre sa mère.

Regina retint une larme émotion, alors que la jeune fille ne la voyait plus, le dos contre le flanc de sa mère, qui avait un bras autour d'elle. La blonde regarda son amante et lui sourit avant de la tirer contre, elle, passant son bras libre autour de son corps et Adèle lança le film. Elles restèrent blotties ensemble pendant tout le film, la mère et la fille se gavant de sucrerie. Regina se trouva toujours aussi attendrie par la complicité des deux, et leurs ressemblance, elle avait toujours su qu'Emma était gaga de sa fille, mais la voir comme ça la touchait. À chaque blague -plus ou moins drôle- du film, les deux riaient ensemble, Adèle de plus en plus vautrée sur sa mère. Elles mangeaient des sucreries de la même manière, et Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser la tête de sa fille souvent. Mais ce qui gonfla le coeur de Regina, se fut de voir que la blonde n'hésitait pas à faire de même avec elle. Elle lui tendait quelques sucreries par moment, se tournait pour lui voler un baiser à des instants, et gardait son bras autour d'elle, pour la serrer contre elle. Lorsque le film se termina, Emma embrassa sa fille, en la serrant dans ses deux bras.

-Tu te laves les dents, te mets en pyjama et tu vas te coucher. Je peux te faire confiance? Demanda-t-elle à Adèle, qui était basculer contre son torse.

-Promit. Acquiesça la blondinette.

-Tu me jures que je vais pas te trouver à lire un livre si je viens dans une heure? Interrogea Emma, laissant comprendre au ton employé que c'était déjà arrivé.

-Je te le promets. Jura Adèle en se levant, pour partir. B'nne nuit maman, toi aussi Regina. Fit-elle en leurs offrant un tout petit bisous à chacune. Elle s'éloigna pour partir, avant de se tourner vers les deux. Je suis contente que vous soyez ensemble, je t'adore Regina. Sourit-elle timidement, faisant sourire les deux. Mais par contre, ça change rien pour henry, je ferais aucun effort avec lui, et je sais que lui non plus n'en fera pas. Argua-t-elle. Bonne nuit! S'exclama-t-elle en partant.

Elles attendirent quelques minutes, puis Emma se tourna pour attirer la brune dans ses bras.

-Fais pas cette tête. On savait très bien qu'elle dirait ou penserait ça, tout comme Henry. Mais au moins elle t'aime. À nous de faire évoluer les choses. Souffla la blonde.

-Tu as raison. Sourit tout doucement la brune, une main dans la nuque de sa compagne. Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Demanda Regina.

-J'en sais rien pour le moment, pour l'instant j'ai bien d'autres idées. Sourit malicieusement Emma, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Pas sur le canapé Emma. Grogna la brune, gênée.

-Viens dans ma chambre alors. Sourit la blonde.

Elles se levèrent, Regina prit son sac d'affaires dans l'entrée, et Emma passa par la cuisine pour rapidement débarrasser la table. Elle fit une escale dans la chambre de sa fille vérifiant qu'elle allait bien au lit, et alla vers sa chambre. Elle trouva la brune devant la porte n'osant pas entrer.

-T'as le droit d'entrer, t'es chez toi ici. Souffla Emma en l'attrapant par les hanches, pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre.

-J'osais pas. Sourit Regina en laissant tomber son sac près de la porte fermée dans la chambre. Elle embrassa Emma qui allait vers le lit en la serrant. J'adore quand tes mains se baladent sur mon corps comme ça. Murmura-t-elle.

-J'adore ton corps. Rétorqua tout bas la blonde en basculant sur son lit avec elle.

Leurs lèvres se lièrent et rapidement elles firent voler leurs vêtements se délectant de ce corps retrouvé, ce corps dont elles avaient envie depuis une semaine, dont elles rêvaient. Elles s'aimaient et faire l'amour les rendait euphoriques, les emplissait de plaisir certes mais aussi d'une sensation de plénitude jamais connu auparavant.   
Après de longues heures à s'offrir l'une à l'autre, elles se retrouvèrent enlacées au travers du lit, Emma tenant la brune dans ses bras caressant sa tête et ses cheveux, alors que Regina caressait son dos, leurs jambes entrelacées, leurs lèvres se cherchant et se trouvant par moment.

-Tu veux bien me dire maintenant comment tu as eu ta fille? Demanda Regina, à voix basse.

-Tu l'as aimée ma fille? Interrogea Emma, tout aussi bas.

-Oh oui, elle te ressemble tant. Tu l'as très bien élevée, et tu en fais une jeune fille éveillée, intelligente et adorable. Sourit la brune.

Emma sourit discrètement et l'embrassa, sans la lâcher.

-Quand j'avais vingt ans, je sortais avec une fille, Lily Stars, depuis que j'avais environ quinze ans. On s'était séparées quelques mois à nos dix huit ans, avant de se remettre ensemble, parce qu'on s'aimait tant qu'on voulait faire notre vie ensemble. Mes parents savaient pour mon homosexualité, et l'acceptaient très bien, ils appréciaient beaucoup Lily. Commença Emma.

-Comment tu connaissais Lily? Demanda Regina.

-Une amie du début du collège. Sourit tristement la blonde. Quand on a eu vingt ans on avait envie toutes les deux d'avoir notre bébé. On était assez naïves, et on savait qu'on ne voulait pas se marier, mais par contre on voulait être mères, moi j'ai toujours voulu l'être, Lily a commencé à le vouloir quand on s'est remises ensemble à nos dix huit ans. Et quand on a eu vingt ans, on vivait ensemble depuis presque deux ans, on avait une vie stable et plus que jamais on voulait notre bébé. Alors on a regardé pour une insémination.

-Mais vous étiez trop jeunes. Souffla la brune.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma.

-Laquelle de vous voulait le porter? Demanda Regina.

-Moi. Depuis le début on était en accord sur ça, on voulait être mamans ensemble, mais se serait moi qui porterait le bébé. Sourit doucement Emma, le ton n'ayant pas augmenter, les deux étant toujours aussi collées. Quand on nous a dit qu'on était trop jeunes, on a été dévastées. Pour l'adoption, c'était pareil, trop jeunes. Alors on a pensé à une autre manière, un peu particulière. L'idée nous ai venu un soir où on faisait une soirée. On était avec des amis, et à un moment un mec est venu me faire des avances, il me draguait et moi j'avais bu un verre de trop, et je riais à ce qu'il disait. Puis il m'a mis la main aux fesses, et Lily à bondit. Elle lui a dit que j'étais sa femme, et qu'on était pas attirées par les hommes, tout ce qui nous intéressait s'était leurs semence. Gloussa la blonde.

-Elle n'a peur de rien elle. Sourit Regina.

-À l'époque, elle avait peur de rien, ça a changé après. Marmonna Emma, peinée. Bref, après ça, le lendemain on en a parlé et on a eu une idée. Si personne voulait nous aider à faire un bébé on se débrouillerait seules. Alors voilà, on a décidé de faire...elle hésita et baissa le regard, fixant leurs poitrines collées l'une à l'autre...un plan à trois.

-Un plan à trois? Releva la brune.

-On a comprit que notre seul moyen était la manière traditionnelle, si je puis dire. Pour que je sois enceinte, je devais couché avec un homme. Mais Lily était la seule avec qui j'avais couché durant toute ma vie, elle était mon monde à l'époque. Je l'aimais et ce bébé devait être le notre, alors l'idée du plan à trois nous ai venu.

-Et vous vous y êtes prises comment? S'intéressa Regina, en continuant ses caresses pour rassurer son amante.

-Site de rencontre. On a mit un profil, disant qu'on était un couple de femmes cherchant un homme pour une expérience. Répondit la blonde. C'est fou le nombre de réponses positives qu'on a eu. On a choisit un beau mec, qui avait l'air pas trop con, et on est allé chez lui. On voulait pas faire ça chez nous, pour qu'il n'est pas notre adresse. Une fois chez lui tout c'est fait plus ou moins naturellement. J'ai été encore plus sure de mon homosexualité, j'ai pas aimé faire l'amour avec un homme, durant tout ce moment, fit elle en grimaçant, j'ai regardé Lily. Elle m'a caressé et câliné et embrassé tout le long, elle me murmurait que je ne devais pensé qu'à nous. Puis on a prié pour que ça ai marché, parce qu'on avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer, on aimait faire l'amour, mais seulement ensemble. Je suis de nature possessive, et Lily l'était aussi, alors on voulait voir personne d'autre touché l'autre.

-Je comprends. Murmura Regina. J'aimerais pas qu'on te touche. Emma vint l'embrasser lentement, tendrement. Alors ça a marché?

-Oui, à notre plus grand bonheur, deux semaines après cette soirée j'ai fais un test de grossesse et j'étais enceinte. Et j'ai eu Adèle. Sourit Emma.

-Une jolie petite blonde qui est un copié collé de sa maman. Souffla la brune en souriant, avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Tu ne me juges pas? Grimaça la blonde, un peu inquiète.

-Pourquoi je te jugerais? Interrogea de manière rhétorique, Regina. Je t'aime, et ta fille est géniale. Sa conception est atypique, mais l'important c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et parfaite. Sourit-elle. Quelqu'un t'a déjà jugé?

-Personne n'a jamais su. Marmonna Emma. Mes ex n'ont jamais posé la question, ma famille pense que j'ai fait une insémination, Adèle aussi, et mes rares amis aussi ou alors ne savent pas n'ayant pas posé de question. Lista-t-elle. Ah si, reprit-elle, ma soeur sait. Elle est comme ma meilleure amie, donc elle a toujours tout su. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, elle savait que l'insémination nous avait été refusée, donc elle savait que j'avais du trouver un autre moyen. Je lui ai tout raconté, elle a été surprise mais ne m'a pas jugée. Sourit-elle.

-Bien sur que non, parce qu'elle t'aime. Tout comme je t'aime. Alors si tu es heureuse, on ne te juge pas. Sourit Regina.

-Tu m'aimes comme ma soeur m'aime? Se moqua Emma.

-Au vu de l'entrelacement de nos corps, de la proximité de nos seins, et de l'humidité de ton sexe. Non pas comme ta soeur. Mais je t'aime. Provoqua la brune en venant mordiller sa lèvre.

Emma l'embrassa à pleine bouche et la brune ne pu se retenir, elle lui donna un nouvel orgasme avant qu'elles ne s'endorment.  
Le lendemain au réveil, Adèle prit le petit déjeuné avec les deux femmes, avant qu'elles n'aillent s'habiller. Prêtes, les deux blondes s'étant habillées presque pareil -un jean et un débardeur- sans le savoir, et Regina, dans une jolie robe, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant si identiques. Elles partirent ensemble dans les rues, la brune se  
laissant guider par sa compagne qui tenait sa main, et la jeune fille. Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique, et entrèrent.

-Salut Meg'! S'exclama Adèle en entrant.

-Salut toi, ça fait un moment. Sourit la vendeuse. T'es toute seule?

-Non, je suis là. Sourit Emma en entrant.

-Em'! Salut fit la jeune femme en venant l'embrasser rapidement. Madame. Salua-t-elle en voyant la brune.

-Regina, Megara, Megara, Regina. Fit la blonde. C'est ma copine. Sourit-elle fièrement.

-Emma. Soupira la brune, gênée.

-Meg' est une amie. Elle tient cette librairie depuis deux ans, et on y vient depuis ce temps là avec Adèle, c'est comme ça qu'on la connait. Expliqua Emma.

-J'avais dix huit ans quand j'ai ouvert la boutique et j'étais avec ma copine qui m'a largué quatre mois après. Emma m'a beaucoup aidée. Sourit doucement Megara. Elle m'a parlé de vous y a deux semaines. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Fit elle en lui serrant la main.

-Moi de même. Fit poliment la brune. Je vais voir Adèle. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la jeune fille c'était éloignée.

Emma la suivit de suite, et reprit sa main, mais elle remarqua la manière que Regina avait de mordiller sa joue, et l'arrêta dans un rayon de livre.

-Tu es jalouse? Comprit-elle. La brune nia. Je t'aime. Et ne suis pas attirée par Meg'. Soit pas jalouse. Sourit-elle en venant embrasser sa compagne.

-Nia nia nia. Marmonna Regina, faussement vexée. T'aime aussi. Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Maman! Regina! Venez j'ai trouvé les Woolf. Appela Adèle.

Les deux femmes sourirent et allèrent la rejoindre rapidement. Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de rayonner en voyant la jeune fille lui montrer les livres en lui demandant son avis. Adèle l'avait adoptée, et Emma s'en sentait heureuse.


	8. 7 : À quatre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que la rencontre avec Adèle était passée. Emma avait organisé un déjeuné la semaine suivante avec ses parents, sa soeur et Regina, au restaurant, pour que tout le monde se rencontre, et tout c'était parfaitement bien passé. Sa famille adorait la brune, sa soeur était venue la voir avant de partir, et lui avait soufflé qu'elle ne devait pas la laisser filer, parce qu'elle était parfaite. La blonde s'en trouvait soulagée, toute sa famille aimait la brune, l'acceptait et en plus ils étaient tous persuadée que c'était la bonne. Adèle parlait de Regina souvent, trop souvent au gout de la blonde d'ailleurs. Emma était frustrée de ne pas voir la brune plus souvent alors quand sa fille lui en parlait tout le temps ça ne l'aidait pas, mais au moins elle avait la certitude qu'Adèle l'aimait. Il ne restait plus que la rencontre avec Henry senior et toute leurs famille saurait.  
Ce matin là, Emma ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec les yeux bruns et amoureux de son amante. La veille, Adèle avait demandé au dernier moment à aller dormir chez sa copine avec qui elle faisait du surf, alors la blonde l'avait déposée et avait ensuite appelé sa belle pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer la soirée ensemble. Évidemment, Regina avait été ravie, et avait tout de suite accepté, mais lui avait demandé de venir chez elle, puisque que de toute manière Henry voulait la revoir. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, et une fois le jeune garçon couché, la brune avait tiré Emma dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser en la déshabillant. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elle avait passé le cap Regina lui avait demandé de lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore du sexe entre femmes, résultat elles avaient passé des heures à se donner l'une à l'autre, et ce matin Emma sentait son corps la tirer.

-Bonjour Emma. Ronronna la brune, avec sa voix chaude et rauque du matin en se penchant pour embrasser le visage pâle enfouit dans l'oreiller.

-Ma puce. Marmonna Emma, à peine réveillée.

-Ma puce? Interrogea Regina, contre sa peau, avec un sourire.

La blonde passa un bras autour de sa taille, et la serra contre elle, pour l'embrasser.

-Ça m'a échappé. Tu veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça? Marmonna Emma, à peine réveillée.

-Si, je veux. Sourit la brune en venant chercher un baiser. Je veux être l'unique, la seule pour toi. Je veux plus vivre sans toi.

-Mais tu es l'unique Gina, y a personne d'autre. Assura la blonde en venant l'embrasser encore. Je vais te le prouver, je vais faire le petit déjeuné pour toi et ton fils. Prends ton temps pour te lever.

-Tu n'es pas obligée. Sourit Regina.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai envie. Elle sortit du lit, mit son boxer et attrapa la chemise blanche et large de sa compagne pour l'enfiler. Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de la brune pour l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la brune en la regardant sortir de la chambre.

Emma se rendit seule dans la cuisine, et se mit à préparer des pancakes pour ses deux Mills préférés. Elle fit aussi un chocolat chaud maison à la cannelle, tout en préparant la table de la cuisine pour manger. Elle du fouiller un peu dans les placards pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait, mais au moins elle pu voir que Regina était prévoyante, elle avait tout ses placards pleins, des possibilités à l'infini de confitures et pâtes à tartiner. Alors qu'elle faisait revenir les pancakes dans la poêle, elle fut surprise.

-Vous devez être Emma.

Elle sursauta, plaquant une main sur son coeur en se tournant. Un homme de taille moyenne, dégarni, avec des cheveux blancs et une petite barbe tout aussi blanche était devant elle.

-Excusez moi de vous avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon but. Sourit gentiment l'homme.

-Ce n'est rien. Soupira Emma, se remettant de ses émotions. Vous devez être le père de Regina, c'est ça?

-Henry, enchanté de vous rencontrer Emma, ma fille et mon petit fils n'ont que votre nom à la bouche. Sourit l'homme. Regina m'avait dit que vous étiez la plus belle femme du monde.

-Elle vous a dit ça? Sourit la blonde, en tirant sur sa chemise mal à l'aise.

-Oui, je crois qu'elle vous aime un peu beaucoup. S'amusa gentiment Henry. Et j'espère qu'elle vous l'a dit, parce que sinon elle va me tuer. Rajouta-t-il.

-On se l'ai dit une bonne dizaines de fois, si ce n'est plus. Assura Emma avec un sourire.

-Bien. Vos pancakes. Prévint Henry s'en perdre son sourire.

-Mince! Mince! Mince! S'exclama Emma en se retournant rapidement. Vous prenez quoi pour le petit déjeuné? J'ai fais un chocolat chaud cannelle pour Henry, Regina et moi, vous voulez quoi?

-La même chose se sera très bien. Sourit l'homme. Il vit la blonde sortir une nouvelle assiette et un mug pour lui et l'ajouter à la table. Les deux ne sont pas réveillés?

-Henry je ne sais pas, mais Regina est réveillée, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Répondit Emma.

Elle continua les pancakes, pendant que l'homme s'installait à table. Alors qu'elle avait presque fait tout le saladier ils entendirent un ronronnement.

-Hmm...ma fleur ça sent délicieusement bon. Geignit Regina en entrant dans la cuisine sans voir son père elle se colla à la blonde pour embrasser son oreille, habillée d'une robe bleue très simple.

-Ton père est là. Souffla Emma, avec un léger sourire, au surnom que la brune avait laissé échappé, pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elle l'avait appelée ainsi quelques jours avant au milieu de sa boutique.

Regina sursauta et se tourna pour voir son père qui souriait.

-Papa? Mais que fais tu là? S'étonna la brune.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir ma fille et mon petit fils le week-end? Sourit l'homme.

-Bien sur que si. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt c'est tout. Fit Regina un peu mal à l'aise.

-J'étais venu avec l'idée de vous préparé le petit déjeuné, mais je suis arrivé et j'ai découvert une jeune femme prenant ce rôle déjà. Sourit Henry. Je crois que je vais devoir me faire au fait que quelqu'un prend soin de ma fille.

-Elle prend bien soin de moi, mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Sourit la brune. Je vais chercher Henry. Elle se tourna et embrassa la joue d'Emma. Merci pour tout ça.

La brune disparu, et Emma discuta avec Henry senior pendant ce temps là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas rapides et peu légers dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes après Henry arrivait en courant.

-Papy! Hurla-t-il en venant dans les bras de son grand père. Regina arriva derrière, pieds nus elle était bien plus discrète. T'as vu papy! Emma est là! Elle a passé la soirée avec maman et moi et on a regardé un super film.

-Fantastique? Interrogea l'homme.

-Oui! Emma adore aussi! S'emballa le jeune garçon.

Durant tout le petit déjeuné, le jeune garçon ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Emma, qui fit connaissance avec le père de sa compagne. Adèle passant la journée avec son amie au surf, Emma pu rester avec les Mills, apprenant ainsi à les connaitre.  
Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, les deux femmes s'arrangèrent pour se voir souvent, dormant l'une chez l'autre le plus possible, leurs parents et Elsa étant toujours partant pour garder les enfants au besoin. Quand à ces derniers ils étaient toujours ravis de passer du temps avec leurs mères respectives et la compagne de celle ci. Adèle avait trouvé en Regina quelqu'un pour parler littérature et culture, même si sa mère le pouvait aussi, Regina avait bien d'autres références et une culture plus grande encore, alors elle adorait discuter avec elle. En fait la brune était comme sa meilleure amie, Adèle n'était pas très douée avec les enfants de son âge, elle était bien plus à l'aise avec les adultes et particulièrement avec l'amoureuse de sa mère. Au point, que la blonde était des fois jalouse, quand les deux parlaient ensemble elle ne pouvait ni passer du temps avec sa fille ni avec sa compagne, et se sentait frustrée. Lorsqu'elles passaient du temps avec Henry, le jeune garçon s'employait -avec l'aide d'Emma- à convertir sa mère à la science fiction et au fantastique, il estimait que Regina les aimant tout les deux très fort devait forcément aimer aussi leurs genres littéraires et cinématographiques préférés. Tout trois passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, tout comme Adèle, Emma et Regina, et tout se passait à merveille.  
Ce soir là, Adèle était couchée, Henry chez son grand père, le ciel laissait voir de belles étoiles, et la brune passait la nuit chez sa compagne. Cette dernière était installée sur le fauteuil du balcon du salon, une cigarette à la main, et Regina vint s'installer sur ses genoux, les bras autour de ses épaules, et l'embrassa sur le front.

-J'ai observé la bibliothèque d'Adèle tout à l'heure, Henry et elle ont plein de livres en communs. Remarqua-t-elle.

-En parlant de ça, je voulais qu'on discute. Reprit Emma, en passant son bras libre autour des hanches de sa compagne.

-Dis moi ma belle. Encouragea Regina.

-Cela fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble, et plus de deux qu'on connait l'enfant de l'autre. Plaça la blonde. Et je sais pas pour toi, mais ça m'énerve de voir qu'on peut pas être en famille, c'est ton fils, puis ma fille, puis ton fils, puis ma fille, etcétéra. Mais jamais on peut se voir tout les quatre.

-Je sais, mais on peut faire quoi? Remarqua la brune.

-Je ne sais pas, mais Gina, je compte pas te laisser partir, je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi, et je veux avancer avec toi, mais ton fils et ma fille passent avant tout on a toujours été d'accord là dessus. Reconnu la blonde.

-Attends t'es pas en train d'essayer de me quitter? S'inquiéta Regina.

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais je me rends compte que on essaye de pas faire de face à face avec les enfants, parce qu'on s'est dit qu'on avait le temps. Mais faudra bien que ça arrive à un moment ou l'autre. Remarqua Emma. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais plus j'apprends à connaitre ton fils, et plus je me rend compte qu'il-

-Ressemble beaucoup à Adèle. Termina la brune. Ils ont énormément de points communs, j'ai remarqué. D'ailleurs je me suis souvent fais la remarque qu'ils pourraient être de grands amis si ils n'avaient pas décidé de se faire la guerre.

-Exact. Acquiesça Emma, avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Donc j'ai une idée. Ton fils aime le musée des arts?

-Oui, pourquoi? Demanda Regina, en fronçant les sourcils, la regardant tirer sur sa cigarette.

-On y va demain avec Adèle, Henry et toi pourriez nous rejoindre. On leurs dit rien. Et on voit comment ça se passe. On pourra essayer de comprendre leurs colère au moins, comme ça. Remarqua la blonde.

-On peut essayer. Accepta la brune, en la regardant tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu fumer avant?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais fumé devant toi avant. Sourit Emma. Tu fumes toi?

-Je fumais quand j'étais jeune, puis j'ai eu Henry et j'ai jamais retiré sur une cigarette. Se souvint Regina. Je peux?

Emma accepta et lui donna la sienne. La brune se lova contre elle, et termina la cigarette avant de la mettre dans le cendrier. Elles restèrent silencieuses à regarder les étoiles, et Regina sentit son corps s'échauffer quand elle vit les mains de la blonde la caresser.

-Em', c'est normal que j'ai continuellement envie de toi? Murmura la brune.

-Parce que je suis la meilleure. Souffla la blonde en embrassant le cou de son amante.

-Tu voudrais pas m'emmener dans ta chambre pour me le prouver. Sourit Regina.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi. Marmonna Emma, en glissant ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme.

-Pas sur le balcon quand même. Soupira la brune.

-Ça risque pas. Souffla la blonde en se levant, son amante dans ses bras. Je veux que personne ne te vois, t'es rien qu'à moi. Susurra-t-elle en mordillant son cou.

Rapidement elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, pour un énième moment de tendresse et d'amour.  
Le lendemain, Regina partit chez elle dans la matinée. Elle avait convenu de se retrouver à quinze heure au musée, et de ne rien dire à leurs enfants. Emma avait dit à Adèle qu'elle ferait un tour au musée d'art, en compagnie de la brune, et sa fille avait sauté partout dans l'appartement, ravie, sans même se douter que Henry avait eu la même réaction. Des deux côtés, les deux femmes angoissaient un peu, elles avaient peur de ce que ça allait donner. La brune arriva la première avec son fils, et prit deux places.

#Em', j'ai pris les entrées pour Henry et moi, nous sommes dans le hall sur une banquette.# Envoya-t-elle à Emma pour la prévenir.

La blonde reçu le message alors qu'elle et Adèle grimpaient les marches de l'entrée du musée, et se mordilla la lèvre.

-C'est Regina? Elle est déjà arrivée? Demanda sa fille.

-Heu...oui. Fit Emma en rangeant son téléphone. Elle a son entrée, on va prendre les notre et on les-la rejoint. Se reprit-elle.

Les deux prirent leurs tickets d'entrée, et Emma chercha du regard sa compagne. Cette dernière la vit et se leva de la banquette pour faire signe à la blonde.

-Maman? Interrogea Adèle alors qu'elles s'approchaient des Mills. Dis moi si je rêve, c'est Henry? Grogna-t-elle.

-Peut-être. Marmonna Emma.

-T'es sérieuse?! Tu m'as vraiment fait ce coup là?! S'exclama sa fille.

-Non mais d'où tu me parles comme ça? T'es sûre d'avoir dix ans? Gronda la blonde.

-J'ai presque onze. Soupira Adèle.

-Ça ne justifie rien. Reprit Emma. Écoute, tu es mature, et réfléchie, essaye de l'être avec Henry. Tu adores Regina, c'est son fils, tu devrais l'aimer. Essaye, pour moi, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

La jeune fille grogna et se tourna vers les deux Mills qui les avaient rejoint. Les deux femmes se sourirent timidement, avant d'échanger un furtif baiser. Emma garda une main dans le dos de sa compagne, avant qu'elles ne regardent leurs enfants. Les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard dur. On aurait dit des personnages de dessins animés près à rentrer en guerre.

-Bon allez, on y va. S'exclama Emma, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle partit devant, avec sa compagne, et elles purent entendre les deux trainer des pieds pour les suivre. La journée n'allait peut-être pas être une réussite, rien n'était gagné. Dès la première salle, Adèle alla voir les oeuvres de droite et Henry celles de gauche.

-Ma puce, ça te dérange si je parle à ton fils? Demanda tout bas la blonde, en embrassant le dos de sa main dans la sienne.

-Vas y je vais avec Adèle. Sourit Regina.

Elles partagèrent un baiser volant, et la blonde alla auprès d'Henry. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à la deuxième salle.

-Dis moi, content d'être là? Sourit gentiment la blonde.

-Je l'étais avant de me rendre compte que c'était un coup monté de vous. Marmonna le garçon en regardant les oeuvres.

-Pourquoi tu détestes ma fille? Demanda Emma, de but en blanc.

-C'est pas contre toi. Soupira Henry en la regardant. Je t'adore, et je suis content que tu sois l'amoureuse de maman, je-

-Je sais, tu me l'as dis dès la première rencontre. Rappela la blonde. Mais j'aime ta mère tu sais, j'aime ma fille, et je t'adore aussi, alors c'est de plus en plus compliqué pour nous d'avoir une relation sans pouvoir voir nos enfants en même temps. Alors je voudrais comprendre. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je voulais l'aider moi, et elle elle a un caractère de merde, elle a crié et frappé parce que j'avais osé la défendre. Franchement, elle est pas nette. Grogna durement le garçon, en avançant.

-Tu parles de ma fille quand même. Gloussa Emma, pour le détendre.

-Pardon. Soupira Henry. C'est juste que depuis le début, elle est toujours méchante, fermée et refuse d'être cool, alors qu'au début moi j'ai essayé de lui parler et je suis venu la défendre, pour l'aider, alors franchement, c'est pas à moi ni de faire des efforts ni de m'excuser. Grogna-t-il.

-Ok. Soupira la blonde. Elle regarda Henry avancé et tourna la tête sa fille de l'autre côté, avant d'être surprise par une main dans la sienne. Gina! Se surprit-elle.

-Ta fille ne veut pas faire le premier pas ni d'effort. Souffla la brune. Dis moi que mon fils t'as aidé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et accepte de faire le premier pas. Supplia-t-elle.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Soupira Emma, en l'emmenant avec elle. Il m'a juste dit qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait un caractère pourri et que lui était allé vers elle pour finalement se faire remballer, et ne risquait pas de prendre le risque de le refaire, il estime que c'est à elle de venir vers lui en gros. Résuma-t-elle.

-Emma, comment on va faire? Paniqua Regina, crispée sur le bras de son amante.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on va y arriver, je te le promets. Murmura la blonde, en venant chercher un baiser. J'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, avant de continuer d'avancer, leurs enfants regardant les oeuvres dans les salles.

-Moi non plus, mais un jour on voudra plus, on voudra vivre ensemble et on pourra pas si ça continue. Marmonna la brune.

-Est ce que tu as confiance en moi? Demanda Emma en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, Em', bien sur. Acquiesça Regina, sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors fais moi confiance, je te jure de trouver une solution. Promit la blonde avant de l'embrasser.

Adèle et Henry, chacun à un côté de la salle, se tournèrent pour parler à leurs mère respective, mais esquissèrent un sourire en voyant les deux enlacées. Ils tournèrent le regard, et se virent, leurs sourires disparurent de suite, et ils se fixèrent durement, se provoquant avec leurs regards, pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre à lâcher l'affaire.  
Les quatre firent la visite durant une heure de plus, les deux refusant de s'adresser la parole. Finalement, après un passage par la boutique, ils quittèrent le musée. Devant la porte, les deux femmes lièrent leurs mains et partagèrent un regard, se mettant d'accord silencieusement.

-Glace? Proposa Regina avec un sourire.

-Ouais! S'écrièrent les deux enfants avant de se regarder en boudant.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et se remit à avancer.

-On prend votre voiture? Adèle et moi sommes venues à pied. Précisa Emma.

-On va monter dans la même voiture? S'exclama le jeune garçon.

-Henry! S'indigna Regina. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, tu boudes et restes silencieux devant Adèle c'est déjà peu poli, mais vu qu'elle fait la même chose, je te le passe, mais là tu vas trop loin. C'est ma voiture, elles sont les bienvenues, point à la ligne. Imposa-t-elle.

C'est en grognant que Henry monta, et Adèle le fit aussi, timidement. Emma, porte ouverte, regarda sa compagne de l'autre côté de la voiture.

-T'es sexy quand tu t'énerves. Articula la blonde, juste pour sa compagne.

-Pas le moment. Grogna Regina en rougissant. Mais rappelles le moi un de ses quatre. Sourit-elle.

-Je te pensais pas comme ça. Sourit Emma. La brune lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'assit derrière le volant. Alors elle fit de même, mais avant de s'attacher elle embrassa sa joue. Je t'aime plus si c'est possible.

Regina gloussa et tourna la tête vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. Les enfants à l'arrière, se recroquevillèrent légèrement, un peu honteux de par leurs comportements alors que leurs mères étaient amoureuses, mais pas prêts à faire plus le premier pas. La voiture démarra et ils partirent vers le front de mer. Alors qu'ils roulaient en silence depuis quelques minutes, Henry osa.

-Maman, t'es en colère? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, légèrement agacée serait plus exact. Remarqua la brune, avant de taper la cuisse de sa compagne qui souriait mutinement à côté. Tais toi, toi. Grogna-t-elle discrètement.

-Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu sois plus agacée? Interrogea Henry.

-C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne Henry, et tu le sais. Argua la brune en se garant. Ce que tu sais aussi, c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que je ne sois plus agacée. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Pour le moment glace.

Tout les quatre, ils partirent chez le marchand d'à côté, prirent chacune une glace et allèrent s'installer sur le sable pour discuter. Emma comme Regina essayaient de faire en sorte que leurs enfants se parlent, que les choses avancent, mais c'était bien plus compliqué que prévu, les deux n'étaient pas du tout coopératifs, et répondaient à moitié. Les seuls moments où ils répondaient vraiment, c'était quand la question les intéressaient et que la réponse ne pouvait s'adresser qu'aux mères et non à l'autre enfant. Cependant, les deux jeunes ne loupaient pas un moment pour agacer l'autre, en se moquant avec des grimaces quand l'autre parlaient, en lançant des piques par moment -que leurs mères repéraient et les punissaient d'une petite tape discrète, plus pour la forme que pour vraiment punir-, les deux ne cessaient d'être mesquins, avec des enfantillages de leurs âge. Alors qu'Henry parlait, répondant à une énième question, Adèle fit des grimaces à côté se moquant de lui.

-Mais tu es une gamine! Arrête ça! S'énerva le jeune garçon.

-Moi je suis une gamine!? Et tu te crois adulte parce que t'as un an de plus?! T'es aussi gamin que moi, et peut-être plus même! S'emporta le jeune fille.

-Impossible, plus gamine que toi ça existe pas! Tu fais des grimaces quand je parle, c'est mature ça peut-être? Provoqua Henry, alors qu'Emma soupirait se massant les tempes.

-Tu te fous de moi, tu faisais la même chose deux minutes avant! S'énerva Adèle.

-Stop. Imposa Regina. On a bien comprit, vous ne voulez pas faire des efforts. Râla-t-elle. Emma et moi avons toujours tout fait pour vous, et aujourd'hui on vous demande une chose, une seule, faire un effort avec l'enfant de celle qu'on aime, et vous n'êtes pas fichu de le faire. Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous nous aimez. Grogna-t-elle en se relevant.

-Adèle ça vaut pour toi aussi, hein. Je suis d'accord avec Gina. Appuya Emma, elle voulait être sûre que sa fille comprenait bien, c'était Regina qui parlait mais pour elles deux, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Adèle pense qu'elle n'était pas concernée parce que c'était la brune qui parlait et non elle.

-On rentre. Imposa de suite la brune, agacée.

Elle se leva et Emma la suivit rapidement. La brune les emmena chez elles, les déposant devant la boutique, et sortit laissant Henry dans la voiture. Adèle prit les clés et monta, laissant les deux mères.

-Détends toi ma puce. Murmura Emma. Je t'aime, et même si on doit en passer par des semaines de galères, je t'aime et je reste avec toi. Promit-elle avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Je te le promets aussi. Je t'aime. Souffla Regina en l'embrassant aussi.

Après plusieurs baisers, elles rentrèrent chacune de leurs côtés, le coeur lourd, et prêtes à avoir une longue discussion avec leurs enfants respectifs.


	9. 8 : Évolution.

-Adèle, mon bébé, je vais devoir y aller bientot! S'exclama Emma depuis sa chambre.

-Je reste toute seule? Demanda la jeune fille en venant vers elle.

-Non, Elsa à du retard mais elle te garde ce week-end. Sourit la blonde. Je t'aime et tu es grande mais pas assez pour rester seule tout un week-end.

-C'est cool aussi un week-end avec tata. Sourit Adèle. Tu vas chercher Regina? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, c'est elle qui vient, elle veut qu'on prenne sa voiture. Gloussa Emma.

Adèle gloussa et la regarda finir son sac. Après le fiasco du face à face entre Adèle et Henry, les deux femmes avaient eu peur de ne pas s'en sortir, et en parlant avec les enfants -séparément évidemment- ils les avaient convaincus. Elle devaient être ensemble, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, et elles s'aimaient plus que tout, alors Adèle comme Henry avaient insisté pour qu'elles n'arrêtent surtout pas de se voir, surtout que eux voulaient continuer à voir la compagne de leurs mères, l'adorant, c'est seulement l'autre enfant qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Alors depuis deux mois, les deux femmes se voyaient comme avant, passant une nuit chez l'autre le plus souvent possible, se faisant des déjeuners, des diners, des sorties, des surprises... Et ce week-end, pour la première fois elles allaient passer deux jours complets loin de chez elles, laissant les deux enfants à leurs famille, la blonde ayant enfin trouvé le créneau pour emmener Regina dans cet endroit dont elle lui avait parlé lors de leurs premiers rendez vous. Cela faisait six mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, et Emma était décidée à marquer le coup, donc elle faisait les choses en grand, voulant sa belle pour elle toute seule, toute la journée. Donc Henry senior gardait Henry junior, et Elsa gardait Adèle, pendant que les deux femmes partaient en amoureuses. Mais comme il y avait de la route à faire, Regina avait négocier et la blonde -ne sachant pas lui résister- avait rapidement céder, il était donc décider qu'elles prendraient la Mercedes de la brune, et non la coccinelle d'Emma qui ne rassurait pas sa compagne.

-Tu lui as céder un voyage sans être dans la coccinelle? S'étonna Adèle avec un sourire.

-Oui, ça me rend folle je ne sais pas lui dire non trop longtemps. Marmonna Emma.

-Tu acceptes de prendre une autre voiture et tu ne sais pas lui dire non, c'est vraiment la femme de ta vie. Sourit sa fille.

-Toi jeune fille, tu te tais. Sourit la blonde en la pointant du doigt. Bon, ça va le faire tout un week-end sans moi? Demanda-t-elle en fermant son sac d'affaires.

-Mais oui maman, tu n'es pas si importante que ça. Se moqua Adèle en riant.

-Fille indigne. Grogna Emma.

Elles retournèrent dans le salon, la blonde passant en revue toutes les consignes que sa fille et sa soeur devaient respecter, avant que la sonnette de l'entrée ne résonne. Emma ouvrit à la brune, et celle ci monta rapidement.

-Bonjour ma fleur. Sourit tendrement la brune en venant enlacer sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

-Salut ma Gina. Prête pour notre week-end? Sourit la blonde contre elle.

-Tu m'emmènes où? Demanda la brune dans ses bras.

-C'est une surprise. Déclara Emma. J'embrasse ma fille et c'est bon. Informa-t-elle en se détachant doucement. Adèle!

-Regina! S'exclama la jeune fille en venant embrasser la brune qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas chérie? Sourit Regina.

Alors qu'elles échangeaient, Emma récupéra son sac en souriant. Elle aimait voir la complicité entre sa fille et sa compagne, depuis presque un mois maintenant la brune s'était mis à appeler Adèle "chérie", tout comme elle appelait son fils "chéri". C'était venu lors d'un petit déjeuné chez les Swan, toutes les trois autour de la table, Regina faisant des gaufres, elle s'était tournée vers la jeune fille " _une autre gaufre chérie?_ " lui avait-elle proposer sans même se rendre compte du surnom qui avait fait sourire Adèle. Cette dernière était venue voir sa mère discrètement après pour lui faire remarquer en sautillant sur place de joie. Emma avait sourit, et souriait toujours quand elle l'entendait. Elle finit tout de même par les couper.

-Je sais que tu adores Gina, mon bébé, mais j'aimerais un câlin avant de partir moi aussi. Réclama-t-elle. Sa fille sourit et vint l'enlacer. Fais pas de bêtises, envoies moi des messages et surveilles ta tante. Tu vas me manquer.

-Je ferais tout, mais mens pas, tu penseras pas à moi. Gloussa Adèle dans ses bras.

-Je pense toujours à toi. Souffla sérieusement Emma. Même si je suis amoureuse, folle amoureuse et qu'elle est parfaite, tu restes la plus parfaite des petites femmes. Je t'aimerais toujours plus que tout.

-Je sais maman. Sourit sa fille en l'embrassant. Puis elle embrassa rapidement la brune. Bon week-end à tout les deux, bisou maman! Fit-elle avant de s'échapper vers le salon.

-Elle a commencé une nouvelle série de romans, je ne la vois presque plus depuis une semaine. Soupira Emma en se relevant. On s'en va? Sourit-elle.

-Oui, on s'en va. Acquiesça Regina avec un beau sourire.

Elles quittèrent l'appartement, montèrent en voiture, les sacs sur la banquette arrière, Emma derrière le volant. Elles firent tout le trajet ensemble, en discutant, Regina essayant de savoir où elles allaient pour le weekend. Finalement, après presque trois heures de route et une traversée en ferry, les deux femmes arrivèrent sur place. Regina découvrit un bel hôtel en bord de mer, et suivit la blonde dedans. Cette dernière récupéra les clés de la chambre, et l'entraina dans l'ascenseur.

-Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. Remarqua Regina alors que la blonde approchait de la porte.

-Je te cache beaucoup de chose ma puce. Sourit la blonde.

-Emma. Appuya la brune en la suivant dans la chambre.

-Fais moi confiance tu vas passer le plus beau week-end de ta vie. Charma Emma en laissant son sac près du mur.

Elles admirèrent rapidement la petite chambre charmante, le grand lit douillet, et allèrent sur le balcon ensemble. Emma se pressa dans le dos de sa compagne et embrassa le cou de la jeune femme.

-On va se balader, et ensuite aller à la plage. Expliqua la blonde. Nous sommes dans le seul hôtel des environs, c'est un endroit ultra protégé, parce que cette baie est bien particulière, mais je te dirais que ce soir en quoi elle est particulière. Pour l'instant on va aller se balader dans la foret et puis sur la plage, mais on pourra pas se baigner. Raconta-t-elle.

-Tant de secrets sur notre week-end. Sourit Regina. Elle tourna la tête et embrassa sa compagne. Elsa est arrivé et garde ta fille?

-Oui, j'ai reçu un message trois quart d'heure après notre départ. Acquiesça Emma. J'aime ta relation avec Adèle, j'aime voir que tu tiens à elle.

-Tout comme j'aime te voir avec Henry. Souffla la brune en se tournant pour l'enlacer.

-J'adore ton fils, il est top vraiment, il est adorable et tellement calé en science fiction et fantastique. S'emballa la blonde. Elle embrassa la jeune femme. Tu sais, Adèle adore que tu l'appelles chérie, elle m'a demandé l'autre jour si tu l'aimais, je lui ai dis que j'en étais persuadée.

-Oui je l'aime. Sourit tendrement Regina.

-Autant que tu m'aimes? Marmonna Emma avec une moue enfantine.

-N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas le même amour. Je suis amoureuse de toi, tu es ma compagne, mon amante, ma confidente, celle avec qui je partage ma vie, alors que ta fille je l'aime du manière maternelle plutôt. Expliqua la brune.

-Comme une presque deuxième maman? Proposa la blonde avec un immense sourire.

-On pourrait presque dire ça. Sourit Regina en venant l'embrasser. On sort alors?

-On sort. Acquiesça Emma.

Prenant chacune un petit sac de toile, avec leurs affaires dedans, maillots de bains aussi, elles n'allaient pas se baigner, mais elles pouvaient toujours lézarder au bord de l'eau et profiter du soleil. Emma prit en plus une serviette de plage pour deux, d'habitude elle la partageait avec sa fille, mais pour une fois se serait avec sa compagne. Prêtes, elles quittèrent leurs chambre, et puis l'hôtel et se retrouvèrent dehors. Elles prirent un chemin pour se balader durant plus d'une heure dans la forêt verdoyante de l'île. Puis finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent sur la plage, se couchèrent sur la serviette en maillot de bain, après de très longues minutes à tenter de se cacher pour se changer.

-Emma? Appela la brune, allongée sur le ventre, en venant se coller à la jeune femme qui était elle couchée sur le dos, les bras croisés.

-Oui ma puce? Répondit la blonde, les yeux fermés, visage vers le ciel.

-Dis moi où on va ce soir. Réclama Regina en se collant à elle, un bras autour de son ventre pour l'amadouer, elle savait bien qu'Emma était incapable de lui résister quand elles étaient collées.

-T'es impossible. Ria Emma en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Mais c'est notre premier week-end en amoureuses et tu ne me dis rien. Marmonna la brune.

-Notre premier? Ça veut dire qu'il y en aura d' la blonde en passant un bras autour d'elle.

-Comment oses tu poser la question? Souffla Regina. Y en aura des dizaines d'autres, si tu me dis ce qu'on fait ce soir. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Une ballade en kayak. Pour toi et moi avec un rameur. Répondit la blonde. Ballade de nuit, pour une raison particulière, que je ne te dirais pas, et arrête de faire du chantage pour avoir des réponses. Argua-t-elle.

-Un rameur? Sourit la brune. T'es une indécrotable romantique huh?

-Peut-être, et surement quand c'est avec toi. Souffla Emma, en venant embrasser son cou.

-Mmmm...Geignit discrètement Regina dans son oreille. La ballade est de nuit tu as dis? Murmura-t-elle.

-Effectivement. Acquiesça la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

-On devrait rentrer alors, et faire l'amour maintenant, parce qu'en plus de pas avoir le temps cette nuit, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Justifia la brune.

-Mais cette belle plage ne te fais pas envie? Demanda Emma, la voix rauque provocatrice.

-On reviendra demain, mais là j'ai envie de toi. Imposa la brune, en se redressant sur un coude. Et si tu me ramènes pas à l'hôtel, rapidement, je glisse ma main dans ta culotte sans aucune gêne.

-Ok, ok, je te ramène. Abdiqua la blonde.

Elles ramassèrent leurs affaires précipitamment, enfilèrent leurs vêtements sur leurs maillots de bain, et partirent rapidement de la plage. Emma passa un bras autour des hanches de sa compagne pour la garder près d'elle, et embrassa sa tempe.

-T'es ultra sexy en maillot de bain, tu le savais? Murmura Emma.

-Bien sur. Ironisa la brune. Mais tout le monde peu profiter de mon joli corps sur la plage tu le sais ça? Sourit-elle.

-J'y avais pas pensé. Reconnu la blonde après un grognement. On reviendra pas à la plage demain.

-N'importe quoi, je vais souvent à la plage avec mon fils, alors tu vas calmer ton côté possessif, parce qu'il est hors de question que je cesse d'aller à la plage. Argua Regina.

-Mais ne met pas des maillots de bain trop sexy pitié. Fit Emma avec une moue suppliante.

-Et comment je vais faire pour t'émoustiller? Sourit la brune, alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'hôtel.

-T'as pas besoin d'un maillot sexy, un baiser un peu langoureux ou quelques caresses bien placées comme tu sais faire et hop je démarre au quart de tour. Rétorqua la blonde dans l'ascenseur, en tirant sa compagne contre son corps. Embrasse moi.

Regina esquissa un sourire avant de venir l'embrasser passionnément, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour bien se coller à elle. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à leurs étage, elles détachèrent leurs lèvres en se souriant.

-Vous allez m'emmener dans votre chambre miss Swan? Demanda suavement la brune.

-Oh oui Madame Mills. Acquiesça Emma en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Je vais même vous déshabillez dans ma chambre, pour vous avoir nue dans mon lit. Sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-Oui miss Swan, déshabillez moi. Réclama Regina en se suspendant à son cou.

Elles avaient laissé tomber leurs sac au sol, claqué la porte derrière elles, et rapidement Regina se retrouva suspendue à sa compagne qui l'emmena en la déshabillant sur le lit. Elles arrivèrent sur ce dernier en maillot de bain, et Emma prit appui sur ses bras pour la regarder.

-T'es trop sexy en maillot de bain. Souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser la peau entre ses seins.

-Emma...Murmura la brune, sentant son corps se mettre à bouillir.

La blonde la dévora des yeux, puis avec ses lèvres, en lui retirant les rares bouts de tissu qu'il restait sur son corps.

Après des heures, la soirée tombait, et les deux femmes étaient nues dans le lit. Regina était allongée sur le dos, la blonde contre elle, la tête sur son ventre, elle lui caressait ses boucles blondes.

-Maintenant que tu connais l'étendue des joies du sexe entre femmes, tu aimes toujours? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui Em'. Gloussa la brune, amusée par cette question qu'elle ne posait pas pour la première fois. J'adore. Même si toi et moi ça ne marchait pas, je crois que je ne serais plus capable de coucher avec un homme.

-Je t'avais dis que couché avec une femme c'était bien mieux. Sourit Emma en tournant légèrement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur un de ses seins.

-Oui mais tu es gay Emma, évidemment que tu trouves ça mieux. Gloussa Regina en continuant ses caresses sur sa tête.

-Mais j'ai testé avec un homme, alors je sais ce que c'est, même si ma copine était là. Expliqua la blonde. Bref, j'espère quand même, que tu aimes faire l'amour avec moi et que tu ne veux pas essayer avec d'autres femmes.

-Tu es la seule femme que je veux. Assura la brune. La plus belle, la meilleure, la seule dont je suis folle, arrête de penser que je pourrais vouloir aller voir ailleurs. Elle caressa un peu plus sa tête. Em', est ce qu'une de tes ex t'a déjà trompée?

-Je... Oui. Il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, j'ai commencé à sortir avec une femme, Mulan, et après deux ans de relation complexe, puisqu'elle était toujours en déplacement pour son travail, j'ai fini par découvrir qu'elle me trompait. Raconta Emma, gênée. Adèle ne l'aimait pas trop, mais elle était adorable avec elle, j'ai découvert que après qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Toujours est il que un week-end Adèle m'a dit que j'avais qu'à la rejoindre, elle était en Guadeloupe, et donc j'ai laissé ma fille à ma famille et je l'ai rejoint. Et j'aurais jamais du.

-Elle t'avais dis où elle logeait? Demanda Regina, tout bas.

-Oui, sa mère vit là bas, alors je savais qu'elle était descendue chez elle, sa mère étant absente. Répondit la blonde. Alors je suis arrivée, et j'ai contourné la maison, je voulais vraiment lui faire la surprise, alors je suis rentrée par la baie vitrée. Et je l'ai cherché dans la maison. Quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre, elle s'envoyait en l'air avec une femme pâlichonne et châtain je crois, mais pas magnifique. Un nom de princesse niaise en plus. Bref, j'ai appris que ça durait depuis plus de quatre mois.

-Je suis désolée ma belle. Murmura la brune. Elle te méritait pas c'est tout. Et puis on serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui sinon. Sourit-elle.

-Je sais, toi, t'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Sourit Emma en glissant contre son corps pour venir l'embrasser. Après ma fille bien évidemment.

-Il en va de même pour moi. Murmura Regina en venant l'embrasser.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains caressant le dos et le ventre de l'autre, désirant plus, mais s'arrêtant tout de même à temps pour ne pas repartir dans une folle partie de jambes en l'air.

-Même si être dans tes bras est le meilleur endroit du monde, on doit y aller. Souffla la blonde.

Elles sortirent du lit, Regina questionnant encore et encore sur l'endroit et l'activité de la soirée, et encore plus quand la blonde lui fit mettre un pantalon et des baskets, et lui conseilla de prendre un gilet. Mais elle avait beau posé des questions, la blonde ne lui répondit pas et gardait un sourire aussi doux qu'amusé. La nuit était tombée, et avant de partir elles mangèrent un bout au restaurant de l'hôtel, Emma révélant qu'elles n'allaient pas manger là où elles allaient. Puis la nuit bien tombée, neuf heure passé, elles quittèrent l'hôtel et marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une berge où un homme les attendait.

-C'est qui? Demanda la brune, sa main accroché à celle de sa compagne.

Emma sourit et s'approcha de l'homme.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes bien Killian? Demanda-t-elle.

-Effectivement, prêtes pour cette aventure particulière et magnifique? Sourit l'homme brun et grand devant elles.

-Totalement, mais ma copine ne sait pas ce que nous allons faire, gardez le secret s'il vous plait. Réclama gentiment Emma.

-Avec plaisirs mesdames. Accepta Killian. Je vous laisse mettre vos gilets. Fit-il en leurs donna les gilets oranges.

Les deux femmes ne tardèrent pas à les mettre, avant de venir s'asseoir dans le kayak, la blonde à l'arrière, Regina devant elle, au milieu. Et Killian s'installa à l'autre bout, pagaies en main. Il commença à activer doucement les rames, pour les faire partir, délaissant la berge pour aller vers le centre du lac. La brune ne cessait de passer son regard du paysage à sa petite amie qui ne cessait de la regarder en souriant. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi Emma se laissait emmener avec elle, au milieu du lac par un inconnu maquillé et du genre dragueur en pleine nuit, sans beaucoup de lumière, en refusant de lui dire quoi que se soit. Puis soudain, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'énerver pour obliger Emma à lui dire quelque chose, elle vit de la lumière bleuté arriver. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'eau, et vit alors de chaque côté des bancs de points bleutés luminescents, à chaque coup de pagaie donné par Killian dans l'eau, d'autres points arrivaient, s'accumulant autour d'eux faisant une belle lumière dans le lac sombre et la nuit noire, et laissant une trace de leurs passage sur l'eau calme.

-Oh mon dieu...Souffla-t-elle. C'est..c'est..c'est sublime. Bégaya-t-elle, n'en revenant pas.

-Tu aimes? Murmura Emma, avec un immense sourire.

-C'est magnifique, j'en reviens pas. Marmonna la brune en regardant l'eau.

-Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais. Sourit fièrement la blonde. Donc voilà, nous sommes à la Bahía biolumniniscente de Porto Rico, il y en a très peu des endroits comme celui ci dans le monde.

-J'en reviens pas que tu m'aies emmené ici. Soupira Regina en lâchant enfin l'eau des yeux. Merci ma fleur. Sourit-elle en se penchant vers elle.

Emma lui sourit et vint l'embrasser. La ballade dura près de deux heures et demi, et les deux femmes restèrent passionnées par la beauté du lac, la lumière de l'eau, la sensibilité de ces petits organismes qui marquaient leur passage. Quand finalement, elles virent la berge au loin, Regina ne put retenir un long très long soupir.

-On est obligé de rentrer? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est minuit passé, et on a pu admirer toute la beauté de ce lac, laissons le se reposer maintenant. Sourit Emma.

-Tu as raison, retournons à la chambre que je t'admire toi. Et te remercie. Provoqua Regina, baissant le ton.

-Possible d'accélérer? Demanda Emma envers leurs rameur.

-Je fais au plus vite ma belle. Fit l'homme, faisant grogner Regina sans le savoir.

Emma le vit et tint les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes la gardant près d'elle, se retenant de l'embrasser. Quand ils accostèrent, les deux femmes remercièrent rapidement l'homme avant de rentrer le plus vite possible à leurs hôtel. Là-bas dans la chambre, la blonde sentit les bras de Regina enlacer sa taille, se serrant contre son dos, pour embrasser sa nuque tendrement en la remerciant.

-Merci Emma, c'était si beau. Murmura la brune.

-De rien, je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec toi, heureuse que se souvenir nous soit commun maintenant, surtout que j'ai vécu ça avec ma fille déjà. Sourit Emma en caressant ses mains, la tête balancée contre elle. Fais un truc pour moi. Réclama-t-elle.

-Que veux tu? Demanda Regina.

-Un bain avec toi. Souffla la blonde.

-Je vais faire couler l'eau, rejoins moi. Murmura la brune dans son oreille, en venant embrasser sa mâchoire juste après.

Emma la regarda partir, et la rejoignit quelques minutes après, la trouvant dénudée près de la baignoire qui se remplissait. Elle se déshabilla aussi, et elles rentrèrent dans l'eau, s'asseyant face à face, dos à la partie du bain, leurs jambes étalées côte à côte. La blonde laissa sa main caresser les mollets de la jeune femme qui la regardait, de ce regard brun et tendre qui laissait Emma pantoise et transcendée.

-Gina', je t'aime. Souffla la blonde.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit la brune. J'aimerais passer tout mon temps avec toi, ne plus passer de nuit sans toi. Je voudrais pouvoir passer tout mon temps libre collée à toi, et non à devoir me partager entre les moments avec toi et ceux avec mon fils et te partager avec les moments avec ta fille.

-Y a bien un moyen. Murmura Emma, gênée, et anxieuse, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée tout ça.

-Lequel? Parce qu'il m'intéresse si je peux t'avoir toi, mon fils, ta fille, je suis preneuse. Rétorqua naïvement Regina, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-On pourrait...On pourrait emménager ensemble. Souffla Emma, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

-Oh...je..Bégaya Regina qui n'y avait pas pensé, elle fixait sa compagne, n'en revenant pas de cette proposition, elle ne l'avait pas envisagé au vu de la relation compliquée de leurs enfants, enfin pas compliqué, impossible.

-Je sais que c'est étrange vu que nos enfants ne savent pas se parler sans se hurler dessus, mais je sais que l'on peut le faire, on emménagera pas ensemble demain je le sais, il faudra un temps pour trouver une solution aux enfants, mais je suis sûre que c'est possible. Tu vois, les enfants ne s'entendent pas, mais ils nous aiment, tout les deux, et ils passent leurs temps à dire que le plus important est qu'on soit heureuses et qu'on restent ensemble pour eux. Alors je pense que en jouant là dessus on devrait réussir à les faire avancer. Expliqua rapidement, Emma, s'emballant.

-Quand as tu pensé à tout ça? Demanda la brune.

-Sur le kayak, quand tu ne te remettais pas de la beauté du lac. Sourit la blonde, sans cesser ses caresses sur les mollets de la jeune femme. Alors, est ce que tu veux?

-Je...J'en ai très envie oui, mais j'ai peur. Murmura Regina.

-Faut pas ma puce, on est amoureuses, heureuses, et je te jure que les enfants ça va s'arranger, faut juste y croire. Souffla Emma.

-Alors on emménage ensemble. Sourit la brune.

La blonde se redressa sur ses genoux, pour venir s'étaler dans la baignoire et embrassé la jeune femme. Regina tint alors son visage entre ses mains, pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois.

-On emménage où? Demanda Emma.

-Je sais que ton appartement est juste au dessus de ta boutique et que c'est pratique, mais on ne pourrait pas vivre à quatre dedans. Il n'y a pas assez de place. Remarqua la brune. Donc le mieux se serait que tu viennes chez moi, avec les deux étages on a largement de quoi vivre, les enfants auraient évidemment chacun leurs chambres, nous la notre, une salle de bain pour eux, une pour nous, donc tout bien séparé. Justifia-t-elle. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas perdre ton appartement.

-Je ne vais pas le perdre. Il va rester mon appartement, vu que je l'ai acheté en même temps que la boutique j'en suis propriétaire, ça servira peut-être un jour. Sourit Emma, avachie contre la brune qui caressait ses épaules dans l'eau.

-Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour emménager chez moi? Sourit Regina.

-À poil dans ton bain, contre ton joli corps nu, ton sourire rayonnant et ton regard amoureux, comment ne pas vouloir. Murmura la blonde.

-On va devoir l'annoncer aux enfants alors. Remarqua la brune.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, avant de finalement sortir du bain, sans pour autant détacher leurs lèvres, ni recouvrir leurs corps nus, et allèrent dans le lit pour faire l'amour, leurs ébats de l'après midi n'ayant pas suffit à calmer leurs désir.  
Le lendemain, elles profitèrent de la plage, de la foret, du bain, puis allèrent faire leurs sacs pour quitter l'hôtel -après avoir batailler pour qui payerait- et reprirent la route pour rentrer chez elles. Elle firent d'abord un arrêt chez la blonde, pour embrasser Elsa et récupérer Adèle. La brune attendait dans la voiture et Emma resta avec sa fille seules quelques minutes.

-Mon bébé, c'est quoi le réel problème avec le fils de Regina? Demanda-t-elle.

-Maman...Soupira la jeune fille. On en a déjà parlé.

-Mais je voudrais la vérité. Remarqua Emma.

Adèle la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

-Henry pense qu'il m'a aidé en venant me sauver des grands, mais en vérité il m'a juste diminué encore plus. À l'école, maman, faut juste être fort et faire genre tout va bien, et en venant m'aider Henry à juste montré que j'étais faible et une petite. Marmonna la jeune fille.

-Mon bébé, tu es grande, intelligente on se fou de l'avis des gens. Argua gentiment la blonde.

-Pas à l'école maman! Je vais y rester des années, et maintenant je dois me battre pour que l'image de petite fille incapable de se défendre disparaisse. Grogna Adèle.

-Chérie, tu-

-Non maman, tu comprends pas laisse tomber. Soupira la jeune fille. Je rejoins Regina.

Emma suivit rapidement, et elles se retrouvèrent dans la voiture pour aller chez la brune afin de récupérer Henry. Regina monta retrouver son fils, et le trouva avec son père. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Henry Senior avant qu'il ne parte et elle capta alors son fils.

-Chéri, pourquoi tu détestes la fille d'Emma? Demanda la brune.

-Elle a un caractère de merde. Jura le jeune homme.

-Henry langage. Grogna Regina.

-Pardon. Marmonna son fils. Mais c'est vrai, je l'aide parce que les grand la font ch-l'embêtent, et elle elle m'agresse, franchement faut être toquée. Argua-t-il. Je comprends pas comment Emma qu'est top et trop gentille peut avoir une fille aussi chiante.

-Ton langage Henry! S'agaça la brune. Et pour Adèle, s'il te plaît, laisse lui une chance. Elle n'est pas si différente d'Emma, elles sont même très ressemblantes tu sais. Certes votre premier contact était des plus complexe et désagréable, mais je suis sûre que vous pourriez avoir un avenir plus positif et se serait vraiment bien. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je lui laisserais une chance si elle s'excuse de m'avoir frapper parce que je l'ai aidé sinon c'est mort. Se décida Henry.

Regina soupira et se décida à partir avec son fils. Elles rejoignirent la voiture en bas, et Henry et Adèle se mirent à bouder en se voyant. À quatre, ils partirent en silence au restaurant.  
Les boissons devant eux, les plats mangés, ils commandèrent les desserts, et après quelques questions sur leurs week-end et des discussions, les deux femmes se lancèrent.

-Les enfants on doit vous parlez. Commença Regina.

-Mais vous nous avez déjà parlé. Marmonna Adèle qui comprenait le sujet, c'était sa relation avec Henry.

-Et on doit parler encore. Argua durement Emma. Et toi miss tiens toi et restes polie si tu ne veux pas de problème. La blonde vit le rictus d'Henry et soupira. Et ne t'amuse pas du fait que je dispute ma fille, Henry.

-Pardon. S'excusa le jeune garçon.

-Oh tu connais ce mot alors? Se moqua Adèle.

-Et toi tu le connais? Je suis presque sur que non. Se défendit Henry.

-Mais-

-Stop. Coupa Regina. On vient de vous dire qu'on voulait vous parler, alors- Elle se coupa le temps que le serveur ne pose leurs assiettes, et une fois à nouveau seuls elle reprit. Je disais, Emma et moi avons pris une décision. Nous voulons emménager ensemble.

Les mâchoires des enfants tombèrent, malgré leurs bouches pleines.

-Dans l'appartement Mills. Précisa la blonde.

-Maman! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en regardant leurs mère respective. Je vais devoir vivre avec lui. Ajouta Adèle en le pointant du doigt.

-J'ai pas envie non plus je te signale. Argua Henry.

-Regina et moi, reprit la blonde les coupant, vous aimons de tout notre coeurs, et on aime aussi l'enfant de l'autre, on s'aime aussi. On a appris à vous connaitre, et je vous le dis vous pourriez vous entendre à merveille, vous aimez les mêmes livres, vous avez des idées très proches, aimez les mêmes cours, détestez les même choses. Il m'arrive d'entendre une histoire vécue en classe par Adèle, et d'entendre la même le lendemain avec Henry. Mais toi, reprit-elle vers sa fille, tu penses que tout le monde te rabaisse alors que tout ce que voulait Henry c'est t'aider. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle vers le jeune garçon, tu attends d'Adèle des excuses sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle a pu penser ou ressentir, t'attardant seulement sur tes sentiments. En fait, vous êtes deux sacrés égoïstes et ce qui est sur c'est que Adèle je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça, et connaissant Regina, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas élevé comme ça non plus Henry.

Elle se tut, et regarda les enfants qui avaient baissés la tête vers leurs desserts. La brune caressa la joue de sa compagne et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Fit-elle, sincèrement touchée par le discours de la blonde.

Emma sourit et lui vola un second baiser.

-Donc, reprit Emma, on va commencer par un test.

-Durant les vacances de deux semaines qui arrivent nous allons vivre ensemble chez nous. Acquiesça Regina.

Les deux enfants ne répondirent rien, ayant relevé le regard vers leurs mères, ils finirent par tourner la tête pour regarder l'autre, et leurs sourcils se froncèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas, mais ils allaient quand même vivre ensemble.


	10. 9 : Test.

Emma se gara devant l'immeuble, attrapa son sac sur son siège passager, et ferma la voiture derrière elle. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva ses clés. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et entra. Elle grimpa les étages et entra dans l'appartement.

-Gina?! Appela-t-elle.

-Je fais à manger ma fleur! Répondit la brune depuis la cuisine.

Il était vingt heure, Emma venait de rentrer de la boutique, les vacances avaient commencé depuis cinq jours, cela faisait donc cinq jours qu'elles testaient la cohabitation. Entre l'annonce de ce projet et le début des vacances, plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et les enfants avaient d'abord boudé, puis râlé, avant de finalement comprendre que quoi qu'ils disent de toute manière ce test durant les vacances se ferait. Alors ils avaient abdiqués, et cohabitaient depuis ensemble, de manière plutôt compliquée. Le premier jour ils s'étaient pas adressé la parole, maintenant si ils se parlaient s'étaient en cas d'extrême urgence. Ils essayaient de se tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, et ne sortaient que peu de leurs chambres. Ils étaient en vacances, et en un sens Emma n'était pas surprise, Adèle passait normalement ses vacances avec elle a la boutique, avec des livres ou au surf, alors jusque là rien ne changeait vraiment, seulement elle passait moins de temps à la boutique et plus à l'appartement Mills -presque SwanMills. Quant à Henry, il passait son temps à lire ou devant la télé pendant les vacances, ce qu'il faisait aussi, la seule différence était qu'Henry ne passait pas autant de temps que d'habitude avec son grand père, ce dernier ayant proposé de voir lui et Adèle aussi. Malgré les efforts des deux mamans, rien ne bougeait, ce qui attristait la brune, mais énervait profondément Emma.

-Tu nous prépares quoi? Ça sent bon. Souffla Emma en entrant dans la cuisine, venant vers sa compagne.

-Chili con carne. Sourit la brune en la sentant se coller dans son dos. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, j'ai préparé la commande pour un mariage. Et fait des ventes. Raconta la blonde en embrassant son cou, un bras entouré autour de son ventre. Et j'ai ramené ça pour ma copine. Fit-elle en passant devant la jeune femme un bouquet de tournesols.

Regina lâcha se qu'elle avait en main, pour se tourner légèrement et prendre le bouquet en main.

-Il est magnifique. Sourit Regina avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser. Les tournesols. C'est beau. Murmura-t-elle en admirant le bouquet. La signification? Demanda-t-elle.

-L'admiration sans réserve que l'on porte envers celui à qui on l'offre. Donc, tu illumines véritablement ma vie. Murmura la blonde.

-Emma..Souffla la jeune femme, émue, en se tournant pour venir l'embrasser. Tu es parfaite.

-Je sais. Gloussa Emma.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, mets les fleurs dans un vase. S'amusa Regina en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

-Ils sont où les vases? Demanda la blonde, le bouquet en main.

-Placard de droite devant toi. Informa la brune. Si tu dois vivre ici, il faut que tu apprennes où tout est rangé. Argua-t-elle.

-Je vais tout apprendre, juré. Sourit Emma. Elle sortit le vase, le remplit d'eau et mit les fleurs correctement dedans. Ma belle, comment ça c'est passé avec les enfants? Demanda-t-elle en arrangeant le bouquet.

-J'ai parlé avec Henry, puis avec Adèle, mais pas avec les deux en même temps. Soupira Regina. Et une fois de plus, l'un comme l'autre ne veut pas parler de la situation, c'est les mêmes Emma, ils sont pareils alors pourquoi ça se passe comme ça? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, j'arrive pas non plus à les comprendre. Souffla la blonde. Je vais essayer de parler à-

-Maman! S'exclama la jeune fille en arrivant dans la cuisine, la coupant.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Sourit Emma en enlaçant sa fille, avant de l'embrasser. T'as passé une bonne journée?

-Trop. C'était cool, avec Regina on a regardé un film, et Henry a râlé, logique. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et j'ai lu, j'ai fini ma série de livres, il me manque le dernier tome, on pourra aller l'acheter demain?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Accepta la blonde, en embrassant la tête de sa fille. Si tu es gentille avec Henry et que tu t'excuses.

-Eh! C'est du chantage! S'exclama Adèle.

-Ouep ma petite. Acquiesça Emma. Tu te comportes comme une gamine, je te traite comme une gamine. Argua-t-elle.

-Pfff, t'es naze. Marmonna la jeune fille, dans un soupir. En s'asseyant sur un des tabouret hauts, autour du comptoir, près de sa mère. Il m'agace. Pourquoi il est pas plus comme toi, Regina? Soupira-t-elle alors que la jeune femme leurs faisait face.

-T'es sérieuse là? Demanda la blonde. Henry et Regina se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils se ressemblent autant que toi et moi on se ressemble.

-Maman je suis ton copié collé, et Henry est clairement pas le copié collé de Regina. Rétorqua Adèle.

-Si chérie, si. Insista Regina. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que toi et Henry avez énormément de points communs, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Fit-elle doucement. As tu remarquer, que depuis les vacances, tes journées et celles d'Henry se ressemblent beaucoup? Vous passez vos matinées entre livres et films, et l'après midi vous allez ou faire du surf pour toi ou du cheval pour Henry, vous passez la journée à la maison pour lire, écrire, dessiner, prendre du temps pour vous. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je...Adèle fixa la brune. Je suis pas sûre de t'aimer comme deuxième maman finalement. Marmonna-t-elle.

Emma ne pu retenir un éclat de rire, alors que la brune en laissa tomber sa mâchoire, n'en revenant pas. Adèle soupira et se releva, annonçant qu'elle allait prendre une douche avant le repas. Sa mère la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers sa compagne, et de remarqua son air.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je..mais...elle...Bégaya Regina. La blonde se leva, contourna le comptoir, et vint enlacer la jeune femme, la sentant fébrile. Elle embrassa son front, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle a dit que j'étais sa deuxième maman. Réussit à articuler la brune.

-Parce que tu l'es. Souffla la blonde, avec un tendre sourire.

-Je l'aime tu sais, pas autant que j'aime Henry, c'est vrai, mais j'aime Adèle comme si elle était ma fille. Murmura la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et j'aime Henry de la même manière, c'est pour ça que ça doit marcher. Insista Emma en venant l'embrasser.

Regina enlaça son cou, se suspendant à elle, pour l'embrasser un peu plus.

-On avait déjà dit, amoureuses ok, mais pas de bisous crades comme ça dans la cuisine. Râla Henry en entrant. Le fait que j'ai adopté Emma en seconde maman, ne vous donne pas le droit de vous bavez dessus dans la cuisine.

-On est aussi heureuses de te voir sortir de ta chambre. Ironisa Regina sans lâcher sa compagne, qui ne bougeait plus.

-Je voulais savoir quand on mange? Demanda Henry.

-Dans une demie heure, Adèle est à la douche, faudrait que tu y ailles après. Et ensuite on mangera. Répondit la brune.

-D'accord. Soupira le jeune garçon en repartant.

-Ils m'épuisent ces deux là, on pourrait aussi vivre toutes les deux et les vendre. Plaisanta Regina. La blonde resta immobile, sans réaction. Emma je t'ai perdue là.

-Il a dit qu'il m'avait adopté en seconde maman. Répéta la blonde. Regina sourit tendrement, en venant l'embrasser. On les vend pas, j'ai besoin d'eux. Je les aime trop. Marmonna-t-elle en se blottissant dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Ok, on les vend pas. Accepta Regina avec un sourire. Mais ce soir, j'ai envie de faire l'amour à ma compagne, longuement, très longuement.

-Je travaille pas demain, toi non plus, on peut faire l'amour jusqu'au levé du soleil. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le plat chauffant, n'ayant rien à faire elles profitèrent de l'autre, s'embrassant et s'enlaçant dans la cuisine, profitant du calme de l'appartement. Depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé ensemble -même si c'était que un test elles avaient beaucoup d'espoir- elles se délectaient de chaque instant. Elles n'avaient plus besoin de se contenter seulement des nuits, et de réveil à la vite, de soirée parsemées, et de moments volés. Elles passaient leurs temps ensemble, et avec leurs enfants.  
Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient au milieu de la cuisine, à l'étage Adèle était sortit de la douche et dans sa chambre elle s'était mise en pyjama. Henry avait prit la place dans la salle de bain une fois la porte de sa "demie soeur" fermée, il avait faim, et savait que même avec des négociations, sa mère ne le laisserait pas manger tant qu'il ne serait pas propre et en pyjama. Seulement il s'était faufilé dans la salle de bain, sans qu'Adèle ne le voit, alors une fois en pyjama, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son élastique à cheveux dans la salle de bain, et retourna à cette dernière. Elle entra rapidement dans la pièce, et lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant Henry debout devant les toilettes, faisant pipi. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers elle en entendant le petit cri, et sursauta en criant.

-Non mais ça va pas! Cria Henry en remontant rapidement son caleçon. Tu pouvais pas frapper?!

-Mais je savais pas! T'avais qu'à fermer à clé! Hurla Adèle, qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.

En bas, dans la cuisine, les deux femmes avaient sursauté au cri d'Henry, n'ayant pas entendu celui de la jeune fille avant, il avait été trop discret. D'abord surprises, elles froncèrent les sourcils, avant d'entendre des hurlements. Elles se détachèrent et partirent rapidement à l'étage en entendant les deux se disputer hargneusement, la voix forte à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. En arrivant en haut, dans la salle de bain, elles trouvèrent Adèle en pyjama bleu clair, et Henry en caleçon, agacé, la pile de ses vêtements devant la baignoire. Les deux femmes furent étonnées de les voir dans cette tenue et dans la salle de bain, mais pas étonnées de les voir les joues rougies, au vu de la manière dont ils hurlaient, leurs visages étaient marqué par la colère.

-Stop! Cria Emma, encore plus fort qu'eux, faisant sursauter tout le monde par la puissance de sa voix. Ça va pas de hurler comme ça?! Autant pour vous, que pour nous, que pour les voisins, je vous demanderais de plus jamais crier comme ça. S'agaça-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Mais comme réponse elle eut le droit à un charabia rapide et incompréhensible des voix fluettes mais fortes des deux enfants qui recommençaient à s'énerver et crier. Emma serra les mâchoires, prêtes à exploser, cinq jours qu'ils cohabitent, ils y avait eu déjà trois disputes, mais celle ci était plus violente que les autres, sans parler des regards noirs que les enfants se lançaient à chaque instant, des piques et des moqueries qui ne cessaient jamais. Emma était au bord de l'explosion, et la brune à côté d'elle le voyait bien. Elle était tout aussi agacée de cette situation, elle en avait marre de voir ses enfants se battre, aujourd'hui Adèle était comme sa fille, elle était persuadée qu'Emma était la femme -l'amour- de sa vie, et elle ne voulait pas à avoir à choisir entre les Swan et son fils. Alors pour éviter l'explosion de la part de sa compagne, elle prit les devants.

-Un cri de plus, et je vous jure que vous le regrettez. Menaça-t-elle, la voix effrayemment calme.

Les deux enfants se turent de suite, et Emma soupira de contentement en retrouvant le calme.

-Merci Gina. Soupira la blonde. Je disais donc, et vous allez répondre de manière ordonnée, calme ou comme l'a dit Regina, vous le regrettez, et je l'aiderais à vous faire regrettez vos cris, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux enfants baissèrent le regard vers leurs pieds, ils avaient autant peur de parler et de se faire disputer, que de ne rien dire et de se faire gronder aussi. Adèle regarda le jeune garçon et remarqua qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à parler, alors elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se lança. Elle était la plus jeune mais la plus courageuse face aux deux apparemment.

-J'ai..j'ai...j'ai vu son truc. Marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Pardon?! S'écrièrent les deux mères à leurs tour.

-Je suis allé mettre en pyjama, et comme j'avais oublié mes élastiques ici, je suis venue les chercher. Seulement entre temps, Henry était rentré et je savais pas, alors j'ai pas frappé, et Henry faisait pipi. Raconta Adèle, en rebroussant le nez. Je savais pas à quoi ça ressemblait, et je m'en portais que mieux.

-C'est bien ta fille. Murmura Regina, toujours mal à l'aise.

-Gina! S'exclama la blonde. Bon, c'est vrai c'est gênant, mais vous savez quoi, on va mettre un panneau sur la porte qui vous permettra de savoir si vous pouvez ou non entrer, comme ça, ça n'arrivera plus.

-Comme ça pas besoin de hurler ainsi. Ajouta Regina. Je comprends que Henry tu sois gêné, et que Adèle tu regrettes d'avoir vu ça. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de hurler comme ça dans l'appart'. Vos disputes d'enfants commencent vraiment à me rendre dingue.

-Mais maman! -Mais Gina! Geignirent les deux.

-Pas de mais. Aujourd'hui vous êtes tout les deux mes enfants, et ceux d'Emma, et va falloir vous faire à une chose, on vivra ensemble, on fait certes un test, mais un de ces quatre se sera officiel. Argua sérieusement la brune. Henry, tu aimes Emma, et moi je ne compte pas laisser filer Emma et Adèle, alors franchement, arrêtez de vous faire idiotement la guerre.

-Maman je veux pas vivre avec elle. Marmonna Henry.

-Moi je veux vivre avec Gina, mais pas Henry. Fit Adèle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Y en a marre! S'écria Emma en attrapant le bras de sa fille pour la tirer. Va dans le canapé. Henry aussi. Et pas de discussion, sinon...Elle regarda sa compagne. Sinon vous le regretterez. Habilles toi Henry avant.

Les deux enfants obéirent de suite, et Regina posa silencieusement des questions avec ses yeux, en regardant la blonde. Celle ci lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre dans le salon, les deux enfants côte à côte dans le canapé, Regina et Emma dans les fauteuil face à eux, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Sur cette dernière était posé un bloc de post it devant chaque enfant et un stylo pour chacun, et Emma avait sur ses jambes un bloc notes qui avait trois colonnes de tracées, une "questions", et les deux autres portaient le nom de chaque enfants.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes maman? Demanda Adèle.

-On va faire un jeu. Répondit Emma.

-Un jeu? Interrogea la brune, surprise.

-Fais moi confiance. Souffla la blonde. Tout les deux vous avez plus de points communs que vous ne le pensez, vous êtes seulement incapables de le remarquer. Alors nous allons faire un jeu, pour que vous compreniez. Regina et moi sommes persuadées que tout peut changé et que vous puissiez devenir les meilleurs amis possibles.

-Et ils seraient vraiment temps que vous vous aperceviez de vos points communs, ça permettrait d'avoir un train de vie plus calme. Ajouta Regina.

-Exact. Acquiesça la blonde. Donc, pour que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point votre haine de l'autre est basé sur des raisons stupides, on va faire un petit jeu simple. Je pose une question, vous écrivez la réponse, et vous donnez le post it à Regina. Et à chaque fois avec Gina on regarde les réponses, et j'enchaine les questions, pour pouvoir ainsi vous prouvez que vous êtes idiots.

-Elle nous traite d'idiot et tu dis rien maman? Demanda Henry.

-Vous êtes idiots dans cette situation. Argua Regina.

-Oh bah merci, ça fait plaisir. Marmonna le jeune garçon.

-Bref. Coupa Emma. Crayon, première question. Les deux enfants soupirèrent et prirent leurs crayon et leurs bloc de post it, prêt à jouer, même si ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie. Alors, question un, basique, votre genre littéraire préféré.

Les deux enfants levèrent les yeux au ciel, agacés de jouer à ça, mais au vu du regard des mamans, ils se décidèrent à écrire la réponse sur le premier post it, puis le détachèrent et le tendirent à Regina. Les deux mamans regardèrent, et Emma secoua légèrement la tête. Les deux avaient répondu : "tout, mais plus fantastique".

-Ça commence bien. Sourit Emma en notant les réponses. Deuxième question, vous avez des mamans extraordinaires mais surtout amoureuses des fleurs, alors la question votre fleur préférée, et la seconde que vous aimez.

En parlant avec Henry, la blonde avait découvert que la seconde fleurs favorite de sa fille était celle que préférait Henry : le tournesol. Et se fut effectivement ce que marquèrent les deux enfants. Regina esquissa un sourire en lui montrant.

-Troisième question, sur une échelle de un à dix, notez la série Once Upon A Time que vous regardez tout les deux, je tiens à le dire. Lança la blonde.

Alors que les enfants pensaient à la réponse, ils hésitaient sur le numéro à noter, Regina se pencha vers sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

-Si tu continues à être si parfaite, je vais devoir t'épouser. Susurra la brune contre ses lèvres.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas, elle ne pensait pas entendre ça un jour. Regina sourit, ravie de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se redresser dans son siège. Elle récupéra les post it des enfants et pu constater qu'à un point de plus, Adèle préférait la série. Emma ne pu retenir un gloussement en voyant les réponses, elle avait posé la question en connaissant l'amour de sa fille pour cette saga, mais ne pensait pas obtenir un nombre aussi proche pour les deux.

-Les gamins vous êtes géniaux. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Maman, accélère j'ai faim, et ça sent trop bon le chili de Gina. Marmonna Adèle.

-Y a combien de questions? Demanda Henry, tout aussi impatient de manger.

-Le nombre qu'il faut. Répondit Emma. Quatrième question, parlons musique, plus alternative ou pop? Demanda-t-elle.

Et les deux enfants optèrent pour la première. Emma posa encore une quinzaine de questions sur leurs goûts, Regina l'aidant pour trouver des idées, connaissant les goûts de son fils elle pouvait faire des questions précises avec la blonde. Elles cherchaient à leurs prouver à quel point ils se ressemblaient, mais en même temps elles en apprenaient un peu plus. Ils passèrent une très longue demi-heure à jouer aux questions avec les enfants et finalement, les deux femmes stoppèrent après dix neuf questions.

-Voilà, alors après un rapide récapitulatif, très rapide parce que l'évidence est là, vous est pareils. Conclu Emma.

Elle posa le bloc notes devant les enfants, avec le tableau récapitulatif des réponses. Les deux restèrent immobiles, comme si ils n'étaient pas intéressés, tout en lançant des coups d'oeil vers la feuille. Ils avaient finalement pris goût au jeu, et étaient par conséquent intéressés par la réponse. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils finirent par se pencher d'un même geste vers la feuille, en tendant la main pour vouloir l'attraper. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard, pas prêts à lâcher le bloc.

-Donne le moi! Réclama Adèle.

-Non, moi d'abord! Renchérit Henry.

-Mais vous êtes pas possibles. Soupira Regina en attrapant le bloc, pour le plaquer sur la table. Regardez ensemble. Imposa-t-elle.

Les deux enfants soupirèrent, et sans se toucher ils se rapprochèrent et se penchèrent au dessus du document, ils lurent toutes les réponses. Ils avaient pensé que leurs mères en rajoutaient, après tout les deux voulaient absolument qu'ils s'entendent depuis le début, alors elles avaient plutôt intérêt à leurs faire croire qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre, pour espérer que ça arrive. Mais finalement, elles disaient vrai, leurs goûts étaient très proches, si ce n'est les mêmes, et ils avaient les mêmes avis sur les livres, leurs auteurs favoris, les musiques, etc. La liste parcourue, ils lâchèrent un soupir, et se laissèrent tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

-On va s'occuper du repas, je pense qu'il serait bon de vous parler. Argua Regina. Viens Em'. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant, prenant la main de sa compagne pour aller vers la cuisine, laissant les enfants.

Adèle resta à fixer la liste, cherchant un élément qui pourrait démentir le fait qu'ils ont que des points communs, mais sur dix neuf questions ils avaient presque répondu toujours la même chose, et si c'était différent, ça l'était juste un tout petit peu. Henry finit par tourner la tête vers elle.

-Cherche pas, elles ont raison. Soupira-t-il en la voyant regarder la liste.

-Je sais. Et ça m'énerve. Grogna Adèle. Il y eut un silence, avant qu'elle reprenne. C'est vrai que tu préfères le fantastique?

-Ouais. Répondit Henry. Ma mère aime pas trop, t'as de la chance que ta mère adore. Ajouta-t-il.

-Et toi t'as de la chance d'avoir une mère qui est calé en culture, en art et en littérature, ma mère aime tout ça mais elle est pas ultra calée comme ta mère. Remarqua Adèle.

Henry esquissa un sourire et regarda la photo sur le meuble à côté du canapé, représentant Emma et Regina, enlacées sur la plage, cette photo datait de leurs premières nuit d'amour, elles l'avait faite sur la plage près de l'hôtel.

-Elles vont super bien ensemble. Souffla-t-il. Je suis content d'avoir Emma comme deuxième maman. J'avais un peu peur je t'avoue. La dernière fois que ma mère a ramené quelqu'un, c'était un crétin. Admit-il.

-Ah ouais? Demanda Adèle, curieuse.

-Robin, il avait un fils plus grand, et cool, mais lui il se prenait pour mon père, il était chiant et con, et c'était vraiment un salaud avec ma mère. Expliqua Henry. En fait ma mère n'a jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec la tienne.

-Ça t'a pas fait bizarre que ta mère soit avec une femme alors qu'elle avait toujours été avec des hommes? Interrogea la jeune fille.

-Non, ma mère et mon grand-père m'ont élevé en me disant que l'amour est pour tous, qu'il n'y a pas de règles d'âges, de sexe, ou autres, alors tant que ma mère sourit et est heureuse, moi ça me va. Expliqua Henry, en haussant les épaules. Ta mère à toujours été avec des femmes?

-Ouais. Elle a jamais aimé les hommes. Acquiesça Adèle. Je crois elle a été avec un homme une seule fois, et c'était pour me faire. Gloussa-t-elle.

-C'est des contraires nos mamans. S'amusa le jeune garçon. Il y eut un nouveau silence, où ils n'osèrent pas se regarder. Puis finalement il se lança, se souvenant des paroles souvent redites de leurs mères. J'aurais pas du commencer à ta pousser ce jour là, c'était stupide. Remarqua-t-il. Mais t'avais été agaçante.

-Tu sais c'est pas simple d'avoir un an de moins que tout le monde. Je passe pour un bébé, incapable de faire quoi que se soit, alors que je suis deuxième de classe, juste derrière toi, actuellement, mais tout le monde me prend pour un bébé, et c'est chiant. Soupira Adèle. J'ai hyper mal réagi avec toi, mais en venant m'aider tu t'es pas rendu compte que tu m'as encore plus fichue dans la merde.

-Je pensais pas, je voulais juste t'aider. Argua Henry.

-Je sais. Sourit timidement Adèle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir disputer.

-Et je suis désolé d'avoir lancé les coups. Sourit le jeune garçon. Si tu veux à l'école la prochaine fois t'aura qu'à me disputer et me frapper ça aidera pour ton image.

-Non, nos mères me tueraient. Gloussa la jeune fille. Mais on pourrait peut-être, des fois, manger ensemble, on serait pas seuls, moins ridicules et moins emmerdés peut-être. Proposa-t-elle.

-Ça me va. Accepta Henry. Ils se claquèrent dans la main. Bon, j'ai la dalle.

-Ouais moi aussi. Ça sent trop bon en plus. Acquiesça Adèle en se levant avec lui. Attend, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, alors on leurs dit quoi?

-Qu'on a fait la paix, et que ça peut être cool de vivre ensemble. Sourit le jeune garçon.

-Ouais ça peut être cool, sourit la jeune fille, mais faudra vraiment qu'on mettre un panneau sur la porte, parce que je veux plus jamais voir ça. Grimaça-t-elle.

-Trop gênant, je veux plus jamais non plus. Argua Henry.

Adèle esquissa un sourire, et ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, où Regina servait les assiettes de tout le monde. Ils s'assirent à leurs places, face à face, à côté de leurs mères respectives. Ces dernières les regardaient attendant une explication.

-On est pas les meilleurs potes. Argua Adèle avant de prendre une cuillerée de chili.

-Ni de super demis frères et soeurs. Ajouta le jeune garçon en faisant de même.

-Mais on est d'accord. Fit la jeune fille la bouche pleine.

-On veut bien emménager ensemble. Accepta Henry.

Les deux mères sourirent en les regardant dévorer leurs repas, et se regardèrent ensuite, souriant un peu plus, leurs mains liées sur la table. Et puis un baiser, pour un nouveau départ.


	11. 10 : Emménagement.

Les vacances avaient été le plus beau des contes de fée pour Emma et Regina. Leurs enfants se disputaient encore des fois, mais ils apprenaient aussi à se connaitre, à s'appréhender, et si des fois elles les entendaient crier, elles avaient aussi pu les voir discuter, rire, et s'amuser ensemble. Henry avait même emmené Adèle au centre équestre où il allait pour lui apprendre à monter à cheval. Ils partageaient leurs livres, et leurs avis sur ces derniers. Quand au rituel du soir, il avait changé. Étant en vacances, les mamans acceptaient qu'ils regardent un film avant d'aller se coucher, et si au début ils se disputaient pour le choix du film, l'un contre l'autre, maintenant ils se battaient ensemble contre leurs mères, en riant. Ils n'était toujours pas les meilleurs amis, mais ils apprenaient à connaitre l'autre, et cessaient de se détester, pour les mamans c'était le plus important. Ces dernières avaient décidé de commencer à déménager les affaires des Swan avant la reprise des cours, pour que Adèle puisse reprendre l'école en ayant déjà installer ses affaires, sa chambre, dans l'appartement Mills. Elles avaient fait quelques allés retours avec les cartons, avec l'aide d'Elsa. Henry Senior avait été ravi d'apprendre que les deux femmes emménageaient ensemble, alors qu'Emma elle ne l'avait pas dis à ses parents qui étaient encore une fois en déplacement.  
Cela faisait quatre semaines que les cours avaient repris, et donc un mois et demi que les deux femmes vivaient ensemble, la plupart des affaires d'Emma et Adèle étaient dans l'appartement, et leurs ancien au dessus de la boutique était pratiquement vide, ne restant que quelques meubles dont elles n'avaient pas l'utilité chez les Mills. L'appartement faisant partit de la boutique, il appartenait à Emma, alors elle le gardait, si un jour un des enfants voulait prendre son indépendance il pourrait, et d'ici là, Elsa avait décidé que se serait leurs refuge, pour se retrouver, ou alors un endroit pour faire des soirées. Quant à ses parents ils ne savaient toujours rien, rentré de voyage, ils avaient du repartir rapidement, alors la blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de leurs parler, ce qui commençait à l'agacer. Plusieurs fois, Henry senior était venu mangé le soir avec eux, ou le matin au petit déjeuné, et Emma s'était alors rendu compte que ses parents -et particulièrement son père- étaient peu présents. Ils l'étaient par les cadeaux, les coups de fils, la tendresse, mais ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment, pas en chair et en os, ils étaient rarement là, et encore plus rarement présent pour des repas de famille, et ils loupaient beaucoup de moments importants. En ce dimanche, Adèle et Henry étaient avec Elsa à la plage, la jeune fille voulait montrer à Henry le surf, lui faire tester, comme il lui avait fait tester le cheval. Alors les mamans étaient seules chez elles. Regina était dans le coin du canapé, sous un plaid, avec un livre et son chocolat chaud, au vu de l'époque de l'année, elle elle voulait juste rester dans son plaid rouge ramener par Emma, à lire un classique, même si il ne faisait pas si froid que cela au fond. Emma était à l'étage, et venait de descendre, téléphone à l'oreille, elle était dans le couloir.

*Vous êtes sérieux?* Regina releva le regard vers la porte, voyant Emma entrer, sans la regarder, l'air passablement énervée mais surtout triste. *Évidemment que j'en ai marre, on s'est pas vus depuis des semaines. Adèle va finir par oublier qu'elle a des grands parents... Rassurez moi vous serez là pour Noël?...Maman, c'est dans deux semaines, si vous loupez Noël je vous le pardonnerais pas pour le coup!... Non je ne suis pas immature, pas une gamine, mais je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis deux mois, j'ai des choses à vous dire et-...Non, je ne vais pas les dire au téléphone!...Parce que c'est un évènement important pour Adèle et moi, et que je voudrais trinquer en vous l'annonçant, mais vous n'êtes jamais là. Vous êtes en train de tout louper, comme souvent.* Emma se pinça la base du nez, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et sa colère. *Promets moi que vous serez là pour Noël... Promets le alors...Au revoir.* Emma raccrocha et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, dans le coin opposer à Regina, se recroquevillant.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune, les jambes pliées devant elle, sa compagne pile en face.

-Mes parents sont repartis en voyage, encore. Soupira la blonde.

-Où? Demanda Regina.

-À la Barbade. Marmonna Emma. Ils m'énervent tellement! Lâcha-t-elle. Tout ma vie ça a été comme ça, ils loupent toujours tout. Putain ça fait presque deux mois que je vis avec toi et ils le savent même pas, parce qu'ils sont pas foutus d'être présents. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Emma, souffla la brune en posant son livre et sa tasse, ton père est le gouverneur, c'est normal qu'il est beaucoup de travail.

-Oui mais c'est aussi un père et un grand père, il devrait être présent. Argua Emma, en serrant la main de Regina dans la sienne. Tu sais, au sept ans d'Adèle, il n'était pas là. Je lui en ai tellement voulu. Je l'ai pourri, ça a été la plus grosse dispute de notre vie. Parce que voir ma fille si triste à cause de l'absence de son grand père, m'avait rendue folle.

-Ta mère est plus présente elle? Demanda Regina.

-Pas vraiment, elle ne quitte que très très rarement mon père, les seules fois où c'est arrivé c'est pour des grandes occasions, genre l'anniversaire d'Adèle, c'est les seules fois où elle accepte de ne pas suivre mon père. Expliqua la blonde. Je te le dis Gina, si ils ne sont pas là à Noël je leurs pardonnerais pas. Fit-elle durement.

-D'accord, d'accord. Accepta Regina en se tournant dans le canapé, pour venir à genou entre les jambes de la blonde et l'enlacer. Tout va bien aller ma fleur, je te promets qu'ils viendront. Toi, ta fille et ta soeur vous êtes exceptionnelles, et ils le savent, ils vous laisseront pas. Assura-t-elle.

-T'es la meilleure Gina. Marmonna la blonde se glissant dans le canapé, serrant sa compagne dans ses bras, et entre ses jambes, pour se laisser aller dans le canapé. Je suis agacée, c'est fou.

-Je peux faire quoi? Demanda la brune en caressant ses joues. Des bisous? Des câlins?

-Oui, je veux des bisous. Murmura Emma, avec une moue enfantine.

Regina sourit et vint l'embrasser, en la gardant dans ses bras. Elles restèrent dans le silence, se délectant de la présence de l'autre, l'esprit de la blonde se calmant doucement, grâce à la douceur de la brune. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de s'assoupir, la porte d'entrée claqua.

-Maman! C'est nous! Hurla Henry en entrant dans l'appartement.

Les deux femmes se redressèrent rapidement, s'asseyant correctement et côte à côte dans le canapé. Dans la seconde qui suivait, Adèle et Henry entraient dans le salon, surexcités, les cheveux trempés, l'air épuisés mais heureux, suivi d'Elsa qui riait.

-Ils m'ont épuisés. Soupira Elsa en allant se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

-C'était bien? T'as aimé le surf Henry? Demanda Emma.

-Trop! C'était génial! S'exclama le jeune garçon. Et Adèle elle gère tellement.

-Elle en fait depuis qu'elle a cinq ans. Elle tenait debout sur un surf avant de savoir courir correctement. Gloussa Emma. La prochaine fois je viens en faire avec vous.

-Tu fais du surf toi aussi? S'étonna Regina, toujours dans son plaid à côté de sa compagne.

-Je peux encore te surprendre apparemment. Sourit la blonde, en passant ses bras autour de sa compagne pour venir l'embrasser. Allez à la douche les gosses, qu'on puisse manger ensuite. Demain vous avez cours, j'aimerais que vous ne vous couchiez pas trop tard.

-Oui maman. Se moqua Adèle, alors qu'elle et Henry partaient vers l'étage.

-Cette gamine me cherche. Gloussa Emma. Tu restes manger El'? Demanda-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Elsa.

Regina se releva et partit en cuisine, en tirant sa compagne, avec elle pour aller faire le repas. Elsa dressa la table, pendant que les enfants se lavaient. Puis ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, la blonde faisant en sorte de sortir le sujet de ses parents de son esprit.  
Une semaine avant Noël, Regina avait la confirmation de son père et d'Elsa pour leurs présence au réveillon, mais n'avait pas de nouvelles des parents de la blonde. Ne voulant pas en parler avec sa compagne, sachant que c'était le sujet sensible du moment, elle décida de se rendre chez eux. Ils étaient rentré la veille, elle en avait eu la confirmation par l'assistante de David. Alors en sortant du travail, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle alla chez les Nolan. Elle fut accueillie par Margaret qui vint l'enlacer.

-Regina ça me fait plaisir de te voir, comment vas tu? Demanda la femme.

-Bien et vous? Sourit la brune.

-De même, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Sourit Margaret. Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Est ce que David est là? Demanda Regina.

-Il vient tout juste de partir du bureau, il ne va pas tarder. Informa la femme. Comme je comprends que tu veux nous parler à tout les deux, je vais aller faire du thé en attendant mon mari. Sourit-elle. Elles allèrent ensemble à la cuisine, et Regina patienta près d'elle. Comment vont ma fille et ma petite fille? Parce que j'imagine que tu dois les voir bien plus que nous.

-Elles vont bien. Sourit Regina. Adèle travaille bien à l'école, elle est deuxième de classe, juste derrière mon fils. On s'entend à merveille, cette jeune fille est superbe, et sa mère est un amour.

-Je suis heureuse qu'Emma soit tombée sur quelqu'un comme toi. Elle a si souvent été bafouée en amour, elle qui est si dévouée et sensible, elle a bien trop souffert. Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Souffla Margaret avec un tendre sourire, tout en servant les tasses de thé.

-Après Henry, Emma et Adèle sont ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. À eux trois ils sont toute ma vie. Murmura la brune.

Margaret ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à sa belle fille, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne, une manière de la remercier de prendre soin de sa fille.

-Chérie, c'est moi! S'exclama une voix venant de l'entrée.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, avec Regina. Viens. Fit Margaret, avec un sourire que la brune ne lui connaissait qu'en présence de son mari.

-Regina quel plaisir de te voir. Sourit David en venant offrir une accolade à la jeune femme, avant d'aller embrasser sa femme. Vous êtes venue seule ou ma fille est quelque part? Interrogea-t-il ensuite.

-Je suis seule, j'aurais aimé vous parler. Répondit Regina.

-Bien sur, je me sers une tasse de thé et je suis tout à vous deux. Sourit l'homme. Installons nous au salon peut-ê -t-il.

Margaret acquiesça et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé, Regina sur le fauteuil fasse à eux. Elle avait préparé ce qu'elle allait dire, elle le savait d'avance, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait bien faire attention pour ne pas faire de gaffe, les parents de sa compagne ne savaient pas qu'elles vivaient ensemble.

-Voilà, Emma et moi avons décidé de faire Noël ensemble. Chez moi. Précisa Regina. Avec nos enfants, mon père, Elsa, et vous. Vous êtes les seuls pour l'instant qui ne me l'avez pas confirmer. Expliqua-t-elle, avant de reprendre rapidement sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre. Emma est très remontée par le fait que vous n'ayez pas pu la voir ces deux derniers mois, elle avait une annonce importante à vous faire, et vous n'étiez pas présent. Je ne vous reproche rien, évidemment, je ne me le permettrait pas, mais je voudrais éviter qu'Emma soit triste, et que vous le soyez aussi. Si vous n'êtes pas là à Noël, je crains qu'elle ne vous le pardonne pas.

-Elle est si remontée que ça? Interrogea tristement Margaret.

-Oui, elle m'a même parlé de l'anniversaire des sept ans de sa fille pour lequel tu étais absent David, ce qui apparemment déclenché une énorme dispute. Répondit la brune.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai cru à l'époque qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais. Murmura l'homme.

-Alors dites moi que vous serez avec nous pour Noël. Réclama Regina.

-Nous serons là. Acquiesça Margaret. Je vous le promets. Nous ferons notre discours de fêtes le vingt quatre à dix-neuf heure, et nous viendrons ensuite chez vous. C'est promis. Planifia-t-elle, son mari hochant la tête à côté.

-Merci. Sourit Regina. Je vais rentrer. Mon fils m'attend.

-Merci beaucoup Regina. Souffla Margaret. Merci de faire en sorte que ça aille bien. Emma ne nous a même pas dit qu'elle était en colère ou qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous dire de si important pour qu'elle nous en veuille. Soupira-t-elle.

-Elle veut rien dire, parce qu'elle veut que vous soyez plus là de vous même. Expliqua gentiment la brune. Je vous laisse l'appeler pour lui dire que vous serez là à Noël, ça lui fera plus plaisir de le savoir de vous. Sourit-elle aux deux.

-Merci de prendre soin de notre fille et notre petite fille. Sourit David.

Regina leurs offrit un dernier sourire avant de quitter l'immeuble et d'aller retrouver sa famille chez elle. En entrant dans l'appartement, elle entendit un hurlement de joie. Dans la seconde qui suivait, Adèle arriva en courant vers elle pour l'enlacer. Habituer à la tendresse de la jeune fille, elle l'enlaça.

-Papy et mamie vienne pour Noël Regina! Cria Adèle.

-Super nouvelle ça. Sourit Regina. La jeune fille repartit vers le salon en souriant, et la blonde vint embrasser sa compagne. Donc tes parents viennent? Fit-elle l'air de rien.

-Oui. Souffla Emma en l'embrassant furtivement, un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Merci Gina.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies? S'étonna la brune.

-Tu rentres une heure plus tard, deux jours après le retour de mes parents, le matin je te dis que je suis énervée mais que je veux vraiment que mes parents soient présent pour Noël, et bizarrement le soir même ils appellent pour confirmer, à peine deux minutes avant que tu rentres. Lista la blonde avec un léger sourire amusée et reconnaissant. Merci Regina.

-Je voulais juste que toi et Adèle soyez heureuses. Expliqua Regina avec un léger sourire.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Sourit Emma en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Comment tu as fais pour les convaincre?

-J'ai rien fait. J'ai dis que ça vous ferait plaisir, que tu avais quelques chose à leurs dire, que l'on voulait être en famille, et ils ont tout de suite accepté. Ils m'ont remercié de prendre soin de toi et Adèle, parce que t'es pas fichue de leurs dire que tu étais en colère et que eux ils se doutent de rien. Remarqua Regina en attrapant le menton de la jeune femme entre se doigts. Caractère de cochon.

-Pas vrai. Marmonna Emma.

-Un peu quand même. Sourit la brune.

-Je t'aime. Et merci de prendre soin de nous. Merci de faire ça pour moi, ma puce.

Regina l'embrassa tendrement, avant de l'emmener vers le salon où les enfants étaient, tout joyeux, devant le sapin de Noël ouvrant leurs paquets du calendrier de l'avent. Henry vint embrasser sa mère avant de réclamé des pizzas, et aider d'Adèle et Emma, il obtint gain de cause auprès de la brune.  
Le soir de Noël, David et Margaret arrivèrent après tout le monde, mais leurs présence suffisait à faire plaisir à la famille. Emma et Regina avaient passé la journée à bosser pour cette soirée, pour faire une belle bûche de Noël, un repas sublime et garni, ainsi qu'une maison parfaite. Elles avaient dressé une belle table de Noël, nettoyer et ranger entièrement l'appartement, ce qui avait surpris la blonde, puisque l'appartement était déjà parfait au vu de la maniaquerie de Regina. Mais au vu du stress que provoquait ce diner chez la brune, Emma n'avait pas cherché et obéit au doigt et à l'oeil. Elle avait aussi espoir que une fois leurs familles parties, et les enfants couchés, elles puissent passer Noël entre amoureuses, nues sous la couette. Alors elle avait passé la journée à se conduire parfaitement bien, à câliner sa femme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas trop tendue, à préparer se diner parfait, ce diner où ils seraient tous ensemble pour la première fois, le premier Noël des Swan et des Mills où ils étaient autant. Vingt heure passé, les grands-parents étaient dans le canapé du salon, Henry et Adèle autour de la table basse avec l'apéritif et les coupes devant eux. Elsa était dans un fauteuil, et Emma dans un autre. Regina arriva avec les deux verres de jus de pomme des enfants et leurs donna avant de se tourner.

-D'accord, donc je n'ai nul part ou m'asseoir. Sourit-elle amusée.

-Viens là ma puce. Sourit Emma en la tirant sur ses jambes, pour la faire s'asseoir dessus. Mais elle vit le regard retranscrivant seulement la gêne de la jeune femme. Si tu veux pas, y a mon tabouret rouge sous la table basse, je peux le prendre.

Regina se pencha et l'embrassa, avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret sortit de sous la table.

-Chérie, pourquoi ton tabouret est chez Regina? Demanda Margaret qui reconnaissait le tabouret offert à sa fille deux ans plus tôt.

-Parce que, justement ce que je devais vous dire quand vous étiez aux quatre coin du monde, Adèle et moi avons déménagé. Nous vivons ici avec Regina et Henry. Sourit Emma en tenant la main de sa compagne près d'elle.

-Vraiment? Depuis quand? Interrogea David.

-Deux mois. Répondit Adèle avec un grand sourire.

-Quand vous étiez encore partis. Reprocha la blonde.

-Nous allons être plus présents c'est promis. Fit son père, sur. Dois je en conclure que ces deux petits ont finalement décidés de s'entendre et de réaliser ce que l'on a tous vu, qu'ils sont pareils? Sourit-il.

-Ça pas été une mince affaire, mais avec Gina on est créatives, à nous deux on a trouvé des solutions. Sourit fièrement Emma. Avec l'aide de sa compagne elles racontèrent le jeu fait avec les enfants. Depuis ça se dispute mais ça rit et discute, ils s'apprivoisent. Alors nous on est contentes.

-Henry m'a emmené faire du cheval! C'était trop cool! S'exclama Adèle envers ses grands-parents.

-Du coup j'ai fais du surf! Renchérit Henry. C'était ultra bien! Maman, Em', on pourra y retourner bientôt? Réclama-t-il, en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus aidé par Adèle.

-Oui, oui, mais faites pas cette tête. On dirait Emma. Répondit la brune.

-C'est elle qui nous a appris ça. Ria Adèle, avec l'approbation du jeune garçon à côté.

-Emma Swan qu'as tu appris à mon fils?! S'exclama Regina.

-Que tu nous aimes tellement et que tu es tellement géniale, qu'il suffit de cette petite moue pour tout obtenir de toi. Sourit Emma en se penchant. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Fit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que Regina gardait un regard noir.

-Emma vous êtes une fraicheur pour cette famille. Sourit Henry senior.

-Vous ne me tutoierez jamais? Plaisanta Emma.

-Et toi non plus. Remarqua l'homme.

-Mais c'est pas pareil vous êtes le père de Regina, je..je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est différent. Lâcha la blonde, faisant rire tout le monde. Avant que je ne me ridiculise plus, je propose qu'on trinque.

Chacune prit une verre, et ils trinquèrent ensemble avant de reprendre les discussions de plus belle. Henry discuta un peu avec les parents de la blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas, et Adèle avec Henry senior et sa tante. Emma finit par tirer sa compagne, pour la reprendre sur ses genoux, voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

-On va passer un chouette Noël. Sourit Emma, tout bas, juste pour la brune.

-Comment fais tu Noël d'habitude? S'intéressa Regina.

-Ma soeur, ma fille, mes parents mais qui arrivent toujours tard, on fait un repas ensemble, un film de Noël et au dodo. Puis le lendemain les paquets. Raconta la blonde.

-Comment faisais tu pour que tout le monde dorme chez toi? Lui demanda la brune.

-Et bien, je laissais mon lit à mes parents, Adèle dans sa chambre évidemment, et Elsa et moi on dormait ensemble dans le canapé lit du salon. Expliqua Emma. C'était cool, mais cette année c'est mieux. Souffla-t-elle en allant embrasser le cou de la brune, qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Surtout que j'ai une compagne sexy dans une belle rouge rouge, à qui je compte bien fais l'amour dès que tout le monde sera couché.

-Chuut. Les enfants et nos parents pourraient t'entendre. Reprocha Regina.

-Mais tu ne dis pas non. Sourit la blonde.

-Je dis jamais non à des orgasmes avec toi. Provoqua la brune en lui laissant un furtif baiser, avant de se relever pour aller en cuisine.

Emma resta dans son fauteuil, le rouge au joue, et le feu dans le ventre, elle avait envie de la suivre pour la prendre maintenant, tout de suite dans la cuisine. Mais elle resta sur son fauteuil, elle avait certes envie de Regina, mais elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que la jeune femme ne lui ferait pas l'amour toute le nuit si elle venait maintenant dans la cuisine alors que toute leurs famille était là dans le salon. Elle tenta alors de participer aux discussions des uns et des autres, avant d'être tous appelés pas la brune pour venir autour de la table, le repas allant être servi. Cette fois ci Emma alla en cuisine avec sa compagne pour l'aider à tout apporter sur la table, Regina avait vu les choses en grand, et préparer plusieurs plats, pour être sûre que tout le monde y trouverait son compte. Ils passèrent le repas à rire, discuter, se raconter des anecdotes -plus ou moins gênantes- sur les uns et les autres, tout en dégustant le repas cuisiné par Regina. À la fin de ce dernier, les enfants demandèrent à regarder un film de Noël, et les grand-parents acceptèrent de suite, alors pendant que les mamans débarrassaient, ils allèrent préparer le film, et se vautrer dans le canapé ensemble.

-Regina, attends. Appela la blonde, avant que sa compagne ne rejoigne la famille.

-Oui ma fleur? Répondit naturellement Regina, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

-Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour notre famille, et merci d'avoir été cherché mes parents. Souffla Emma, près d'elle, en liant leurs mains.

-Tu m'as déjà remercier pour ça Emma. Remarqua gentiment la brune.

-Je sais, mais tu ne comprends pas à quel point ça me touche. Rétorqua la blonde. Tu vois, la mère d'Adèle, enfin la mère, c'est un bien grand mot, disons qu'elle a été là pour ma grossesse et la naissance de ma fille. Bref, tu vois Lily, elle n'a jamais fait ça, alors qu'il m'est arrivé de pleurer à cause de l'absence de mes parents pour des évènements importants de notre famille, et elle n'a jamais été leurs parler, elle me disait d'arrêter d'y penser que c'était pas important, pas grave. Elle ne comprenait pas. Raconta-t-elle. Toi tu n'as pas hésité, tu as compris à quel point c'était important pour moi et tu es allée les voir. Alors merci. Souffla-t-elle en collant leurs fronts.

-Je t'aime Emma, et avoir ses parents près de soi pour les grands moments c'est important, je te comprends, et fais tout pour te donner le sourire, comme pour Adèle. Expliqua la brune avec un tendre sourire. Allez allons avec eux. Les deux allèrent vers le salon, et Regina s'approcha des enfants assis au sol. Chérie tu me fais une place entre toi et Henry. Demanda-t-elle à Adèle.

La jeune fille se bougea de suite, la laissant s'installer, alors que Margaret et David relevèrent la tête vers Emma, avec un air aussi surpris qu'attendri. La blonde comprit vite et se pencha vers eux.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que Regina appelle Adèle " _chérie_ ", on n'en a pas discuter, c'est venu tout seul à un petit déjeuné. Adèle est ravie. Murmura-t-elle, avant de se redresser. Puisque les enfants préfèrent Gina, moi je vais avec ma soeur. Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant du grand fauteuil où était Elsa. Pousse tes fesses, qu'on partage. Sourit-elle.

Elle s'installa avec sa soeur, pour regarder le classique choisit par les enfants, tout comme lorsqu'Elsa et elle étaient enfants. À l'époque, elles se pelotonnaient dans les couvertures, et leurs parents venaient les enlacer, seulement là, Elsa se colla dans les bras de sa soeur, sans les plaids, sans les parents, avec quelques années de plus, mais c'était toujours aussi agréable. Durant tout le film, les enfants se prélassèrent contre Regina, Elsa contre Emma, Margaret dans les bras de son mari, et Henry senior sourit en les voyant ainsi. Le film terminé, Regina apporta la bûche sur la table basse, et ils partagèrent un nouveau verre ensemble. Minuit arriva rapidement, et il fut décidé que c'était l'heure des cadeaux. Alors qu'ils posaient tout sur la table basse pour se les offrir, Adèle vint vers sa mère discrètement, qui était sur le côté.

-Maman? Appela-t-elle en regardant les autres s'activer autour du sapin avec les cadeaux.

-Oui mon bébé? Répondit la blonde en l'enlaçant.

-Pourquoi on ouvre les cadeaux le soir et plus le matin? Demanda Adèle.

-Parce que l'on faisait ça quand tu étais une enfant et que tu croyais au Père Noël. Mais maintenant on est en famille le soir, alors on partage ça à cette heure là. Sourit Emma. Une nouvelle façon de faire, un truc de grand.

-Je sais pas si j'aime grandir maman. Marmonna la jeune fille.

-Tu vas voir ça va être bien. Murmura la blonde en embrassant son front.

-Ok. Accepta Adèle. T'offre quoi à Regina? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Des bijoux, un chapeau qu'elle avait repéré et un livre de poésie classique qu'elle veut depuis je ne sais quand. Sourit la blonde.

-Ça va lui plaire. Sourit la jeune fille. Maman, tout le monde à des cadeaux pour tout le monde, mais moi j'en ai que pour toi et Gina.

-C'est pas grave mon bébé, t'es le cadeaux de tout le monde. Assura Emma. Mais va ouvrir les tiens, j'ai gâté Regina, mais toi aussi. Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille en l'entrainant autour de la table.

Ils déballèrent tout les paquets ensemble, découvrant livres, objets, vêtements, et autres petits cadeaux des uns des autres. Quand Regina ouvrit le dernier paquet, celui de sa compagne, elle découvrit de belles boucles d'oreilles, une perle de nacre suspendu au bout d'un petit fil d'argent, pour chacune.

-Em' elles sont merveilleuses. Sourit Regina en les regardant.

-Si elles te plaisent pas, ou si le chapeau te plait pas on peut aller les changer dès demain. Proposa Emma.

-Non, c'est parfait. J'adore, tu es parfaite mon Emma. Souffla la brune en venant l'embrasser.

-C'est bien alors. Sourit la blonde. J'ai encore deux paquets, c'est les tiens. J'ai reconnu l'écriture. Fit-elle avant de les ouvrir. Elle découvrit une nouvelle veste bleu roi comme elle voulait, et dans le second elle eu une nouvelle montre, gavé au dos « _ma fleur_ ». Je t'aime. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi. Si tu veux changer tu peux. Informa-t-elle à son tour.

-Jamais, c'est à moi et c'est parfait. Déclara la blonde.

-Alors c'est bien aussi. Sourit Regina. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de regarder les enfants. Adèle m'a offert un roman fantastiques et d'amour, pour que j'apprenne à aimé le fantastique. Henry m'a offert un de mes romans favoris, que je n'avais pas. Sourit-elle. Nos enfants sont géniaux.

-J'ai eu un livre d'Adèle aussi. Sourit Emma. Et un super teeshirt de ton fils. Je les adore.

-Eux aussi t'adorent. Sourit la brune.

-Ils peuvent, toi comme moi sommes parfaites. S'amusa la blonde.

-Je te laisse dire des bêtises et vais voir les enfants. Fit Regina, en levant les yeux au ciel, et rejoignant les enfants.

Emma les regarda sourire tout les trois, ravis de ce qu'ils avaient. Tout les paquets déballés, les étreintes et remerciement échangés, ils burent des boissons chaudes, avant que les grands-parents et Elsa ne rentrent chez eux. Emma et Regina durent se battre pour réussir à mettre au lit les enfants qui étaient surexcités. En sortant de la chambre, la blonde emmena sa compagne en bas, vers la chambre.

-Va dans la salle de bain, y a un dernier paquet pour toi que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir devant tout le monde. Mets le et rejoins moi dans la chambre. Proposa la blonde.

Regina ne chercha pas et obéit. Elle trouva dans la salle de bain un paquet qu'elle déballa. Elle découvrit un ensemble de sous vêtements très sexy, blancs, et sourit en connaissant le goût de sa compagne pour ses courbes. Elle se changea, et s'admira dans le miroir. Cet ensemble lui allait parfaitement bien, Emma l'avait choisit avec perfection. Elle alla alors vers la chambre et rejoignit sa compagne qui était assise dans le lit. Emma c'était elle aussi changée, elle ne portait plus qu'un ensemble de dentelle rouge, ses longues boucles blondes tombantes sur son torse et son dos.

-Que tu es belle. Souffla la blonde en se mettant sur ses genoux, sur le dessus du lit.

-Tu l'es plus encore mon Emma. Murmura la brune en s'approchant. J'adore cet ensemble. Le tien et le mien. Rectifia-t-elle en venant devant la jeune femme pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

Emma l'attira dans ses bras en l'embrassant un peu plus. Rapidement les mains découvrirent de nouveau les corps, la couette les enveloppa dans leurs bulle rien qu'à elles, en ce soir de Noël.


	12. 11 : Des questions.

La nouvelle année avait commencé, cela faisait un mois que Noël était passé, et donc les Swan et les Mills vivaient ensemble depuis trois mois, quand aux deux femmes, elle se connaissaient depuis plus d'un an, et sortait ensemble depuis dix mois. Henry et Adèle étaient passé en année supérieure, ils étaient les meilleurs de la classe, et se faisait la guerre pour la première place, à chaque contrôle l'autre passait au dessus, et les deux s'amusaient de la situation. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, l'apprivoisement était fini, maintenant ils étaient presque amis, mais des amis qui savaient aussi se battre et se disputer fortement et régulièrement. Et si cela pouvait agacer leurs mères, ces dernières étaient aussi heureuses de voir que les deux se soutenaient l'un l'autre face à elles, et savaient rire de pas grand chose ensemble.  
Ce soir là, les devoirs finis, leur exposé commun terminé, ils s'étaient vautrés dans le pouf de la chambre d'Adèle, alors que Regina travaillait à la table basse du salon, pendant que la blonde préparait le repas. Les deux enfants discutaient de tout et de rien depuis un moment, quand le silence s'installa.

-Tu connais bien ta mère? Demanda Henry, allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

-T'es sérieux là? S'étonna Adèle, en tournant la tête vers lui. On vit avec elle tout les jours, évidemment que je la connais bien, et toi aussi.

-Non, je parle pas d'Emma, je parle de ta seconde mère. Rétorqua Henry en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Oh.. Soupira la blondinette en venant regarder le plafond. Non, je la connais pas bien. J'ai que de vague souvenir d'elle. Lily s'est barrée quand j'avais trois ans, alors tu sais j'ai des souvenirs très très vagues. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais je sais que Lily et ma mère se sont aimées, vraiment aimées, tellement qu'elles se sont mariées jeunes, et qu'elles voulaient un enfant. Mais ma mère m'a plus aimée que Lily je pense.

-Tu la nommes Lily et pas maman? Interrogea Henry.

-Non, c'est pas ma mère. Répondit Adèle.

-Parce qu'elle a aucun lien biologique avec toi? Questionna le jeune garçon.

-Oh non ça je m'en fou. J'ai aucun lien biologique avec Gina, pourtant je la considère comme ma deuxième maman, tout comme je ne considère pas mon père biologique comme mon père. Fit bêtement la jeune fille, comme si c'était logique. Si je la considère pas comme ma mère c'est parce qu'elle nous a abandonnées du jour au lendemain, ma mère a tout sacrifié pour moi, elle a toujours tout fait pour que j'ai tout ce dont j'avais besoin, tout pour mon bonheur. Mais pas Lily, elle a la moindre difficulté elle s'est barrée. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je comprends. Répondit Henry en se mettant à fixer le plafond. Je...Ta mère te parle de Lily des fois? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, à moins que je lui pose des questions, là elle répond, mais elle en parle rarement d'elle même. Expliqua Adèle. Des fois elle en parle parce qu'elle raconte une histoire qui lui aie arrivé et comme à l'époque elle était avec Lily, elle parle d'elle, mais c'est tout. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Au moins elle en parle. Soupira le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça? Demanda Adèle.

-Je ne sais rien de mon père. Je sais qu'il a abandonné ma mère, et je sais qu'il s'appelait Daniel parce que mon grand père me l'a dit, mais c'est tout. Marmonna Henry. Ma mère n'en parle jamais, c'est comme tabou.

-Tu lui en as déjà parlé? Questionna la blondinette.

-Les rares fois où j'ai essayé elle est devenue bizarre. Expliqua Henry.

-Bizarre? Interrogea Adèle.

-Soit elle panique, parle dans tout les sens, genre c'est à peine compréhensible ce qu'elle dit, elle parle sans s'arrêter et t'as pas le temps de parler. Soit elle se fige, elle dit pas un mot, elle respire à peine avant de se lever et de partir. Raconta le jeune garçon. Dans un cas ou l'autre elle finit par partir, et quand je la revois après elle fait comme de rien. Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

-C'est bizarre. Marmonna la jeune fille.

-Ouais. Soupira Henry. C'est nul. C'est mon père et c'est peut-être un nul n'empêche je devrais en savoir plus sur lui. Ma mère devrait m'en parler. Rala-t-il.

-Je suis sure que ma mère doit en savoir plus. Argua Adèle. T'as vu non? Ma mère et Gina elles se disent tout, tout, tout. Elles ont pas de secrets, alors je suis presque sûre que ta mère à du parler à la mienne. Fit-elle.

-Des fois je me demande si ma mère m'a dit la vérité. Continua le jeune garçon.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea la jeune fille en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

-Je m'étais jamais posé la question avant de rencontrer ta mère est toi. Commença Henry en s'asseyant à son tour, face à son amie. Et si j'avais pas de père.

-Quoi? Interrogea Adèle, les sourcils froncés, perdue.

-Bah si ça se trouve ma mère m'a menti. Elle m'a dit que j'avais un père, Daniel, pour pas que je pose de questions. Mais si ça se trouve j'ai jamais eu de papa, mais une deuxième maman. Releva Henry. J'y ai pensé l'autre jour, quand on est rentrés des cours, et qu'on a surpris les mamans-

-Ouais je me souviens, je risque pas d'oublier qu'on a vu nos mères à moitié à poil. Grimaça la jeune fille.

-Ouais voilà, bref, j'ai réalisé que peut-être, il était possible que ma mère n'est jamais eu un homme, mais une femme. Remarqua Henry.

-C'est possible oui, mais ça change quoi? Demanda Adèle.

-Rien, enfin homme ou femme la personne à abandonner ma mère quand elle était enceinte ou quand j'étais tout bébé. Fit Henry. Mais si c'est une femme, ma mère m'a menti.

-Bah faut que tu lui demandes, si tu veux des réponses, va falloir que tu l'affrontes. Argua la jeune fille.

Avant qu'Henry puisse répondre, des coups furent donné sur la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

-Les gosses à table. Invita Emma.

-T'as fais quoi à manger maman? Demanda Adèle en s'approchant d'elle.

-Le plat préféré de mon bébé. Sourit la blonde en l'enlaçant pour embrasser sa tête.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça maman. Grogna la jeune fille.

Dans un rire, la blonde descendit avec les deux enfants, les laissant s'installer autour de la table, elle alla chercher Regina qui travaillait autour de la table basse du salon.

-Ma puce on mange, viens. Invita la blonde.

-Emma. Geignit la brune en levant les bras vers elle, comme une enfant. Sa compagne sourit et vint l'aider à se mettre debout pour l'enlacer, une main sur sa tête, l'autre dans son dos. Y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien, même quand je suis épuisée.

-Pourquoi t'es si fatiguée? Demanda Emma.

-On lance un nouveau parfum, je dois tout gérer parfaitement, le lancement, les contrats, la publicité, les accords, les partenariats, les points de vente, et j'en passe. Je veux juste dormir avec toi. Geignit-elle.

-Ce soir, finit le travail, on passe la soirée ensemble, avec les enfants, puis on les couche, et ensuite je te ferais des milliers de papouilles. Proposa Emma en embrassant sa tempe.

-T'es un amour ma fleur. Souffla la brune en venant l'embrasser.

-Mamaaaaans!

-Les enfants attendent pour manger. Gloussa la blonde. Viens, et arrête de penser travail, pense juste famille. Sourit-elle.

Après un baiser volant, elle entraina la brune autour de la table, pour un diner familial. Elles oublièrent les histoires de travail, et passèrent un moment en famille avec leurs enfants. Durant tout le repas, Adèle attendit qu'Henry prenne la parole pour questionner sa mère, mais rien ne vint. Alors ils partirent se coucher sans plus d'information, et sans que Regina ne se doute une seconde des pensées de son fils. Elle se contenta de se lover dans les bras d'Emma qui la détendit avec beaucoup d'attentions.  
Le lendemain au matin, alors qu'Adèle était sous la douche, et Emma en train de se préparer pour la boutique, Henry rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine, qui préparait le petit déjeuné en lisant un document.

-Maman? Appela-t-il.

-Bonjour mon petit prince, ton petit déjeuné est là. Sourit la brune, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Merci. Souffla Henry en s'installant. Il voulait parler maintenant, mais il mit quelques minutes à se décider. Je peux te poser une question?

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça Regina en continuant de lire son document.

-Il était comment mon père? Demanda le jeune garçon.

Regina releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle savait, elle avait toujours su qu'un jour viendrais où elle aurait des réponses à donner. Henry voudrait forcément un jour savoir qui était son père, connaitre ses origines. Mais elle avait espérer que ce jour arriverait plus tard, par exemple quand Henry aurait soixante ans, et qu'elle ne serait plus. Elle pouvait parler de tout, avait une grande culture, un bon nombre de connaissances, elle pouvait parler de tout, sauf du père d'Henry. Son premier amour était sa bête noire, le sujet à pas aborder.

-Je sais que t'aime pas en parler maman, mais j'aimerais savoir. J'ai parlé avec Adèle et Emma lui a parlé de sa deuxième maman, pourquoi tu me parles pas de mon père? Ça change rien tu sais, je t'aimerais toujours, et lui il sera rien, je veux juste savoir un peu. Expliqua Henry, tout bas, mal à l'aise.

-Je..je...Bégaya Regina en attrapant son thermos de café.

-Maman, s'il te plaît. Soupira le jeune garçon.

-Je dois y aller. Fit Regina en attrapant son dossier et sa thermos pour partir avec son sac rapidement.

-Maman! Appela Henry.

-Pardon, à ce soir. Coupa rapidement la brune en allant vers la porte. Elle percuta Emma dans le couloir, et la contourna. Pardon Em'. Fit-elle avant de passer la porte.

-J'ai loupé un truc? Demanda Emma, la porte fermée.

-Non, rien. Le petit déj' est prêt. Marmonna Henry en retournant s'asseoir.

Emma le suivit, rapidement rejoint par Adèle, qui s'attabla aussi pour le petit déjeuné, avec eux. Le silence perdura, même quand ils partirent, le silence resta. Dans la voiture, Adèle monta à l'arrière et devant l'école elle descendit rapidement après un bisou sur la joue de sa mère. Cette dernière retint Henry avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère ce matin, et je te forcerais à rien. Assura Emma. En tout cas, même si je suis pas ta mère, et seulement l'amoureuse de ta mère qui amène sa fille et t'oblige à l'aimer, gloussa-t-elle faisant sourire Henry, sache que si tu veux parler je suis de bonne aide. Je suis à l'écoute, je fais des câlins et des blagues, mais je peux aussi être sérieuse. Sourit-elle.

-Merci Emma. Sourit Henry. Je...Je suis content que tu sois l'amoureuse de maman, mais t'es pas que ça. Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Je sais pas si j'ai le droit, mais t'es un peu ma maman pour moi, pas comme maman mais genre t'es en deuxième place.

-T'as le droit Henry. Sourit Emma. Je serais ravie d'être ta deuxième maman, je prendrais jamais la place de ta mère est je le veux pas. Tout comme tu ne prendras pas la place d'Adèle, mais tu es mon fils dans mon coeur.

Henry sourit timidement, et vint enlacer la blonde.

-J'ai aborder la bête noire de maman, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Souffla henry dans son oreille avant de se détacher. À ce soir Em'! Fit-il en partant.

La blonde resta à fixer l'école émue par la douceur de ce garçon, elle voyait tellement Regina en lui, mais il y avait cette innocence que n'avait pas la brune, chez Henry. Quand elle se reprit, elle vit l'heure, et partit rapidement pour sa boutique. Elle laissa un message à sa compagne, mais ne reçu une réponse que vers onze heure.

#J'aurais besoin de te parler.

Et rien de plus, rien du tout, malgré les nombreuses réponses.

#De quoi tu veux parler?

#Quand?

#Regina? Est ce que ça va?

#Tu m'inquiètes ma puce.

N'obtenant rien, elle commanda à manger, et à midi elle fila vers l'entreprise de sa compagne. En arrivant elle du se battre un peu pour monter, presque un an qu'elle sortait avec Regina, et à chaque fois c'était pareil, on lui disait que pas de rendez vous pas de possibilité de monter. Alors elle du jouer sur la carte menace, et monta finalement pour retrouver sa compagne au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Celui ci faisait vingt étages, entre les labos, les stocks, la comptabilité, etc, l'entreprise était impressionnante. Au dernier étage, la blonde traversa les couloirs, embrassa rapidement Belle, et alla toquer à la porte " _Regina Mills_ ".

-Entrez.

Emma passa la porte, sac de repas en main.

-Bonjour ma Gina, c'est moi. Sourit la blonde en avançant dans le grand bureau.

Ce dernier était lumineux, fait seulement de fenêtres montrant l'extérieur pour les deux murs, quand aux deux parois la séparant du reste de l'étage, elle était blanche, les laissant seules. Le bureau était central, la brune tournait le dos à la vue, et faisait face à la porte. Dans un angle un canapé et une table basse, dans l'autre une bibliothèque et une commode pour les dossiers. Devant le bureau deux fauteuils, Emma posa le sac sur l'un deux avant de contourner le bureau pour se pencher sur Regina et l'embrasser.

-Tu es là. Souffla la brune.

-Je suis là. Sourit Emma. J'ai déposé les enfants et j'ai parlé avec ton fils, il m'a rien dit sur ce matin, en dehors du fait que tu aurais besoin de moi. Et ensuite tu as dit que tu aurais besoin de parler. Alors je suis venue te voir. Expliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin de toi Emma. Murmura Regina, regardant sa compagne au dessus d'elle. C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le sac.

-Repas italien pour nous. Quoi que tu aies, la bouffe ça aide. S'amusa Emma.

-Viens dans le canapé. Encouragea la brune.

Elles allèrent s'installer, et la blonde sortit les plats sur la table basse, et donna des couverts à sa compagne. Elle laissa le temps à la jeune femme de parler, mais apparement Regina ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

-Ton fils m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé de ta bête noire. C'est quoi ta bête noire ma puce? Aida la blonde, la voix douce.

-Son père. Murmura Regina.

-Tu m'en as que très peu parlé. Constata Emma, en mangeant.

-C'était mon premier amour. Daniel était un homme doux et tendre. Commença la brune. Il me faisait sentir comme la meilleure de toute. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais vingt sept ans, j'avais jamais eu de petit ami avant, j'avais couché avec des garçons pendant mes études, mais je n'avais jamais eu de relation.

-C'était le premier à qui tu donnais ton corps et ton coeur. Comprit la blonde en finissant l'assiette.

-Oui. Je lui ai tout donné. Admit Regina. Après un an de relation, le jour de mes vingt huit ans, j'avais la nausée depuis plusieurs jours, et du retard dans mes menstruations. Alors en me réveillant au matin, j'ai fais un test de grossesse, j'étais enceinte.

-Sympa comme cadeau. Sourit Emma.

-Moi j'étais heureuse, mais lui moins. Souffla la brune, avant de poser son assiette vide. Il m'a brisée Emma. Marmonna-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Gina...Souffla la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras. La brune se colla contre elle, et elle caressa son dos et ses cheveux bruns, pour la détendre. Tout va bien, c'était y a douze ans, tu es une femme forte aujourd'hui.

-Mais à l'époque il ma achevée. Il m'a brisé le coeur, il a esquinté ma confiance en moi, et j'ai mis des années à m'en remettre. Murmura Regina. Avant toi jamais je n'avais su faire confiance à nouveau. Et je crois que le fait, que tu sois une femme m'a aidée, tu étais douce, rassurante et tu m'as beaucoup aidée.

-Je ferais toujours tout pour toi. Promis. Berça Emma.

-Alors aide moi Emma. Réclama la brune en se redressant pour regarder sa compagne dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse? Demanda la blonde.

-Aide moi à parler à Henry. Demanda Regina. Il veut en savoir plus sur son père et c'est normal, mais je me sens incapable de lui parler. Quand il pose ses questions, je suis incapable de parler, de penser. Expliqua-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi pour parler à Henry. Appuya-t-elle, laissant une seconde avant de reprendre vivement. Parce qu'en plus c'est ta faute tout ça!

-Pardon? S'étonna Emma.

-C'est parce que toi et ta fille est si fusionnelle, que tu lui racontes tout et leur nouvelle amitié les pousse à parler, résultat elle a parlé de ton ex à Henry, et il a réalisé qu'il ne savait rien, alors il est venu parler de son père. Il a des questions parce que ta fille n'en a pas. Expliqua la brune, faisant glousser la blonde.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas de tout dire à ma fille. Sourit Emma. Et ma puce, soyons réalistes, il aurait finit par te poser des questions un jour ou l'autre.

-Je sais, mais j'avais espoir que ça arrive quand il aurait soixante ans et que je serais morte. Argua Regina, boudeuse. La blonde explosa de rire. C'est pas drôle.

-Si totalement. Sourit la blonde avant de l'enlacer. On lui parle ce soir.

-Ce soir? Interrogea Regina, paniquée.

-Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite tu seras sereine. Remarqua Emma en embrassant son front. Et ton lancement de parfum?

-Bouclé ce matin. Sourit Regina. Faut que je te montre quelque chose. Elle se leva, alla chercher dans la pile de pancartes, et en sortit une, la cachant à la jeune femme. Petite surprise pour ma compagne.

Elle tourna la pancarte, dévoilant une publicité pour le nouveau parfum. Une femme -plutôt belle au gout d'Emma- tenait un parfum, le récipient en forme de bouton de fleurs, rempli par un liquide d'une jolie couleur doré. Et en dessous en lettres cursives était écrit _Emma_.

-Dois-je comprendre que ton nouveau parfum porte mon nom? Demanda la blonde. Regina hocha la tête, et Emma se leva pour prendre la pancarte et la mettre de côté. Je t'aime. Lâcha-t-elle avant d'attraper son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Rapidement elle la fit reculer vers le bureau, jusqu'à la coincer entre elle et le meuble. Elle se sentait transportée, elle savait que la parfum était l'art de sa compagne, alors si elle donnait son nom à une de ses créations, c'est vraiment qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

-Tu sais, tenta Regina, c'est vraiment une de mes créations, c'est pas un de mes parfumeurs qui à créer cette senteur, c'est moi. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Les baisers de la blonde redoublèrent d'intensité, et les mains caressèrent son corps avant d'attraper les fesses de Regina pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur le bureau. La brune réalisa ce dans quoi elles s'aventuraient, quand sa jupe fut relevée à ses fesses.

-Em'...Em'..Tu sais qu'on- elle soupira en sentant la langue de sa compagne dans son cou. Est dans mon bureau.

-Je sais. Tu te souviendras de ça à chaque fois que tu t'assiéras ici. Murmura Emma.

-Oh mon dieu je t'aime. Marmonna Regina.

Jamais avant elle n'aurait laissé la personne partageant sa vie lui faire l'amour sur son bureau, mais c'était Emma. Et elle était incapable de lui résister, à peine les mains de la jeune femme sur son corps, qu'elle bouillait et désirait l'orgasme prometteur qu'Emma allait pouvoir lui donner.  
Le soir même, Emma rentrée de la boutique, elle trouva les enfants autour de la table faisant leurs devoirs. Elle alla faire des boissons, et vint les aider ensuite, avant d'entendre Regina arriver. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, et le repas prêt ils passèrent tout les quatre autour de la table. Et c'est au dessert que la brune se lança.

-Henry? Appela sa mère. Tu avais des questions ce matin je crois.

-Quoi? T'es sérieuse? S'étonna Henry, les yeux écarquillés. Tu vas vraiment me répondre sur mon père?

-Oui, vraiment. Acquiesça Regina. Mais n'en demande pas trop non plus.

-Je dois vous laisser? Proposa Adèle.

-Non reste, tu es de la famille aussi, chérie. Sourit tendrement Regina.

-D'accord, d'accord. Accepta Henry. Il s'appelait bien Daniel? Regina hocha la tête. Comment vous vous êtes rencontré?

-On avait vingt sept ans, je travaille dans une boite de parfum, il était un ami de ma meilleure amie de l'époque. Commença Regina. Il était le meilleur des hommes, après ton grand père évidemment. Je l'ai rencontré à l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, ça a été le coup de foudre. Souffla-t-elle, laissant planer un silence.

-Tu l'as aimé? Murmura Henry, ému, après quelques minutes.

-Oui Henry. Ce n'était pas un homme parmi tant d'autre, c'était mon premier amour. Assura la brune.

-Papy et mamie l'aimaient bien? Demanda son fils.

-Papy l'appréciait, et mamie le haïssait. Gloussa Regina, avant de perdre son sourire. Elle disait qu'il me ferait du mal, et je ne voulais pas la croire.

-Mais il t'a fais du mal? Comprit Henry. Regina hocha la tête. Pourquoi il est partit maman?

-Le jour de mes vingt huit ans, j'ai fais un test de grossesse. J'étais enceinte. Sourit la brune. Le soir on faisait un repas en tête à tête. Quand il est arrivé, j'étais si heureuse d'être enceinte, que j'ai pas attendu. Je lui ai dis que j'attendais un bébé, notre bébé. Il est resté immobile et silencieux pendant au moins dix minutes, puis il m'a dit un non dur et sec, et il est partit. J'ai jamais réussi à le retrouver, j'ai jamais eu de nouvelles, si il voulait pas de toi alors j'allais t'élever seule, je te voulais, je t'aimais, et l'idée de ne pas te garder m'était impossible.

-Il est partit quand il a su pour moi? Fit Henry ahuri.

-Il ne se sentait probablement pas capable d'être père. Expliqua Regina, les larmes au yeux. Mais tu n'y es pour rien mon coeur, d'accord?

-Mais t'as perdu ton amour pour moi. Marmonna le jeune garçon.

-Non Henry, j'ai perdu un homme et j'ai gagné un amour. Je t'ai eu toi, j'ai jamais jamais regretté cette décision mon petit prince. Tu as été le soleil de ma vie. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, d'accord. Assura la brune.

-Je t'aime maman. Sourit Henry en venant l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi mon chéri. Murmura la brune en le serrant.

Adèle et Emma à côté, regardaient les deux, la grande souriant en les regardant, alors que la plus jeune était émue.

-Maman? Demanda Adèle, attirant l'attention de tous.

-Oui mon bébé? Répondit Emma avec un sourire alors que sa fille lui envoyait un regard noir.

-Pourquoi Lily est partie? Interrogea la jeune fille.

Regina se tendit et fixa la blonde. Daniel était sa bête noire, et Lily était celle de sa compagne, elle le savait. Henry s'assit sur chaise, sentant le sérieux, alors qu'Emma déglutit difficilement.

-Je...Emma se racla la gorge. Tu le sais on en a déjà parlé.

-Non maman, je sais tout de votre relation mais pas pourquoi ça c'est fini. T'as jamais voulu le dire. Tu dis toujours que c'est seulement ta faute. Souffla Adèle. Pourquoi elle est partie?

-Ta mère-

-C'est pas ma mère. Ma mère c'est toi. Elle c'est Lily. Argua Adèle, faisant sourire sa mère.

-Ok, alors Lily, reprit Emma, a abandonné. Quand tu es née Adèle tu le sais ta santé était pas au top, alors on a passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital pour toi, et les traitements que tu subissais était difficile pour toi mais pour nous aussi. Et un jour Lily a abandonné. Un soir en rentrant de l'hôpital, tu avais trois ans, et on était loin de t'avoir guérie, et Lily à dit qu'elle pouvait plus, qu'elle supportait plus de te voir branchée à des appareils la moitié du temps. Elle a pris ses affaires, et elle est partie.

-Comme ça? Demanda sa fille.

-En fait elle a juste pris son sac à main, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Seulement les jours ont passé et elle est jamais revenue. Marmonna Emma.

-Même après l'opération. Comprit Adèle.

-L'opération? Interrogea Henry.

-Adèle est née avec une insuffisance respiratoire. Elle avait besoin d'une greffe. Qu'elle a eu a cinq ans. Expliqua Emma, en tenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Elle a passé les cinq premières années de sa vie à ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement.

-Sérieux? Interrogea Henry.

-Ouep. Regarde. Fit Adèle en relevant son teeshirt pour montrer la cicatrice sur son torse.

-C'est ma super héroïne. Sourit fièrement Emma.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais raconté ça? Demanda Regina surprise.

-Parce que c'est du passé, Adèle à une vie normale depuis la greffe. On en parle peu, en fait on en parle seulement quand on va chez le médecin faire les test.

-Mais c'est important, tu aurais dû me le dire. Remarqua la brune. Et puis ça t'a couté ta femme.

-Mon ex femme est une idiote et une lâche. S'énerva Emma. On avait le plus beau et le plus battant des bébés, et elle a pas été foutue de rester pour notre fille. Les médecins nous ont dit que la probabilité qu'Adèle vive plus de deux ans était impossible, elle a vécu cinq putains d'années sans sa greffe! C'est une championne ma fille, et Lily a pas été foutu le voir, j'ai rien perdu, c'est elle qu'a tout perdu. Adèle était petite mais elle l'aimait éperdument et moi aussi, Lily à tout perdu et c'est bien fait. Je suis fière de ma fille, et je suis heureuse que Lily soit partie, elle méritait pas l'amour d'Adèle. Lâcha durement Emma les larmes aux yeux.

-Ni le tiens, maman. Souffla Adèle, émue en venant enlacer sa mère. C'est parce que t'as pris soin de moi que j'ai tenu cinq ans avec mon insuffisance.

-C'est parce que t'étais une battante que j'ai tenu bon. Tu es ma fierté mon amour. Murmura la blonde en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bah putain la famille de battantes que j'ai, je suis ridicule à côté. S'étonna Henry.

-Parle mieux, Henry. Rouspeta Regina. Et faudra t'y faire, tu es entourée de femmes fortes, à toi d'essayer d'avoir le niveau. S'amusa-t-elle en se levant. Elle embrassa la tête d'Emma, puis d'Adèle. Les super héroïnes un film? Proposa-t-elle.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et Henry et Emma partirent vers le salon, suivit d'Adèle qui fit demi tour pour venir enlacer la brune.

-C'est peut-être horrible, mais je suis contente que Daniel soit parti, sinon t'aurais jamais été ma deuxième maman. Sourit la blondinette. Oh et t'es une deuxième maman du tonnerre, la meilleure de toute, mieux que Lily. Argua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime chérie. Sourit Regina.

-Sérieux?! S'étonna Adèle. La brune hocha la tête. Elle la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Moi aussi Gina.

La brune l'embrassa et la laissa repartir dans le salon. Elle débarrassa rapidement et fut rejointe par sa compagne.

-Pourquoi ma fille pleure en souriant? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

-Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. Gloussa la brune.

-Oh je comprends, les premiers je t'aime de Regina Mills ça fait chialer. Sourit Emma en l'enlaçant.

-T'a versé ta larme toi aussi. Sourit Regina, en venant l'embrasser. Je t'aime mais j'en reviens pas que tu m'aies rien dit pour Lily et la greffe d'Adèle.

-J'ai pas tout dis à ma fille. Souffla Emma. Lily est passé prendre des affaires un jour où je n'étais pas là, elle a laissé une lettre. Dans celle ci elle écris que Adèle n'est pas sa fille, mais la mienne et celle de l'autre homme avec lequel on a couché.

-Elle a renié sa fille? S'étonna la brune. Emma hocha la tête. Elle est décidément très conne. Vous êtes des cadeaux, et elle vous a quitté, qu'elle andouille. Elle caressa les joues de sa compagne. Je prendrais soin de vous moi.

La blonde sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de la tirer pour rejoindre leurs enfants. Les deux jeunes se blottirent contre les deux femmes, Regina un bras autour des deux enfants tout comme Emma.


	13. 12 : De l'amour.

-Et voilà, le bouquet vous plait-il? Sourit Emma en montrant la composition qu'elle avait faite à sa cliente.

-Il est superbe, merci. Répondit la femme.

Emma la remercia, termina de l'emballer, et alors qu'elle était derrière le comptoir, encaissant la femme, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit.

-Salut maman! S'exclama Adèle.

-Bonjour Em'! Ajouta Henry en suivant la jeune fille.

-Je suis à vous dans deux minutes les enfants. Promit Emma.

-Se sont vos enfants? Demanda la cliente, avec un sourire.

-Oui. Acquiesça fièrement Emma. Enfin pour être exacte, nous sommes une famille recomposée, donc la jeune fille est ma fille, et le jeune garçon est le fils de ma compagne, mais oui se sont mes enfants.

-Ils ont l'air adorables, mais pressés, alors je vais vous laisser. À bientôt. Sourit la femme avant de quitter la boutique.

Une fois seuls dans la boutique, Adèle sauta pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir, Henry s'accouda dessus, face à Emma. Plus d'un mois était passé depuis les grandes discussions avec les enfants, le rythme de vie était calé, les deux enfants s'étaient trouvé une grande complicité pour faire des blagues et des bêtises, et le week-end ils alternaient entre surf et équitation, tout en passant du temps avec leurs famille. Du haut de leurs douze et onze ans, les deux réussissaient très bien à l'école, ils s'aidaient pour les cours, résultat ils passaient leurs temps à se battre -mais en riant- pour avoir la première place.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a les enfants? Et comment vous êtes venus jusqu'ici? Demanda Emma.

-On a pris le bus. Vous avez dit avec maman, que l'on pouvait en cas d'urgence prendre le bus sans vous. Argua Henry.

-Et donc c'est une urgence? Soupira la blonde.

-Oui! S'exclama Adèle. Henry m'a appris que c'est l'anniversaire de Gina aujourd'hui!

-Vraiment? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui, mais tout les ans elle fait des histoires pour le fêter, elle essaye toujours d'éviter cette journée, avec papy on est obligé de lui faire fêter tout les ans. Révéla Henry. Et tu sais que maman là elle est partit ce matin en disant qu'elle rentrait tard, il fallait pas l'attendre.

-Du coup avec Henry, reprit la jeune fille, on est venu direct après les cours, pour te demander ce qu'on faisait.

Emma réfléchit un instant, regardant sa montre.

-Ok, je ferme dans une demie heure, alors vous montez faire vos devoirs, et quand je ferme on ira faire des courses, et on fera la surprise à Gina de la retrouver dans son bureau. D'ici là, pas un mot, elle doit pas se douter de la surprise. Si elle vous envoi un message vous dites que vous travaillez à la maison. Décida Emma. Et qu'on soit clairs, je vous laisse mentir là, mais prenez pas l'habitude, si vous me mentez un jour, je vous tue, même toi Henry. Menaça-t-elle.

-Promis. Gloussa sa fille.

-Allez faire vos devoirs, je vous appelle quand je ferme. Réclama Emma.

Les deux filèrent à l'étage, pour faire leurs devoirs, et Emma se mit à préparer des compositions de derrière le comptoir. Elle n'en revenait pas que Regina ne lui ai pas dit que c'était son anniversaire. Lors du sien, la blonde s'était réveillée dans le lit de la jeune femme -elles ne vivaient pas ensemble à l'époque- et elle lui avait sauté dessus pour avoir des baisers, en répétant " _c'est mon anniversaire_!". Puis dans la journée elles avaient été faire les magasins, puis étaient allées sur plage se baigner et bronzer, le midi elles étaient allées au restaurant, avant de rejoindre leurs famille le soir pour un repas tout ensemble, des cadeaux, et une fois tout le monde partit, Regina s'était déshabillée sur de la musique juste pour elle avant de passer des heures à lui faire l'amour. Elle voulait faire ça elle aussi, elle aurait aimé passer la journée avec sa compagne, après tout ça aurait été normal de faire son anniversaire ensemble, cela ferait bientôt un an qu'elles étaient ensemble, et pourtant Regina n'avait rien dit. La blonde était frustrée au possible, mais elle comptait bien assurer pour cette soirée.  
L'heure passant, elle ferma la boutique, et rangea, avant de venir prendre ses affaires.

-Les enfants on y va! Appela-t-elle.

Les deux descendirent précipitamment, sac sur le dos.

-On va où alors? Demanda Henry.

-On va commencer par passer par la librairie, et ensuite on ira au supermarché, faire quelques courses pour aller manger au bureau de Gina. Informa la blonde. Allez, tout le monde dans ma voiture.

Elle entraina les enfants à la librairie du bas de la rue, prit un roman d'une vieille édition que Regina adorait, et repartit avec les enfants vers le supermarché. Dans celui ci, panier en main, les enfants avec elle, ils déambulèrent entre les rayons.

-Henry, pourquoi ta mère n'aime pas son anniversaire? Demanda Adèle.

-Je ne sais pas. En vrai j'ai jamais su, et papy non plus. Personne ne sait, et quand on lui pose la question, elle ignore, ou répond simplement qu'elle ne veux pas vieillir. Mais je ne la crois pas. Répondit vaguement Henry, peiné. Em' on peut prendre ça? C'est les chocolats préférés de maman.

-Vas y. Accepta Emma. Elle laissa un silence, avant de reprendre. Je crois que je sais pourquoi elle aime pas ce jour.

-Pourquoi? Demandèrent les deux enfants.

-Même si elle t'aime Henry, le jour de son anniversaire elle a perdu le premier amour de sa vie. Souffla Emma. Et je pense que si elle ne te dit rien, c'est parce qu'elle a peur que tu le prennes mal.

-Pourquoi je le prendrais mal? S'étonna Henry, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce qu'elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte ce jour là, elle devrait être heureuse, et pourtant ça reste un jour douloureux, elle doit avoir peur que tu penses qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Expliqua Emma, en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon.

-Mais je suis assez grand pour savoir qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle était heureuse d'être enceinte, mais qu'elle a quand même perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, donc c'est normal que cette journée soit pas la plus heureuse de sa vie. Remarqua Henry. Je lui dirais ce soir.

-On lui dira tout les trois qu'on l'aime, et qu'elle doit se faire à l'idée qu'on fera des supers anniversaires à l'avenir. Sourit Emma. Bon les gosses, l'heure tourne, et faut qu'on finisse les courses rapidement.

Ensemble, ils remplirent le panier de plats cuisinés, de trucs à grignoter, d'une bouteille de champagne, une de jus de fruit, et des bougies avec un gâteau de la boulangerie. En sortant, les enfants profitèrent de la galerie marchande pour aller dans un magasin de vêtements, ensemble ils firent un cadeau à la brune et Emma ne résista pas à en faire un second aussi. Une fois tout fini, ils remontèrent en voiture, et avant qu'Emma puisse prendre la route son téléphone sonna, elle fit signe aux enfants de se taire.

*Bonjour mon amour.* Lança Emma.

*Salut ma belle. Comment tu vas? T'es à la maison?* Demanda la brune.

*Oui, je suis rentrée y a quelques minutes, les enfants sont là, ils ont fait leurs devoirs alors on a décidé de regarder un film.* Mentit la blonde, avec un sourire alors que les enfants gloussaient.*Tu rentres bientôt? Tu nous manques.* Réclama-t-elle.

*Je suis désolée Emma, je vais rentrer tard, mangez sans moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être là pour embrasser les enfants avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Tu peux me passer Henry?* Demanda la brune.

-Tiens Henry, ta mère. Fit la blonde avant de lui offrir un clin d'oeil, quand Henry prit son téléphone.

*Salut maman!* S'enjoua Henry.

*Bonjour mon petit prince, tout va bien?* Demanda Regina.

*Bah oui maman, je suis avec Em' et Adèle, ça va forcément bien. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'y aille mal?* Rétorqua le jeune garçon.

*Rien, je voulais être sûre que ça allait, parce que je vais pas rentrer tôt ce soir, donc je ne te verrais pas.* Informa la brune.

*T'inquiète pas maman, on se voit demain, c'est pas comme ci aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, c'est un jour comme tout les autres, donc c'est pas grave.* Assura le jeune homme avec un sourire. Emma sourit et lui tapa dans la main.

*Oui tu as raison.* Acquiesça tristement Regina. *Bon je te laisse alors, je t'aime à demain.*

*Je t'aime aussi maman.* Sourit Henry.

*Tu me passes Adèle maintenant?* Demanda la brune.

-Tiens ma mère veut te parler. Proposa le jeune homme en donnant le téléphone.

*Salut Gina! Ça va?* Fit la jeune fille.

*Bien ma chérie, et toi? Tu prends bien soin de tout le monde? Parce que j'ai confiance qu'en toi quand je suis pas là.* S'amusa Regina.

*T'inquiète je gère tout le monde. Maman et Henry son sage.* Gloussa Adèle. *Mais bon tu manques à tout le monde, on préfère les soirées famille, même si c'est une journée comme les autres.*

*Vous me manquez aussi.* Reconnu Regina. *Je serais là demain matin, et c'est ton tour de choisir le petit déjeuné du samedi, alors gaufres ou pancakes chérie?

*Gaufres, s'il te plaît Gina!* Répondit Adèle. Puis elle vit sa mère lui faire signe d'accélérer. *Bon je te laisse, je dois prendre ma douche. Bisou Gina!* S'exclama-t-elle.

*Passe moi ta mère.* Fit précipitamment Regina.

Emma prit le téléphone, et le cala à son oreille de nouveau.

*Toujours là?* Fit-elle.

*Et bien oui.* Soupira la brune. *Je voulais te dire que je t'aime.*

*Bah moi aussi.* Rétorqua rapidement la blonde. *Bon de toute façon tu viendras dormir dans mon lit, donc on se verra bientôt.*

*Heu..et bien oui. Je t'envoie un message quand je pars du bureau.* Prévint-elle.

*Ouais super! Je dois aller faire le repas, je te laisse, bisous Gina!* Informa Emma avant de faire un léger bruit de bisou avant de raccrocher. Voila maintenant elle pense qu'on l'a oubliée, et qu'en plus on se fou qu'elle soit pas là avec nous ce soir, il est tant d'aller la rejoindre. Sourit la blonde.

-C'est maléfique comme plan maman. Gloussa Adèle.

-Je sais, mais elle sera heureuse de nous voir. Sourit Emma.

-Et au moins elle sera vraiment vraiment surprise. S'emballa Henry. C'est trop cool comme plan merci Em', elle va être trop heureuse, et ça arrive jamais le jour de son anniversaire. Sourit-il.

-Alors on va vite la rejoindre. Souffla la blonde en venant embrasser la tête d'Henry. Mon bébé t'es trop loin pour que je t'embrasse. Signala-t-elle à sa fille sur la banquette arrière.

-Pas grave, tu m'embrasses déjà trop souvent. S'amusa Adèle. Bon allez, tu démarres?

Emma mit le contact, et reprit la route vers l'entreprise de sa compagne. Là-bas, sac en main, elle dû une fois de plus se battre avec l'accueil pour obtenir de passer, mais quand Henry se montra, la femme leurs autorisa la monté de suite, ce qui fit fulminer Emma. Elle sortait avec Regina depuis presque un an et n'obtenait pas la possibilité de monter sans problème, Henry arrivait et hop le problème était réglé. C'était son fils certes, mais Emma était sa compagne, et c'était frustrant.

-Pourquoi t'as le droit de monter et pas moi? Grogna-t-elle dans l'ascenseur.

-T'as demandé à maman de signer le papier pour que tu sois autorisée? Demanda Henry.

-Non, c'est quoi ça? S'étonna Emma.

-Moi je suis son fils, donc j'ai pas eu besoin, mais je sais que papy l'a fait et aussi l'ex de maman Robin, pour monter sans problème ils ont ajouté leurs noms à une liste que maman doit approuver d'une signature. Expliqua Henry.

-Alors je ferais faire ça. Soupira la blonde. T'aimais bien Robin? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage.

-C'était un crétin agaçant, prétentieux. Il a blessé maman super souvent, il était pas respectueux et naze. Maman m'a appris que quand on aime on doit le montrer, on doit respecter l'autre, être gentil et délicat. Bah il était tout le contraire. Grogna Henry. Mais son fils était cool.

-C'était l'inverse de maman et moi en fait. Gloussa Adèle.

-Ouais au début quoi. Maintenant ça va mieux. Sourit Henry en frappant dans la main tendue de la jeune fille qui souriait. Bon, prêtes?

Les deux hochèrent la tête, et Emma frappa à la porte du bureau " _Regina Mills_ ".

-Entrez. Invita la brune.

Emma regarda les enfants qui tenaient chacun une extrémité d'une banderole colorée avec écrit " _Happy birthday_!". Elle ouvrit la porte, et sa compagne, penchée sur son bureau ne les vit pas, alors en silence elle fit entrer les enfants, et les plaça.

-Mon amour? Appela la blonde.

-Emma? S'étonna la jeune femme en retirant ses lunettes et relevant la tête. Les enfants? Murmura-t-elle.

-Bonne anniversaire! S'écrièrent-ils avec un sourire.

-Vous..vous...vous êtes... Marmonna Regina les larmes au yeux en se levant.

Elle fit à peine le tour du bureau que Adèle et Henry se précipitèrent pour venir l'enlacer. Sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, elle enlaça les deux enfants en embrassant leurs têtes.

-J'ai un peu balancé, mais je voulais pas louper ce jour. Murmura Henry.

-Merci mon coeur, c'est adorable. Souffla Regina. Vous êtes des enfants géniaux mes chéris. Murmura-t-elle en les serrant un peu plus.

-C'est une idée de maman de te faire la surprise. On a apporté plein de trucs pour le repas, et on a des cadeaux. Sourit Adèle quand elle les lâcha.

Les enfants se reculèrent pour aller se vautrer dans le canapé, dans l'angle de la pièce, près de la baie vitrée, alors qu'Emma s'approchait de sa compagne avec un léger sourire.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma puce. Murmura Emma.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina en attrapant son visage pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

-Moi aussi. Souffla la blonde alors qu'elle lui picorait les lèvres. Regina finit par l'enlacer et coller son visage dans son cou, sans perdre son sourire alors que la blonde la serrait contre elle. C'est pour ton anniversaire que tu déjeunais avec ton père?

-Au départ, c'était un déjeuné comme les autres, et finalement quand je suis arrivé il avait un cadeau. Sourit Regina. Donc oui.

-On te donnera les cadeaux au dessert. Sourit Emma. Que t'a offert ton père?

-Un beau chapeau, il est sublime tu verras, je l'ai laisser dans ma voiture. Répondit la brune. Sers moi encore un peu dans tes bras. Murmura-t-elle en glissant son nez contre la peau du cou de sa compagne.

-Les mamans, venez manger! Appela Adèle.

Regina retint un sanglot, et se redressa contre sa compagne pour regarder les enfants et la table basse pleine de chose à grignoter, de deux verres de jus de fruit et de champagne pour elles.

-Merci, vous êtes vraiment la meilleure des famille. Souffla Regina.

Les sourires des enfants s'étendirent, et la brune l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'aller dans le canapé avec les enfants. Elle les embrassa à nouveau eux aussi, les faisant râler. Emma s'assit par terre, comme sa fille, et donna son verre à chacun d'entre eux.

-On trinque? Proposa Regina.

-Avant, reprit Henry, moi je voudrais dire que avec Emma j'ai peut-être compris pourquoi tu n'aimes pas fêter ton anniversaire, et je comprends. Mais mon père était un idiot, alors franchement t'as rien perdu. Et si t'y pense c'est grâce à cette journée là, que tu m'as eu, et que par la suite je me suis battu avec Adèle ce qui t'a permis de rencontrer Emma. Donc moi je crois que tu ne devrais plus vouloir faire en sorte que cette journée n'existe pas, parce qu'elle est importante. Bon anniversaire maman, je t'aime. Sourit Henry, alors que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux.

-À mon tour, décida Adèle, je suis légèrement vexée que moi ta fille préférée tu ne m'es pas dis que c'était ton anniversaire, même si je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Mais je suis d'accord avec Henry, c'est une date importante, et on la loupera plus jamais, on te fera des cadeaux et des surprises que tu le veuilles ou non, alors va falloir t'y faire Gina. Sourit-elle. Et je voulais te dire aussi que je suis super contente que tu sois ma deuxième maman, je pouvais pas espérer mieux.

Regina glissa une main sur sa joue, pour caresser sa pommette avec son pouce, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son front.

-À moi de terminer. Reprit Emma, avec un tendre sourire, Regina la regardant en face. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu es une femme merveilleuse, bien qu'un peu trop secrète. Sourit-t-elle, en voyant la brune se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Cette date est bien trop importante pour la louper, tu es venue au monde, et je me sens honorer de pouvoir faire partit de ta vie. Alors crois moi mon amour, cette date on va la fêter tout les ans à venir, on en loupera pas une seule, parce que je louperais jamais une occasion de te rappeler que je t'aime et que tu es parfaite. Joyeux quarante et un an mon amour.

Regina essuya la larmes prête à couler, et fit trinquer son verre avec sa compagne.

-T'as quarante et un an Gina?! S'exclama Adèle étonnée.

-Oui chérie. Sourit la brune. Tu savais pas que j'étais plus vieille que ta maman?

-Si maman m'avait dit que tu étais un tout petit peu plu vieille qu'elle, mais je savais pas qu'elle âge tu avais. Expliqua Adèle. Donc vous avez dix ans d'écart?

-Oui mon bébé, mais on s'en tape totalement de la différence d'âge, l'important c'est qu'on s'aime et qu'on a une vie qui va comme sur des roulettes, sans pépin. Argua Emma avec un sourire. Bon on mange, parce que j'ai super faim.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent à piocher dans tout les petits plats simples, tout en discutant et riant. Rapidement, Henry s'assit par terre avec Adèle, et Emma tourna pour venir s'appuyer contre le canapé, sa compagne finissant par elle aussi s'asseoir au sol, contre la blonde. Le repas fini, le temps du dessert arrivant, Emma embrassa tendrement la tête de sa compagne.

-Alors maintenant, soit tu te casses pendant cinq minutes, soit tu me laisses te bander les yeux, tu préfères quoi? Lança Emma.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Répondit Regina, plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

-Ok, alors ne bouge pas. Henry donne moi mon sac s'il te plaît. Réclama la blonde. Le jeune garçon lui donna et elle en sortit un foulard pour le passer autour des yeux de sa compagne et le nouer derrière sa tête. T'auras le droit de récupérer ce foulard ensuite.

-Nouveau? Demanda Regina, alors qu'elle ne voyait plus rien.

-Oui, je l'ai acheté y a une heure. Gloussa Emma. Bouge pas, je te mets mon casque sur les oreilles.

-Vraiment Emma? Soupira la brune.

-Tu ne dois pas voir ni entendre, y en a pour quelques minutes. Sourit la blonde en posant le casque audio sur sa tête, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Bon les enfants sortez le gâteau et les bougies.

Les deux obéirent, et sortirent un gâteau à la pomme et la cannelle, et posèrent les bougies dessus. Emma les alluma ensuite, et autour du gâteau ils mirent les cadeaux achetés dans la journée, les assiettes et Emma resservit les verres de tout le monde.

-Emma, les enfants, s'il vous plait, ils se passent quoi? Appela Regina.

-Mettez vous chacun d'un côté de Gina. Incita la blonde. Henry tu enlèveras son bandeau, quand Adèle aura enlevé le casque, ok? Proposa-t-elle.

-Et toi tu fais quoi? Demanda sa fille.

-Je filme ça, parce que c'est son premier anniversaire en famille et je veux qu'elle voit ce qu'elle aurait pu louper. Argua Emma en se mettant face à eux avec son téléphone. Allez y.

Adèle retira le casque de Regina, et ils ne firent pas un bruit. Henry lui retira le bandeau, et la brune cligna des yeux avant de voir les bougies et le gâteau. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, les trois se mirent à chanter en coeur pour son anniversaire. Regina avait vécu tout ses premiers anniversaires avec ses parents, mais ils avaient toujours le même rituel, puis après elle avait eu Henry, alors son anniversaire elle faisait rapidement, pensant avant tout à lui, elle n'était donc pas du tout habituée aux surprises. Et là devant elle, cette femme qui avait comblé son coeur chantait en la filmant, grand sourire aux lèvres, et d'un côté son fils était collé à elle, de l'autre c'était sa fille, oui Adèle était définitivement sa fille, et cette chanson elle l'avait toujours trouvée ringarde au possible, mais là chantée par ses trois petits amours, elle l'émouvait énormément, au point que les larmes lui montèrent. Sans perdre son sourire, elle plaqua une main sur son visage, un pouce glissant sous son oeil, son index sous l'autre oeil, pour essuyer l'humidité. La chanson se termina et les deux enfants lui sourirent.

-Je vous aimes. Murmura Regina en passant un bras autour des deux pour les embrasser tour à tour.

-Tu dois ouvrir tes cadeaux avant de manger le gâteau. S'enthousiasma Adèle.

-Souffle les bougies d'abord, parce que sinon y aura de la cire sur le gâteau. Gloussa Henry.

-Faut faire un voeu. Sourit Emma.

Regina ferma les yeux inspirant profondément, et après quelques secondes elle rouvrit les yeux et souffla ses bougies.

-Ouais! Bravo maman! S'exclama Henry en applaudissant tout comme les autres. Notre cadeau en premier! Réclama-t-il en poussant le paquet vers elle.

-Notre? Interrogea Regina en commençant à déballer le paquet.

-Je l'ai fais avec Henry. Sourit Adèle.

-Oh merci mes chéris. Souffla Regina en ouvrant le paquet. Elle découvrit alors un pull fin col roulé rouge, comme elle les aimait. Il est superbe, merci vous êtes géniaux. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant la joue de son fils puis d'Adèle qui ne perdait pas son immense sourire. Il est loin le temps où vous pouviez même pas vous dire un mot. Sourit-elle.

-Bah il se trouve que vous aviez raison, on s'entend super bien, et on a vraiment plein de points communs. Reconnu Henry en hochant les épaules.

-On vous l'avait dit. Sourit Regina.

-Tiens ouvre les paquets de maman maintenant. S'emballa Adèle.

-Deux paquets? Remarqua la brune en relevant le regard vers sa compagne et la caméra.

-Parce que c'est moi qui t'aime le plus. Souffla Emma, avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pas vrai! S'exclama la jeune fille. C'est juste que t'as plus d'argent de poche qu'Henry et moi. Argua-t-elle.

-T'inquiète pas chérie, votre cadeau était génial, et puis le plus beau des cadeaux c'est vous trois. Assura Regina en embrassant la joue de la jeune fille. Bon alors, le premier cadeau de mon Emma. Elle déballa le premier et trouva une chemise en soie colorée, avec des motifs de fleurs. Il est superbe, merci ma fleur.

-J'en reviens pas, je vais enfin avoir une vidéo de mon amoureuse m'appelant ma fleur. Sourit Emma.

Regina gloussa, il est vrai qu'Emma avait cette habitude de souvent la filmer, elle et les enfants des fois pour une occasion, des fois sans raison, mais jamais elle avait réussi à avoir une vidéo de Regina lui disant "ma fleur". Gardant son sourire, lançant des coups d'oeil à la blonde en face elle ouvrit le second paquet.

-Oh mon dieu, _Le fou d'Elsa_ d'Aragon dans l'édition originale! Oh mon dieu Emma! S'exclama la brune en regardant l'ouvrage. Tu es folle Em', il est magnifique. Elle releva la tête vers la blonde qui lui souriait tendrement. Tu es complètement folle mon amour mais merci, il est merveilleux. J'en reviens pas, je le voulais depuis si longtemps, comment tu as fais?

-La librairie en bas de ma rue, j'ai demandé si il l'avait, et Megara a cherché, elle a pas de contact avec des vendeurs de vieux ouvrages, et elle a finit par le trouver y a des semaines, après un mois de recherches. Ça devait être ton cadeau de Saint Valentin, mais j'en trouverais un autre. Expliqua Emma.

-Pose cette caméra et viens m'embrasser maintenant. Réclama Regina sans perdre son sourire, faisant rire les enfants.

-D'abord, dis que tu m'aimes. Sourit Emma.

-Je t'aime. Mais viens m'embrasser. Gloussa la brune.

Emma éteignit la caméra, et délaissant son téléphone elle alla embrasser sa compagne, au dessus de la table.

-Mamans! Le gâteau! S'exclama Henry alors que la jeune fille riait à côté.

Emma étouffa un rire, et après un dernier baiser, elle s'occupe du gâteau. Ils mangèrent une part de gâteau, burent un dernier verre, avant de faire un jeu tout les quatre. Étant les derniers dans l'immeuble, Regina accepta de montrer aux enfants quelques endroits qu'ils voulaient voir. Puis finalement, les affaires ramassées ils décidèrent de rentrer, et sur la demande des enfants, ceux ci montèrent avec Regina en voiture.  
À l'appartement, elles eurent du mal, mais elles finirent par mettre les enfants au lit. Dans le couloir, en bas de l'escalier, Emma regarda sa compagne, les yeux plissés.

-Je t'en veux d'avoir rien dit. On a failli ne pas fêter ton anniversaire. Grogna Emma, en s'approchant d'elle pour attraper ses hanches et la pousser vers leur chambre.

-Ne sois pas en colère ma belle. Fit Regina avec une petite moue attendrissante, tout en se laissant porter.

-Tu mériterais que je te prive de sexe. Murmura Emma alors qu'elles entraient dans la chambre.

-T'oserais pas? Rétorqua la brune.

La blonde se pencha et embrassa son cou, juste sous l'oreille, tout en lui retirant sa chemise.

-On verra plus tard. Souffla Emma en faisant tomber sa jupe au sol, laissant la jeune femme en sous vêtements dans ses bras. Là, maintenant, il n'y a plus que nous, alors on va fêter convenablement tes quarante et un an. Susurra-t-elle avant de planter ses dents dans son cou.

-Ne me rappelle pas que je suis vieille. Grogna Regina.

-Tu es merveilleuse. Tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter mon amour. Souffla la blonde, en détachant le soutien gorge de la jeune femme pour l'enlever.

Elle poussa sa compagne sur le lit, et en la fixant dans les yeux, Emma se déshabilla. Nue, elle retira la culotte de la brune avant de se coucher sur elle, l'embrassant partout, pour lui faire tendrement l'amour.  
Minuit était passé, les deux femmes étaient nues dans le lit. Emma couché sur le dos, ne lâchait pas sa compagne des yeux. Cette dernière était sur le ventre, appuyée sur les coudes, les jambes pliées se balançant.

-J'en reviens pas que tu aies voulu nous faire louper une soirée comme ça. Murmura Emma, en caressant la joue de sa compagne puis son épaule et son dos.

-J'aimais pas mon anniversaire. Souffla la brune.

-Tu dis ça au passé. Remarqua la blonde.

-Oui. Acquiesça Regina. J'ai un peu menti. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je hais mon anniversaire, que celle que vous avez trouvé avec Henry, même si c'est aussi une raison.

-Laquelle? Interrogea Emma, tout bas, sentant sa compagne fragile.

-Il y a onze ans, ma mère est morte après une très longue maladie. Henry avait à peine un an. Marmonna Regina. Ma mère n'était pas la plus chaleureuse des femmes, et on a souvent été en désaccord pendant ma jeunesse. Mais on a eu de bons moments. Et puis après la naissance d'Henry, ma mère a changé elle est devenue attachante et douce avec mon fils et aussi moi. Raconta-t-elle. Et puis le soir de mon anniversaire, mes parents m'ont invitée au restaurant, malgré la maladie de ma mère, Henry dans son berceau c'était génial. Et..Elle se coupa trop émue.

-Je suis là. Tout va bien. Murmura la brune en la berçant.

-En rentrant ma mère s'est évanouie. On la transportée à l'hôpital, mais c'était trop tard, elle est morte quelques heures après. Souffla Regina. C'est le jour de mon anniversaire, mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.

-Gina..Soupira Emma en la ramenant contre elle pour l'enlacer. Tu aurais du me le dire, j'aurais pu être là pour toi.

-Tu es là. Murmura la brune, en essuyant une larme, la tête sur la poitrine de sa compagne. C'était un bel anniversaire que tu m'as fais Emma. Et nos enfants sont merveilleux. Ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête vers la jeune femme.

-Je t'aimerais toujours Gina. Susurra la blonde en l'enlaçant.

-Moi aussi Em'. Moi aussi. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant.

-Tu as fais quoi comme voeu ma puce? Demanda Emma, curieuse en caressant son dos.

-Que rien ne change. Que toi et Adèle ne nous quittiez jamais. Murmura la brune.

Emma sourit, embrassa son front et sa compagne bien serrer dans ses bras, elle ferma les yeux, le souffle calme. Elle sentit Regina ajuster son corps au sien, et elles s'endormirent rapidement.


	14. 13 : Arrivée indésirée.

Le réveil sonna, et Emma poussa la couverture. Non sans un regard à sa compagne endormie à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait encore avant de poser les pieds au sol pour se relever. Alors qu'elle enfilait son shorty retirer avec fougue la veille, elle fut coupée.

-Embrasse moi. Elle se tourna et vit la brune, sous la couverture la tête dans l'oreiller. Allez viens m'embrasser.

Emma sourit. Si elle pouvait, elle l'aimait encore plus. Elle revint dans le lit pour venir tendrement l'embrasser, et Regina en profita pour passer la couverture autour d'elle à nouveau, la ramenant contre son corps.

-Gina ma puce je dois y aller. Je travaille. Souffla la blonde sans réussir à se détacher entièrement de ses lèvres et de son corps.

-Mais Emma c'est samedi. Grogna la brune.

-Oui je sais, et pour moi c'est la plus grosse journée. Remarqua doucement Emma. Elle resta collée à son corps, les mains parcourant les courbes de la jeune femme, glissant sur sa peau mate. Elle était incapable de quitter ce corps chaud de son plein gré alors si Regina se mettait à la retenir elle était fichue. Je dois y aller, tu le sais.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas. Rétorqua Regina comme une enfant, en continuant de l'embrasser, des baisers aussi légers que l'effleurement d'une plume, elle savait comment la rendre dingue, elle savait comment faire pour que ses limites, ses résistances se brisent. Et tu ne veux pas non plus. Ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

-Non je ne veux pas, mais je le dois. Argua Emma. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et repoussa la brune pour s'asseoir dans le lit avant de la pointer du doigt. Et toi tu es diabolique.

-Mais tu m'aimes. Souffla Regina avec un sourire.

-Tu m'agaces. Gloussa la blonde en sortant du lit, filant dans la salle de bain pour une douche.

Lavée, elle attacha ses cheveux, et ressortit de la salle de bain complètement nue. Elle vit Regina se redresser sur ses coudes dans le lit pour la regarder de haut en bas.

-Emma. Grogna la brune, un grognement plein de désir.

-Je t'aime. S'amusa Emma, en fouillant la commode pour enfiler des sous vêtements. Vous viendrez toi et les enfants me voir dans la journée? Demanda-t-elle en enfilant son pantalon, avant d'aller chercher son haut.

-Bien sûr ma fleur. Les enfants seront ravis de passer te voir avant d'aller faire un tour. Accepta Regina avec un sourire, se recouchant, une fois Emma habillée.

-Super! Alors envoi moi un message quand vous passez. Envoi moi des messages tout le temps en fait. Sourit Emma en mettant ses chaussures.

-Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble Emma, je sais ce dont tu as besoin quand tu travailles. Souffla la brune.

-Un an et quatre mois. Et je t'aime. Murmura la blonde en se penchant au dessus de sa compagne, en appui sur ses bras, pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

-Moi aussi. Souffla la brune en l'embrassant en retour, les mains sur ses joues, l'empêchant de s'éloigner d'elle. Reste.

-Arrête, je dois travailler. Remarqua Emma.

-Prends un congé exceptionnel. Proposa Regina en l'embrassant un peu plus.

-Et pour quelles raisons? Argua la blonde contre elle.

-Incapacité à quitter ta femme, parce qu'elle se sent triste et déboussolée sans toi, et que tu n'oserais pas lui faire ça. S'amusa la brune.

-C'est méchant et machiavélique. Marmonna Emma, qui était à deux doigts de céder, sentant la main de sa compagne se glisser sous son teeshirt.

-C'est tout moi. Gloussa Regina. La blonde se détacha d'elle, et Regina s'assit, la regardant mettre son chapeau noir. Tu es machiavélique toi aussi, tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir avec mon chapeau.

-Oui, mais tu me préfères nue avec seulement ce chapeau, ou à la limite en sous-vêtements avec ce chapeau. Se moqua la blonde. Tu as raison, je suis peut-être un peu machiavélique. S'amusa-t-elle. Bon aller j'y vais. Décida-t-elle en ajustant son chapeau.

-Emma! Appela la brune. Ne va pas travailler.

-On est plus des gamines qui essayent de sécher les cours, on a des responsabilités. Rappela Emma, devant la porte, avant d'entendre des pas. Et notre plus grande responsabilité arrive.

-Maman! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en fonçant sur leur lit.

Onze et douze ans, mais tout les week-ends c'était pareil. Le samedi ils remplaçaient Emma auprès de la brune, le dimanche ils venaient discuter et rire avec les deux avant le petit déjeuné. Et la blonde devait reconnaitre que c'était bien pratique de les avoir le samedi, la brune la laissait plus facilement partir dans ce genre de moment.

-Les enfants. Sourit la brune en les serrant.

-Tu pars maman? Demanda Adèle.

-Et oui je vais travailler, comme tout les samedi depuis onze ans mon bébé. S'amusa Emma. Vous prenez soin de Gina, et vous venez me voir.

-Promis maman! Acquiesça sa fille, tout comme Henry qui changea juste son surnom.

La blonde laissa un bisou volant, et quitta la chambre, avant de récupérer son sac et ses clés. Elle partit vers la boutique et se mit de suite au travail. Le samedi était sa plus grosse journée, elle avait énormément de clients ce jour là, d'après sa fille c'était le samedi le jour des fleurs, parce que le samedi on veut faire plaisir aux gens avec des douceurs colorées. Emma sourit en repensant à cette remarque qu'elle lui avait fait du haut de ses cinq ans, quelques temps après sa greffe. Elle passa la matinée à préparer des bouquets et des plantes en parlant et souriant avec les clients. Elle avait toujours eu le contact facile avec les gens quand il s'agissait des fleurs, le reste du temps tout était compliqué, angoissant pour elle, elle avait souvent l'impression de ne pas avoir les codes sociaux, mais quand il s'agissait de parler des fleurs, elle avait tout les codes de discussion avec n'importe qui. Elle avait toujours aimé parler des symboliques de chaque variété, des couleurs, de l'entretien à leurs donner. Elle faisait ça facilement, avec une grande aisance.  
Vers midi, alors qu'elle attendait Regina et les enfants, et que les clients se faisaient plus rares pour cause il était l'heure de manger, Emma entendit la sonnette depuis l'arrière boutique. Elle en sortit en continuant sa composition.

-Bonjour. Fit-elle avant même de voir la personne.

-Bonjour Emma.

La blonde tressaillit et releva le regard. Huit ans. Huit ans sans la voir ni l'entendre, et pourtant en deux mots elle savait qui c'était. Lily. Devant elle, ses cheveux châtains plus longs qu'avant, toujours ce même style -qui étrangement était totalement opposée à celui de Regina- un jean troué, un sweat large et des baskets. Elle avait vieilli mais pas beaucoup, elle n'avait pas tant changé finalement.

-Que..que fais tu là? Bredouilla Emma, complètement perdue et surprise.

-Je suis enfin rentrée à San Juan. Commença Lily. J'étais au Br-

-Je m'en tape! S'écria la blonde, violemment. Je m'en tape totalement de ta vie! Ma question est qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans ma boutique et ma vie huit ans après?! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

-Je suis déso-

-Stop. Coupa à nouveau la blonde. Je me fou totalement de tes excuses, j'en ai rien à foutre. Refusa-t-elle en posant la composition sur le comptoir. Elle vit le cadre de elle et sa fille et le baissa, pour ne pas laisser la possibilité à Lily de la voir. Je veux que tu partes. Si tu veux vivre à San Juan je m'en tape, c'est ta vie et toi tu ne fais plus parti de la mienne. Alors tu te tiens loin de moi, de ma famille, et de ma boutique. Argua-t-elle.

-Ta famille? Interrogea Lily.

-Ma famille. Acquiesça la blonde, dans une position menaçante, pas prête à développer cette réponse, elle ne voulait rien dire à son ex, elle voulait juste qu'elle parte.

-Je voudrais voir-

-Si tu dis Adèle, je te tue. Argua Emma, la voix dure, les mâchoires serrées.

-J'ai le droit de la voir, c'est aussi ma fille. Rétorqua la brune.

-Ta fille?! S'écria Emma. Mais tu étais où quand elle arrivait plus à respirer? Quand elle pleurait des heures? Quand il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital à n'importe quel heure?! Hein, tu étais où?! S'enragea-t-elle, laissant parler la haine enfouie depuis huit ans. Tu étais où pour ces Noëls, ces anniversaires, ces rentrées, ces vacances?! Tu étais où pour fêter ces bonnes notes, la disputer pour son mauvais comportement?! Où pour l'aider à prendre des décisions importantes alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans?! Tu étais où quand elle a passé des jours entiers à pleurer parce qu'elle avait peur de faire sa rentrée avec que des gens plus grands? Tu étais où quand il a fallu la soutenir parce qu'elle avait sauté une classe?! Elle reprit une rapide respiration. Tu étais où pour répondre à ses questions existentielles?! Où quand elle a commencé sa crise adolescente? Quand elle s'est battue? Quand elle a dessiné sur les murs parce qu'elle trouvait la feuille trop petite? Quand elle a été malade? Quand elle a cesser de croire à la fée des dents, le père Noël et le lapin de Pâques?! Tu étais où pour tout ces grands moments?! Pour ses cauchemars? Sa jambe cassée? Son entorse au poignet? Ses crises de nerfs? Tu étais où pour toutes les merdes et toutes les larmes?! Hurla-t-elle, sentant l'émotion la submerger. Et par dessus tout, où étais tu quand Adèle à eu sa greffe, qu'elle avait juste cinq an, qu'elle était branchée de partout incapable de respirer normalement, de se nourrir, de boire ou parler? Tu étais où quand elle n'avait pas le droit de bouger? Quand elle se sentait différente de tous? Craqua Emma, laissant les larmes couler, devant Lily figée. Ne dis jamais que tu es sa mère.

-Mais je suis sa-

-Ta gueule! Coupa Emma, incapable d'entendre ça, en poussant l'épaule de la jeune femme. Tu l'as abandonnée, repoussée, délaissée. Tu es partie quand elle avait trois ans, tout juste trois ans, l'âge où on commence à se faire des souvenirs qui dureront. J'ai du rassurer ma fille de trois ans en lui disant que j'étais là, et que c'était le plus important, et j'ai du expliquer à ma fille de neuf ans pourquoi la femme dans ses souvenirs, avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Informa-t-elle, la voix chargée de reproche et de haine. Tu es partie huit ans, sans rien lui laissé, tu n'es rien. Appuya-t-elle.

-Je suis ta femme. Argua alors Lily.

Emma ne pu retenir un gloussement nerveux.

-Non, non t'es pas ma femme. Articula-t-elle.

-Si, on s'est mariée y a douze ans, et on a pas divorcé, je suis ta femme. Grogna Lily face à elle ne comprenant pas son rire.

-Tu es partie huit ans, j'ai largement eu le temps de divorcer sans toi. Révéla Emma. Après deux ans sans toi, Adèle avait cinq ans, après sa greffe on a reprit notre vie, et j'ai décidé de repartir à zéro, elle et moi. J'ai fais une demande de divorce, en six mois c'était réglé. Fit-elle, voyant la mâchoire de son ex décrochée elle ressentit une légère fierté.

-Impossible. Tu peux pas divorcer sans mon accord. Argua Lily.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Après deux ans de disparition du conjoint, pas besoin de lui pour divorcer. Tu t'es barrée sans rien dire, assume. Tu n'es plus rien, alors va t'en. Ordonna Emma.

-Elle va bien? Demanda la brune, la voix basse.

-Ça t'intéresse maintenant?! S'exclama Emma.

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse, enfin l'air qu'elle se donnait, Emma n'y croyait pas une minute. Elle était partie, les abandonnant du jour au lendemain, et n'était pas revenue pendant huit ans, alors la honte paraissait impossible au yeux de la blonde.

-Tu..tu..tu as refais ta vie? Demanda Lily.

-Ça te regarde pas. Grogna Emma.

-Je pourrais aussi juste monter voir Adèle. Remarqua la brune en montrant l'escalier.

-Tu serais déçue. L'appart' est vide. Rétorqua fièrement la blonde.

-Alors tu as quelqu'un de sérieux. En déduisit Lily.

-Casse toi Lily. Ordonna Emma. T'es dans ma boutique, alors va t'en, ou j'appelle les flics. Menaça-t-elle.

Lily resta immobile quelques minutes, puis fit quelques pas en arrière, devant la porte elle hésita, puis l'ouvrit.

-À plus. Souffla Lily avant de partir.

Emma soupira une fois la porte fermée, avant de prendre appui sur le comptoir. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle lui avait tenu tête, malgré toutes leurs années ensemble ce n'était jamais arrivée, et encore moins à ce stade. Mais pour sa fille elle était prête à tout. Lily leur avait fait trop de mal, elle la laisserait plus faire. Elle les avait abandonnées, elle ne reviendrait pas dans leurs vie à nouveau, jamais Emma ne laisserait faire ça, elle protégerait son couple, sa famille, et surtout sa fille. Elle n'en revenait pas, Lily était de retour. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober, et n'ayant pas de client, elle avança difficilement vers l'arrière boutique, et se laissa tomber contre le mur se recroquevillant. Elle était en colère, et triste en même temps, les sentiments enfouis en elle quand Lily était partie ressortaient, lui faisant du mal. À l'époque, elle ne s'était pas effondrée, voulant être parfaite pour sa fille, alors d'un coup, elle se sentait rattrapée par tout. Elle avait mal, si mal. Elle voulait voir sa fille, elle voulait l'enlacer, la serrer contre elle pour être sûre qu'elle était bien là. L'émotion la submergea, et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, Lily allait faire du mal à sa famille, elle le sentait.

-Maman!

Emma se releva vivement en entendant la voix de sa fille. Avec tout ça elle avait oublié que les trois devaient passer. Elle essuya ses joues, renifla se secoua un coup pour se reprendre, et sortit de l'arrière boutique avec un sourire.

-Mon bébé. Sourit Emma.

Adèle vint l'enlacer, et la blonde la serra très fortement dans ses bras. Sa fille était là, enfin, elle la serrait contre elle, avec son grand sourire, suivit d'Henry qui lui embrassa la joue. Alors elle passa un bras autour de lui pour l'embrasser aussi, avant d'embrasser sa fille. Puis elle releva la tête et vit Regina, dans sa robe rouge, sourire aux lèvres, heureuse. Elle allait se battre contre Lily si il le fallait, pour eux trois, parce que pour eux elle pouvait tout faire. Quand Adèle la lâcha, elle s'avança vers Regina, qui glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'inciter à venir l'embrasser. Le baiser qui suivit fit un bien fou à Emma. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, près l'une de l'autre, Regina remarqua les traces sous les yeux de la blonde.

-Tu as pleuré? Quelque chose ne va pas? Paniqua Regina, alors que les enfants étaient derrière le comptoir à discuter.

-Non, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Mentit Emma, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Alors vous allez faire quoi?

-Après un duel serré entre les deux, c'est Henry qui a gagné et donc le cinéma. Gloussa la brune avant de caresser sa joue. Sûre que ça va?

-Oui ma puce, promis. Souffla la blonde. Vous avez mangé?

-Non, mais on a apporté des sandwichs pour vous trois et une salade pour moi. On va pouvoir mangé ensemble. Sourit Regina.

Emma l'embrassa, la remerciant. Ils mangèrent tout les quatre en riant, permettant à la blonde d'oublier Lily et l'amas de questions, de peurs, d'angoisses qu'elle avait apporté. Elle angoissait, mais sa famille était là pour gonfler son coeur de bonheur. Les trois finirent par repartir, et Emma fut heureuse d'être surmenée entre les clients et les commandes le reste de la journée, lui permettant de pensé le moins possible à Lily. Quand elle ferma la boutique, elle rentra rapidement chez elle. Dans l'appartement, elle alla au salon où sa compagne et Henry étaient, parlant du livre fini de ce dernier qui essayait de convaincre sa mère de le lire même si c'était de la science fiction. Elle embrassa les deux, qui étaient tout souriant lui demandant si elle avait passé une bonne journée.

-Tout va bien. Assura Emma, qui voyait les sourcils peu assurés de sa compagne. Adèle est dans sa chambre?

-Ouep, elle lit je crois. Répondit Henry.

-Bien, je monte, je dois lui parler. Informa Emma. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle frappa à la porte de sa fille, avant d'entrer. Coucou mon bébé.

-Eh maman! Sourit la jeune fille en posant son livre s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit. T'es rentrée depuis longtemps?

-À l'instant. Je voudrais te parler Adèle. Fit la blonde en venant s'asseoir au côtés de sa fille.

-Waouh tu me fais peur là maman. Remarqua Adèle en se collant contre elle. Dans les grandes discussions, la jeune fille se collait à sa mère, la tête balancée en arrière pour regarder la blonde. Dis moi maman.

-Est ce que des fois tu aurais envie de voir Lily? Demanda-t-elle, angoissée. Sa fille fronça les sourcils étonnée. Après tout elle est un peu ta mère aussi, donc je comprendrais, n'ait pas peur, tu peux tout me dire.

-J'ai pas peur de te dire. Je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Parce que tu as onze ans, et que on a Gina et Henry, mais je comprendrais que tu veuille voir Lily. Tu es assez grande pour faire tes choix aujourd'hui, alors je voudrais savoir. Expliqua Emma.

Adèle se redressa et se tourna pour lui faire face sur le lit. Emma pu voir comme elle était perturbée et regretta presque sa question. Mais elle devait savoir, toute la journée elle s'était posée la question, elle voulait savoir si sa fille voulait revoir Lily ou non, pour savoir comment répondre à son ex quand elle reviendrait. Parce que c'était sûr elle reviendrait.

-Non. Lâcha finalement Adèle. Tu sais maman, elle est rien pour moi. Je me souviens de son visage juste parce que y a les photos. Mais dans mes souvenirs, elle est juste une femme qui était là au tout début et qui est partie. Elle m'a abandonnée, et toi aussi elle t'a laissée. Alors que j'étais un bébé, et un bébé malade en plus. Argua-t-elle. Elle est une inconnue pour moi, et j'ai jamais ressenti un manque, tu as géré maman, t'as assuré pour deux. Sourit Adèle, faisant monter les larmes de sa mère. Elle me manque pas, j'ai pas envie de la connaitre, je la considère pas comme ma mère.

-Vraiment? Murmura Emma, émue.

-Oui. Sourit Adèle. Tu vois, si tu te séparais de Gina, je voudrais la revoir, continuer à la voir en fait, parce que elle c'est aussi ma mère. Bon pas autant que toi, mais quand même. Gloussa-t-elle. Lily elle est rien. Gina elle est ultra trop importante. Et toi, bah toi t'es ma maman, donc j'envisage pas de te perdre parce que je saurais pas faire.

-Mon bébé. Sourit la blonde, qui avait laissé quelques larmes couler. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant fortement. Je t'aime, je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Je sais. Sourit Adèle en la serrant en retour. Je crois que j'en veux un peu à Lily quand même.

-Tu lui en veux? S'étonna Emma en la regardant dans les yeux, elle avait toujours pensé que sa fille en avait rien à faire.

-Oui. Elle nous a abandonné quand on avait besoin d'elle, alors ouais je lui en veux. Quoi qu'il arrive, je lui pardonnerais pas de nous avoir laissé. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ok, je comprends. Sourit doucement la blonde, en embrassant sa tête. On rejoint les deux autres? Proposa-t-elle en se levant.

-Attends, pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça? Tu la revue Lily? Demanda Adèle sans bouger, faisant se stopper sa mère.

-Je..Non, pourquoi tu dis ça? Mentit Emma.

-Maman, ça fait huit ans qu'elle est partie et ça fait trois ans que je sais toute l'histoire. Et tu ne m'en a jamais parlé, jamais t'as essayé de savoir ce que je pensais de tout ça. Remarqua la jeune fille. Alors je me demande ce qui peut te pousser à m'en parler maintenant, et je vois qu'une solution. Tu l'as revue.

Emma, debout près du lit, la fixa en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire, seulement sa fille était intelligente et comprenait sans qu'elle ne dise rien.

-Jure moi que tu ne diras rien à Gina et Henry. Réclama-t-elle.

-Promis. Accepta la jeune fille.

-Je n'aime pas te faire faire des secrets, mais si Gina l'apprend elle va paniquer. Je veux gérer ça. Informa Emma. Lily est passé à la boutique avant vous aujourd'hui. Elle voulait s'excuser mais je l'ai pas laisser parler, je l'ai envoyé chier, je l'ai pourrie. Mais elle voulait te voir, alors avant de la faire partir définitivement, je voulais savoir ton avis.

-Je veux pas la voir. Assura Adèle. Par contre je veux voir Gina et Henry, on va avec eux? Henry essaye de convaincre sa mère de commencer un livre de science fiction qu'on a adoré tout les deux. Enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire, en descendant de son lit. Et promis je dis rien.

Emma sourit à sa fille, et la suivit dans le salon, pour se vautrer dans le canapé, serrée contre sa compagne, qui la rassura en caressant ses cheveux, alors qu'elle continuait de débattre avec son fils et Adèle sur le livre. Emma les regarda longuement, et fut une fois de plus sure, elle se débarrasserait de Lily rapidement, elle ne la laisserait pas détruire ce qu'elle avait construit.  
Le soir même, après le repas, le film terminé, les enfants couchés, Regina rejoignit sa compagne dans le salon. La blonde était assise dans le canapé, regardant une émission de variété quelconque, les pieds sur la table basse. Emma la regarda venir vers elle avec un tendre sourire. Mais la brune remarqua la différence entre ce sourire, et les sourires qu'elle avait pu avoir le matin même ou la veille.

-Bon Emma, reprit la brune en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de sa compagne, dis moi ce qui tracasse ton esprit?

-Mais rien. Assura la blonde.

-Emma. Appuya la jeune femme en l'écrasant contre le dossier. Je te connais par coeur. Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Tu as des yeux tristes, tu es ailleurs, tu es câline comme si t'avais peur de me perdre. Et ce midi quand on est passés tu avais des traces de larmes. Alors dis moi ma belle.

-Y a rien Gina, promis, tout va bien. Murmura Emma en l'enlaçant. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais j'aime pas voir ta petite tête fatiguée et triste. Expliqua la brune en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

-J'ai envie d'une cigarette. Souffla la blonde soudainement.

-On en fume une? Proposa Regina.

Emma hocha la tête, et elle allèrent sur le balcon ensemble. Emma sortit le paquet de cigarettes de derrière le pot de fleur avec le briquet, elles l'avaient caché pour éviter que les enfants ne le trouvent, elles préféraient qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Elle en donna une à la brune, en plaça une entre ses lèvres, et elles l'allumèrent. Emma s'adossa à la barrière, regardant l'appartement et sa compagne qui était elle accoudée à ses côtés regardant la rue. De sa main libre, elle vint placer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Tu es si belle. Souffla-t-elle. Regina sourit doucement sans la regarder. La plus belle de toute.

-Après ta fille. S'amusa Regina.

-Non mais aussi ma fille c'est la plus belle, parce que c'est ma fille elle a mes gênes. Gloussa Emma.

-T'es pas possible. Ria la brune.

-Mais tu m'aimes. Sourit la blonde en se penchant pour embrasser sa tête.

Regina acquiesça d'un ronronnement et se colla contre la jeune femme en continuant de fumer, la main libre d'Emma caressant son dos. Les cigarettes terminées, elles ne rentrèrent pas, profitant des couleurs de la ville dans la nuit, du calme et de l'autre.

-Emma? Appela finalement la brune, la tête posée sur son épaule.

-Oui ma puce? Répondit vaguement la blonde.

-Tu me parlerais si ça n'allait pas dans ton esprit? Demanda Regina, la voix tendre.

-Ma Gina, je t'aime, tu sais tout de moi, je vais pas te le rappeler quarante mille fois. Tout va bien. Souffla Emma en embrassant sa tête.

-Tu me le promets? Je suis ton amoureuse, je peux tout faire pour toi, tout accepter, je peux toujours t'aider, et quoi qu'il y ait je t'aime. Murmura la brune en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

-Tout va bien arrête, ça va. Rassura la blonde. Alors maintenant, on regarde un film, on dort ou on fait l'amour? S'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est une vrai question ça? Gloussa Regina en venant l'embrasser. Ferme la fenêtre et la porte d'entrée, et rejoins moi sous la douche. Sourit-elle.

Emma ne tarda pas, fermant tout rapidement avant de se déshabiller à tout allure dans la chambre pour rejoindre le corps nu de sa compagne sous le jet d'eau.  
Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Emma avait l'espoir de ne plus jamais voir Lily ne l'ayant pas vu, son téléphona sonna d'un numéro inconnu, enfin inconnu parce qu'il n'était pas enregistré, mais Emma le connaissait. Elle avait tapé ces chiffres pendant deux ans après le départ de sa femme à l'époque. Elle avait arrêté après la greffe de sa fille. Comment Lily avait elle pu avoir son numéro elle l'avait changé quelques temps avant? Elle n'y répondit pas, malgré les nombreux appels, elle refusa de répondre, et continua de mentir à Regina, se détestant de le faire.  
Le dimanche, après une semaine, Emma et Regina préparaient les gaufres alors que Henry mettait la table, quand Adèle descendit enfin.

-Et voilà la princesse dormeuse. S'amusa la blonde en la voyant arriver. T'as les cheveux dans tout les sens ma fille.

-Tu t'es pas vue alors. Se moqua Adèle en embrassant les deux femmes.

-Eh! Sale gosse! S'exclama Emma, alors que les deux enfants riaient. Ginaaa. Geignit-elle.

-Tu es belle ma fleur. Sourit tendrement Regina avant d'aller vers les enfants. Mais tu as aussi les cheveux dans tout les sens. Ria-t-elle avec les deux.

-Vous êtes méchants. Se plaignit la blonde en apportant l'assiette de gaufres. Elle s'installa à côté de sa fille qui l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Mon bébé. Fit-elle en serrant sa fille.

-Oh maman! Gloussa Adèle avant de se sortir de son étreinte. La sonnette retentit à ce moment là. J'y vais! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle partit en courant vers la porte, alors que les trois autres terminaient les gaufres et s'installaient autour de la table. Adèle ouvrit la porte avec son grand sourire de d'habitude, qu'elle perdit bien vite en voyant la personne. Elle l'avait vu seulement en photo, mais elle reconnaissait les traits.


	15. 14 : Rôles de mères.

-Maman! Gina! Hurla Adèle, tenant la porte d'une main, figée devant l'arrivante. Comme les deux femmes n'arrivèrent pas dans la seconde, elle reprit. Les mamans! Appela-t-elle plus fort.

De plus en plus paniquées, les deux mères arrivèrent rapidement, et en voyant Lily, la blonde se figea complètement à deux mètres de la porte, alors que Regina, n'étant pas au courant, s'avança, plaçant une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Adèle. Cette dernière recula légèrement pour se coller complètement à la brune pour se sentir plus protégée.

-Bonjour. Salua poliment la brune, en passant ses bras autour de la jeune fille, qu'elle sentait morte de peur, et voulait rassurer. Vous êtes? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, vous ne savez pas. Sourit mesquinement celle face à elle. Et bien, je suis Lily, la femme d'Emma et la mère d'Adèle. Informa-t-elle très fière.

La mâchoire de la brune se décrocha, et elle resserra sa prise sur Adèle par peur de la perdre, alors que la jeune fille se cramponnait à elle. Henry était dans le couloir, les regardant. Emma derrière, ne mit pas une seconde à réagir à la présentation de Lily.

-Mais tu te fous de moi?! Hurla-t-elle en s'avançant. Je t'ai dis il y a une semaine de dégager! Je ne réponds pas à tes appels, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "on ne veut plus de toi, tu n'es rien"?! S'enragea-t-elle.

-Je-

-Et. Coupa durement la blonde. Tu n'es plus ma femme, j'ai divorcée il y a plus de six ans. Quand à Adèle, elle est ma fille, tu n'es rien, tu nous as abandonnée!

-Je n'ai jamais signé de papiers donc je suis ta femme. Argua Lily.

-Tu étais barrée je ne sais où, pas besoin de toi pour divorcer. Appuya Emma. Mais elle vit l'air convaincu de son ex et se tourna vers sa fille. Mon bébé, tu vois ta petite boite avec l'étoile dessus? La jeune fille hocha la tête. Super, tu sais que c'est notre trésor, alors apporte la moi s'il te plaît.

Adèle obéit et partit rapidement.

-Y a quoi dans cette boite? Demanda Lily.

-Tu verras. Gronda Emma.

-C'est ce que je pense? Interrogea Regina, toujours derrière sa compagne, bras croisés. Emma hocha la tête vers elle. Bien, bonne idée. Sourit-elle discrètement.

-Et vous vous êtes qui? Demanda agressivement Lily.

-Oh oui pardon. Fit ironiquement la blonde. Gina, Lily, Lily, Gina. Présenta-t-elle. Ma compagne, avec qui je vis, la seconde maman d'Adèle. Provoqua-t-elle en montrant la brune, avant de montrer Lily. Mon ex, qui m'a abandonnée du jour au lendemain avec mon bébé malade, il y a huit ans.

-Je-

-Ta gueule. Grogna Emma.

-Emma, les enfants. Souffla Regina.

-Pardon, t'as raison ça m'a échappé. S'excusa la blonde.

-C'est bon maman! S'exclama Adèle en arrivant avec la boite et la clé.

-Merci mon bébé. Fit la blonde. Toujours dans l'entrée, elle déverrouilla la boite, et en sortit des papiers qu'elle tendit à Lily. On est divorcées. C'est le double des papiers, qui sont pour toi, mais comme tu étais quelque part sans que je sache, on a reçu tes documents. Que j'ai bien sûr gardé précieusement pour te prouver, que toi et moi c'est fini. Y a même pas un bout de papier qui nous relit.

-Un bout de papier non, mais on a une fille ensemble. Rappela Lily, comme si c'était la logique.

-Non. Intervint Adèle avant tout le monde, ce qui étonna et attira tout les regards sur elle. T'es pas ma mère. C'est maman ma mère. Et même Gina. Mais pas toi. Déjà t'as jamais été là. En plus t'as fais du mal à maman. Et surtout tu nous as abandonnées. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais ma ché-

-Non, t'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Adèle à la limite. Swan sinon. Fit sérieusement la blondinette, faisant sourire Emma et Regina.

-Adèle, je suis désolée. Reprit Lily. Je suis revenue pour toi et ta mère, j'ai compris que j'avais raté.

-Ouais bah trop tard, je me fou de ce que tu as à dire. Déclara Adèle en tournant les talons. J'ai la dalle. Henry on va manger?

-Yep! Les gaufres des mamans n'attendent que nous. Gloussa Henry en partant avec elle. Les mamans si vous venez pas vite y en aura plus!

-Évitez l'indigestion! S'exclama Regina avec un sourire.

-Promis maman! Répondirent en coeur les deux depuis la cuisine.

Emma ne lâchait pas son ex du regard, la défiant, fière de sa fille et de son comportement. Et puis elle avait Regina près d'elle, dans son dos, et ce simple fait la rendait plus forte que jamais. Elle regrettait quelques peu de ne pas lui avoir parlé plutôt, ça l'aurait aidé sûrement cette dernière semaine, mais elle avait eu peur. Elle savait que Regina avait confiance en elle, mais était de nature jalouse encore plus quand il s'agissait des exs. Et surtout la brune avait le sang chaud, elle réagissait au quart de tour, ne réfléchissait pas, et explosait. Alors elle avait pensé la protéger en ne disant rien, mais elle s'était fait du mal, alors que Regina était forte et prête à toujours la soutenir.

-C'est qui? Lâcha finalement Lily.

-Henry? Le fils de Gina. Informa Emma. Puis d'un coup, elle réalisa, elle regarda sa compagne, et se tourna à nouveau. Comment as-tu fait pour trouver notre adresse ?

-J'ai appelé l'école d'Adèle, et je me suis fait passer pour toi. Révéla Lily. J'ai demandé à recevoir le bulletin de notre fille, et sur celui-ci il est noté toutes les informations la concernant, dont l'adresse. Informa-t-elle.

-Tu es tarée. C'est illégal. Et je répète, Adèle n'est pas ta fille. Gronda Emma.

-Bon, intervint finalement Regina, j'ai faim, Emma aussi, elle a pas mangé depuis plus de dix heures, elle va finir par en mourir. Souffla-t-elle, faisant rire la blonde. Donc, merci de quitter notre immeuble, notre vie, ne pas revenir ou on appellera la police. Informa-t-elle. Je rejoins les enfants. Viens vite. Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant la joue de sa compagne avant de disparaitre sous le regard noir de Lily.

-Pas du tout envahissante. Se moqua la femme.

-Critique ma femme et je t'en colle une. Tu la mériterais pour plein de raisons. Menaça Emma.

-Tu as bien bourré le crâne d'Adèle je vois. Critiqua Lily.

-J'ai rien fais. Rétorqua la blonde. Après ton arrivée la semaine dernière, j'ai parlé avec elle, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait te revoir. La réponse a été un non clair et simple. Elle t'en veux d'être partie, elle n'a presque pas de souvenir de toi, elle t'a reconnu grâce aux photos. Elle te considère comme une inconnue, et ne veut plus te voir. Réclama-t-elle. Alors maintenant va t'en, sinon, comme l'a dit Regina, on appellera les flics.

-Tu mens. Je ne suis pas une inconnue. Tu es juste en colère. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Je suis l'amour de ta vie. Adèle a besoin de ses deux mères. Refusa Lily.

-Tellement de choses à démentir que je ne sais par où commencer. Ironisa Emma. De un, tu étais mon premier amour, tu n'es plus rien, un vague souvenir. L'amour de ma vie est avec mes enfants dans la cuisine. De deux, Adèle n'a jamais eu besoin de toi, c'est une battante. De trois, elle a deux mères, Regina et moi, elle le dit elle même. De quatre, elle avait trois ans quand tu es partie, alors si tu es une inconnue. Informa-t-elle. Et pour finir, je ne suis plus en colère, je suis indifférente. J'ai été longtemps en colère, mais c'est fini maintenant. Ma vie me comble, j'ai plus besoin de toi depuis des années.

-Emma. Souffla son ex, blessée, comprenant qu'elle n'était véritablement plus rien.

-Au revoir Lily. J'espère ne plus te revoir. Déclara Emma, neutre, en claquant la porte. Elle soupira, toute tourneboulée. Elle se redressa, la tête haute elle retourna en cuisine. J'ai la dalle mes amours!

-Ça va maman? S'inquiéta Adèle.

-Oui mon bébé. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa tête avant de s'asseoir.

-Emma, elle est revenue depuis quand? Demanda Regina, si neutre qu'elle inquiéta sa compagne.

-Une semaine. Si j'étais bizarre, surtout samedi dernier, c'est parce qu'elle était venue me voir à la boutique. J'ai littéralement pété un câble. Je lui ai craché à la figure tout ce que j'avais à lui dire depuis des années. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Révéla la blonde.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit. Reprocha la brune.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa Emma.

-On en parlera plus tard. Déclara Regina. Mangeons.

Ils dévorèrent les gaufres affamés, en parlant de choses plus calmes, du programme de la journée. Puis, alors qu'ils débarrassaient, Henry vint vers Emma.

-Em', elle reviendra Lily? Demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention d'Adèle.

-J'espère pas. Soupira la blonde. Si il faut je demanderais une mesure d'éloignement. Toi et ta mère, c'est vous notre famille, pas elle, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Assura-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon la serra dans ses bras, se débarrassant de toute l'inquiétude depuis ce coup de sonnette. Emma lui rendit sans problème.

-Je veux pas que vous partiez. Je t'aime Em'. Et maman aussi. Marmonna-t-il tout bas, émouvant Emma aux larmes.

-On va nul part promis. Je t'aime aussi Henry. Sourit la blonde en embrassant sa tête. Allez va t'habiller, on va faire un tour aux écuries aujourd'hui. Encouragea-t-elle pour lui redonner le sourire.

Adèle et Henry partirent précipitamment vers l'étage, toujours aussi énergiques quand il s'agissait d'aller faire du cheval ou du surf. Se retrouvant seules, Emma se tourna vers sa compagne, qui finissait de passer l'éponge sur la table.

-Regina? Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis heureuse que mon fils t'ai dis qu'il t'aimait, même si ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il le ressent. Commença Regina, très neutre. Et j'aurais bien envie de t'embrasser. Seulement je ne t'en veux pas moins de m'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi énorme Emma.

-Regina. Soupira la blonde.

-Non. Refusa la brune en passant devant elle, après avoir rincer l'éponge, pour aller vers la chambre. Emma la suivit rapidement, et une fois la porte fermée, Regina se laissa aller. Tu aurais du me le dire! Râla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un sujet que tu dois passer sous silence. Jamais. Ton ex, la mère légalement de ta fille revient et tu ne me dis rien.

-Elle n'est rien par rapport Adèle. Argua Emma. Quand on l'a eu elle était tellement malade, que l'on s'est concentrée sur sa santé, et on a jamais fait les demandes pour faire de Lily la mère légale d'Adèle. Résultat, quand j'ai voulu divorcer, je me suis rendue compte que se serait encore plus simple, vu que légalement, la seule et unique mère d'Adèle c'est moi.

-C'est, je te l'accorde, quelque chose de super, ça évite des problèmes. Accepta Regina, en commençant à se préparer, ayant sortit ses vêtements sur le fauteuil, elle se mit à retirer son peignoir. Il n'empêche que tu aurais du me le dire à l'instant même où j'ai passé la porte de ta boutique samedi dernier. Et encore plus le soir quand on était dans le canapé ou au balcon. Tu as eu plein de possibilités de me parler, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Dois je te rappeler la promesse de ne jamais se mentir ou se faire de secret? Rappela durement la brune se tourna face à sa compagne. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Tu m'écoutes au moins? S'agaça-t-elle en claquant des doigts devant elle, son autre main sur sa hanche. Emma!

-Quoi?..Je..Quoi? Bégaya Emma, le rouge lui montant au visage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? Gronda la brune.

-Gina t'es en string devant moi, comment tu veux que je me concentre sur autre chose que tes jolies fesses, ton ventre plat, ta chute de rein, et ta belle poitrine. Marmonna la blonde en montrant sa compagne d'une main.

-Emma, regarde mes yeux. Ordonna Regina. La blonde essaya mais son regard glissa vers le corps de la jeune femme plusieurs fois. Mes yeux Emma. Insista la brune, mais elle vit que sa compagne ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tu m'épuises. Soupira-t-elle malgré le grain de fierté qu'elle ressentait. Elle enfila une brassière et un teeshirt et fit face à nouveau à sa compagne. On peut parler maintenant?

-Je devrais y arriver à peu près. Répondit Emma en se raclant la gorge pour la regarder. Reprenons.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Demanda Regina, la voix dure.

-Parce que je voulais te protéger. Souffla la blonde. C'est mon ex, je te connais Gina, t'es jalouse quand il s'agit de mon passé. Et en plus t'as une légère tendance à devenir dingue quand on essaye d'atteindre Adèle, Henry ou moi. Expliqua-t-elle. Alors je me suis dis que j'allais arrangé ça vite fait bien fait, que t'en saurais rien, que tout serait parfait comme avant. Et puis elle avait pas notre adresse normalement, alors je pensais pas qu'elle débarquerait.

-Écoute moi bien Emma Swan. Appuya la brune, en la pointant du doigt. C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me caches quelque chose d'aussi grave. Que tu me caches quelque chose tout court. Obligea-t-elle en appuyant son index sur le torse de sa compagne. Jure le.

-Je le jure ma puce. Accepta Emma, en hochant la tête avec une petite moue.

-Maintenant, je veux savoir. Que veux Lily en revenant? Demanda Regina, en croisant les bras.

-Elle a voulu s'excuser, mais je ne lui en ai pas laisser le temps. Commença Emma. Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait revoir Adèle, là j'ai carrément péter un plomb. Elle argumenter le fait qu'elle avait le droit de la voir parce qu'elle était sa mère.

-Elle a osé? S'étonna la brune.

-Ouais. Soupira Emma en se mettant à faire les cents pas. Je lui ai pas parlé du fait que légalement elle était rien, je lui ai surtout parlé du fait qu'elle était rien pour Adèle, qu'elle nous avait abandonnées, qu'elle avait tout loupé et qu'elle pouvait pas se repointer comme ça. Expliqua-t-elle. Ensuite elle a joué la carte du "je suis ta femme".

-Elle a osé celle ci aussi? S'étonna la brune.

-Et oui. Souffla la blonde. J'ai encore pété un plomb, on s'est engueulées. Enfin j'ai gueulée, après avoir pris un fou rire nerveux, et elle, elle a écouté. Elle ne m'a pas crue quand je lui ai dis que j'avais divorcé sans elle. Enfin tu l'as vu puisque qu'il a fallu que je lui donne les papiers. Si tu savais comme je me sens libérée qu'elle est son formulaire prouvant le divorce, soulagée qu'elle sache qu'on est plus un couple, plus mariées, plus rien. Informa-t-elle. Bref, ensuite elle a demandé des nouvelles d'Adèle, je me suis moquée d'elle sans donner de réponses, elle a questionné ma vie amoureuse et j'ai dit que ça la regardait pas. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait très bien monter pour la voir, et j'ai rétorqué qu'elle serait bien déçue puisque l'appart' était vide. Elle m'a alors dit que le quelqu'un de ma vie devait être sérieux. Et je lui ai ordonnée de partir.

-Elle l'a fait? Demanda Regina, en la regardant faire les cents pas.

-Oui, elle avait plus le choix je l'ai menacé. Informa Emma. Mais elle lâchera pas facilement je pense.

Regina lâcha un long soupir, et se massa les tempes. Elle eut soudain une idée, et attrapa le bras de sa compagne pour qu'elle arrête de tourner.

-Em', je pense à quelque chose. Remarqua-t-elle. Tu m'avais dit que Lily avait laissé une lettre à son départ non?

-Oui, une lettre où elle disait qu'elle partait, qu'elle supportait plus cette vie et que en plus Adèle n'était même pas sa fille mais la mienne et celle de ce mec avec qui on avait couché. En gros dedans elle renie Adèle. Rappela la blonde, en hochant la tête. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Emma, si elle nous ennui trop, il faudra qu'on demande de l'aide, qu'on engage une procédure pour qu'elle nous foute la paix, et pour être sûr d'obtenir ce que l'on veut il faut des témoignages donc le tien et celui d'Adèle, avec le soutient d'Henry et moi, et peut-être même de ta famille. Mais il faut aussi des preuves, quelque chose qui soit indiscutable. Expliqua Regina. La lettre tu l'as gardée rassure moi?

-Ouais, elle est dans la boite. Remarqua Emma en pointant du doigt le coffret avec l'étoile donné par sa fille, qu'elle avait posé sur la commode.

-Bien. Ça nous servira peut-être. Répondit Regina avant de fixer le coffret. D'ailleurs, puis je savoir pourquoi tu mets les papiers importants et vitaux la dedans? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Y a cinq ans on s'est fait cambrioler, et ils ont volé pas mal de truc, mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué que dans la chambre d'Adèle rien ne manquait. Les cambrioleurs s'en foutent des trucs pour enfants. Alors j'ai acheté ce coffret tout caché dedans, dans le faux fond, et Adèle à pu mettre les vêtements de ses Polly Pocket au début, puis après y a eu des bonbons, et puis pendant une période des papiers avec des voeux. Raconta-t-elle. Elle a toujours su que si il arrivait quelque chose, ce coffret était le plus grand des trésors. Quand on a déménagé pour venir chez toi, elle m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans, pourquoi c'était un secret et je lui ai dis la vérité.

-Et elle a compris? Demanda Regina avec un sourire.

-Bien sur. C'est toujours le plus grand des trésors. Elle sait que quoi qu'il arrive c'est le truc à sauver en premier. Expliqua la blonde. Mais j'ai ajouté une clé usb sur sa demande, avec des photos de nous deux, mais aussi de toi et moi, et de notre famille, et de trucs importants. Sourit-elle.

-Je peux avoir une clé usb comme ça moi aussi. Sourit la brune en se rapprochant d'Emma, pour enlacer sa taille.

-Je t'en ferais une ma Gina. Je te rajouterais des photos de moi seule particulières. Sourit la blonde.

-Particulières? Interrogea Regina.

-Imagine je meurs, ça pourrait être pratique des photos de moi à poil. Gloussa Emma.

-Si tu meurs je regarderais des photos de nous deux, pas des photos de toi à poil. Sourit la brune.

-Mais quand tu auras fais ton deuil tu auras besoin de photos à poil de moi quand tu seras seule et nue dans ton lit. Provoqua la blonde, sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

-Tu es folle. Ria Regina.

Emma gloussa, toujours serrée contre sa compagne. Une fois calmée, les deux se sentant sereines, soutenues et au claires, sans aucune panique à propos de Lily, elle se fixèrent dans les yeux. Lentement, comme lors des premiers baisers, elles s'approchèrent comme si leurs lèvres étaient aimantées. Alors qu'elles allaient s'embrasser la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Mamans! S'exclama Henry, avant de voir la brune se cacher derrière Emma dans un sursaut, pour éviter que son fils ne voit son string, et donc ses fesses. Vous êtes encore en pyjama?! Mais Adèle et moi on est prêts on vous attend. Dépêchez vous. Réclama-t-il avant de partir les bras ballants.

Emma et Regina sourirent en le voyant faire, et la blonde ferma la porte.

-Douche? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, nos chéris sont impatients. Gloussa la brune. On la prend ensemble? Proposa-t-elle en partant vers la salle de bain, lui tournant le dos.

-Oui jolies fesses. Accepta Emma en mettant une tape sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

-Ne refais jamais ça. Ordonna Regina en se retournant le doigt pointé vers elle. Sauf quand on est au lit. De temps à autre. Sourit-elle avant de repartir vers la douche.

Emma gloussa et la suivit dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elles se préparaient, les enfants attendaient dans le canapé, Adèle vautrée dans l'angle regardant ailleurs, Henry l'observant.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il.

-C'était bizarre. Souffla Adèle, fixant le plafond.

-Ouais, ça fait quoi? Huit ans que tu l'avais pas vue? Remarqua Henry.

-Oui, mais c'est comme si je l'avais jamais vu tu vois. J'ai pas de souvenirs d'elle. Ça se limite aux histoires de ma mère et aux photos. Expliqua la blondinette. Et puis moi j'ai rien demandé. Elle revient et elle pense que je vais vouloir la voir, lui parler, lui raconter ma vie. Elle pense que je vais l'aimer comme si de rien n'était. Mais jamais ça arrivera. Elle est personne. Moi je veux juste toi, ta mère et la mienne. C'est ça ma famille, pas elle. Argua-t-elle.

-Et tu voudrais même pas parlé un peu avec elle? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-J'ai toujours pensé, que si un jour elle revenait, je voudrais apprendre à la connaître, à discuter avec elle, juste pour savoir qui elle était, pas parce qu'elle est ma mère d'après elle, mais plutôt parce que ma mère, Emma, l'a aimée très longtemps, au point qu'elle voulait un enfant et qu'elle l'a épousée. Alors du coup j'ai toujours pensé que je trouverais ça important, et que si je l'avais devant moi se serait évident que j'aurais des questions, et l'envie de la voir. Remarqua Adèle. Et puis quand j'ai ouvert la porte sur elle, j'ai rien ressenti. Et plus je la regardais, plus je l'écoutais, plus je me rendais compte, que j'en avais rien à faire de qui elle était.

-Sérieux? Tu voulais la connaître avant? Interrogea Henry.

-Oui, quand j'avais neuf ans, et que ma mère m'a parlé de Lily les premières fois. Et plus j'en parlais avec ma mère moins je ressentais ce besoin. Mais de la voir devant la porte, je te promets j'ai rien ressenti. Quand Gina est arrivée dans mon dos, j'avais qu'une envie s'était me serrer contre elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé boulé Lily. J'ai compris que si avant je voulais la connaître c'est parce que la plupart des enfants avaient deux parents et pas moi. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai deux parents, donc en fait je m'en fou de Lily.

-C'était son statut de deuxième parents qui faisait que tu étais intriguée. Comprit le jeune garçon. Je comprends, je ressentais ça avant aussi. Mais avec vous deux maintenant, non.

-On a notre famille au complet maintenant. Sourit timidement la jeune fille en le regardant.

-Ouais. Et c'est cool. Sourit Henry.

-J'espère que Lily va pas tout foutre en l'air. Souffla Adèle, stressée.

-Je pense pas. Les mamans laisseront pas faire. Assura Henry avant de voir la jeune fille se ronger un angle. Tu veux...un câlin? Fit-il après une hésitation.

-Tu me ferais un câlin? S'étonna Adèle avec un léger sourire.

-Bah ouais, si t'as besoin oui. Sourit le jeune garçon.

La blondinette se rapprocha de lui et se colla timidement contre lui. Henry enlaça sa demie soeur, et la serra contre lui. Adèle se détendit, et le serra aussi.

-C'est cool. Sourit Henry.

-Ouais, ça fait du bien. Acquiesça la jeune fille avec un sourire, sans bouger.

Silencieux ils restèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que leurs mères arrivent. Ne les ayant pas remarquer, Emma sourit en voyant ça, comme la brune, et sortit son téléphone pour faire une photo.

-Les enfants , on y va? Les cheveux nous attendent. Sourit la brune, un bras autour de sa compagne.

-Enfin vous êtes là! S'exclama Adèle en se redressant tout comme le jeune garçon.

-Oh ça va. Soupira Emma en prenant ses clés de voiture. Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'appartement, et dans les escaliers la blonde enlaça sa fille. Tu vas bien mon bébé?

-Oui ça va. Et puis Henry m'a aidé. Sourit la jeune fille.

-J'ai vu ça. C'est bien. Sourit Emma. Tu sais si tu veux parler Gina comme moi sommes là.

-Henry aussi. Alors tout va bien. Assura Adèle. Et t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux pas la voir.

-Tu l'as plutôt bien fait comprendre. Gloussa Emma en arrivant à la voiture. Ils grimpèrent tout les quatre dedans. Une proposition, on profite de la journée, et on ne parle pas de Lily, ça va à tout le monde?

Elle ne reçu que des acquiescements, et c'est avec le sourire que les trois partirent vers le centre équestre où Henry était un vrai habitué, Adèle presque autant depuis quelques temps. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, Emma quittant le moins possible sa compagne, pour la rassurer, tout comme se rassurer, elle avait juste envie de ses bras, et de l'amour de cette famille.


	16. 15 : Interrogés.

Un mois était passé. Un mois que Adèle avait revu Lily, mais rien n'avait changé elle ne la considérait pas comme sa mère et ne voulait pas la rencontrer, sa famille s'était les Mills et sa maman -qui elle s'assurait tout les deux jours que c'était bien le souhait de sa fille. Un mois que Henry avait dit à la blonde qu'il l'aimait et que c'était sa mère aussi, et depuis ça, la jeune femme était toujours plus affectueuse et tendre avec lui, ça faisait des mois qu'il était comme son fils pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas osé se comporter comme tel, ce qu'elle faisait plus aujourd'hui. Un mois que Regina savait pour le retour de Lily, et même si elle et Emma en avaient beaucoup parlé, que la blonde l'avait rassurée encore et encore, la brune continuait d'avoir peur. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, haletante, et paniquée, après un cauchemar dans lequel elle voyait Emma l'abandonner pour retrouver Lily, avec Adèle. Et à chaque fois, Emma se réveillait, l'enlaçait, lui susurrait qu'elle était là, qu'elle n'allait nul part, qu'elle ne la quitterait jamais et que tout allait s'arranger. Mais la venue répétée de Lily chez elle, à la boutique d'Emma, où à la sortie de l'école n'aidait pas. Regina s'inquiétait, et Emma aussi à force. Après sa première venue, Lily s'était repointée à leur appartement six fois dans la première semaine, et Emma l'avait toujours envoyée bouler. Puis la semaine d'après elle était venue à la boutique, manque de chance la troisième fois, elle était arrivée quand Regina était là, et celle ci avait péter un plomb, et avait même fini par sortir son téléphone pour appeler la police, alors Lily était partie en disant qu'elles le veuillent ou non, elle finirait par réussir à voir Adèle. Et c'est comme ça que deux jours après, quand Regina était arrivée à l'école un soir, pour récupérer son fils et sa fille, Adèle l'était et se définissait comme telle, elle avait trouvé cette dernière essayant d'échapper avec l'aide d'Henry à Lily. Quand Adèle avait vu Regina, son premier réflexe avait été de courir vers elle en tirant Henry, et hurlant un long "mama" qui était preuve qu'elle se sentait délivrée. La brune avait ordonnée à l'école de ne pas laisser Lily approcher les enfants, celle ci s'était enfuie avant que Regina ne puisse lui parler. En rentrant, Adèle était restée silencieuse longuement, la brune avait expliqué la situation à sa compagne, et ensemble elle avait décidé de parler à leur fille. Cette dernière était d'abord restée silencieuse avant de péter un plomb, elle avait été une boule de colère et de haine durant toute la soirée, elle avait crier en disant qu'elle voulait plus revoir Lily, plus lui parler, plus qu'elle l'approche. Et depuis deux semaines étaient passées, et Lily continuait de venir n'importe où à n'importe quel moment dans l'idée de voir sa fille, elle pensait qu'une fois Adèle auprès d'elle, Emma reviendrait aussi, et elle retrouverait ainsi sa famille. Seulement plus elle approchait les Swan et les Mills, plus Emma et Adèle la haïssaient.  
Ce dimanche soir là, la petite famille avait réussi à oublier Lily, jouant à un jeu de société autour de la table basse du salon, avec les grands-parents.

-Maman, mama, on pourrait avoir un chocolat? Demanda Henry.

-Oui mon coeur. Accepta Regina, assise près de sa compagne, qui était complètement figée. Elle sortit de la table une boite avec des chocolats alors que leurs familles gloussaient en voyant la blonde. Elle passa un bras autour de cette dernière et embrassa sa joue. Ma fleur, faut t'en remettre.

-Je...mais...tu...il..Bégaya Emma en pointant le jeune garçon du doigt.

-Tu bugges Em'. Se moqua sa soeur.

-Pourquoi elle bugge Em', maman? Demanda Henry en relevant la tête du jeu, elle vit le doigt pointer sur lui. C'est ma faute?

-Non chéri. Assura Regina, gloussant. Mais tu l'as appelée "mama" tu l'avais jamais fais devant elle, alors elle est très surprise. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Gloussa Henry avant de se lever pour embrasser la joue de la blonde. Adèle appelle maman, mama, et moi bah c'est toi mama. Sourit-elle en rasseyant.

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla Emma en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant. Ça va être le bordel pour s'y retrouver, mais je t'aime mon fils.

-Tant de niaiserie. Soupira Elsa.

-C'est adorable. Ajouta Margaret. Vous faites une très jolie famille. Complimenta-t-elle, alors qu'Emma se lovait dans les bras de sa compagne, à la recherche de douceur. Je vais chercher la bouteille de jus de fruit et de vin qu'on a apportées plus tôt. Déclara-t-elle en se levant pour aller à la cuisine, mais alors qu'elle quittait le salon, la sonnette retentit. J'y vais? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, oui. Accepta Emma avant de se lever pour la rejoindre.

Margaret alla à la porte et ouvrit, tombant nez à nez avec une femme qu'elle connaissait bien, qu'elle avait connu trop bien, et qu'elle n'aurait aimé jamais revoir. Lily était là une fois de plus. Margaret avait été mise au courant du fait qu'elle était revenue ayant assisté à une crise de colère d'Adèle, mais Emma lui avait dit que pour le moment elle n'était pas trop envahissante, la blonde voulait rassurer sa mère. Seulement, en la voyant sur le bas de la porte, Margaret comprenait que finalement Lily était peut-être plus envahissante que sa fille ne l'avait dit.

-Margaret? Fit Lily étonnée.

-Madame Nolan. Rectifia la femme. Que faites vous ici?

-Vous me vouvoyez maintenant? Releva Lily.

-Vous avez abandonné deux êtres merveilleux, ma fille et ma petite fille. Alors oui je vouvoie les étrangers, ce que vous êtes. Argua Margaret.

-Maman, c'est ton tour de jouer. Lança Emma en arrivant, avant de voir son ex. Putain Lily, faut te le dire comment de nous foutre la paix?! Hurla-t-elle arrivant à bout.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Regina la rejoignait, et Adèle aussi.

-C'est une blague? Soupira la brune, épuisée par ces éternels retours.

-Vous on vous a rien demandé! Gronda durement Lily.

-À toi non plus! S'exclama Adèle. Va t'en! Maman veut pas de toi et moi non plus. Tu dis que tu nous aimes, mais c'est pas vrai, si tu nous aimais tu serais pas là! Tu nous forcerais pas à venir avec toi, à t'aimer, tu continuerais pas! Cria-t-elle. Je te déteste, je t'ai jamais aimé, et je t'aimerais jamais! Va t'en! Maman et mama sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin, t'es rien! Fit-elle avant de partir rapidement vers l'étage.

-Adèle, mon-

-Ta gueule! Si t'essayes un surnom je t'en colle une. Menaça Emma. Maman, papa, aller voir Adèle s'il vous plait. Réclama-t-elle. T'es en train de faire du mal à ma fille. Fou nous la paix! S'énerva Emma. J'en peux plus, tu es irrespectueuse, tu ne comprends rien. Tu dis l'aimer, mais t'es pas foutue de comprendre que c'est trop tard. Tu nous as abandonnées quand on avait besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on t'accepte de nouveau. Elle s'approcha, prenant la porte en main. Adèle à onze ans, mais elle a comprit quelque chose d'essentiel que tu n'es pas foutu de comprendre toi, quand on aime réellement quelqu'un, on veut son bonheur. En nous abandonnant tu as prouvé que tu ne nous aimais pas autant que l'on croyait. En t'accrochant aujourd'hui à notre vie, tu ne fais que prouver qu'en plus de ne pas nous aimer, tu ne nous respecte pas. Argua-t-elle avant de claquer la porte. Elle posa son front contre.

-Salope. Gronda Elsa.

Regina s'approcha doucement et finit par se coller au dos d'Emma, ses bras atour de sa taille. Elle embrassa tendrement son cou, et sentit la tension dans le corps de la jeune femme.

-Ma belle. Souffla Regina.

-Elle fait du mal à ma fille. Elle fait du mal à notre fille. Je lui pardonnerais jamais. Craqua Emma. J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, je vais craquer Gina. Pleura-t-elle avant de donner un coup dans la porte.

-Maman? Appela Henry.

-Va avec papy dans le salon chéri.. Réclama la brune. Emma, mon amour regarde moi. Appela-t-elle, la blonde ne tarda pas à se tourner dans ses bras. Je t'ai laissée gérer, mais c'est fini. Je vais faire appel à mon avocat, et on va lancer une procédure pour s'assurer du fait que tu as la garde, et demander une mesure d'éloignement. Je laisse plus ça continuer.

-Gina, aide moi mais jure moi de jamais me laisser. Réclama Emma en pleurant.

-Jamais mon Emma. Jamais. Assura la brune en embrassant son front. Va voir ta fille.

-Je suis là. Les deux femmes se tournèrent pour voir Adèle en bas des escaliers, suivit de ses grands parents. Je suis désolée maman, je sais que je devrais pas parler comme ça, et que c'est pas bien de manquer de respect, tu m'as pas appris ça, mais-

-Mon bébé, je suis fière de toi. Assura Emma en s'approchant pour l'enlacer. Je l'ai toujours été, et le serait toujours tant que tu seras toi même. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front. Tu es forte mon bébé, je t'aime de toute mes forces, avec Gina on va faire en sorte que Lily ne nous approche plus. Je te promets, on arrangera ça. Promis.

-Je sais maman, j'ai confiance en vous deux. Souffla Adèle. Je crois que papy mamie veulent des explications. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui on aimerait bien.

Emma embrassa la tête de sa fille, et entraina tout le monde vers le salon. Ses parents s'assirent dans le canapé près d'Henry senior qui avait son petit fils sur les jambes. Regina prit Adèle dans ses bras en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, alors que Elsa était dans un autre.

-Alors, heu, j'ai peut-être menti. Reconnu Emma. Lily nous harcèle depuis un mois maintenant. Elle veut récupérer Adèle-

-Et toi. Ajouta Regina, en câlinant Adèle.

-Et moi oui. Elle refuse le divorce, elle dit qu'elle n'était pas là, qu'elle n'a pas signé et que par conséquent elle n'est pas divorcée. Je lui ai pourtant bien expliqué que j'avais pas eu besoin d'elle, et qu'elle pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Je lui ai aussi donné les papiers attestant de notre divorce, mais elle entend rien. Elle veut rien accepter. Expliqua la blonde. Et elle affirme être la mère d'Adèle-

-C'est pas ma mère. Grogna la jeune fille.

-Lily affirme que si, et elle dit avoir des droits sur Adèle, droit qu'elle n'a pas et n'a jamais eu. Je ne la laisserais pas faire, je te l'ai promis mon bébé. Assura Emma en venant s'accroupir près de la jeune fille, aux jambes de Regina, pour embrasser sa fille.

-Et moi je vais vous aidé, promis. Ajouta Regina. Je vais faire appel à mon avocat, et il va nous sortir de là.

-Tu promets Gina? Demanda Adèle.

-Je promets de toujours tout faire pour vous deux, pour nous quatre. Assura la brune en embrassant son front. Je te promets chérie.

Dès le lendemain, la brune entamait les procédures et son avocat, Gold, leurs expliqua la procédure, il demanda aussi à Emma de réunir tout les papiers qui confirmaient le divorce, le fait que Adèle était sa fille, et tout ce qui pouvait jouer en leurs faveur et enfoncer Lily. Alors durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, les deux femmes s'occupèrent de ça pendant que leur avocat se chargeait de faire venir une assistante sociale, pour avoir la confirmation que Regina, comme Emma, s'occupait très bien d'Adèle, qu'elle avait une vie saine, une famille aimante, une environnement stable, et qu'elle était heureuse. Pour être sûr de gagner, Gold leurs avait expliqué qu'il fallait mieux accentuer le fait qu'Adèle était heureuse, et surtout qu'elle elle ne voulait pas revoir Lily, qu'elle ne la considérait pas comme une personne importante de sa vie. Alors après une discussion les deux mamans avaient accepté la venue de l'assistante sociale, mais n'avait rien dit aux enfants pour s'assurer que leurs parents à elles ne sauraient rien, pour être sûres que tout se passerait comme il fallait. Elles ne voulaient pas prendre de risque, elles voulaient que tout soit fait dans les règles, sans problème, que tout soit juste, qu'elles obtiennent la garde exclusive, et la mesure d'éloignement pour Lily. Elles avaient tout fait dans les règles, elles avaient tout fait pour que tout aille bien. Un mois après l'appel à l'avocat, un samedi matin, alors qu'Emma allait partir au travail, Adèle et Henry déboulèrent dans la cuisine.

-Tu restes aujourd'hui! S'exclamèrent-ils en s'accrochant à elle, chacun d'un côté.

-Je dois aller travailler. Gloussa Emma en posant une main sur leurs têtes. Mais les deux ne se détachant pas, elle regarda Regina qui faisait le petit déjeuné en gardant un oeil sur eux. Gina, help!

-Oh non, je suis d'accord, tu dois rester aujourd'hui. Argua la brune.

-Merci pour cette grande aide ma puce. Soupira Emma. Les gosses si vous ne me lâchez pas, je vous emmène avec moi. Menaça-t-elle.

Mais les enfants ne bougeant pas, Emma gloussa et se déplaça comme elle pu vers la porte d'entrée. Regina rit en les voyant, tout comme les enfants riaient accrocher à la blonde. La brune les suivit, pour continuer de les voir faire les andouilles, mais la blonde continua son avancée, prenant les clés sur le meuble, elles rit en se débattant légèrement, avant de voir que ça ne servait à rien, alors elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour partir, mais elle eut une surprise.

-Bonjour. Fit la femme derrière la porte, dans un tailleur, en regardant les deux enfants cramponnés à Emma.

-Bonjour, on peut vous aider? Demanda calmement la blonde, avec un léger sourire, un bras autour d'Henry et l'autre autour d'Adèle.

-Je pense oui. Je suis mademoiselle Blue, je suis assistante sociale. Informa la femme. Regina s'approcha en refermant son peignoir. Je suis venue pour voir votre environnement familial dans le cadre de l'affaire Swan-Stars.

-Oh d'accord, enchantée, je suis Emma Swan. Fit la blonde en serrant sa main. Ma compagne Regina Mills, ajouta-t-elle en la montrant, ma fille Adèle Swan, et mon fils, Henry Mills, enfin légalement ce n'est pas le mien. Précisa-t-elle.

-Je connais le dossier, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sourit Blue. Enchantée. Fit-elle envers la petite famille.

-Bon effectivement je ne vais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Accepta Emma. Venez entrer. Nous allons pouvoir discuter.

-Mais maman, si vous discutez quand est ce qu'on mange le petit déjeuné de Gina? Demanda Adèle.

-Allez manger les gosses, on viendra vous chercher si on a besoin de vous. Sourit Emma en embrassant le front de sa fille. Enfin si ça vous va?

-Oui très bien? Accepta la femme. Je vais commencer par discuter avec vous Madame Swan. Puis avec vous Madame Mills, et ensuite les enfants. Expliqua-t-elle.

Ils acceptèrent, Regina partit avec les enfants, après avoir rapidement serré la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. Emma se retrouva seule avec l'assistante sociale, et lui proposa de s'installer sur le balcon, dans les fauteuils au soleil, et la femme accepta. La blonde récupéra deux verres de jus de fruits et lui donna.

-Je vais commencer par des questions concernant Lily et vous. Informa Blue.

-Vous voulez notre histoire, et savoir comment c'est passé l'arrivée d'Adèle? L'assistante sociale acquiesça et Emma se lança une fois de plus dans l'histoire, de la rencontre à l'abandon de Lily. Après de longues minutes elle se tut, et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur. Ma fille sait presque tout. La seule chose qu'elle ignore, est la même que tout le monde ignore, en dehors de ma soeur et ma compagne, c'est sa conception.

-Vous voulez dire que seulement Elsa Swan et Regina Mills sont au courant qu'Adèle Swan n'est pas née d'une insémination artificielle, mais de manière plus-

-Oui c'est ça. Ma soeur sait toujours tout de moi et je ne me voyais pas construire une relation sérieuse sur un mensonge. Donc oui elles sont les seules au courant. Et je dirais tout à Adèle quand elle sera un peu plus grande. Expliqua Emma.

-D'accord. Avez vous forcer votre fille à ne plus voir Lily Stars? Demanda Blue.

-Non. Lily l'a abandonnée, je l'ai élevé seule. Argua la blonde. Quand Lily s'est repointée comme une fleur il y a deux mois, je lui ai d'abord hurlé dessus pour nous avoir abandonnées plus de huit ans et de penser qu'en revenant elle allait tout récupérer. Puis je suis rentrée et j'ai discuté avec ma fille, c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait jamais revoir Lily, qu'elle n'était personne. Raconta-t-elle avant de se pencher vers la femme. Ma fille avait à peine trois ans quand Lily est partie, elle ne représente rien pour elle.

-Donc Adèle a prit sa décision elle même. Conclu la femme en notant sur son bloc. Et avec Regina Mills, avez-vous demander son avis à Adèle avant d'en arriver au stade où vous en êtes aujourd'hui?

-Ma fille est ma priorité. Affirma Emma. Au début de ma relation avec Regina, elle et moi nous étions dit que si les enfants n'acceptaient pas on avancerait pas ensemble. Puis, Henry et Adèle nous ont appris qu'ils se détestaient mais ils étaient contents pour nous deux, et après plusieurs galères on a réglé le soucis, aujourd'hui ils s'adorent. J'aime ma fille plus que tout au monde, et Regina et Henry sont en deuxième positon, c'est ma famille. Lily n'a jamais été là pour nous, elle ne fait pas partit de cette famille. Emma laissa un moment avant de reprendre. Si Lily était revenue quelques années avant, quand il n'y avait que moi et Adèle, je ne l'aurais pas reprise, mais peut-être que Adèle si. Elle cherchait une seconde figure maternelle ou paternelle, seulement aujourd'hui elle a Regina. En fait, ce n'est pas Lily qu'elle cherchait, c'était une personne. Mais je pense que le mieux c'est de lui demander à elle.

-C'est ce que je ferais ensuite. Assura l'assistante sociale. Je peux comprendre la complexité et l'angoisse d'une telle procédure, croyez moi, mais ne me voyez pas comme une ennemie. Je suis là pour voir votre vie. Et rien qu'en ouvrant la porte, en voyant votre fille et le fils de votre compagne accroché à vous, on voit que vous êtes une jolie famille. Du couloir j'entendais les rires. Assura-t-elle, regardant la blonde qui laissa couler une larme.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir ma famille, être mère, et quand j'ai réussi, ma fille était malade, et on était pas sûres de la sauver. Souffla Emma, en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Et ma femme m'a abandonnée. Puis la greffe a sauvé ma fille. Et j'ai passé ma vie à tout faire pour elle, je saurais pas faire sans elle. Et puis j'ai rencontré Regina et puis Henry et après quelques difficultés on a été tout les quatre. C'est ma famille, celle que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, ma famille à moi, mes enfants et ma femme. Je les aime, et je laisserais personne leurs faire du mal.

L'assistante sociale lui sourit doucement, puis elle demanda à parler à Regina. Cette dernière lui parla de leurs couple, de leurs famille, de leur histoire. Puis Henry affirma qu'Emma et Adèle était un bout de sa famille aussi, et qu'il aimait ça. Puis se fut au tour d'Adèle.

-Tu veux bien me parler? Demanda Blue.

-Vous voulez bien ne suivre s'il vous plait? La femme accepta et Adèle la fit traverser le salon, puis la cuisine, devant les yeux surpris de sa famille. On fait que passer. Assura Adèle.

-Tout va bien mon bébé? Interrogea Emma.

-Oui je veux juste lui montrer quelque chose. Affirma la jeune fille en allant dans l'escalier, faisant passer Blue devant les photos de famille accrochées dans l'escalier, puis elle l'emmena à sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta au milieu et regarda la femme. Je sais que beaucoup doivent penser que je suis pas normale. Ma deuxième mère revient et je veux pas la voir, j'ai une seconde chance avec elle et j'en veux pas. Mais vous voyez tout mon monde il est bien.

-Que veux tu dire par là? Demanda Blue.

-J'aime les livres, Henry, Gina et maman aussi, ils sont toujours près à m'en offrir. Les mamans m'aident pour le travail pour que je réussisse, et Henry aussi. J'aime le surf, maman m'y emmène dès que je veux et si elle peut pas à cause de la boutique c'est tata qui m'emmène. J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs, peut-être parce que j'ai grandi dedans, et mes mamans adorent ça alors elles en rapportent souvent. Mes mamans, Emma et Gina. Précisa-t-elle d'un coup. J'adore les peluches, je sais je suis grande, mais j'aime ça, et Gina m'en offre souvent. J'ai un grand lit depuis que je vis ici, et la raison vous savez ce que c'est?

-Non. Sourit tendrement la femme.

-C'est pour que maman et Gina puisse me faire un bisou ou un câlin les soirs où je demande. Et pour qu'Henry vienne regarder des films des fois, ou lire avec moi. Répondit Adèle, avant de se tourner vers le mur recouvert de photos. Ça c'est ma famille vous voyez. Lily elle a laissé tomber ma maman et moi alors qu'elle était censé nous aimer. Quand on aime on abandonne pas les gens et encore moins quand ils ne vont pas bien. Et je sais que maman et mama jamais elles m'abandonneront. J'ai confiance en elles, et en Henry. Je sais qu'ils resteront avec moi. Mais y a pas de place pour Lily et je veux pas lui donner de seconde chance, elle est pas ma mère, elle est juste une inconnue. S'il vous plaît, la laissez pas revenir.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Fit la femme.

-Mais vous aurez une influence dans la décision. Je l'ai lu dans des romans. Les assistantes sociales ont une influence. Souffla la blondinette. Vous êtes là pour savoir comment est ma vie. Bah je vous le dit elle est super belle quand Lily est pas là. Maman, elle m'a bien élevée, elle a toujours tout fait pour moi, elle s'est sacrifiée souvent pour moi. J'ai sauté une classe, parce que maman a toujours fait en sorte que j'ai tout ce que je voulais et tout ce dont j'avais besoin, elle m'a laissé le choix de sauter une classe ou non, et j'ai choisi de le faire. Mais j'ai eu la trouille. Et ma mère m'a soutenue. Lily à tout louper, tout. Ma mère est toujours là pour moi, et depuis un an Gina aussi. Je veux pas qu'on m'oblige à voir Lily alors que j'ai déjà une famille. Si elle n'a plus la sienne, elle peut s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Termina Adèle. Puis elle se reprit une dernière fois. Et non, ce n'est pas ma mère qui m'a dit de vous dire tout ça. Assura-t-elle.

-Je sais. Tu es une jeune fille qui a du caractère, on voit tout de suite que tu choisi tes mots et qu'ils ne te sont pas soufflé. Sourit Blue. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout.

-Vous allez leurs dire quoi à ceux qui prennent la décision? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire je suis désolée. S'excusa l'assistante sociale, avant de partir.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux, rejoindre les deux mamans. Celles ci montrèrent tout l'appartement à Blue, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Une fois seuls, ils allèrent tout les quatre dans le salon, et Emma enlaça les deux enfants.

-Mon bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont voir rapidement que Lily n'est rien, et personne ne te forcera à la voir. Assura Emma en embrassant son front, avant de se tourner vers le jeune garçon. Et toi je te promets que ni Adèle, ni moi n'allons te laisser. Tout les quatre, toujours, ok? Ajouta-t-elle en les serrant.

-Ok. Acceptèrent les deux enfants.

-Ma puce? Appela la blonde en regardant sa compagne.

-Je t'interdis d'aller travailler après une matinée comme ça. Souffla Regina.

-Je reste avec vous aujourd'hui et demain. Promis. Assura Emma. Alors vous voulez faire quoi?

-Après une matinée comme celle ci il nous faut du soleil, de l'air frais et des belles choses. Rétorqua Regina en retrouvant un léger sourire. Alors je vous propose la Forêt nationale d'El Yunque. C'est à quarante minutes d'ici.

-Sérieux?! On adore avec mama, mais on y est pas aller depuis super longtemps! S'exclama Adèle. Maman dit oui. Supplia-t-elle.

-Henry? Interrogea la blonde. Le jeune garçon hocha énergiquement la tête. Aller vous habiller, et faire vos sacs, on va y aller. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. les deux crièrent, et partirent en courant. Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire ouf, Emma sentit le poids d'un corps contre le sien, puis des lèvres affamées sur les siennes. Mon dieu...

-Je t'aime. Souffla Regina à cheval sur elle, tenant son visage, l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde en la soulevant d'un coup, la faisant crier de surprise. Journée famille ma Gina.

Ils ne rentrèrent que très tard le soir, épuisés, mais ravis. Henry et Adèle avaient prit des milliers de photos, ils étaient épuisés, mais comblés. Ils avaient mangé au restaurant le soir, avant de reprendre la route, sourire aux lèvres, l'impression que la visite de l'assistante sociale était lointaine. À l'appartement, ils allèrent rapidement tous se coucher.  
Le quotidien reprit son court pendant les quatre semaines qui suivirent, ils reprirent leurs rythme comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si tout allait bien, sans parler de tout ça, malgré l'angoisse. Étrangement Lily ne fit pas parler d'elle durant ce mois ci, et ce n'est ni les Swan, ni les Mills qui allaient s'en plaindre. C'est une semaine après la visite de l'assistante sociale, que Gold leurs communiqua la date de l'avis du juge, c'était un mois après.  
La veille de cette réponse tant attendue et angoissante, Emma coucha les enfants et alla s'installer sur le balcon sur l'un des fauteuils, et alluma une cigarette, son verre de vin en main, le second sur la table basse. Regina n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, elle avait eu un soucis au travail, elle avait mangé là-bas et rentrait seulement à dix heure du soir. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'allumer sa cigarette, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Elle releva le regard et vit la brune.

-Bonsoir ma fleur. Souffla Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es enfin là. Murmura la blonde. Les enfants dorment, ton verre t'attend et moi aussi.

Regina sourit et l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de prendre le verre de la blonde pour prendre une gorgée avant de le poser. Elle vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de sa compagne et lui piqua une cigarette, qu'elle alluma, avant de tirer dessus puis d'embrasser la blonde.

-Tu m'as manquée. Souffla Regina. J'aime plus passer mes soirées loin de vous.

-On déteste quand tu es loin. Murmura Emma en la gardant contre elle, avant d'écraser son mégot. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Ne dis pas ça, on dirait qu'une catastrophe va arriver. Chuchota la brune.

-On est pas à l'abris Gina. J'ai très peur de demain. Si Lily à un droit de visite je m'en remettrais pas. Soupira la blonde en laissant tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de sa compagne qui caressa ses cheveux.

-Je laisserais personne prendre à ma famille. Assura la brune en la serrant dans ses bras. Et si il faut, on fuira au bout du monde, on partira très loin avec les enfants, je laisserais personne vous toucher.

-N'importe quoi, t'as ton père et ton entreprise ici, tu partirais pas. Marmonna la blonde.

-Emma. Appuya la jeune femme en attrapant son menton pour lui faire plonger son regard dans le sien. Henry, Adèle et toi êtes tout ce qui compte, j'abandonnerais tout pour vous, Emma. Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre et élevé nos enfants. Je te veux plus que tout. Emma vint capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Et si..

-Oui, dis moi? Invita Emma en la voyant hésiter.

-Ça va te paraitre fou, et peut-être très bizarre, mais j'ai envie de...

-Ma puce, c'est moi, qu'est ce que tu te demandes? Interrogea la blonde, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Regina, et glissant sa main sur sa cuisse, la caressant de haut en bas, la berçant.

-Et si...Et si on se mariait? Demanda Regina, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, une main sur le cou de la blonde, l'autre caressant sa joue.

Emma sourit et vint chercher un baiser.

-Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours. Murmura Emma. J'ai toujours rêvé de t'épouser, depuis le premier regard. Mais je veux être sure que tu me proposes de t'épouser parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veux de moi comme femme, et non parce que y a cette fichue procédure en cours.

-Je t'épouserais demain, dans un mois ou dans deux ans, je t'épouserais parce que tu es mon monde. Assura Regina. Mais c'est la procédure qui m'a offert ce déclic. Cette manière qu'on les avocats et tout les autres de penser que l'on est pas une famille parce que toi et moi on est pas mariées, me rend folle. Je me suis rendue compte que je me considérais comme ta femme depuis un moment déjà et qu'il était largement temps qu'on fasse ce qu'il faut pour que se soit réel pour tout le monde.

-Alors je veux t'épouser oui. Sourit Emma.

Regina l'embrassa tendrement, sans perdre son sourire. Puis elle se redressa, assise sur les genoux de la blonde et sortit la chaine qu'elle portait toujours autour de son coup. Elle la détacha et récupéra son anneau.

-J'espère que c'est la bonne taille. Souffla Regina en prenant la main gauche de sa compagne pour passer l'anneau à son annulaire. Parfait.

-C'est quoi cette bague mon amour? Demanda la blonde en regardant sa main.

-La bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Murmura la brune, en liant leurs doigts. Elle me l'a donnée avant de mourir. Elle m'a fait promette de l'offrir à la personne qui serait parfaite pour mon bonheur et celui d'Henry. Elle m'a fait promettre de l'offrir qu'à la personne dont je serais éperdument amoureuse et que je voudrais pour le restant de mes jours. Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est...C'est...magnifique. Je..Je t'aime. Susurra Emma, chamboulée

-Je t'aime aussi ma fleur. Sourit Regina en venant l'embrasser. Et maintenant on trinque ou on fait l'amour?

Emma la tira à califourchon sur elle, en l'embrassant, glissant ses mains sous sa jupe. Regina ne la retint pas malgré le fait qu'elle était sur le balcon, et que c'était risqué, elle en avait trop envie, elle désirait que ça, et la main d'Emma dans sa culotte était bien trop agréable, bien trop délectable. Emma étouffa les gémissement de la jeune femme en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, et la laissa s'écrouler sur elle, une fois qu'elle fut traverser par le plaisir.

-On trinque maintenant, avant de continuer tout ça dans la chambre? Proposa Emma en lui embrassant le cou.

Les feux femmes ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur chambre...  
Le lendemain, le juge leur annonça qu'il y aurait en sa présence un face à face entre elles, leurs avocat et Lily et le sien. Cette nouvelle ne les rassurant pas vraiment, Emma et Regina décidèrent de garder leurs fiançailles pour elles. Elles l'annonceraient une autre fois.


	17. 16 : Confrontation.

Le réveil sonna, et Regina l'éteignit avant de se tourner. Elle vint embrasser la joue de sa compagne qui tourna en restant endormie. La main de la jeune femme sortit de sous la couette et la brune sourit en voyant l'alliance. Trois semaines qu'elles étaient fiancées, et personne ne savaient encore. Elle se pencha lentement, et déposa un baiser sur la bague et le doigt.

-Réveil toi ma belle, c'est le grand jour. Souffla la brune.

-Laisse moi deux minutes de plus contre ton corps nu. Réclama Emma.

Regina sourit et vint l'embrasser, la gardant serrée contre elle. Un matin de plus où elles étaient nues, Regina se demandaient même si il lui arrivait de dormir habillée en dehors des fois où Emma et elle se disputaient.

-Allez debout maintenant, ou on sera en retard. Argua Regina en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sortir du lit. Viens à la douche.

-J'aurais des câlins? Demanda Emma.

-Si tu veux. Mais viens. Réclama la brune.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas trop et elles prirent leurs douche ensemble, avant d'aller dans le dressing. Regina enfila une élégante et stricte robe noire, alors que la blonde enfila son tailleur pantalon rouge avec un haut noir. Elles mirent toute les deux des talons, et prêtes Emma alla réveiller les enfants alors que Regina alla préparer un petit déjeuné. La blonde se chargea de sortir les enfants du lit pour qu'ils se lavent, et pendant qu'Henry était sous la douche elle alla voir sa fille qui était en culotte devant son armoire.

-Ça va mon bébé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je voudrais être classe, tu vois je voudrais montrer à Lily que je ferais tout pour pas être avec elle, et que je suis très bien avec mama et toi. Expliqua Adèle. Tu vois t'es en costume. Et je suis sure que Gina a une belle robe. Je veux être aussi classe.

-Tu as toujours le costume qu'on avait acheté l'année dernière pour le mariage auquel tu m'avais accompagné? Demanda Emma, avec un doux sourire.

-Oui, mais la veste ne me va plus, et je te rappelle que j'ai taché la chemise. Rappela Adèle.

-Enfile le pantalon, moi je pique une chemise à Henry, et tu seras très bien. Et mets tes dcmartens basse, tu seras classe mon bébé. Sourit la blonde.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous habillés superbement bien, Henry ayant lui aussi voulu s'habiller classe en voyant les trois autres membres de sa famille. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, ils étaient tout les quatre un peu stressés, Adèle d'être obligée de voir Lily si le juge en décidait ainsi, les mamans d'avoir a vivre ça et affronter l'ex de la blonde, et Henry avait peur que sa famille ne soit plus jamais pareille après ça. Au tribunal, Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille, la rassurant par ce geste. Ensemble ils retrouvèrent Gold, et montèrent jusqu'à la salle. Dans le couloir ils s'assirent sur un banc, les deux femmes à côté, Adèle près de sa mère, Henry de son côté aussi.

-Gina, s'il te plaît calme toi, tu m'angoisses. Souffla Emma, les premiers mots depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

-Mais moi je suis angoissée. Murmura la brune.

Emma passa un bras autour d'elle, et tint délicatement sa tête pour venir embrasser sa tempe.

-Tout ira bien ma puce. Assura-t-elle tout bas au creux de son oreille.

En se détachant, Emma remarqua que Lily venait d'arriver avec son avocat, un certain Mr Glass, un avocat déjà battu plus d'une fois par le leurs d'après ce dernier. À l'instant où son regard croisa celui de son ex, Emma garda son bras serré autour de la taille de sa compagne, et elle sentit la main de sa fille se crisper sur sa cuisse. Sans lâcher sa compagne, elle se tourna vers les enfants, et embrassa le front d'Adèle.

-Mon bébé, tout ira bien, promis. Souffla-t-elle. Henry, ça va?

-J'aime pas trop tout ça mama. Murmura le jeune garçon en regardant Lily et son avocat.

-Je te promets que tout ira bien. Elle lâcha Regina, pour se tourner complètement vers les enfants. Avec Gina et Gold on va rentrer et vous vous restez là, avec la dame qui est en charge de vous surveiller. Dans le sac vous avez vos livres pour vous occuper. Vous serez appelés pour intervenir surement. Mais tout va bien aller ok? Les deux hochèrent la tête.

-Mesdames, nous allons y aller. Prévint Gold.

Emma et Regina se levèrent et la blonde enlaça les enfants un moment, avant que la brune ne le fasse les embrassant un moment. Puis après une grande inspiration, elles suivirent Gold dans la salle, derrière Lily et Glass. Dans la salle, une table prenait la plupart de l'espace. Au bout, la juge, qui se leva, leurs montrant leurs places. D'un côté Lily et Glass, de l'autre les deux mamans et leurs avocat.

-Bonjour mesdames, et messieurs. Salua la femme. Je suis le juge Fischer, Ingrid Fischer, je suis en charge de votre affaire. Connaissant le dossier, je vais juste poser des questions, je vous demanderais de vous respecter, de parler seulement quand vous y êtes invité. Expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant. Alors pour commencer, Madame Stars s'il vous plaît dites nous pourquoi en réaction à la demande de mesure d'éloignement de Madame Swan vous demandez la garde alternée de Adèle Swan.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est ma fille. Rétorqua Lily.

-Pourtant légalement la seule personne notée comme parents est Madame Emma Swan. Rappela innocemment la juge.

-Tu as enlevé mon nom? Gronda Lily envers son ex femme.

-Je n'ai rien élevé Lily. Fit calmement Emma. Je dois te rappeler que lorsque Adèle est née, c'est mon nom qui a été mis puisque je l'ai mise au monde. Et on devait faire les démarches pour t'ajouter en second parent, seulement on ne l'a jamais fait, puisque Adèle étant malade on s'est préoccupé de suite de sa santé. Raconta-t-elle. Donc oui, légalement tu n'as jamais été sa mère. Et réellement tu l'as été à peine trois ans.

-Je-

-S'il vous plait. Coupa Ingrid. Emma Swan, vous demandez une mesure d'éloignement, pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle arrive à n'importe qu'elle heure, n'importe quand, elle ne respecte pas le non, ni le mien, ni celui de ma compagne, ni celui d'Adèle. Expliqua posément la blonde.

-Madame Stars est allé jusqu'à appeler l'école de la fille de ma cliente, en se faisant passer pour Emma Swan pour avoir le relever de note d'Adèle et ainsi leurs adresse. Expliqua Gold à côté. Ainsi que plusieurs fois elle s'est rendue à l'école pour essayer de parler à Adèle malgré la demande claire de ma cliente, qu'elle reste loin d'elles.

La juge baissa les yeux et tourna quelques pages.

-Ce n'est pas relaté dans le dossier. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Si page quatre, dans les erreurs faites depuis le retour de Madame Stars. Deuxième et sixième de la liste. Informa fièrement Gold.

-Effectivement. Accepta la juge en lisant le document. Elle regarda un moment, avant de relever la tête. Une chose me frappe dans ce dossier. La vie d'Adèle et Emma Swan sont bien détaillées, même celle de Regina Mills, étant la compagne de Madame Swan, seulement je ne sait rien sur les huit années passées concernant Madame Stars.

-On aimerait savoir aussi. Argua Emma.

-Je suis partie au Brésil d'abord, puis le Pérou, et finalement je suis allez à New York et Boston. Révéla Lily. J'ai vécu de petit boulot au début, puis j'ai eu une chance de travail plus important dans la bourse, d'où mon arrivé à New York et j'y suis restée cinq ans, avant de me faire virer parce que j'ai fais une erreur.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous a mené à vouloir revoir votre ex femme et Adèle après huit ans? Demanda la juge.

Lily hésita, tout les yeux étant sur elle. Emma, sous la table agrippa la cuisse de sa compagne, angoissée. Regina attrapa sa main doucement pour la serrer dans la sienne.

-Après m'être fait virer je me suis fais larguer, j'ai réalisé que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je perdais tout. J'ai alors compris que l'erreur de ma vie, avait été d'abandonné la seule femme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais avec notre fille par peur de perdre mon bébé. Expliqua Lily.

-Il t'a fallu huit putains d'années pour te rendre compte que t'avais merdé, et tu crois qu'on t'a attendue?! S'énerva Emma, en face d'elle.

-S'il vous plaît. Appuya la juge. Malgré la vulgarité de cette réponse, je voudrais marqué qu'elle est réelle. Vous êtes partie alors qu'Adèle avait trois ans vous revenez huit ans plus tard, il était pourtant évident qu'après tout cela vous ne seriez pas accueillie à bras ouverts.

-Je le savais. Mais j'avais tout de même espoir que ma fille se souvienne de moi. Je pensais aussi qu'Emma serait contente, peut-être un peu énervée au départ, mais finalement contente de me retrouver, et je reste persuadée que je suis l'amour de sa vie. Répondit Lily.

Regina se tendit sur sa chaise, et la blonde resserra sa main sur la sienne.

-Ma cliente n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'elle serait ouverte à retrouver leurs ancienne relation. Intervint Gold. Bien au contraire, elle a toujours fait comprendre que tout était fini, et que rien n'arriverais jamais, qu'elle avait refait sa vie et retrouver l'amour en la personne de Regina Mills. Ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, je vois qu'elles sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi. Et cela fait presque un an que vous vivez ensemble. Lu la juge. Je voudrais entendre l'avis de l'assistante sociale qui est venue chez vous, madame Blue. Maitre Gold pourriez vous aller la chercher, elle doit attendre avec vos enfants, mesdames.

L'homme se leva, et alla chercher la femme dans le couloir. Celle ci arriva et prit place à l'autre bout de la table face au juge Fischer.

-Bonjour. Salua-t-elle avec un sourire, qu'Emma et Regina lui rendirent.

-J'ai déjà pris connaissance de votre rapport sur le foyer Swan-Mills, je voudrais quand même vous entendre, je désirerais que Madame Stars et Maitre Glass l'entende aussi, ainsi que les principales concernées, puisque je pense que c'est un des élément les plus important de ce dossier. Expliqua la juge.

-Sans problème madame le juge. Accepta la femme. Alors j'ai pu échangé et observé la vie des Swan-Mills. Ils ont tous été sincères. Les enfants comme les mamans n'ont pas niés les points de divergences qu'il y avait eu, la mésentente des enfants au départ. Mais les quatre m'ont aussi assurés que les choses avaient bien changées. J'ai pu assister à une scène superbe dès mon arrivée, une scène qui ne pouvait pas être calculée vu qu'ils ne savaient même pas que j'étais là. Adèle, comme Henry, sont heureux, ils sont soudés, très amis et se considèrent l'un l'autre comme des frères et soeurs mais si ils ne se le sont pas encore dit. Les deux considèrent Madame Swan et Madame Mills comme leurs mamans, toutes les deux. Et le seule nuage noir sur cette famille c 'est cela. Fit-elle en montrant d'un geste la tablé.

-Et concernant Adèle elle même? Demanda Ingrid.

-J'ai eu un échange intéressant avec elle. Reconnu l'assistante sociale. C'est une jeune fille très mature et intéressante, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et aime. Elle m'a de suite emmenée voir sa chambre, voulant me montrer comment était sa vie, son univers. Elle laissa une seconde regardant les trois femmes qui s'opposaient. Madame Swan a élevé Adèle avec tout l'amour possible, et Madame Mills présente depuis plus d'un an et demi, lui donne énormément d'amour aussi. Elles sont toutes deux très présentes, tout en laissant Adèle faire ces choix. Malgré le fait qu'elle a onze ans, elle est en avance sur beaucoup de choses, et il y a bien une chose qui est sûre. Adèle ne se laisse pas facilement influencer, elle a un caractère bien trempé, et elle a pris sa décision seule, ce n'est pas Madame Swan qui l'y a obligée. Quand elle m'a montrée sa chambre, elle m'a prouvé encore et encore que sa famille la comblait, qu'elle ne voulait qu'eux. Elle est réfléchie et mature, elle aime sa vie quand Madame Stars n'y est pas elle est allé jusqu'à me demander de faire en sorte que leurs vies ne change pas et que Madame Stars s'en aille bel et bien.

-Elle a dit ça? Marmonna Lily.

-Je suis désolée de vous le dire mais oui. Elle est consciente que Madame Swan a toujours été là pour elle, et elle est sûre que ses deux mères actuelles et Henry seront toujours là. En ce qui concerne Madame Stars, Adèle lui reproche d'être partie de l'avoir abandonnée, tout autant qu'elle a abandonnée Madame Swan, elle lui reproche aussi d'avoir tout loupé dans sa vie. Adèle vous aurait probablement accueillie, Madame Stars si vous étiez arrivé il y a trois ans ou deux, avant les Mills, parce qu'elle recherchait une seconde figure d'autorité pour être comme tout les enfants. Seulement vous ou quelqu'un d'autre tant que la personne était bonne avec elle, elle l'aurait acceptée. Cependant aujourd'hui elle a son équilibre et son bonheur familial avec Emma Swan et les Mills, elle ne vous a jamais considérée comme sa mère et n'estime pas avoir besoin de vous, en fait pour elle vous représentez les difficultés et la noirceur de sa vie et de son futur si vous restez, et le danger pour sa famille qu'elle considère complète, aimante et parfaite. Finit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup Madame Blue. Sourit la juge. L'assistante sociale les laissa et quitta la pièce. Bien, je peux comprendre que se soit un peu violent à entendre madame Stars, cependant je ne pense pas que se soit une surprise, si?

-Je dois reconnaitre que si. Mais je reste persuadée que ma fille est influencée par Emma et surtout par cette femme. Rétorqua Lily.

-C'est pas ta fille. Et respecte Regina. Ordonna Emma.

-Je voudrais entendre Adèle Swan, donnez vous votre accord Madame? Demanda Ingrid en regardant la blonde qui hocha la tête. Je vous demanderais de ne pas intervenir. Adèle arriva timidement, et prit la chaise sur laquelle l'assistante sociale était avant. Bonjour Adèle.

-Bonjour madame. Fit poliment la jeune fille. J'ai laissé Henry tout seul. Mais il lit. Il va bien. Affirma-t-elle en parlant à ses mères.

-On en aura pour juste quelques minutes. Assura la juge. Tu veux bien nous dire ce que tu voudrais toi?

-Maman je dois dire la vérité même si elle blesse? Demanda Adèle.

-Bien sur mon bébé, la vérité, toujours. Acquiesça Emma avec un sourire.

-D'accord. Accepta la jeune fille en se dandinant se mettant sur ses genoux sur la chaise. Je veux pas que les choses changent. Lily n'est personne pour moi. Mes mamans sont Emma et Gina, c'est maman et mama. Et puis y a Henry. Avant je voulais connaitre Lily, parce que je voulais être comme tout les enfants qui ont deux parents. J'aurais été d'accord pour n'importe qui de gentil en deuxième parent, Lily ou pas je m'en fiche. Mais aujourd'hui y a Gina qui est vraiment vraiment géniale. J'ai pas besoin de Lily. Argua-t-elle. De toute façon elle nous a abandonnée, si elle a osé abandonner sa fille malade, et sa femme, c'est que vraiment on devait pas être si importantes. Moi j'ai bien grandi avec juste maman, j'ai toujours été heureuse, sauf quand maman voulait pas que je lise tard le soir. Si vous m'obligez à voir Lily, j'aurais pas le choix, mais je lui parlerais pas. J'ai rien a lui dire moi. Fit-elle. Oh et c'est pas maman ou mama qui m'a dit de dire ça. Elles m'ont toujours laissé le choix de choisir!

-Merci Adèle. Sourit la juge.

-Je peux retourner avec Henry? Demanda Adèle. Ingrid accepta. Et je peux faire un bisou à mes mamans? Interrogea-t-elle en faisant sourire les deux concernées.

-Bien sûr. Accepta la juge. Elle regarda alors Regina et Emma qui embrassèrent la jeune fille qui souriait grandement. Adèle partit, Ingrid reprit. Madame Swan vous avez élevée une jeune fille forte qui a du caractère.

-Je sais. Elle est pas eu le choix, elle est née avec une insuffisance respiratoire, elle a passé cinq ans sans respirer comme tout le monde, et elle a subit une greffe, elle n'avait pas le choix que de se battre et d'être forte. Argua Emma. Et celle qui se prétendait être sa mère a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. Ça endurcit, à trois ans comme à vingt quatre.

-C'est d'ailleurs ma question suivante. Reprit la juge. Vous êtes partie sans un mot Madame Stars. Vous affirmé aujourd'hui être la mère d'Adèle, pourtant vous les avez abandonnées.

-Je sais, et je le regrette amèrement, mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'être la mère d'Adèle, j'ai toujours voulu l'être et je l'ai aimé. Assura Lily.

-Tu mens. Souffla Emma, la gorge nouée.

-Pardon?! S'exclama Lily.

-Pas d'accusation. Appuya Ingrid.

-Cette accusation est fondée. Reprit Gold. Mes clientes m'avaient demandé de garder ça pour nous, ayant espoir de ne pas avoir à ressortir cela, seulement apparement il est nécessaire de le faire.

-Ne fais pas ça. Marmonna Lily. Tu me connais, tu sais que j'ai écris ça sous le coup de la peur, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser.

-Si. Je peux. Affirma Emma. Cette lettre m'a fait du mal. Longtemps. Et si elle doit sauver ma famille, je l'utilise. Assura-t-elle.

-Pourrais je savoir de qu'elle lettre il est question. Interrogea la juge.

-Madame Stars, reprit Gold, est revenue quelques jours après avoir abandonné sa fille et sa femme. Elle est venue sans se faire remarquer pour prendre des affaires, et a laissé une lettre. L'homme en sortit une photocopie et la donna au juge, puis une pour l'avocat adverse. Dans cette lettre Lily Stars, dit clairement que Adèle Swan n'est pas sa fille.

La juge ne dit rien, lisant la lettre, Lily, elle laissa échapper une larme, alors que son avocat lui soufflait qu'elle aurait du lui dire, lui parler de cette lettre.

-Madame Stars, je peux comprendre qu'il arrive d'être motivée par la peur dans ses mots. Seulement de là à renier sa fille, il m'est difficile de le concevoir. Au vu de ce nouvel élément, la décision est encore plus simple. Affirma Ingrid en se mettant debout. Au début du rapport, je pensais que Madame Stars était dans ses droits en demandant à voir Adèle, et à avoir du temps avec elle. Puis il y a eu le rapport de madame Blue complété par les propos de vos parents et soeur, relevant la vie dans le foyer Swan Mills, et au vu de ce qui est écrit, et relaté sur les propos d'Adèle elle-même, j'ai commencé à douter. Cette famille à son équilibre, Adèle à tout ce dont elle a besoin, elle est heureuse et demande elle même à ce que rien ne change. Puis une phrase m'a frappée, une phrase que Madame Blue a retranscrit aux mots à mots des propos d'Adèle. Elle disait " _J'ai déjà ma famille. Si Lily n'a plus la sienne, elle peut s'en prendre qu'à elle même."_ C'est exactement ça. Vous les avez abandonnées les laissant se débrouiller et avez disparu, vous revenez huit ans plus tard, elles ont avancé, et elles n'ont pas besoin de vous. Mais cette lettre le prouve d'autant plus. La juge posa les papiers et souffla un coup. Je décide donc de donner raison à Madame Swan et Madame Mills qui partagent la demande, Madame Stars vous n'avez aucun droit sur Adèle, si la jeune fille ainsi que sa mère décide que vous ne devez plus venir dans leurs vies, vous devrez le respecter. Si vous approchez à nouveau la famille Swan Mills, je ferais alors une demande pour la mesure d'éloignement. Elle ferma le dossier. Vous pouvez toujours faire appel, mais croyez moi, au vu des preuves et des confessions de chacun, aucun juge ne vous donnera raison. Le jugement de l'affaire Swan-Stars est rendu.

Emma et Regina se levèrent avec un grand sourire, remerciant la juge avant qu'elle ne partent. Puis les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Gold et le remercièrent à son tour, avant que finalement la blonde ne se tourne pour embrasser sa compagne.

-Emma. Appela Lily de l'autre côté de la table. Les deux, étonnées la regardèrent. Laisse moi lui rendre visite de temps à autre, s'il te plaît.

-Non. Jamais. On ne veut plus te voir. Gronda durement Emma avant de regarder la brune. On va voir les enfants? On a deux choses à leurs annoncer. Sourit-t-elle.

Regina hocha vivement la tête, retrouvant son sourire. Ils quittèrent tous la salle, Gold laissa ses clientes, et à peine dehors, les deux femmes furent percutées par deux masses. Henry et Adèle s'accrochèrent à leurs mères quelques minutes dans le couloir, comme rassurés de les voir.

-C'est fini maman? Demanda Adèle.

-Oui mon bébé c'est fini. Acquiesça la blonde en regardant les yeux pleins de questions et d'angoisses de sa fille. On a gagner, t'es pas obligé de la voir.

-Vrai de vrai? S'exclama Adèle. Juste Gina, Henry et toi maman?

-Juste nous quatre. Acquiesça Emma.

-Aaaah! Cria la jeune fille, grand sourire aux lèvres en sautant sur place. On a gagné! Je reste avec ma famille. Elle sauta sur Regina pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-On a gagné ma chérie. Souffla Regina en la serrant contre elle. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle tout bas en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-On va y aller, on vous emmène au restaurant. Souffla Emma sans perdre son sourire, un bras autour d'Henry.

-Tout les quatre? Demanda Adèle.

-À moins que tu veuilles qu'on invite Lily, oui tout les quatre. Ironisa la blonde.

-Très drôle Emma. Soupira Regina. Allez on- Elle se coupa en voyant leurs enfant s'enlacer, contents de ne plus avoir leurs famille en danger. Elle enlaça alors sa compagne, si eux se laissaient aller, elle avait le droit aussi. On a plus de soucis à se faire, on est juste nous.

-Et oui ma puce. Assura Emma en caressant son dos. On est une famille ma fiancée. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-En parlant de ça, on doit leurs dire. Sourit la, brune en venant l'embrasser. Les enfants on y va?

Les deux acceptèrent avec un grand sourire, et ensemble ils quittèrent le tribunal, pour reprendre la voiture. Emma mit rapidement la musique, et elle et les enfants chantèrent et se trémoussèrent, leur manière d'extérioriser leurs angoisses finies. Regina resta calme, sa peur partait en voyant ses trois petits amours aussi heureux. En bord de mer, Emma se gara, et ils sortirent de la voiture. La brune vint se coller à Emma qui enlaça ses hanches tout comme elle. Les deux enfants riaient en avançant devant.

-Ils sont classes. Remarqua Emma. Tu les imagines en costumes pour notre mariage.

-Ta fille n'aura pas de robe? S'étonna la brune.

-C'est ce qu'elle aime le moins porter et je la comprends totalement. Et puis pourquoi ton fils aurait un costume et pas ma fille? Parce que c'est une fille elle doit obligatoirement porter une robe? C'est super sexiste comme idée Gina. Argua la blonde.

-Oh ça va. C'est juste que j'aimerais la voir en robe, au moins une fois. Mais je ne l'y obligerais jamais évidemment. Et je ne suis pas sexiste. Souffla Regina avant d'admirer la petite. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est superbe en costume.

-Tu m'as même pas dit à moi que j'étais belle, ou sexy en costume. Marmonna Emma, comme une enfant boudeuse.

-Em' tu es la plus belle des femmes, mais quand je te dis que tu es sexy, j'aime que tu me fasses l'amour ensuite, donc je te le dirais plus tard. Provoqua la brune en regardant les enfants. Dois je en conclure que tu ne porteras pas de robe?

-J'aurais un beau smoking mon amour. Sourit Emma.

-J'en doute pas, et l'idée d'avoir nos enfants tout beau en costume et toi en smoking me séduit vraiment. Mais..Regina hésita, se collant un peu plus à elle. Comment étais tu habillée lors de ton mariage avec Lily?

-J'avais une robe. Marmonna Emma. Elle disait qu'on ne pouvait pas se marier sans, que je me devais de porter une robe, qu'il était impensable que se soit autrement. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, alors j'ai dis oui. J'avais une robe assez moche, avec le recul, blanche moulante et bizarre. Ma mère a encore des photos je pense, moi j'ai tout balancé après mon divorce. Raconta-t-elle.

-T'as bien fais. Sourit Regina. Tu seras belle en smoking, en fait tu seras belle quoi que tu portes, et moi je serais heureuse. J'ai juste besoin de toi et des enfants pour l'être. Charma-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Mais je te le dis, j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, et je pensais plus que ça arriverait depuis quelques années, alors moi j'aurais une belle robe, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

-Oh je sais. T'es une reine ma puce, je m'attends bien sûr à te voir dans une belle robe, bien sexy. Sourit Emma.

-Les mamans! S'exclama Henry, attirant leurs regards.

-On a faim. Ajouta Adèle.

-Dépêchez vous. Insista le jeune garçon.

-Non mais regarde ça comme ils sont complémentaires maintenant qu'ils sont super amis. Se moqua Emma. On mange ici? Proposa-t-elle en montrant le restaurant qui avait les pieds dans le sable.

Sa famille accepta et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Les enfants commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils pourraient faire aux prochains week-end, aux vacances. Tout y passait, et durant tout le repas ils gardèrent un sourire éblouissant, heureux de savoir que personne n'allait s'interposer dans leurs vies. Les mamans participaient, riaient avec eux, et se délectaient de l'instant, pour la première fois en deux longs mois elles n'avaient pas de pensées angoissantes les laissant se dire que c'était la dernière fois peut-être qu'elles passaient un moment comme celui ci. Puis finalement, au dessert, alors que les enfants dévoraient leurs moelleux aux chocolat, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et se lancèrent.

-Les enfants on voudrait vous parler. Interpella Emma.

-Il y a un mois, Emma et moi avons pris la décision de nous marier. Sourit Regina.

-Vous vous êtes mariées sans nous?! S'exclama Adèle, tout aussi abasourdie qu'Henry.

-Non, bien sur que non, on aurait pas osé. Sourit la blonde amusée. Gina et moi on est fiancées, on se mariera dans quelques mois. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant sa main avec la bague.

-Mais c'est la bague que tu as toujours autour du cou maman. Remarqua Henry.

-Oui, c'était un cadeau de ma mère. Aujourd'hui elle est le symbole de l'engagement entre Emma et moi, entre nos familles. Sourit Regina. Je l'ai porté autour du cou maintenant Em' la porte au doigt, et entrer temps tu l'as mastiqué quand tu faisais tes dents et que je te portais. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Sérieux? Grimaça Emma dégoutée en regardant sa main.

-Ça va je l'ai lavée entre temps. S'amusa Regina. Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle, vous êtes contents?

-Oh mais ouais c'est trop cool! S'exclama Adèle, avec le jeune garçon qui acquiesçait à côté. Question, on va s'appeler comment du coup?

-On y a pas pensé. Vous voulez quoi vous? Demanda Emma.

-SwanMills! MillsSwan! S'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

-Vous voulez porter les deux noms? Questionna Regina.

-Ouais bien sur, comme ça les gens ils pourront plus dire qu'on a pas deux mamans. Argua Adèle. Pas vous?

-Oh si bien sûr, nous on va prendre le nom de l'autre mais on avait pas envisagé que vous le fassiez. Mais ça nous va aussi. Assura la brune.

-Mais MillsSwan. Argua Henry.

-Non! Rétorqua la blondinette. C'est super moche. SwanMills ça sonne vingt fois mieux. Argumenta-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi vous seriez les premières hein?! Maman est plus vieille que Em', et moi je suis plus vieux que toi donc ça devrait être nous d'abord. Justifia le jeune homme.

-Mais n'importe quoi. On s'en tape de notre âge. C'est le nom qu'on va porté longtemps et entendre tout les jours, il faut que ça sonne bien, et SwanMills ça sonne mieux. Imposa Adèle. Maman. Appela-t-elle pour avoir de l'aide.

-Je suis d'accord, c'est vrai que ça sonne mieux, mais au fond je m'en fiche je veux juste porter leurs noms. Sourit Emma, avant de sentir la main de sa compagne caresser sa nuque.

-Maman? Demanda Henry.

-Je suis d'accord avec Emma. Et Adèle. SwanMills sonne beaucoup mieux. Accepta la brune dans une grimace. Mais tu peux porter MillsSwan et Adèle SwanMills, ça le fera aussi très bien chéri.

-Non, on doit avoir tout les quatre le même. Imposa Adèle.

-Comme une vraie famille. Ajouta Henry. Je suis d'accord pour SwanMills si j'ai le choix du film les dix prochaines soirées télé famille.

-Cinq. Argua la jeune fille.

-Neuf. Réclama le brun.

-Sept. Ajouta Adèle, alors que leurs mères retenaient leurs rires.

-Huit. Fit Henry.

-Ok, va pour les huit prochaines fois, et SwanMills. Accepta finalement la blondinette.

-Super, nous serons donc Henry, Adèle, Regina et Emma SwanMills. Sourit Emma. Et pas un mot aux grands parents et à tata, ajouta-t-elle vers sa fille, on leurs dira plus tard. Promit-elle.

-Promis. Firent les deux. Maman, reprit Adèle, on peut aller à Porta del Sol? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est quoi? Questionna Henry.

-Tu connais pas?! S'exclama la blondinette les yeux écarquillés n'en revenant pas. C'est le meilleure endroit du monde!

-Ma fille n'exagère pas du tout quand elle aime. S'amusa Emma faisant rire sa fiancée.

-Mais c'est devant El Morro, c'est trop trop génial! Y a des surfeurs mais surtout y a plein de cerf volant partout, c'est trop bien! S'emballa Adèle. T'es déjà allé Gina hein?

-Peut-être, y a très longtemps alors. Souffla la brune.

-Maman on doit y aller ils connaissent pas! On doit, on doit! Fit énergiquement Adèle.

-Moi je suis partante mais calme toi un peu mon bébé. Sourit Emma. Les Mills?

Les deux acquiescèrent et Emma paya avant d'emmener tout le monde en voiture vers la plaine où ils passèrent l'après midi, Regina et Emma souvent enlacées dans l'herbe alors qu'Henry apprenait le cerf volant -acheté par Emma sur la route- avec l'aide d'Adèle qui savait faire depuis longtemps.


	18. 17 : Week-end en famille.

-Maman, on est bientôt arrivé? Ça fait deux heures. Se plaignit Henry affalé sur la banquette arrière. J'ai finis mon livre, l'autre est dans le coffre.

-Sois patient mon chéri. Souffla Regina assise à l'avant au côté de sa conductrice.

-On arrive dans une demie heure Hen'. Lança Emma, regardant la route. Adèle mon bébé, tu appelles ta tante, pour moi s'il te plaît.

-Oui maman. Accepta la jeune fille en lançant l'appel. *Hey tata c'est moi!...Non tu me manques pas je t'ai vue y a deux heures...Non je suis la meilleure des nièce!...Je t'appelle parce que maman voulait, je te mets en haut parleur*

*Emma?* Appela la jeune femme.

*Vous êtes où?* Demanda la blonde.

*Cinq minutes derrière vous je pense. Maman et papa chantonnent je vais mourir.* Gronda Elsa.

*Parle avec Henry Senior cet homme est adorable.* Conseilla Emma.

*Surement mais actuellement il ronfle.* Regina à l'avant gloussa tout comme la blonde et les enfants. *Arrêtez de rire, je vous entends.* Râla la jeune femme. *Je m'en fou au retour je monte avec vous.*

*Promis Elsa. Nous on a Henry qui s'impatiente, et Gina qui veut faire pipi mais ça va.* Sourit la blonde derrière le volant.

-Emma! Chut. Réprimanda la brune en lui tapant la cuisse.

*Bon Elsa je te laisse, on se voit là bas, la réservation est au nom de SwanMills c'est surtout pour ça que je t'appelais.* Finit Emma.

*Ok! Je note. Merci, à tout à l'heure!* Lança Elsa avant de raccrocher.

-Tu as mis la réservation à SwanMills? S'étonna Regina qui n'avait pas lâché sa compagne des yeux depuis qu'elle avait révélé cela. Emma hocha la tête en regardant la route. Je t'aime. Sourit la brune en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de sa fiancée.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Emma.

-Les mamans, on arrive bientôt? Demanda Adèle.

-Oh mais c'est pas possible ces gosses! S'exclama la blonde. Vingt minutes encore. C'est bon vous êtes en vacances, on part en week-end en famille vous pourriez être heureux et patients.

-Oui mais c'est long Em'. Geignit Henry.

Emma soupira en levant les yeux au ciel faisant glousser sa compagne. Les enfants se montrèrent de plus en plus impatients sur les dernières minutes, épuisant la blonde qui soupira de soulagement cette fois ci en se garant devant l'hôtel. Ils sortirent de la voiture, les enfants prirent leurs sacs à dos, et Emma leurs deux sacs à elles.

-Maman pourquoi tu prends le sac de Gina et pas le mien d'abord? S'exclama Adèle.

-Parce que tu es grande et forte. Sourit Emma.

-Et pas moi? Rétorqua Regina.

-Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de m'enfoncer toi. Reprocha la blonde. Les enfants si vous êtes pas contents, vous dormez dans la voiture, mais vous risqueriez de le regretter. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Mais j'ai rien dis moi mama! S'exclama Henry alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'hôtel.

Regina sourit à la réaction de son fils, et alla vers la réception en leurs demandant d'attendre. Elle échangea rapidement avec la réceptionniste et récupéra les clés avant d'aller vers sa famille pour prendre l'ascenseur. Dans ce dernier elle remarqua alors le regard noir de sa compagne.

-Qu il? Demanda Regina.

-Elle te draguait. Marmonna Emma. La réceptionniste.

-Emma...Soupira la brune alors que les enfants gloussaient devant elles.

-Elle te draguait. Insista la blonde. Mais tu vois jamais quand une femme te drague, les hommes tu repères encore, mais les femmes jamais. Argua-t-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

-Emma. Appuya Regina.

-Elles te font les yeux doux, elles t'admirent, te reluquent, te sourissent niaisement, et toi tu réponds l'air de rien, toute mimi aussi. Elle te draguait. Tu plais. Continua Emma en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. En même temps je comprends t'es belle et intelligente, et puis tu es ultra bien foutue.

-Maman! Geignirent les enfants, entrant dans la chambre, l'air dégoûté, en regardant les deux, alors que Regina retenait le fou rire sur le point de monter.

-Les enfants votre chambre est à gauche la notre est à droite, et la salle de bain est là. Installez vous. Réclama la brune. Ils disparurent et Regina attrapa les sacs avant d'aller dans leurs chambre suivie de la blonde. Seules, elle posa les sacs et se rua sur sa compagne pour l'embrasser. J'en ai rien à faire des autres, t'es la seule que je veux. Murmura-t-elle.

-J'aime pas que les gens te reluquent. Marmonna Emma en la serrant contre elle.

-Et moi je t'aime. Sourit Regina.

-Moi aussi c'est clairement pas le truc dont je parle. Argua la blonde, emportée par ses idées alors que sa compagne souriait tendrement. J'ai pas envie qu'on te reluque. J'ai pas envie que les gens pensent qu'ils ont leurs chance, parce qu'ils l'ont pas du tout, le premier qui t'approche -ou la première- je le fou dans le mur.

-Emma. Murmura la brune, avec un léger sourire.

-Parce que y a pas moyen. Y a pas moyen que qui que se soit prenne ma place, ou même essaye. Continua la blonde.

-Emma.

-J'en ai rien à foutre qu'ils te trouvent canon, je suis là point barre. Gronda Emma. Fini je laisse plus les gens te draguer. Le prochain je l'envoi bouler direct.

-Emma. Appuya une nouvelle fois la brune, un peu plus fort. Je t'aime, ok? Sourit-elle. Alors tu évites les problèmes, tu évites de mettre des gens dans les murs comme tu dis, et cesses de penser que je pourrais être intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y a que toi. Elle colla tendrement leurs fronts. Nous sommes fiancées depuis un mois et demi, les enfants le savent depuis deux semaines et tout va bien entre eux depuis des mois. Dans trois mois, ça ferait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, alors franchement, fais moi confiance, le monde entier pourrait me draguer, la plus belle femme ou la plus charmante aussi, ça ne changerait rien. C'est toi ma fleur.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma en venant scellé leurs lèvres. On va à la plage? La famille doit être arrivée. La brune hocha la tête. Change toi ici, se sera plus pratique.

-Et les autres pourront pas me voir. S'amusa Regina.

-Chut. Gloussa la blonde en se détachant pour sortir de la chambre. Elle se stoppa et la brune vit un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. Faut que tu vois ça. Souffla la blonde en lui faisant signe de venir vers elle.

Regina s'approcha, et se colla à elle regardant dans la même direction. Elle sourit à son tour en voyant la scène devant elles. Sur le canapé devant la télé, Adèle était assise son roman en main, Henry allongé avec le sien, la tête sur les jambes de la jeune fille. Un téléphone posé sur la table basse émettant un fond musical alternatif.

-Ils sont beaux. Murmura Regina en tenant le bras de sa compagne.

Emma sourit en hochant la tête et l'entraîna dans le salon.

-Maillot de bain, serviette, et on y go les enfants! S'exclama Emma.

Les deux crièrent ravis, et se précipitèrent pour se changer. Regina embrassa sa compagne et alla se changer dans la chambre elle aussi. La blonde se retrouvant seule, voulu sortir prévenir tout le monde, mais fut coupée avant.

-Mama, avec Adèle on veut savoir si on peut emporter un roman? Demanda Henry.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas des gosses classiques. Sourit Emma. Bien sur que vous pouvez. Accepta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Préparez vous, je vais voir les grands parents et tata, enfin ma soeur.

-Je sais qui est tata Em'. Gloussa Henry en retournant dans la chambre. Adèle on peut prendre un bouquin! Cria-t-il.

Emma entendit le cri de joie de sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir de l'étage, elle alla à la chambre en diagonale de la leurs et frappa. Quand la porte s'ouvrit elle sourit.

-Bonjour Henry, vous êtes bien installé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parfaitement. Merci Emma. Sourit doucement l'homme qui avait une chambre seul.

-On va à la plage, vous venez? L'homme acquiesça et la blonde regarda sa montre. On se retrouve devant l'ascenseur dans un quart d'heure?

-Très bien. À tout de suite. Répondit Henry en souriant.

Emma tourna et frappa à la porte d'à côté. C'est sa mère qui lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

-On va à la plage avec les gosses, Gina et Henry Senior, vous venez? Demanda à nouveau à Emma.

-Évidemment. Dans combien de temps? Acquiesça Margaret.

-Dans un quart d'heure devant l'ascenseur, et oblige papa à venir sinon Henry et Adèle viendront le chercher. Argua la blonde avant de traverser encore le couloir pour aller frapper à la porte d'en face. Sa soeur lui ouvrit en maillot de bain. Nickel t'es presque prête. Enfile une robe et on va à la plage. Dans un quart d'heure devant-

-Attends. Coupa Elsa. Elle enfila une robe, attrapa son sac, et la rejoignit. Je viens avec toi maintenant. Pas envie d'être toute seule. Déclara-t-elle en fermant sa chambre.

Les deux femmes retournèrent à la chambre parentale, et trouvèrent les enfants s'agitant, leurs petits sacs sur le dos, Regina essayant de les calmer, vêtue seulement de son haut de maillot de bain, et d'une jupe légère fleurie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda la blonde.

-Ils me rendent dingue. Soupira la brune. J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir de me vêtir.

-On veut y aller, on veut y aller. S'écrièrent les deux.

-T'es sexy Gina. Souffla Emma.

-Maman! Geignit Adèle avec une grimace tout comme Henry.

-Et voilà, les deux sont calmes, tu peux finir de t'habiller, moi je vais me changer, et Elsa garde un oeil sur les monstres. S'amusa Emma. Elles disparurent dans la chambre, et elle ferma la porte avant d'enlacer la brune pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Putain de merde t'es beaucoup trop sexy. Jura-t-elle en l'embrassant un peu plus.

-Em'...Em'...Ils sont à côté, on...on peut pas...pas faire l'amour. Marmonna Regina sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser.

-Je sais. Murmura la blonde. Encore une minute. Elles restèrent à s'embrasser, les mains d'Emma vaguant sur le corps de sa compagne. Puis elle la repoussa. C'est bon stop, c'est bon. Fit-elle en se reprenant.

-Je suis pas d'accord. Sourit la brune provocante. Mets toi en maillot de bien, et viens m'embrasser. Décida Regina.

Les deux femmes se vêtirent pour la plage, remplirent les sacs, se laissèrent aller dans de nouveaux langoureux baisers, et la brune jura de déshabiller sa compagne une fois qu'elles auraient couché les enfants et laissé leurs familles. Sac sur l'épaule, elles retrouvèrent les enfants et Elsa qui riaient sur le canapé, et tout les cinq ils allèrent retrouver les grands-parents devant l'ascenseur. Ensemble ils prirent le chemin vers la plage par un petit chemin ensoleillé. Arrivé là où ils voulaient, les enfants devant depuis le début, ils regardèrent partout autour d'eux.

-Waooouh c'est trop bien! S'écria Adèle en regardant autour d'elle.

-La playa Domes c'est top! S'exclama Henry à côté d'elle trépignant tout les deux sur place.

Regina se colla à sa compagne.

-Elle n'est jamais venue ici? Demanda-t-elle dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

-J'ai choisi cet endroit parce que c'est une première pour toi, pour Henry, pour Adèle et pour moi. Rincón est une première pour notre famille ma puce. Sourit tendrement Emma.

-Je t'aime plus encore Emma. Et si j'étais pas déjà fiancée à toi, je te demanderais de t'épouser à nouveau. Sourit Regina en mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de s'écarter et d'aller vers les enfants. Bon, ira demain se balader et faire quelques visites, le phare de Punta Higuero, la plage qui est une réserve marine Tres Palmas, le parc El Faro, alors là profitez de la plage.

-On peut lire avant d'aller se baigner? Demanda Adèle.

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes vraiment uniques comme enfants. Sourit Regina.

-Mama à dit pareil. Remarqua Henry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi.

-Rare sont les enfants qui veulent lire alors qu'ils sont à la plage. Expliqua la brune alors qu'ils s'installaient.

-Mais c'est bien de lire, non? Questionna Adèle.

-Oui ma chérie, c'est très bien. Sourit Regina en s'installant sur sa serviette, Adèle à côté, son fils encore derrière.

Emma vint s'installer sur sa serviette à ses côtés. Elsa à côté de sa soeur, et les grands-parents assis sur des chaises de plage se mirent au dessus de la brochettes que formait leurs enfants et petits-enfants. En maillots de bain, Regina s'allongea sur le ventre, en appui sur ses coudes, discutant avec son père elle ne fit pas attention à sa compagne qui était installée de la même manière mais qui lorgnait sur son corps.

-Emma, chérie. Appela Margaret. Arrête de reluquer autant Regina devant nous. Réclama-t-elle en gloussant, faisant glousser les autres -en dehors des enfants qui étaient passionnés par leurs livres.

-Je...je...Bégaya la blonde, prise sur le fait. Pas ma faute. Marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête comme une enfant, sous le regard brûlant de sa compagne.

-Ah bon et c'est la faute de qui alors? Rétorqua David, amusé dans son fauteuil juste devant.

-De Henry senior et Cora. Déclara sérieusement Emma.

-Pardon? S'étonna le plus âgé d'eux.

-Évidemment, c'est votre faute si elle est belle et que je la reluque. Argua la blonde. Sa compagne gloussa et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa mâchoire. N'en rajoute pas, toi, s'il te plaît. Regina sourit et se colla totalement à elle pour l'embrasser. Non mais arrête, me grimpe pas dessus devant eux.

-Fais pas ta coincée d'un coup. Remarqua Regina en restant collée à elle.

-Moi je suis coincée? Moi? S'exclama Emma. La coincée de nous deux, c'est toi, tout le monde le sait. Demande aux enfants tu verras. Argua-t-elle.

-Non mais ça va pas! Je ne vais pas demander un truc pareil aux enfants. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fais? Rétorqua la brune, la regardant les sourcils arqués.

-Heu...Emma détourna le regard vers ses parents. Et papa, comment ça va le travail? Pas débordé? Fit-elle l'air de rien.

Ses parents et sa soeur ne retinrent pas leurs rires face à l'attitude d'Emma, il la reconnaissait bien là. Regina soupira levant les yeux au ciel et capta la regard de son père. Ce dernier lui offrit un doux sourire que la brune connaissait bien, elle l'avait déjà vu, rarement mais quelque fois quand même. Le jour de son diplôme où sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était fière d'elle pour la première fois, son père lui avait sourit ainsi. Le jour où elle avait annoncé être enceinte et le jour où elle avait accouché, il lui avait sourit ainsi. Le jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse puis qu'elle lui avait présenté la femme de sa vie, il lui avait sourit comme ça. Le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle emménageait avec Emma et Adèle, il lui avait sourit de cette manière. Et là encore une fois elle voyait ce sourire. Ce dernier était plein de tendresse, doux, respectueux, prouvant tout le bonheur paternel qu'il ressentait face à son bonheur à elle. Elle lui sourit délicatement, presque timidement. Emma et elle avaient emmené leurs familles ici pour leurs annoncer le futur mariage, mais elles le feraient le soir même au repas, cependant Regina se disait que son père avait peut-être deviné, après tout Emma portait la bague de fiançailles qu'Henry Senior avait offert à Cora, il serait normal qu'il ai compris.  
Se sentant découverte, comme lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans et qu'il l'avait piqué en train de fumer à la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle baissa le regard et vint inconsciemment se coller doucement contre le flanc de la blonde qui parlait avec son père et sa soeur. Emma passa un bras autour d'elle en continuant sa conversation, habituée à ce genre de contact. Regina releva le regard et croisa celui de son père qui lui souriait toujours autant, la faisant rougir. Elle croisa les bras et cacha son visage dedans complètement contre sa compagne qui remarqua enfin son attitude. Laissant les autres adultes échanger, un bras autour de la brune elle caressa son dos et embrassa sa joue.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce? Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Non rien. Sourit doucement Regina en la regardant. Reste là, j'aime être dans tes bras.

Emma embrassa sa joue, et en continuant de prendre soin d'elle, elle reprit les discussions avec leurs parents et sa soeur. Les enfants restèrent longuement silencieux, lisant leurs livres, avant de finalement le fermer et Adèle se colla à Regina.

-Em', tata, vous venez vous baignez avec nous? Demanda Henry en se levant.

-Bien sûr. Accepta Elsa.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit? Demanda Regina.

-Si tu peux mama, mais on pensait pas que tu voudrais. Expliqua Adèle, avant de lui donner un bisou. Tu viens du coup?

-Évidemment. Je lâche pas des enfants dans la mer seuls. Assura la brune en se levant avec la jeune fille.

-Eh! Elsa et moi on a dit qu'on y allait. Remarqua la blonde, se sentant oubliée.

-C'est ce que je dis, je ne laisse pas des enfants se baigner sans moi. Ni deux, ni quatre. Argua la brune faisant rire tout le monde sauf sa compagne qui se mit à bouder. Les enfants partirent rapidement avec Elsa dans l'eau, alors que la brune passa un bras autour de sa compagne, et la jeune femme la fuit. Emma?

-Tu trouves vraiment que je suis pas digne de confiance pour m'occuper des enfants dans la mer? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Bien sur, que non ma fleur. J'ai toute confiance en toi, je plaisantais tout à l'heure. Assura la brune en embrassant sa joue. Tu sais en qui j'ai pas confiance? Emma nia. En tout ces gens qui nous matent et qui vont te draguer ou me draguer, et j'ai besoin de toi pour leurs faire comprendre qu'on est pas intéressées.

-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre? Sourit la blonde, rassurée.

-Tu veux que je te montre? Proposa Regina, les pieds dans l'eau, face à sa fiancée.

-J'aimerais assez, oui. Accepta Emma.

La brune, amusée, se colla à elle, liant leurs mains, avant de venir de celle libre caresser sa nuque pour capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

-Je vais faire ça. Souffla-t-elle avant de mordiller la lèvre. Et ça. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Et si ça suffit pas, je devrais faire ça. Sous entendit-elle en laissant sa main descendre dans son dos.

-Si tu la poses sur mes fesses je te jette à l'eau maintenant. Menaça Emma, le souffle court.

La main de Regina se figea à la limite entre le dos et les fesses.

-Tu oserais? Demanda la brune.

-Oh oui. Assura la blonde.

-En fait si, tu es une vraie gamine. Reprit Regina. En même temps tu as seulement trente et un an.

-Tu sors avec une jeunette, sois fière. S'amusa Emma. On pourrait presque dire que tu es une cougar. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Redis ça et tu dors sur le canapé ce soir. Menaça la brune, en la lâchant pour aller vers l'eau.

-T'as cherché aussi. Ria Emma en la suivant.

-Fais attention, où la bague à ton doigt va t'être retirée. Continua Regina dans la menace.

-Fais attention, où tu vas vraiment finir à l'eau. Gloussa la blonde à la rattrapant dans l'eau pour l'enlacer, alors qu'elles étaient immergées dans la mer jusqu'à la taille.

-T'es méchante. Grogna la brune. Je préfère quand tu me dis des gentillesses. Ajouta-t-elle en passant ses mains sur celles d'Emma, en regardant les enfants qui jouaient avec Elsa.

-Je t'aime. Toi et ton joli corps. Souffla Emma en embrassant son cou.

-Moi aussi. Je préfère ça. Sourit Regina.

-Si je vais jouer avec les enfants et ma soeur tu vas dire que je suis une gamine? Demanda tout doucement la blonde.

-Emma je t'aime depuis bientôt deux ans, alors ne te prive pas d'être toi même, j'ai toujours aimé ce côté un peu enfantin de toi, j'aime ta fraîcheur et ta joie, ta légère insouciance par moment. Alors va t'amuser si tu en as envie. Assura la brune.

Emma sourit avant de plaquer passionnément ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis elle la laissa pour rejoindre les trois autres. Regina resta à les regarder se ravissant de leurs sourires, des rires entendus par l'entièreté de cette grande plage, et du tas que formaient les enfants et les deux soeurs en bataillant dans l'eau. L'eau volait dans tout les sens, Regina à cinq bons mètres d'eux recevait des gouttelettes toutes les cinq secondes, et si trois ans avant elle aurait râlé après celui qui aurait osé l'éclabousser, aujourd'hui elle voulait juste ne pas bouger, et sourire à s'en déchirer le visage devant cette image fabuleuse de sa famille. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage, qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de virevolter.  
Quand ils remontèrent sur la plage, Henry sauta sur son grand père, alors qu'Adèle faisait de même avec le sien, les trempant l'un comme l'autre. Elsa et Regina s'allongèrent sagement, et Emma, telle l'enfant qu'elle était, vint enlacer sa mère.

-Emma non! Emma! S'exclama la brunette en la repoussant. Tu es impossible, une vraie enfant. Rit-elle finalement alors que sa fille retournait s'asseoir près de sa compagne.

-Gina a dit que j'avais le droit d'être une enfant. Rétorqua la blonde avant de sourire à sa compagne.

-Oui t'as le droit, t'es tellement adorable. Souffla la brune avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Oh et bien si Gina a dit on peut plus rien dire. Se moqua Elsa à côté.

-T'es jalouse parce que je suis amoureuse d'une personne parfaite et que c'est pas ton cas. Provoqua Emma en la regardant, lovée dans les bras de sa fiancée.

-Et bien je...Rougit Elsa, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait l'attention de toute la famille, les enfants près des grands-parents.

-Pardon?! T'as quelqu'un?! S'exclama sa soeur.

-Je...je..Peut-être. Marmonna Elsa, mal à l'aise sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Mais raconte! Réclama Emma.

-C'est un homme adorable. Je l'ai rencontré parce que je l'ai interviewé. Il est à la tête d'une entreprise d'organisation de festival et s'occupe aussi de soirée avec sa boite. Expliqua la jeune femme, les joues rouges. Elle reçu des félicitations de tout le monde. Merci, mais arrêtez de me regarder c'est gênant. Fit-elle.

Les discussions repartirent, Regina prenant les devants, comprenant à quel point la situation pouvait être gênante pour sa belle soeur. Emma en profita alors pour se rapprocher de sa soeur et reprit discrètement.

-Pourquoi t'es gênée? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? Tu m'as toujours tout dit sur ta vie amoureuse. Remarqua-t-elle tranquillement.

-Parce que cette fois c'est different. C'est l'homme parfait. C'est le bon. On est ensemble depuis quatre mois, et je l'aime. Expliqua Elsa.

-Il s'appelle comment le prince charmant? Sourit Emma.

-August. Répondit la jeune femme, toujours aussi timidement.

-Raconte moi ce sue tu ne sais pas comment abordé. Souffla la blonde, près d'elle, voyant bien son malaise.

-Il a vingt six ans, et il est en pleine transition. Avoua Elsa. Sa soeur fronça les sourcils. August est né dans un corps de femme, il a commencé sa transition il y a quelques années maintenant, si je te l'avais pas dis tu ne l'aurais pas su, seulement tu es ma soeur, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, alors je te le dis, mais s'il te plaît garde le pour toi, il préfère que la famille ne sache pas, surtout tant qu'ils ne le connaissent pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

Emma sourit tendrement et attrapa la tête de sa soeur doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je veux que ton bonheur Elsa. Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci Em'. Sourit tendrement Elsa.

Les deux soeurs se remirent à parler avec leurs familles, et Regina lança un regard interrogatif à sa compagne qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Ils restèrent tout le reste de la journée sur la plage avant de rentrer à l'hôtel en début de soirée. Chacun dans leurs chambres ils se lavèrent et s'habillèrent, Regina et Emma leurs ayant annoncé qu'elles les invitaient tous au restaurant ce soir. Elles firent confiance aux enfants pour qu'ils s'habillent bien après leurs douche, et allèrent prendre la leurs ensemble. Maquillées, coiffées et propres, elles s'habillèrent, Regina enfila une robe prune sans manche, décolleté, moulante et tombant sous les genoux, Emma elle resta sur un pantalon de lin beige et un top bleu nuit. Toutes deux mirent une paire de beaux talons avant de rejoindre les enfants dans le salon, qui s'étaient eux aussi fait tout beau, Adèle habillée comme sa mère à quelques détails près.  
Tous prêts, ils descendirent dans le hall, rejoignant les grands parents et leur tante, pour partir. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, et Emma les fit entrer dans un joli restaurant où elle avait réservé pour huit. Ils s'installèrent, les deux enfants côte à côte, face à Emma et Elsa, Regina en bout de table dans l'angle de sa compagne. À l'autre bout de table Henry Senior, qui avait Margaret et David de chaque côté de lui, la femme étant près d'Elsa. Ils commandèrent rapidement, demandant d'abord une coupe de champagne pour tout le monde, et du jus de fruit pour les enfants. Tous verre en main, Regina glissa sa main dans celle de sa compagne et elles se mirent d'accord en un regard.

-Nous vous avons invités pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Commença Emma. Le sourire des enfants s'agrandit ravis d'enfin savoir que le secret allait être révélé. Alors, voilà, Gina et-

-On peut le dire? Demanda Henry la coupant.

-Oui, si vous voulez. Accepta Regina en souriant.

Henry et Adèle partagèrent un regard, et se tournèrent vers leurs famille.

-Les mamans vont se marier! S'écrièrent-ils d'une voix.

-Vraiment? Demanda Margaret.

-Regina m'a demandé en mariage il y a deux mois presque. Mais on voulait attendre la fin de la procédure contre Lily puis on a décidé de faire ce week-end pour vous le dire. Expliqua Emma en souriant.

-La bague de ta mère. Souffla Henry Senior, recevant le regard de tous sur lui. Je l'avais bel et bien reconnue alors. Et pourtant je ne l'avais pas vue depuis onze ans. Depuis la disparition de ta mère.

-Maman avait dit que je devais la garder pour la personne que j'aimerais le plus au monde et voulait épouser. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma. Sourit tendrement Regina.

-Elle serait heureuse. Sourit tristement le plus âgé.

-Elle est très jolie. Souffla Elsa en tenant la main de sa soeur. Si je suis pas ton témoin, je te pardonnerais jamais. Menaça-t-elle.

-C'était ma question suivante. Tu es d'accord pour être mon témoin, ma soeur favorite? Demanda Emma avec un sourire.

-Bien sur. Souffla sa soeur en l'enlaçant.

Margaret à côté avait la larme à l'oeil, et en voyant ses filles s'enlacer ainsi, elle ne pu retenir ses quelques larmes. Son mari caressa son dos, en souriant doucement. Les deux soeurs se séparèrent, et Emma se reprit en regardant Henry Senior.

-J'ai dis oui à Regina parce que je l'aime presque plus que tout. Les deux trucs là sont en bonne position aussi. S'amusa la blonde en montrant les enfants. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est, êtes vous d'accord Henry? C'est votre fille et c'est la bague de votre épouse alors votre avis m'importe. Fit-elle sérieusement.

-Emma, tu fais le bonheur de ma fille et de mon petit fils, je ne demande rien de plus. Et je suis d'accord avec Regina, il n'y aura personne de plus digne de cette bague que toi. Assura Henry senior. Mais j'aimerais que pour fêter dignement ces fiançailles tu te mettes enfin à me tutoyer. Réclama-t-il dans un sourire.

-Je promets d'essayer. Souffla Emma.

Les plats le furent apporter, et ils se mirent à manger, affamés par cette journée à la plage. Les discussions reprirent, mais la brune ne disait rien observant simplement, regardant surtout les parents de sa compagne. David fini par le remarquer, et la fixa un moment aussi, sans recevoir de réaction.

-Regina? Est ce que ça va? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui, oui. Assura la brune, dans un faux sourire.

-Gina, qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta la blonde, en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla Regina. J'avais pas pensé à ça, et je regrette. J'aurais dû vous demander votre accord pour demander Emma en mariage, j'aurais dû pardon. S'excusa-t-elle, sincèrement en baissant la tête, se mordillant l'intérieur des joues.

-Mon amour... Murmura Emma, en posant une main dans sa nuque pour la caresser tendrement.

-Regina, reprit rapidement David, on vous aurait félicité, encouragé, et donné tout les accords que vous vouliez. Sourit-il. Adèle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse, sans parler d'Emma qui n'a jamais été aussi souriante, niaise, et heureuse. Même quand elle avait dix huit ans, qu'elle se mariait, qu'elle était bien innocente elle n'était pas heureuse ainsi. Expliqua-t-il.

-Alors, vous êtes d'accord pour que j'épouse votre fille? Demanda la brune, en serrant si fort la main de sa compagne que ses articulations se mirent à blanchir.

-Évidemment Regina, nous n'attendons que ça depuis presque un an. Souffla Margaret.

-On savait qu'Emma ne ferait pas la demande, alors on espérait que tu te lances. Admit David.

-Merci. Sourit la brune, avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée. Alors si je ne te l'avais pas proposé, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait non plus? Demanda-t-elle vers Emma.

-Jamais, non. Admit la blonde.

Regina ne dit rien, sentant son coeur se compresser, et se remit à manger. Ils finirent le repas dans la bonne humeur, les enfants parlant encore et encore, ravis du mariage à venir, ne cessant d'imaginer plein de choses, plein de possibilités.  
Le diner terminé, ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres, les enfants se mirent devant un film dans le salon, et Regina disparu de suite dans la salle de bain qui était adjacente à leurs chambre. Emma la suivit quelques minutes après, la trouvant étrange. Dans la salle de bain, Regina se démaquillait et la blonde s'appuya contre le mur pour la regarder dans le miroir.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Emma.

-Rien. Rétorqua la brune en continuant d'effacer les couleurs de ses yeux.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un secret pour moi, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Parle moi. Souffla la blonde.

Regina soupira, laissant le coton tomber et baissa les yeux. Elle hésita un moment et se tourna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et mordilla la joue.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé en mariage si je ne l'avais pas fait? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

-Non. Jamais. Murmura Emma.

-Pourquoi? Marmonna Regina.

-C'est...La blonde soupira et glissa, s'asseyant au sol. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mais je n'aurais pas pu.

-Mais pourquoi? Questionna la brune, déstabilisée en la voyant aborder son air blessé, elle s'accroupit.

-Tu sais, je t'ai dis que Lily et moi nous étions séparées quelques mois, quand j'avais dix huit ans. Regina hocha la tête. Un soir on était chez moi, dans mon lit, on avait passé des heures à faire l'amour, et je me sentais si bien. À l'époque j'avais l'impression que je sentirais jamais autant d'amour et de bonheur avec une personne. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était juste parce que c'était la première fois, mais à ce moment là j'avais l'impression que ma vie n'avait de sens qu'avec elle. Emma laissa un temps, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Ça faisait trois ans qu'on sortait ensemble, on s'aimait, et ce soir là, dans ses bras je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et je lui ai demandé si elle voudrait qu'on se marie. Elle m'a fixé un instant, puis elle est sortie du lit, s'est rhabillée, puis elle m'a dit " _Pardon, mais je peux pas. J'ai besoin d'espace._ " et elle est partie. Révéla-t-elle.

-Emma... Murmura la brune en posant les genoux au sol, pour venir entre les jambes de la blonde et l'enlacer. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dis?

-Parce que je crois que c'est le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie. Plus gênant encore que le plan à trois pour concevoir ma fille. Souffla Emma.

-Mais c'est moi. Je peux tout entendre, je t'aimerais toujours. Rappela Regina. Comment as tu pu accepter de la reprendre?

-Elle s'est aplatie en excuses, je l'aimais, et en plus elle m'a demandé en mariage au deuxième rencard après son retour. Et je l'aimais tellement, que j'ai dis oui. On se mariait un an après, et je sais qu'elle m'aimait, elle a juste eu la trouille. Expliqua Emma.

-Je t'aime. Et elle je la hais. Gronda Regina. Je hais cette femme et le mal qu'elle t'a fait.

-Je t'aime et ne penses plus à elle. Je n'aime que toi. Souffla la blonde.

Regina sourit un peu plus et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles furent coupées par des paroles trop fortes, par des voix hautes venant du canapé. Elles quittèrent la salle de bain, puis la chambre et arrivèrent dans le salon. Henry et Adèle se faisaient face dans le canapé et se disputaient, mais pas l'une des disputes qu'ils avaient au début, non un tout autre genre de dispute, plus fraternelle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Regina.

Les deux enfants se turent pour les regarder.

-Tiens vous allez dire à Henry, que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas que vous m'aimez plus que lui?! S'exclama Adèle.

-Mais arrête, tu sais très bien qu'elles m'aiment plus que toi! Ajouta rapidement Henry.

-Je te dis que c'est moi la préférée! Rétorqua la blondinette.

-Non moi! Fit le brun.

-Stop tout les deux. Ria êtes vraiment frère et soeur maintenant. J'avais le même débat sans réponse avec Elsa à votre âge. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Ça répond pas à la question maman. Soupira Adèle.

La blonde s'approcha, dans le dos du canapé, et passa une main sur la tête de chaque enfant pour embrasser leurs fronts tour à tour.

-Mes amours, je vous aimes tout autant, vous êtes mes enfants l'un comme l'autre. Souffla-t-elle.

Henry rougit de suite.

-Est ce qu'on peut vous parler? Demanda-t-il. Les deux femmes, froncèrent le sourcils mal à l'aise, et s'assirent dans le fauteuil en face des enfants. Avec Adèle on voudrait vous demander un truc. On y pense depuis un moment.

-Si vous me dites que vous êtes amoureux je vous étrangle les mômes. Menaça Emma.

-Promis c'est pas ça. Ria Adèle. En fait on s'est renseigné, et comme moi j'ai qu'une maman et Henry pareil, qu'on a pas de deuxième parent, on voudrait que ça change. Expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux se frottèrent les mains, et baissèrent les yeux.

-Em', tu voudrais bien m'adopter? Genre légalement. Demanda Henry.

-Je...Quoi...Je.. Bégaya la blonde.

-T'es d'accord maman? Continua Henry.

-Et tu m'adopterais Gina? Enchaina Adèle. Si maman est d'accord aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, un peu perdues, n'en revenant pas. Elles étaient plus que mal à l'aise, elles n'en avaient jamais discuté.

-Si Gina est d'accord, je le suis aussi. Murmura Emma sans lâcher sa compagne des yeux.

-Je suis d'accord, bien sûr. Assura Regina en se mettant à sourire.

Les deux enfants crièrent de joie et foncèrent sur elles. Déjà serrées dans le fauteuil, les deux enfants s'étalèrent dans un tas de membres sur elles, les faisant rire, un rire sincère venant des tripes, empli de bonheur.


	19. 18 : Prise de tête.

Quatre mois étaient passé depuis l'annonce aux parents, et les deux femmes organisaient tout pour la cérémonie. Elles avaient plusieurs désaccords, mais rien de graves, jusqu'à ce que les problèmes arrivent. Entre les retards, les accrochages, les problèmes de plannings, et tout ce qui faisait que cette organisation de mariage devenait compliquée, et que par conséquent elle devenait prise de tête pour les deux femmes. Elles qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de se disputer, qui se prenaient la tête pour des choses futiles la plupart du temps, des disputes qui duraient une heure au plus, expérimentaient un nouvelle facette de leurs relation. Depuis quatre mois elles découvraient ce que c'était de se prendre la tête avec l'être aimé, et elles n'aimaient pas ça, pas du tout, à chaque fin de dispute elles se disaient qu'elles ne devaient plus se prendre la tête comme ça, que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se crier dessus à propos de leurs mariage, qu'elle devaient normalement seulement sourire. Mais au moindre nouveau désaccord, les deux femmes repartaient dans une longue dispute. Henry et Adèle faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre, quand ils sentaient la tension s'installer, ils s'échappaient dans leurs chambre, les laissant. Mais même à l'étage, ils entendaient une bonne partie de la dispute. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quand les grands-parents leur demandait si tout allait bien à la maison, ils disaient toujours oui, mais ils avaient envie de leurs dire la vérité, de chercher de l'aide, et surtout ils voulaient entendre que tout allait bien, que leurs mamans n'allaient évidemment pas se séparer. Même si ils le savaient, Regina et Emma étaient trop amoureuses pour se séparer, ils en étaient conscient malgré leurs jeunes âges, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il y avait un très petit pas entre l'amour fou et la haine, et ils ne voulaient pas que tout bascule d'un coup. Ils s'étaient fait à cette vie, ensemble, tout les quatre, ils avaient eu du mal mais aujourd'hui ils s'adoraient, ils étaient comme frère et soeur, alors il était hors de question que l'organisation du mariage fiche tout en l'air.  
En rentrant de l'école ce soir là, les deux enfants riaient, ravis de leurs journée, et contents d'avoir enfin le droit de rentrer seuls sans que leurs mamans viennent les chercher. Seulement une fois dans l'appartement, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise, dès l'entrée.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça! Criait Emma depuis la cuisine.

-Mais tu me laisses me débrouiller depuis plus de cinq jours je suis la seule à me dépatouiller avec les procédures pour le mariage! Comme si j'avais pas assez à faire au travail! Renchérit Regina, alors que les deux enfants échangeaient un regard attristé et apeuré dans l'entrée.

-Oh parce que moi je me tourne les pouce peut-être! S'exclama la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis! Mais tu ne fais rien pour le mariage, tu me laisses me débrouiller. Faut le dire si tu ne veux plus te marier! S'énerva la brune.

Adèle et Henry écarquillèrent les yeux, paniqués à cette idée. Leurs mères devaient se marier c'était une telle évidence. Ils se défirent de leurs chaussures, et allèrent sans faire un bruit vers la cuisine.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis! S'enragea Emma. Je t'ai dis oui, et je reviendrais pas dessus, je veux t'épouser!

-Et bien on ne dirait pas! Tu es toujours fourrée au travail et jamais ici, et tu ne m'aides pas avec l'organisation! Es tu au moins au courant qu'on se marie dans un mois et demi?! Pesta Regina.

-Je sais figure toi! Si je bosse autant c'est pour que tu es le mariage de tes rêves! Lâcha finalement la blonde. Tu comprends vraiment rien putain!

-Langage! Réprimanda la brune.

-Je suis pas ton fils ou ta fille! Je parle comme je veux, m'emmerde pas avec ça! Rétorqua Emma.

-Tu me rends folle! S'énerva un peu plus Regina.

Adèle et Henry étaient à la porte, dans l'entrebâillement, regardant leurs mères qui s'activaient dans la cuisine en préparant le repas, tout en s'arrêtant toutes les trente secondes pour se hurler dessus. Leurs gestes étaient brusques, raides, presque dangereux au vue de l'eau bouillant à côté et de la poêle brûlante sur la plaque de cuisson. Mais elles étaient plus préoccupées par ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire, les grognements et la colère que par le repas du soir. Les enfants s'inquiétaient de plus en plus, ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver à leurs famille. Leurs mamans étaient têtues et fières alors elles revenaient rarement sur ce qu'elles disaient, donc à chaque dispute elles s'envoyaient des vacheries à la tête, des accusations et des reproches, et avaient ensuite beaucoup de mal à revenir dessus.

-On fait quoi? Murmura Henry, alors que leurs mères criaient toujours plus.

-Je sais pas. Marmonna Adèle. On intervient?

-Si tu me dis encore une fois que je sers à rien je me casse Gina! Hurla la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, seulement tu ne m'as pas vraiment aidée ces derniers temps. Se défendit Regina. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, tu m'es totalement inutile depuis une semaine pour le mariage! Râla-t-elle.

-Je suis inutile?! Vraiment?! Cria Emma, hors d'elle aux derniers mots. Mais alors pourquoi veux tu m'épouser?!

-Je ne sais plus! Rétorqua la brune sans réfléchir.

Et là le silence. Derrière la porte les enfants retenaient leurs souffles, en espérant que la brune allait se reprendre. Mais rien. Regina restait muette, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Quant à la blonde, elle n'avait plus une once de colère en elle, elle était juste démolie, blessée. Après quelques minutes, Emma recula, attrapa son téléphone et ses clés posé sur la table, et alla au salon, pour récupérer sa veste et retrouver le couloir. Elle ne vit pas les enfants, puisqu'elle ne passa pas par la porte entre la cuisine et le couloir mais par le salon. Elle quitta l'appartement en laissant la porte claquer derrière elle. Le bruit fit sursauter Regina et les enfants. Ces derniers attendirent quelques minutes et finirent par entrer dans la cuisine, découvrant Regina dos à eux, en appui sur le plan de travail, la tête penchée.

-Maman? Appela Henry.

-Les enfants? S'étonna la brune en se tournant précipitamment vers eux, essuyant rapidement la larme sous son oeil.

-Salut mama. Marmonna la blondinette, mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? Demanda Regina.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Tu n'aimes plus maman? Demanda finalement Adèle.

Cette simple phrase fit réalisé à Regina que de un ses enfants avaient tout entendu, de deux elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était vraiment arrivé, et de trois elle avait fait beaucoup de dégât autant dans son couple que dans sa famille avec seulement quatre mot. Elle retint ses larmes, et vint vers les enfants, pour s'accroupir, se mettant plus bas qu'eux.

-Les enfants, j'aime Emma plus que tout au monde en dehors de vous deux. Informa la brune, en tenant une main de chacun. Je sais que ça n'est pas évident, évident tout de suite, mais je vous le promets, Emma est toute ma vie avec vous, vous êtes ma famille, et je changerais ça pour rien au monde.

-Alors pourquoi t'as dis ça? Interrogea Henry.

-J'étais en colère, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je sais que c'est nul. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Souffla Regina, craquant complètement devant les regards neutre de ses enfants, ils avaient presque l'air en colère. Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues. Et vous n'auriez jamais dû entendre. Et je ne sais pas où elle est partie. Soupira-t-elle en lâchant les deux se remettant debout, en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient encore et encore.

-Elle est à l'appartement de la boutique. Révéla Adèle. Y a toujours son lit là bas, et elle y dort des fois, enfin la semaine dernière quand vous vous êtes disputées elle est partie là bas. Assura-t-elle.

Regina regarda la jeune fille et puis son fils et vint alors vers eux. Elle déposa un baiser sur leurs front et se reprit.

-Le repas sera bientôt prêt. Allez prendre vos douches. Fit-elle, l'air de rien.

-Mais maman-

-Allez prendre vos douches. Coupa la brune, se répétant plus durement.

Adèle et Henry ne cherchèrent pas plus et montèrent rapidement. Ils prirent leurs douches tour à tour. Une fois en pyjama, la blondinette alla se démêler les cheveux, et son demi frère la retrouva.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai essayé d'appeler ma mère elle répond pas. Informa Adèle.

-J'ai essayé aussi, mais même résultat. Argua Henry.

-Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on gardait ça pour nous, mais là ça devient dramatique. Reprit la blondinette. On doit prévenir les autres, au moins ma tante. El' pourra nous aider.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le dire à Elsa? S'assura le petit brun.

-Oui je pense. Affirma Adèle.

-Et tu crois pas qu'on devrait le dire à papy aussi? Comme ça Elsa s'occupe d'Emma, et papy de maman. Proposa Henry.

-Ça me va. J'appelle tata demain, et toi papy. Sourit la jeune fille.

Durant toute la soirée, les enfants espérèrent qu'Emma reviennent, mais rien. Jusqu'à l'heure du couché ils restèrent que tout les trois avec une Regina devenue horriblement silencieuse. Et si les enfants réussirent à dormir toute la nuit, les deux femmes, chacune de leurs côté, ne fermèrent pas l'oeil. Elles avaient mal, l'une blessée par les mots de sa fiancée, retournant encore et encore la possibilité qu'elle ne l'aime plus dans sa tête, l'autre culpabilisant toujours plus d'avoir osé sortir ces mots ci sur le coups de la colère.  
Le lendemain, les enfants firent appel à Elsa et Henry senior sans prévenir leurs mères. Les deux promirent d'aider, et ils vinrent les chercher le soir à l'école pour aller prendre le gouter. Autour d'une table de café, Henry et Adèle expliquèrent tout aux deux. Les semaines d'énervement et de disputes, les problèmes engendrés par l'organisation du mariage, et puis le pétage de plomb de la veille. Finalement les deux adultes rentrèrent avec eux à l'appartement, et Elsa les laissa devant l'immeuble pour aller vers la boutique. À l'étage, Henry senior envoya les enfants faire leurs devoir et se rendit dans le salon. Ils s'installa dans le canapé, et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de l'entrée se fit entendre.

-Emma? Appela l'arrivante.

-Elle n'est pas là. Informa Henry senior, sans bouger.

-Papa? S'étonna Regina en venant vers le salon. Que fais tu là?

-Je dois te parler. Fit durement l'homme.

Regina posa ses affaires dans un soupir, elle avait assez de soucis comme ça pour ne pas se prendre une réprimande de son père comme si elle était une enfant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé aux côtés de l'homme, après l'avoir embrassé.

-Je suis allé parler avec les enfants, ils m'ont parlé eux. Affirma Henry en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Pap-

-Non. Tu vas m'écouté ma fille. Appuya l'homme. Tu es sur le point d'épouser la seule personne au monde qui a été capable de te faire tomber amoureuse, de te rendre heureuse, te combler et remplir le vide en toi, une seule et même personne à été capable de tout cela et de ton épanouissement. Une personne qui en plus de ça t'aime de tout son coeur et est capable de tout pour toi. Les probabilités pour trouver l'amour de sa vie sont faible surtout avec tes critères de sélections Regina. Deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, tu ne peux pas tout gâcher à cause du stress du mariage.

-Mais-

-Je n'ai pas fini. Coupa Henry. Emma et toi êtes faites pour être ensemble, tu ne trouveras pas mieux, et en plus de ça maintenant que tu as gouté à la vie de couple, et de famille, tu n'arriveras plus à faire ta vie seule avec ton fils. Sans parler du fait que lui et Adèle s'adorent. Alors à toi de réparer tout ça. Il se leva, veste sur le bras et se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille immobile. Retrouve là, fais toi pardonner, tu le sais au fond de toi qu'elle est l'amour de ta vie. Il se redressa et partit vers la porte. Oh et les enfants font leurs devoirs. Informa-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Regina soupira dans le canapé, et s'affala dessus. Les enfants descendirent un peu plus tard et ils décidèrent de commander à manger pour le diner. Regina ne décrocha que peu de mots, le strict strict minimum, avant de les envoyer au lit. Elle patienta encore longuement, espérant qu'Emma rentrait ce soir, mais rien. Ni le lendemain, alors que pourtant c'était vendredi, veille de week-end et d'habitude c'était soirée famille avec un film souvent. Mais rien. Les deux femmes étaient séparées depuis trois nuits, et trois jours, quand le samedi arriva. Ce jour là, à midi Regina craqua. Elle avait envie d'elle, besoin d'elle, elle avait ce besoin irrépressible de la voir et de la sentir. Elle laissa les enfants à l'appartement, leurs donnant une excuse bidon pour quitter l'appartement, et partit rapidement en voiture. Elle ne pensait plus, elle agissait seulement, incapable de raisonner correctement comme une personne adulte et mature. Elle se gara devant la boutique et entra dans sa fiancée alors que c'était l'heure de la pause. Emma était derrière son comptoir, sur son ordinateur, lunette sur le nez, et Regina se sentit un peu plus excitée encore.

-C'est pas ou- La blonde se coupa en voyant sa fiancée. Regina? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais que fais tu là? Grogna-t-elle durement, en se levant pour se mettre sur le côté du comptoir. La brune avança vers elle sans mot. Regina?

Mais elle ne pu pas dire autre chose, les lèvres de la brune se pressèrent contre les siennes, leurs corps se collant l'un à l'autre. Regina ne s'arrêta pas, enivrée, complètement habitée et controlée par le désir, elle poussa la blonde en arrière vers l'arrière boutique et dans celle ci elle plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur le plus proche. Emma la connaissait assez pour savoir que vu la manière dont son corps ondulait contre le sien, Regina n'allait pas tarder à lui faire l'amour, et là tout de suite, même si elle devait probablement être raisonnable et la repoussée, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était que sa compagne la fasse sienne.

-Regina...Geignit-elle alors que la brune mordillait son cou.

La brune prit ça comme un accord et déboutonna son jean pour le baisser légèrement. Une main sur la poitrine de la blonde, l'autre se glissa dans le pantalon de la jeune femme, qui s'accrochait désespérément à son cou. Regina ne perdit pas de temps, une caresse, et elle pénétra la jeune femme. D'un coup, comme si ce geste en était responsable, elle se sentit emplie de bonheur, comme si le vide laissé par la blonde ces trois derniers jours avait disparu. Et plus Emma gémissait et tremblotait entre elle et le mur, plus elle se sentait forte, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, elle ne se sentait pas dominatrice, elle se sentait capable de tout, comme si le monde entier ne pouvait pas la toucher. C'était l'effet Emma, deux ans qu'elles étaient ensemble, deux ans que la brune expérimentait ce sentiment. Elle s'était même habituée à la sensation de faiblesse et de vide en elle quand elle était loin de sa fiancée, mais elle s'y était habituée parce que chaque moment loin d'Emma était controlé, voulu, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle finirait par la retrouver, retourner à ses côtés. Mais là, après ces trois jours de souffrance, de solitude qu'elle avait provoqué mais pas décidé, elle se sentait écrasée par le monde. Alors retrouver Emma, être en elle, la faire gémir de plaisir, était une satisfaction au de la de tout. Son père avait raison, Emma était l'amour de sa vie, et elle avait merdé. Quand la blonde cria son orgasme dans ses oreilles, elle réalisa alors que malgré le plaisir et la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était clairement pas une méthode pour régler les problèmes, et une fois de plus la culpabilité l'enveloppa.

-Regina. Murmura la blonde haletante contre le mur.

La femme se retira alors, et fit un pas en arrière. Elle regrettait de s'être laissée envahir par le désir, elle n'aurait jamais dû agir ainsi. Son regard du trahir sa panique et sa culpabilité, parce que la blonde lui fit une remarque.

-N'aies pas peur. Reste. Souffla la blonde.

Mais la brune paniqua un peu plus et partit rapidement, elle couru pour quitter la boutique et s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Avant de démarrer elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son nom et la blonde ouvrir la porte de la boutique.  
Emma regarda la voiture s'éloigner, et soupira. Son corps était heureux encore sous le coup de l'orgasme qui l'avait traversé quelques minutes avant, alors que sa tête pensait à Regina et sa fuite, un mélange épuisant de sentiments. Mais elle avait la boutique et une livraison à faire, alors elle se remit au travail tout l'après-midi, et tenta de ne plus penser, mais c'était impossible. Tellement impossible, qu'elle ferma pile à l'heure contrairement à d'habitude, et fila rapidement à l'appartement. Quand elle entra elle laissa la porte claqué derrière.

-Maman? Entendit-elle depuis le salon. Elle fit deux pas et deux têtes apparurent. Maman!

Les enfants se précipitèrent pour l'enlacer, eux non plus ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours, et c'était long. En trois jours, à part la visite de sa soeur, elle n'avait vu personne. Elle les enlaça et embrassa leurs têtes.

-Pardon. J'aurais pas du partir. Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle en les serrant.

-C'est pas grave on comprend. Assura Adèle.

-On a tout entendu l'autre soir. Informa Henry. Tu nous as manqué.

-Vous aussi les enfants. Je pars plus. Je vous aime. Sourit tristement Emma. Regina est là?

-Au salon. Répondit Henry. Elle parle pas beaucoup, elle encore plus bizarre que ces derniers jours. Informa-t-il.

-On vous laisse. Ajouta Adèle en poussant son demi frère vers l'escalier.

Les enfants disparus à l'étage, et elle se dirigea lentement vers le salon, à la fois impatiente d'avoir des réponses, et angoissée de les avoir et d'entendre sa fiancée. Elle alla vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds, et vit alors la brune assise dans le fauteuil du balcon, recroquevillée sur elle même. Prenant une grande inspiration elle s'approcha et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte fenêtre.

-Bonsoir. Souffla-t-elle. Regina se tourna pour la regarder mais ne dis rien. Arrête de rester mutique comme ça. Soupira-t-elle, mais ce n'eut aucun effet. S'il te plaît Gina, parle moi, je t'en prie. Je suis perdue là, tu m'engueules à cause de l'organisation du mariage, puis tu me dis que tu sais plus pourquoi tu veux m'épouser, puis silence et absence, puis tu débarques pour me faire l'amour bestialement dans la boutique, puis tu pars sans un mot. Je sais plus ce que je dois comprendre. Remarqua-t-elle. Je t'en prie pourquoi as tu fais ça? Pourquoi es tu venue ce midi?

Le silence lui répondit, Regina avait rapidement baissé la tête, incapable de l'affronter. Quelques minutes, et elle osa.

-J'étais en manque. Marmonna Regina, mais ça ne sortit pas comme elle l'aurait pensé.

-Génial! Ironisa Emma. Je suis un défouler alors? S'agaça-t-elle en tombant lourdement dans le fauteuil face à celui de la brune, en sortant une cigarette.

-Mais non! Rétorqua Regina dans un grognement, remarquant le quiproquo. J'étais en manque de toi, de ton corps certes, mais de toi en entier, parce que je t'aime mais que tu me rends dingue!

-Alors tu m'aimes encore? Demanda la blonde.

-Évidemment Emma, mais si je le voulais, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Assura la brune. Je suis désolée d'avoir dis ça, c'était juste des mots de colère, j'aurais jamais dû. Surtout que les enfants nous ont entendu. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Alors, deuxième question, tu veux toujours m'épouser hein? S'assura Emma.

-J'ai toujours voulu t'épouser Emma. Deux ans que l'on est ensemble, deux ans que je veux t'épouser. Dès le premier jour j'ai su que je finirais par t'épouser. Affirma Regina en lui prenant sa cigarette pour tirer dessus. Je voudrais juste que tu m'aides un peu plus pour l'organisation, j'ai l'impression de me noyer.

-Je te promets. Je vais être là. Faudra peut-être que l'on se voit à la boutique pour l'organisation de tout. Promit la blonde.

-Pourquoi veux tu passer autant de temps au travail? En deux ans je ne t'ai jamais vu autant travailler. Remarqua la brune.

-Je sais. Je...Emma soupira honteuse, et récupéra la cigarette. Je gagne moins d'argent que toi, et avant je m'en fichais, mais pour le mariage je voudrais pouvoir mettre autant voir plus que toi dedans, je veux t'offrir le mariage dont tu rêves. Expliqua-t-elle finalement, honteuse.

-Emma...Soupira la brune en s'approchant pour se mettre accroupie devant sa fiancée. Tu m'offres le rêve parfait, en m'offrant une vie avec toi et les enfants. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, me marier avec toi c'est le pied total. Sourit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi, pas d'argent, juste de toi.

-Mais-

-Non, Emma, c'est toi qui t'est mis dans la tête de devoir tout payer, de devoir gagner des tonnes d'argent pour me combler, mais je suis pas comme ça, j'ai juste besoin de toi. Je sais pas faire sans toi. Coupa Regina.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la blonde, émue.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la brune. Écrase cette cigarette.

Emma tira une dernière fois dessus, et l'écrasa dans le cendrier, laissant le mégot dedans. Elle attrapa Regina et la tira pour la faire se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes et la serrer.

-Jamais tu me refais ça. Jamais tu me fais l'amour rapidement et tu repars. Promets le. Ordonna Emma.

-Juré. Accepta la brune. Ne me laisse plus plusieurs jours sans toi.

-Promis. Acquiesça Emma. Pour ce soir, repas avec les enfants, films, et puis dodo pour eux, et nous on fête nos retrouvailles sous la couette. Et puis demain on s'occupe du mariage, ok?

Regina hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Le programme lui paraissait parfait après tout ces jours compliqués elle avait juste besoin de sa famille au complet et d'une soirée simple mais heureuse.


	20. 19 : Épouse moi.

Un mois et demi était passé depuis leurs prise de tête, et le mariage était prêt, parfait. Les enfants avaient fait en sorte de garder le calme dans la maison, la moindre tension causée par l'organisation du mariage ils intervenaient, et faisaient rire les deux femmes, si le rire ne marchait pas, alors ils optaient pour la manière vérité. Ils leurs faisaient remarqué qu'elles s'aimaient et que la dernière fois elles avaient passé trois jours pourris, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elles recommencent. Alors après plus de six mois d'organisation, dont un dernier mois plutôt calme et agréable, le mariage était prêt. La cérémonie, la soirée, le diner, les robes, les invités, l'officiante. Tout était prêt pour ce grand jour.  
La veille au soir, ils étaient tout les quatre dans le canapé, le film venant de se terminer, et les enfants avaient une idée en tête.

-Allez au dodo, demain grande journée! Signala Regina.

-Tu viens avec moi! Décida Adèle en regardant sa mère.

-Pardon? S'étonna Emma.

-Avec Henry on a parlé et on a décidé que vous ne deviez pas dormir ensemble la veille du mariage. Sourit Adèle.

-Alors là tu rêves mon bébé, je dors avec ma fiancée, rien à faire de vos plans foireux les gosses. Rétorqua la blonde faisant rire sa compagne.

-Mais non mama, c'est important que vous dormiez séparément. Argua Henry. Avec Adèle on a cherché un peu et y a plein de tradition pour un mariage, vous en respectez pas beaucoup, mais celle ci on compte bien vous la faire faire. Les futures mariées ne doivent pas dormir ensemble la veille du mariage, c'est tout.

-D'accord. Soupira Regina.

-Comment ça d'accord?! S'exclama la blonde en regardant sa fiancée. Non pas d'accord, je veux dormir avec toi.

-Emma, ma fleur, on dort séparément ce soir, et après plus jamais. Souffla la brune en caressant sa joue tendrement. Pour les enfants.

-Mais pourquoi? Marmonna Emma. Moi j'ai pas envie, je veux juste être avec toi. Bredouilla-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de sa compagne. Je n'aime plus dormir seule.

-Mais tu seras pas seule maman. Coupa Adèle. Moi je dors avec toi et Henry avec mama. Donc toi tu viens dormir dans ma chambre. Sourit-elle.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné. Abdiqua la blonde en se levant. Je me change et je te rejoins mon bébé.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, se démaquilla rapidement et enfila son pyjama. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa fiancée. Boudant, la brune gloussa en voyant sa mine et vint l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Regina.

-Bah moi aussi, sinon je ferais pas ça. Marmonna Emma.

-Arrête, pense ça autrement. Tu vas dormir avec ta fille, moi avec mon fils, et demain ensemble. Et en tant que femmes. Murmura la brune en caressant les joues de la jeune femme. Ils auraient pu nous faire dormir séparément et seules, au moins là on dort avec nos enfants c'est bien, non?

-Mais on pourrait dormir tout les quatre et non séparément. Proposa la blonde dans un geignement.

-Emma, ne sois pas frustrée, les enfants nous aiment, ils font ça pour notre bien, et parce qu'ils nous aiment vraiment vraiment et veulent seulement que tout soit parfait, ils pensent que ça passe par les traditions. Expliqua Regina, serrée contre elle.

-Je hais nos enfants trop cultivés. Bouda Emma.

-Mens pas, tu les aimes. Sourit la brune. Allez embrasse moi et va te coucher.

La blonde bouda un peu plus mais vint tendrement l'embrasser. Puis un second baiser pour partir. Dans le couloir elle trouva les enfants et les embrassa tour à tour avant d'aller avec sa fille dans la chambre de cette dernière. Dans le lit, Adèle se colla dans les bras de sa mère et Emma comprit ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Regina quelques minutes, elle devait voir le bon côté de la situation.

-T'étais pas obligée de trouver l'excuse des traditions pour dormir avec moi. T'es ma fille, si t'as besoin de câlins, je serais toujours là. Assura Emma en embrassant sa tête.

-Bah disons que c'était un peu une excuse, mais on voulait aussi que vous soyez séparées cette nuit. Informa Adèle. Sa mère la serra dans ses bras. T'as peur pour demain?

-Oui et non. Répondit sincèrement la blonde. J'ai peur de faire une boulette et de tout gâcher.

-C'est possible, mais plus tu y penseras, plus y a de chance que tu fasses une boulette. Se moqua sa fille. Moi je sais que tout ira bien. T'as le droit au bonheur parfait maman.

-Je t'aime ma fille. Souffla Emma en embrassant sa tête. Allez, dors, demain sera une longue journée.

-Bonne nuit maman. Marmonna Adèle en se calant contre elle. Demain on sera des SwanMills.

-Oui mon bébé, bonne nuit. Murmura la blonde.

Emma rêvassa quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, emportée par la respiration calme de sa fille.  
De leurs côtés, les Mills s'étaient couchés dans le lit d'Henry, face à face.

-Maman? Appela tout bas Henry, dans le noir.

-Oui mon coeur? Répondit la femme.

-Est ce que tu as peur de demain? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-Non, j'aime Emma, elle est notre bonheur Henry. Assura Regina. Tu es heureux du mariage hein?

-Bien sur maman. Assura Henry. Je me demandais, est ce que mon géniteur t'avais demandé en mariage? Osa-t-il après quelques minutes.

-Non, Daniel était un trouillard. Je l'aimais, mais j'étais la meneuse de notre couple, il ne me tenait jamais tête, il était toujours d'accord, il ne prenait aucune décision, se laissait porter, n'avait ni rêve ni ambition. Alors si il y avait dû avoir mariage j'aurais du proposer. Remarqua Regina.

-Comment tu as pu l'aimer? S'étonna le jeune garçon. Je veux dire il est contraire d'Emma, elle te tient tête, te remets en place, dis toujours ce qu'elle pense, et aucune de vous n'est plus fortes dans le couple. Maman, qu'est ce que tu lui trouvais à Daniel, il avait pas l'air vraiment bien?

-À l'époque, ma mère était malade, j'étais moins forte mais par contre je n'avais personne parce que j'étais une tête de mule souvent agressive. Tu ne m'aurais pas aimée. Il m'a aimé, et j'avais besoin de rien de plus. Expliqua Regina. Tu m'as changée, ton arrivée m'a rendue meilleure.

-Alors tu ne regrettes plus qu'il soit partit? Demanda Henry.

-Oh non, plus du tout, au contraire. Grâce à son départ j'ai eu un fils merveilleux et la chance de rencontrer Emma et Adèle, notre famille. On est heureux ensemble. Souffla la brune.

-Ouais, on l'a jamais été autant. Sourit le jeune garçon. Tu vas voir maman, demain Adèle et moi on va t'impressionner avec mamie Margaret et tata Elsa on acheté des tenues trop belles, t'en reviendra pas. S'emballa-t-il.

-Je le sais ça, et Adèle m'a déjà dit pareil. Sourit Regina. Vous êtes toujours beaux en plus.

-Mais on va t'impressionner, j'en suis sûr. Sourit Henry. Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit mon petit prince. Murmura la brune en embrassant sa tempe.

À leurs tour, ils s'endormirent, ensemble.  
Au matin, les réveils sonnèrent à onze heure, et Emma et Adèle sortirent rapidement du lit. Elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre voisine, et entrèrent sans frapper, pour se jeter sur le lit où Regina et son fils se réveillaient à peine. Adèle sauta entre les deux, s'avachissant entre eux, alors que sa mère tomba contre sa compagne, l'enlaçant.

-Bonjour les Mills. Sourit Emma.

-Réveil brutal avec vous. Ria Regina à moitié réveillée.

La blonde gloussa et se cala confortablement dans le dos de sa compagne passant son bras autour d'elle, Adèle et Henry.

-Mes trois amour sont-ils prêts pour cette grande journée? Marmonna Emma.

-Ouais trop prêt. Articula Henry dans un bâillement.

-Et bien tu as l'air, oui. Se moqua la brune. On a encore sux heures avant la cérémonie ça nous laisse du temps pour se prélasser au lit.

Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un grognement lent. Puis le silence apaisant et reposant reprit son règne de longues minutes.

-J'ai envie de gaufres. Marmonna Emma.

Regina rit contre elle, et se tourna pour venir l'embrasser.

-Tu veux des gaufres au petit déjeuné? Proposa-t-elle. La blonde hocha la tête. Les enfants, ça vous va aussi?

-Oui! Hurlèrent les deux.

-Allez préparer la table alors. Demanda la brune. Les deux sortirent rapidement du lit, filant vers la cuisine. Et toi embrasse moi. Réclama-t-elle vers la blonde.

Emma sourit et vint capturer ses lèvres avec tendresse. Puis les deux femmes quittèrent le lit d'Henry, allant retrouver les enfants, Regina se mit à cuisiner, et la blonde lui prêta main forte. Elles passèrent les premières heures de la journée à prendre le temps ensemble. Elles et les enfants profitèrent de la journée, du soleil berçant le salon, et puis finalement, en fin d'après midi leurs familles arrivèrent. Henry senior dans un costume bleu marine, David dans un gris chiné, Margaret dans une robe simple et élégante bi-colorée. Belle arriva vêtue d'une robe simple et blanc cassé avec une ceinture orange. Elsa, qui arriva en retard portait quand à elle une combinaison blanc cassé sans manche, décolleté, avec une ceinture de couleur verte. Quand elle entra, elle fut complimentée sur sa tenue, avant de voir que Regina et Emma était encore en pyjama.

-Bon alors, nous devons partir dans une heure, donc y a faire. Remarqua Elsa. Henry senior vous aidez Henry junior, maman, papa occupez vous d'Adèle, Belle de Regina et moi de ma soeur. Une heure pour qu'elles soient magnifiques, y a du taff! Finit-elle en faisant signe à tout le monde d'y aller.

-Eh c'est méchant ça! S'exclama Emma en frappant sa soeur. Je reconnais pour moi y a dut taff, mais Gina est magnifique ok?! Ajouta-t-elle, menaçante, en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

Alors qu'Elsa riait sans se retenir, bien amusé par les remarques de sa soeur, Regina attendrie se leva pour venir se coller à sa fiancée. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde et vint embrasser son oreille.

-Beurk..moi je vais à la douche. Décida Henry.

Adèle suivit rapidement, et les grands-parents montèrent pour superviser l'habillage, Margaret pour coiffer sa petite fille, et même la maquiller sur sa demande. Belle et Elsa se retrouvèrent seules avec les deux futures femmes, qui étaient collées, la brune murmurant des mots dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Emma. Soupira Elsa.

-Attends. Réclama la blonde.

-Tu sais qu'on va pas pouvoir se voir pendant plus d'une heure. Murmurait Regina dans son oreille. Mais après on se quitte plus, et ce soir tu me déshabilleras totalement et me fera l'amour. Et t'as intérêt à être en forme parce que je veux des orgasmes à répétition, encore et encore. Je te laisserais pas dormir tant que j'aurais encore des forces. Argua-t-elle, dans un souffla tout près de l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Promis. Je veux pas autre chose de toute manière. Sourit Emma en se tournant pour enlacer les hanches de la brune et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on sera à l'heure. Remarqua Belle, amusée, à côté.

Regina lui avait demandé quelques semaines auparavant d'être son témoin et sa demoiselle d'honneur, Belle était sa seule amie.

-Encore un peu. Réclama Emma en revenant chercher un baiser.

-Emma, vous allez être séparées une heure, c'est pas la fin du monde. Remarqua Elsa, dans un soupir désespéré.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent une longue dernière fois avant que la brune n'aille avec son amie dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Emma se laissa alors tomber dans le canapé et sa soeur vint vers elle. Rapidement elle sortit ce dont elle avait besoin pour coiffer sa soeur, les longues boucles blondes devaient être tressées et les cheveux d'Emma n'étaient pas des plus dociles.

-Bon alors, reprit Emma assise sur le canapé, ton amoureux nous rejoint là bas hein? S'assura-t-elle.

Elsa avait présenté August à sa soeur et Regina il y a plus de quatre mois, et le courant passait très bien, quand à leurs parents ils connaissaient l'homme depuis deux mois et là aussi ça se passait bien. Alors évidemment il avait été invité au mariage.

-Il sera là bas oui. Acquiesça la blonde alors qu'elle commençait la tresse collé au crâne. On va emménager ensemble.

-Super ça! S'exclama Emma.

-Il me l'a proposé hier, on est ensemble depuis plus de sept mois, et ces derniers temps on ne dort jamais séparément. Souffla Elsa. Je suis heureuse.

-Alors je le suis aussi. Sourit la blonde.

Sa soeur termina la tresse, qu'elle noua avant de venir la maquiller, légèrement, Emma n'étant pas une grande fan du maquillage. Puis une fois toute belle, elle retira son pyjama, enfila d'abord de beaux sous vêtements en dentelle, puis son pantalon bleu ciel, un peu échancré en bas, un bustier blanc qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine, et enfin une veste aussi bleue que le pantalon. Elle enfila une paire de chaussures plates en toile blanche, élégantes, un collier fin, et se tourna enfin vers sa soeur.

-Comment je suis? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parfaite. Tu es vraiment magnifique. Sourit Elsa.

La blonde se tourna alors vers l'entrée, pour aller voir son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait jolie, quelque chose de rare, mais aujourd'hui, pour son grand jour, elle se trouvait jolie. Elle resta devant le miroir, sa soeur derrière, la regardant.

-Oh mon dieu...Les deux soeurs se tournèrent pour voir leur mère dans l'escalier, ébahie, regardant Emma. Ma chérie, tu es sublime. Ajouta-t-elle, émue, en s'approchant. Elle vint doucement vers la blonde et la fit tourner pour l'admirer. Magnifique. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'éblouir. J'ai deux filles sublimes. Sourit-elle en lançant un coup d'oeil à Elsa.

-Merci maman. Sourit Emma. J'espère que Gina aimera tout autant. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant de nouveau son reflet, ajustant son pantalon déjà ajusté.

-Moi j'espère surtout qu'elle réussira à réfréner son envie de te déshabiller. Se moqua Elsa faisant rire les deux femmes.

-Et bien pas moi. Ria Emma. Bon, Adèle et Henry?

-Ils arrivent. Escale pipi, et ils descendent. Informa David en arrivant dans l'escalier, avant de voir sa fille. Emma tu es tout simplement sublime.

La jeune femme le remercia, toujours peu sure d'elle quand on la complimentait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre qu'elle était belle, et là sa famille tout entière lui faisait des compliments, ainsi qu'Henry Senior quand il descendit. Quelques secondes après, les deux enfants arrivaient en courant, Henry dans un costume bleu roi avec une chemise blanche et un noeud papillon, Adèle dans la même tenue mais rouge pour sa part. Les cheveux blonds étaient tressé de la même manière que ceux d'Emma, et les deux avaient un grand sourire heureux.

-Vous êtes parfaits. Sourit Emma.

-T'as vu les costumes sont trop cool! S'exclama Henry.

-T'es belle maman. Sourit Adèle.

-Merci mon bébé. Murmura la blonde en embrassant la joue de sa fille. Et vous êtes vraiment super classes. Remarqua-t-elle en ajustant les deux noeuds papillons des enfants. Elle vit alors l'amie de sa fiancée les rejoindre, mais seule. Belle? Où est Gina?

-Elle arrive. Sourit Belle.

Les enfants se tournèrent, près d'Emma, leurs famille autour d'eux, tous tourner vers le couloir, dos à l'entrée, attendant. Après une minute Regina arriva dans une robe blanche bustier droite, tombant pour frôler le sol, drapée sur le bas, ses cheveux attachés mèches par mèches derrière la tête. Marchant en tenant sa robe, elle laissait dévoilé des chaussures plates et blanches, à lanières. Maquillée, les lèvres mates, ses prunelles brillantes, Emma en était un peu plus amoureuse si c'était possible.

-Maman t'es trop belle! S'exclama Henry.

-On dirait une princesse. Sourit Adèle.

-Et vous êtes magnifiques tout les deux. Souffla la brune avec un grand sourire avant de regarder sa future épouse.

Emma avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, immobile. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la brune, elle sembla reprendre vie. Elle s'avança vers la jeune femme, et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches jusque dans son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses.

-T'es..t'es...waouh, j'en reviens pas. Marmonna Emma.

La brune sourit un peu plus et glissa ses mains sur la mâchoire de sa compagne pour caresser de ses pouces les joues de la jeune femme.

-T'es encore plus belle que je ne t'imaginais. Sourit Regina.

-Je veux un bisou. Réclama la blonde comme une enfant.

La brune gloussa et vint posé délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Allez, si tout le monde est prêt on y va. Coupa David. Mon chauffeur attend en bas, pour Margaret et moi et on prend aussi les enfants et Henry Senior. Elsa, Belle on vous laisse les deux? Proposa-t-il.

Les deux femmes acceptèrent, et les grands parents partirent avec les petits enfants dans la première voiture. Elsa et Belle montèrent à l'avant de la Mercedes noire et les deux futures mariées à l'arrière après une négociation avec Regina. Le trajet fut calme, les deux sur la banquette arrière se tenaient la main, en regardant la route, n'échangeant ni regards ni mots, comme si elles étaient ailleurs.  
En arrivant, elles se garèrent en bord de mer. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas chercher longtemps l'endroit parfait pour leurs mariage, elle avait eu du mal par contre à avoir les autorisations pour se marier ici. En sortant de la voiture, elles se retrouvèrent pour lier leur mains.

-Tu vas y arriver avec ta jolie robe moulante? S'assura Emma, inquiète.

-Oui, si tu ne me lâches pas. Assura la brune.

-Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Acquiesça la blonde.

Suivant Elsa et Belle, les deux femmes ne se lâchèrent pas la main tout du long du chemin de terre. Elles avaient vu sur la mer, le restaurant de leurs premier rendez vous devant, le soleil au dessus d'elles, et à gauche, le champ de fleur, de toute les couleurs où leurs familles et le juge faisant la cérémonie les attendaient. Elsa et Belle partirent les rejoindre rapidement, et devant le chemin entre les fleurs, les deux femmes admirèrent tout le monde.

-Je t'aime. Rappela Regina.

-Moi aussi. Assura Emma. Elle regarda alors devant elle, d'un côté ses parents, sa soeur, le compagnon de cet dernière, sa fille, Megara et sa petite amie, avec trois amis qu'elle avait invité. De l'autre côté, le père de Regina, sa demie soeur -enceinte- et son mari, Henry junior, Belle, son mari et son fils, et deux autres amis. Ok, on devait être en famille, mais j'avais pas réalisé que notre famille s'était agrandie à ce point. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Il y a quelques amis aussi. S'amusa la brune.

-Je sais, mais, avant toi c'était Adèle et moi. Peut-être Adèle, ma soeur, mes parents et moi. Et aujourd'hui c'est tout ça. Souffla la blonde en montrant les invités.

-Emma Swan, vous êtes l'amour de ma vie. Sourit Regina.

-Et vous l'amour de la mienne Regina Mills. Murmura Emma en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-On y va? Proposa la brune.

Emma hocha la tête, et sans se lâcher elles avancèrent dans l'allée entre les fleurs et leurs familles. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et s'arrêtèrent pour se faire face devant le juge. Ce dernier fit alors un court discours, puis les deux épouses ayant choisi de ne pas faire de voeux longs, choisirent de faire seulement les promesses.

-Emma. Invita le juge.

La blonde prit l'anneau dans les mains de sa fille.

-Regina, par cette alliance je jure de t'aimer, te respecter, te rester fidèle, te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, être toujours là pour toi, et aimer ton fils comme si il était le mien, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Fit la blonde en glissant la bague en or blanc à l'annulaire.

Regina prit la sienne dans les mains de son fils qui était debout auprès d'Adèle, souriant tout les deux grandement.

-Emma, ma fleur, par cette alliance je jure de te rester fidèle, de t'aimer, de donner ma vie pour la tienne et celles des enfants, de faire de ta fille notre fille, de toujours tout faire pour ton bonheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Sourit à son tour la brune en lui glissant sa bague au doigt.

-Alors je vous déclare unies par les liens du mariage. Lança la femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Emma attrapa les hanches de sa toute nouvelle femme, cette dernière glissant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Venez que je vous embrasse Madame SwanMills. Sourit la blonde en venant chercher ses lèvres.

Regina gloussa avant d'accentuer le baiser, toutes deux ivres de bonheur, et encore un peu plus quand elles entendirent les cris de bonheur des enfants. Après de longues secondes, elles séparèrent leurs lèvres.

-On est mariées. Et au milieu des fleurs, ma fleur. Sourit Regina.

-Oui, on est mariées. Sourit Emma, en la serrant. Et ça fait deux ans et quatre mois qu'on est tombées amoureuses juste à côté d'ici.

-Oui. Murmura la brune avec un sourire. Des bisous à la famille, et on va célébrer notre union en bas au restaurant. Ils nous attendent. Lança-t-elle.

Emma acquiesça et vint rapidement l'enlacer, avant de se tourner. Les enfants furent les premiers à leurs sauter dessus, rapidement suivi par leurs parents, leurs familles, et leurs amis. Après des remerciements au juge, ils partirent tous mais au dernier moment, Emma rattrapa sa femme.

-On aura probablement pas la possibilité d'être aussi belles dans ce champ de fleurs à l'avenir, et je compte bien me marier qu'une fois, alors photos, parce que je veux graver cette journée. Les enfants avec nous après.

-Et qui prend les photos alors? Demanda Regina.

-Elsa, en faisant ses études de journaliste elle a étudié la photographie, donc c'est la plus apte. Viens. Encouragea Emma en en prenant sa main.

Au milieu des fleurs, Emma se colla au dos de sa femme, enlaçant son corps et elle regardèrent l'objectif. Elles firent plusieurs photos, puis avec les enfants avant de finalement se décidé à aller vers le restaurant. Ensemble avec leurs invités. Elles avaient réservé la terrasse pour célébrer leurs mariage, fait une demande pour les plats à servir, et tout organisé pour que tout se déroule à la perfection. Et c'est ce qui se passa, malgré Zelena qui tapait sur les nerfs de Regina, tout se déroula parfaitement bien, et en fin de soirée, alors qu'ils étaient sur la plage, pour danser, Emma et Regina s'éloignèrent pour aller se balader.

-C'était un magnifique mariage. Souffla Regina, collée à sa femme qui tenait ses épaules.

-Je veux un chat. Lâcha Emma, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Pardon?! Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça? On est mariées depuis quelques heures. Remarqua Regina en gloussant, étonnée.

-Je sais, et je crois que tu devrais le savoir. Je voudrais un chat. Et peut-être un chien un jour. Expliqua la blonde. Mais pour l'instant un chat. Fit-elle avec toute l'assurance du monde.

-Si les enfants veulent aussi on aura un chat d'accord. Moi je suis d'accord, tant que vous êtes heureux. Assura la brune en la faisant se tourner pour l'enlacer. Maintenant, donne moi de l'attention.

-Je t'en ai donné toute la journée. Rappela Emma en embrassant délicatement tout son visage.

-Pas assez à mon goût. Marmonna Regina, comme une enfant.

-Si je reste trop collée à toi dans cette robe sexy je vais finir par pas pouvoir me retenir. T'es sublime mon amour, sublime. Insista la blonde. Je t'aime.

-Pas autant que moi. Souffla la brune, accrochée à elle.

-Je t'aime, t'aime, t'aime, t'aime, t'aime. Marmonna Emma en l'embrassant dans le cou, la serrant contre elle.

-J'ai envie très envie de toi, ma femme en costume et bustier, dieu que je t'aime, mais là je veux juste te faire l'amour. Réclama Regina en l'embrassant, fondant son corps contre le sien.

-Moi aussi. On abandonne tout le monde, et on rentre. Proposa la blonde, laissant ses mains tomber sur les fesses de sa femme.

-Les enfants dorment chez mon père. Alors oui. Emmène moi madame SwanMills. Sourit la brune en venant chercher un baiser enflammé.

Elles retournèrent embrasser les enfants, dirent deux mots à leurs proches, et elles quittèrent la plage, le restaurant, traversèrent par le petit chemin de terre pour retrouver la voiture. Emma prit le volant et les ramena vite chez elles. À peine la porte claqué que les vêtements commencèrent à tomber...


	21. 20 : Surf.

La main câlinant son dos, poussa Emma à ouvrir les yeux, elle devait se réveiller. Elle se dandina pour se coller un peu plus à sa femme, avant de s'étirer.

-Je veux dormir encore. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je suis mariée à une marmotte. Gloussa Regina en passant un bras autour d'elle, pour câliner sa main.

Deux mois qu'elles étaient mariées, deux mois qui leurs avait permit de s'occuper des papiers d'adoptions pour Henry et Adèle, et de ceux de changements de noms. Ils étaient officiellement les quatre SwanMills depuis deux jours. Et donc pour fêter cela en ce dimanche, les quatre avaient décidés d'aller à la plage pour que les enfants aillent faire du surf, fêtant surtout les treize ans d'Adèle là où la jeune fille avait envie.

-Pas marmotte. Bailla la blonde. Moi je veux des bisous c'est tout. Fit-elle en se tournant pour s'accrocher à elle.

-Je peux t'en faire. Sourit Regina en venant l'embrasser. Mais j'ai envie d'en faire à une petite fille qui a treize ans aujourd'hui et que j'aime fort.

-On va réveiller notre fille? Proposa Emma, réalisant la date avec un immense sourire.

-Notre fille. Souffla la brune, avec un grand sourire.

-Adèle SwanMills, notre fille, ouep. Sourit la blonde. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle, tournée vers elle avec un tendre sourire.

-Moi aussi, mais je veux aller voir Adèle. Rétorqua Regina.

-Ok, je te lâche vas y. Soupira Emma, en relâchant sa femme.

-Non, mais je veux y aller avec toi. C'est son premier anniversaire depuis qu'elle est officiellement ma fille. Réclama la brune en sortant du lit. Lève toi avec moi, s'il te plaît. Appuya-t-elle en la tirant de toutes ses forces.

-D'accord. Souffla la blonde en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, s'étirant et frottant ses yeux elle regarda sa femme face à elle. Veux des bisous. Réclama-t-elle comme une enfant en, tendant les bras vers elle.

-Ma fleur...Soupira Regina, exaspérée par ces enfantillages. Malgré tout elle vint vers elle et encadra son visage pour l'embrasser. Après plusieurs baisers elle finit par la tirer pour la mettre debout. Notre fille. Imposa-t-elle.

-Oh j'adore t'entendre dire ça. Sourit Emma en la suivant rapidement dans le couloir.

Elles montèrent rapidement à l'étage, excitées à l'idée de retrouver leurs grande fille de treize ans. Elles allèrent à la porte, et Emma entra la première. Voyant qu'Adèle dormait sereinement, les deux femmes entrèrent discrètement et la blonde s'allongea dans le dos de sa fille, la brune face à celle ci.

-Mon bébé, réveille toi. Murmura Emma en embrassant la joue de le jeune fille. Debout, debout. Bougea-t-elle en la secouant doucement.

-Hmm. Mama, maman m'embête. Bredouilla Adèle sans ouvrir les yeux en venant se coller à la brune, qui embrassa son front.

-Laisse notre fille tranquille Emma. S'amusa Regina, en repoussant la main de sa femme. Et bon anniversaire ma chérie.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai. Gloussa la blondinette. Merci mama.

-Ok, bah je sers plus à rien. Je peux même pas faire des bisous à ma fille pour lui souhaiter son treizième anniversaire. Bougonna la blonde. Sa fille se tourna rapidement lâchant Regina et alla se coller à sa mère blonde qui la serra. Bon anniversaire mon petit amour.

-Merci maman. Sourit Adèle. Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour aller à la plage faire du surf hein? S'assura-t-elle.

-Bien sur chérie, c'est ta journée, on va la passer à la plage tout comme tu veux. Assura Regina. Mais d'abord, petit déjeuné, que veux tu? Sourit-elle en caressant la tête de sa fille.

-Des pancakes, avec du chocolat, une salade de fruits comme hier, et même si il fait chaud je veux un chocolat chaud version maman. Réclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-C'est à dire avec de la cannelle. Comprit la brune avec un sourire avant d'embrasser son front. Ne tardez mes amours. Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir du lit.

Alors que les deux blondes allongées dans le lit souriaient grandement, et que Regina s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit grandement, et une furie brune rentra en courant, pour venir sauter à pied joint sur le lit.

-Bon anniversaire sis'! Cria-t-il.

-Tu m'as appelé comment? S'étonna la blondinette touchée.

-T'es ma soeur maintenant! Prête pour le surf?! Enchaina rapidement Henry en se laissant tombé à genoux dans le lit.

Adèle lui fonça dessus pour venir l'enlacer fortement. Malgré la surprise pour le jeune garçon, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, il finit par passer un bras autour d'elle. Emma sortit du lit, et rejoignit la brune pour quitter la chambre avec un immense sourire.

-Ils sont frères et soeurs. Sourit Emma, guillerette en descendant l'escalier.

-Comme tu es ma femme, oui. Se moqua Regina en arrivant dans la cuisine, se mettant de suite à la confection du petit déjeuné.

-Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils sont frères et soeurs sentimentalement aussi. Ils s'aiment comme tel, c'est plus qu'un bout de papier, ils s'aiment comme si ils sortaient du même utérus. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. Soupira Emma en se mettant à découper les fruits. Ils s'aiment comme moi et Elsa.

-Je sors du même utérus que Zelena, et notre relation est une catastrophe. Les gênes, la mère biologique, l'utérus commun, tout ça ça ne veut rien dire Emma. Ils sont frères et soeurs, parce qu'on les aime, parce qu'ils s'aiment, parce qu'on les élève ensemble, leurs donne la même attention et le même amour, mais aussi les mêmes règles et qu'on les dispute de la même manière. Rappela la brune. On ne fait pas de différence entre les deux.

-C'est vrai. Je les aime de tout mon coeur. Sourit la blonde en coupant quelques fruits de plus, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Et moi alors? Tu m'aimes comment? Provoqua Regina en venant se coller à son dos, laissant le beurre fondre dans la poêle.

-Et bien, commença Emma en parlant lentement, je crois, que...elle laissa sa phrase en plan, et la brune serra ses bras autour d'elle. Je pense que je ne peux pas aimer plus fort que je ne t'aime. Et je pense aussi que si tu n'es plus là le petit monde des enfants et le mien, s'écroule. Tu es le pilier de cette famille ma puce. Finit-elle.

-Je suis l'un des deux piliers, et tu es le deuxième. Souffla la brune en venant embrasser son cou.

-Fais les pancakes. Murmura Emma avec un sourire.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent, et se remirent à préparer le petit déjeuné, que les deux enfants ne tardèrent pas à venir engloutir avec autant d'enthousiasme pour ce dernier que pour la journée à venir. Alors que les deux mamans débarrassaient, les deux enfants se préparaient, et ils descendirent alors qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes. Après qu'ils aient râlé pesté, ils les poussèrent vers leur chambre, pour qu'elles se préparent. Tenues de plages enfilées, les sacs faits, les cadeaux dissimulés au fond, elles rejoignirent les enfants et ils partirent rapidement vers la plage. Sur place, les mamans se mirent sur leurs serviettes, et les enfants allèrent chercher des planches.

-Mamans! Mamans! On va à l'eau! Crièrent les deux en passant en combinaisons, planches sous le bras.

-Attention à vous! S'exclama Regina, assise en maillot de bain bleu sur sa serviette.

-Détend toi, tout ira bien, ils gèrent super bien. Rassura Emma, allongée sur le dos, en appui sur les coudes. T'es sexy. Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci. Sourit Regina en s'installant dans la même position qu'elle.

-Non pas merci. Grogna Emma en regardant autour. Arrête d'être sexy. Tout le monde te mate. J'aime pas du tout. S'agaça-t-elle.

-Emma... Soupira la brune. C'est toujours la même chose. À chaque fois qu'on vient à la plage c'est le même cirque. Arrête un peu, je ne vais pas mettre un teeshirt pour calmer ta jalousie. Tant que les autres ne viennent pas nous voir, ils peuvent lorgner sur moi ou sur toi on s'en fou. Arrête de t'angoisser. Réclama-t-elle.

-Mais tu peux pas te voir, t'as pas idée d'à quel point tu es sexy. Argua Emma. Tu- Elle se coupa en voyant un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'installer dans le sable près de la brune.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Commença l'homme. Je me permets de vous dire que vous êtes magnifiques. Et je me demandais-

-Non. Fit fermement la brune. J'ai passé l'âge de me faire draguer par tout les lourds de la plage. J'ai quarante trois ans, je suis mariée et mère de eux enfants et très heureuse comme ça, alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis! S'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme ne chercha pas plus et sous le regard dur et tueur il disparu rapidement.

-J'avais dit. Très sexy. Marmonna Emma.

-Connard. Jura la brune. Écoute je les virais tous à coup de pied si il le faut, mais je ne cesserais pas de me mettre en maillot de bain, d'être sexy et de profiter de toi. Murmura la brune.

-Profiter de moi? Interrogea la blonde.

-T'es très sexy aussi mon Emma. Souffla Regina en venant se coller à elle, glissant une main sur son corps pour la caresser.

-Non mais tiens toi on est à la plage, pas dans notre lit! Gronda Emma. T'as pas le droit de m'exciter. Pas maintenant, ce soir. C'est la journée d'Adèle, alors plus tard. Imposa-t-elle.

Elle regarda ailleurs, vers les enfants et sourit en les voyant debout et joyeux sur leurs planches. Puis elle regarda rapidement sa femme allongée sur le ventre se reposant, elle s'attarda sur ses jolies courbes. Elle sourit en voyant la chance qu'elle avait, et appuyée sur ses coudes, elle regarda les gens autour, les observant attentivement, trop attentivement au goût de la blonde.

-Arrête de les surveiller. Personne ne nous matte. Assura la brune dans un soupir.

-Je préfère m'en assurer. Marmonna Emma.

-Tu m'épuises Emma. Soupira Regina en se tournant pour s'allonger de la même manière qu'elle. Regarde les enfants plutôt, ils ont l'air heureux, et ils sont beaux.

-Je sais, j'ai vu. Ils tiennent de leurs mères. Sourit la blonde. Tu as bien les cadeaux d'Adèle hein? S'assura-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Oui Emma, dans mon sac, juré. Je n'oublierais pas ces cadeaux quand même. Assura la brune.

-D'accord. Approuva Emma. Devant elles deux, une femme enceinte passa et la blonde esquissa un sourire. T'as aimé être enceinte?

-Oui, j'ai aimé sentir Henry grandir en moi, j'adorais le sentir bougé, vivre, je me sentais complète. Et moins seule. Se souvint Regina. Daniel m'avait quitté, ma mère était gravement malade, j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver, mais Henry était là, et dès que j'avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère, il me donnait des coups de pieds, j'ai choisi d'interpréter ça comme des messages d'encouragement, des " _tu_ _seras top tant que_ _tu_ _m'aimeras_ ", et je l'aimais déjà du fond du coeur.

-T'es une super maman Gina. Assura la blonde.

-Mais à l'époque j'étais une femme abandonnée, une future mère délaissée par le géniteur. J'étais une femme au coeur brisé, et j'avais peur de faire ressentir ma douleur et ma tristesse à mon bébé. Expliqua la brune. Je l'aimais, et je me disais que je pouvais au moins l'aimer de tout mon coeur, et ne pas lui faire de mal pendant neuf mois, j'allais assez être une catastrophe après pour lui laisser neuf mois de répit.

-Et t'as assuré finalement, et pas du tout été une catastrophe. Remarqua Emma.

Sa femme lui sourit doucement, et se tourna pour venir embrasser la blonde, la remerciant de son soutient, de sa gentillesse, et pour ses mots.

-Tu as aimé être enceinte, toi? Demanda la brune.

-Oui. Rayonna la blonde. À l'époque, Lily était quelqu'un de bien, elle était à mes soins, toujours là pour moi, me soutenant tout le temps, dès que j'avais besoin de quelque chose elle était là. Un amour. Et puis on avait tant voulu Adèle que la sentir grandir en moi était un immense bonheur. Malgré les douleurs, les nausées et tout, parce que j'ai pas évité un seul truc de la panoplie grossesse, j'étais heureuse parce que c'était ma fille, le troisième membre de ma famille qui grandissait en moi. Sourit-elle.

-Je t'envie. J'ai aimé avoir Henry, mais j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un. J'aurais voulu être aimé pendant ma grossesse. Souffla Regina, en se rallongeant sur sa serviette, sur le ventre.

Emma en fit de même et s'allongea à ses côtés, caressant son dos.

-Regina, quand on s'est mariées j'ai dit que je voulais un chat, et on l'a eu. Et tu as dis, que tant que les enfants et moi étions heureux, tout allait pour toi. Commença doucement la blonde. Alors réponds moi, réponds moi sincèrement. Est ce que tu voudrais un enfant avec moi?

-Oui. J'en rêve Emma. Sourit la brune en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Vraiment? Tu voudrais un bébé? S'assura Emma.

-Pas toi? S'inquiéta Regina.

-Si, moi aussi, j'ai toujours voulu plusieurs enfants. Et je sais qu'on en a deux, mais un troisième se serait top. Sourit la blonde.

-Donc tu veux un bébé. Soupira la brune, ravie.

-Un mini nous. Acquiesça Emma avant de lancer une regard vers la mer. Et parfait mélange d'Henry et Adèle. Ce bébé sera parfait. Sourit-elle.

-Oui. Acquiesça Regina. Emma, je...elle hésita mais les caresses dans son dos lui donnèrent du courage. Je sais pas ce que tu voudrais, mais je voudrais avoir la chance que tu as eu. Je voudrais connaitre la grossesse entourée par ma famille, je voudrais être enceinte et avoir ma femme à mes côtés. Tu comprends, je voudrais vivre une grossesse accompagnée.

-Tu veux porter notre bébé? S'assura la blonde. Regina hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre. Je vais te chouchouter et te couver comme jamais. Assura-t-elle en enlaçant sa femme pour embrasser son visage.

-J'en déduis que tu es d'accord. Gloussa la brune.

-Totalement ma puce. Sourit Emma. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi ma fleur. Souffla Regina en l'embrassant. On va devoir en parler aux enfants quand même avant.

-Ok, je vais aller les chercher pour qu'ils remontent, qu'on mange le pique nique, et puis que notre fille ouvre ses cadeaux, et après ça on leur parle, ok? Proposa la blonde.

-Ok. Accepta Regina en lui volant un baiser. Je sors les sandwiches et toi tu les sors de l'eau. S'amusa-t-elle en lançant un regard vers la mer où les deux enfants surfaient toujours.

Emma partit rapidement vers la mer, et alla chercher les enfants, elle eu un mal fou à les convaincre de sortir de l'eau, mais finit par réussir. Ils retournèrent alors tout les trois sur les serviettes avec Regina.

-Alors mes chéris, les vagues sont comment aujourd'hui? Demanda la brune en les voyant s'installer, la combinaison bouchonner sur leurs tailles.

-Trop génial! S'écria Henry.

-Il a raison, c'était fou! S'exclama Adèle. Trop cool pour mon anniv'! Continua-t-elle en s'avachissant.

-Ravie pour vous mes chéris. Mais mangez bien avant d'y retourner. Réclama Regina en donnant les sandwichs à chacun. Em' mange aussi. Imposa-t-elle, en lui donnant.

Tout les quatre se mirent à manger, ensemble, discutant de la matinée passée, les enfants ne perdant pas leurs enthousiasme. Ils restèrent à rire sans porter attention à ceux autour d'eux, tout ce qui comptait c'était le bonheur familial du moment. Les sandwichs terminés, Regina sortit du sac une boite remplie de cupcakes.

-On a décidé d'éviter les bougies à la plage, mais ce soir, au diner avec les grands parents, Elsa et August tu en auras je te le promets. Assura Regina en lui tendant la boite. Pour l'instant choisi ton préféré.

-Merci mama, c'est parfait. Sourit Adèle en en prenant un avec un glaçage orange et des petites décorations bleus en étoiles.

-Je suis heureuse alors. Sourit la brune, avant de se coller à Emma. Elle est heureuse. Murmura-t-elle, alors que les enfant croquaient sans gêne dans leurs cupcakes.

-Bien sur, elle a deux mamans qui l'aiment de tout leurs coeurs, et un frère. Évidemment qu'elle est heureuse. Sourit la blonde, en venant embrasser son front puis de prendre un cupcakes.

-On lui offre ses cadeaux? Proposa alors Regina.

Emma hocha la tête et elles sortirent trois paquets du sac, les plaçant devant la jeune fille qui souriait.

-Encore une fois, tout n'est pas là, on ne pouvait pas tout emmener, tu auras plus ce soir. Assura la brune.

-Gina, arrête d'être inquiète, je suis très contente de mon anniversaire. Sois pas stressée, tout est génial. Sourit grandement Adèle, amusée de voir sa seconde mère si stressée.

-Tu es sûre? C'est ton premier anniversaire en tant que SwanMills, j'aimerais qu'il soit parfait. Expliqua Regina.

-Mais oui mama. Gloussa la blondinette. Maman, fais quelque chose, calme la.

-Elle a pas tord, que toi sait la calmer mama. Remarqua Henry en regardant sa mère blonde. Et vu la veine de son front, elle est ultraaa stressée! Rit-il avec sa demie soeur.

-Henry! S'indigna sa mère.

-Il a raison, ta petite veine de stress est de sortie. Souffla Emma en passant son index sur la veine en question.

-Ne t'y met pas. Grogna Regina en attrapant sa main. Tu es ma femme, tu es censée me soutenir envers et contre tous. Et surtout devant ces deux petits monstres.

-Eh! C'est mon anniversaire vous devriez tous êtes gentils normalement. Argua Adèle.

-Bon stop, ouvre tes cadeaux mon bébé. Coupa Emma, ne voulant pas déblatéré la dessus longuement.

La jeune fille découvrit alors une casquette exactement comme elle voulait, un nouveau livre, ainsi qu'une semaine de vacances en colonie de surf pour les vacances suivantes. Ravie elle se précipita pour sauter au cou de ses deux mères, n'en revenant pas. Emma l'avait toujours gâtée, elle était tout pour elle, et méritait tout aux yeux de la blonde. Cependant malgré tout, Emma avait toujours fait selon ses moyens, qui était minimes comparés à Regina -patronne de son entreprise- qui pouvait donc se permettre un peu plus. Alors les vacances au surf, étaient certes une idée de la blonde, mais heureusement payées avec l'aide de la brune.  
Voyant qu'Adèle était aux anges, et Henry légèrement jaloux de ne pas avoir le droit de faire une semaine loin, les deux mamans se dirent que c'était surement le moment pour leurs parler.

-Les enfants on aurait envie de vous parlez de quelque chose, qui n'a rien à voir avec ton anniversaire Adèle. Commença Emma. Mais avant tout, on veut que vous sachiez que on vous demande votre avis sincèrement, on attend une réponse qui vient du coeur, et pas de la raison.

-Ok, si tu veux, mais dis nous. Accepta Henry.

-Voilà, Emma et moi avons discuté de la famille. Continua Regina. Et sachez qu'on vous aime et vous aimera toujours. Mais à force de parler de vous, des moments qu'on a pu rater de l'enfant que l'on a pas porté et élevé dès sa naissance, on s'est rendues compte d'une chose. Expliqua-t-elle avant de regarder Emma qui entrelaça leurs doigts.

-On aimerait, Regina et moi, avoir un troisième enfant, mais on ne veut pas le faire si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Enchaina rapidement la blonde.

Les deux enfants restèrent stoïques, surpris. L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, mais elle était inattendue. Jamais les deux n'avaient pensé que leurs mamans voudraient un autre enfant, parce qu'ils étaient déjà là alors pourquoi un autre?

-On vous suffit pas? Demanda Adèle, lentement, sans agressivité, c'était juste une question, pas une accusation.

-Bien sur que si, vous êtes géniaux. Mais vous grandissez. Remarqua Emma. Mon bébé, regarde je t'appelle encore mon bébé alors que tu fêtes tes treize ans. Souffla-t-elle. On voudrait un troisième enfant parce qu'on a aimé chaque instant avec vous et qu'on a envie de revivre ça, mais ensemble.

-Ensemble, vous deux? Questionna Henry.

-Oui nous deux, mais vous deux aussi. Répondit Regina. Henry, tu es mon fils, mon amour, mon bonheur, mais j'ai vécu ta grossesse seule, sans personne pour partagé tout ça en dehors de tes grands parents. Aujourd'hui je voudrais revivre ça, mais avec une personne qui m'aime à chaque instant et me soutient, ainsi que mes deux grands enfants parfaits que je n'aimerais pas moins. Assura-t-elle.

-Et moi je veux prendre soin de ma femme qui porte notre bébé, et vous voir vous avec votre petit frère ou petite soeur dans les bras. J'ai envie de tout revivre mais avec une grande famille. Souffla Emma.

-Mais si le bébé avait le même problème que moi. Si il avait besoin d'une greffe? Commença à paniquer Adèle.

-Alors nous nous battrions ensemble, comme on s'est battues toutes les deux Adèle. Assura la blonde. Mais pour le moment il n'est pas là. Et tout pourrait très bien se passer. Alors, que pensez vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis d'accord, je suis super partante tant que vous nous aimez toujours autant. Accepta Adèle.

-Ça risque pas de changer ma chérie. Promit Regina. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai un truc pour toi. Ajouta-t-elle en sortant de son sac une petite peluche en forme de grenouille verte.

-Oh elle est super! S'exclama Adèle en l'attrapant. Merci mama. Ajouta-t-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

-De rien chérie. Sourit la brune. Et Henry?

-Je veux bien, mais que si c'est un mec. S'amusa la jeune garçon. Je suis déjà en sous effectif, mais si c'est une fille, je serais carrément perdu là.

-On peut pas choisir Henry. Ria Emma.

-Je sais. Dommage d'ailleurs. Gloussa le brun.

-Moi je veux une soeur. Argua Adèle avec un sourire.

-Mais vous êtes déjà assez de filles! S'exclama Henry.

-On est jamais assez. Provoqua la blondinette.

-Sérieusement, je suis d'accord. Reprit le brun, ignorant sa demie soeur. Mais j'ai une question, reprit-il recevant des regards intéressés, qui de vous deux va porter le bébé?

-Ayant déjà eu la chance d'être enceinte en compagnie de la personne que j'aimais à l'époque, c'est au tour de Regina de vivre ça, alors c'est elle qui sera enceinte. Sourit la blonde, en passant un bras autour de sa femme qui vint chercher un baiser.

-Elle a fait un garçon, y a moyen qu'elle en fasse un deuxième alors. Ria Henry. Bon, vu que vous vous faites des papouilles, nous on va à l'eau. Décida-t-il en se levant, remettant sa combinaison tout comme sa demie soeur.

-Éviter de faire un bébé direct sur la plage. Se moqua Adèle alors que les deux s'éloignaient vers l'eau.

-Elle a raison. Souffla Emma en embrassant l'oreille de la jeune femme. J'ai envie de te faire un bébé maintenant.

-N'importe quoi, on a légèrement besoin d'aide pour ça. S'amusa Regina collée à elle.

-Ouais, je sais, c'est tout de suite moins romantique. Marmonna la blonde en s'allongeant, entrainant la jeune femme.

-C'est sûr, mais j'ai quarante trois ans bientôt, il est hors de question que j'envisage un plan à trois, Emma Swan. Obligea la brune allongée sur le ventre, en appui sur ses coudes.

-Déjà c'est SwanMills, ensuite je ne veux surtout pas refaire ça, et pour finir, ne me reproche pas mon passé. Grogna Emma.

-Ok madame SwanMills je ne t'ai pas jugée. Je dis juste que je ne veux pas faire ça, j'en suis incapable, je veux être enceinte mais je ne veux pas être touchée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et je ne veux pas qu'on te touche. Argua Regina.

-Je ne veux pas non plus. Assura la blonde. On va faire ça à la manière moderne, l'insémination.

-On commence les procédures dès demain? Souffla la brune, en caressant tendrement le visage de la blonde.

-Oui mon amour. Souffla Emma en l'enlaçant.

Elles partagèrent un baiser avant de s'allonger pour discuter avenir en gardant un oeil sur les enfants qui surfaient, revenant seulement pour manger un morceau.


	22. 21 : Échec.

-Je voudrais le dossier _Emma_! S'écria la brune depuis son bureau.

La fin de journée approchait et Regina n'avait comme seule idée de rentrer chez elle auprès de sa femme et ses enfants. Elle était en plus de ça épuisée par les nausées. Elle en était à trois mois de grossesse, et n'avait pas changer son rythme malgré la perturbation hormonale, les nausées à n'importe qu'elle heure et par dessus tout son léger problème avec les odeurs. En tant que parfumeuse, elle sentait des dizaines et des dizaines d'odeurs différentes chaque jour, seulement depuis quelques temps maintenant certaines odeurs lui étaient intolérables, elle ne pouvait pas les sentir sans avoir envie de vomir. En plus de cela, elle était déterminée a cacher sa grossesse le plus longtemps possible à son travail, et de ce fait elle se devait d'user de légères combines pour ne pas avoir à créer de parfums, ne pas sentir trop d'odeurs, et justifier ses fréquentes nausées.

-Le..le dossier sur..sur votre femme? Bégaya sa secrétaire à l'entrée de son bureau.

-Mais non! Le dossier sur le parfum qui porte le nom de ma femme! S'exclama Regina, désabusée par cette remarque idiote, et irascible à cause des hormones. Au passage donnez moi les contrats pour le parfum _Adèle_ qu'on lance la semaine prochaine.

Le parfum _Emma_ avait été une franche réussite dans le pays et le monde entier, devenant sa meilleure vente. Alors elle avait pensé que sa famille lui portait chance. Quand elle avait créer un nouveau parfum -quatre mois auparavant- elle l'avait nommé par évidence _Adèle_ , ce qui faisait la nouvelle fierté de sa fille.

-Oh bien sûr. Je vous l'apporte de suite. Approuva la secrétaire en partant.

Regina soupira lâchant son crayon et se laissa aller dans sa chaise. Quelques minutes après sa secrétaire déposa les deux dossiers sur son bureau et repartit. Regina sourit en regardant les deux noms écrits par elle-même. Elle sortaient avec Emma depuis maintenant presque trois ans et elles étaient mariées depuis plus de sept mois mais elle ne s'y faisait pas. Elle avait toujours l'impression que c'était nouveau, l'impression de redécouvrir Emma à chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'amour. Quand elle rentrait chez elle et trouvait les trois présents, elle ressentait la même chose que la première fois que c'était arrivé. Rien n'avait changé, tout était nouveau pour elle. Adèle. Emma. Henry. Tout était nouveau. Elle ouvrit les dossiers, et se mit à travailler. Sentant quelques douleurs dans son ventre après une petite demie heure à travailler en plus, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise. C'était pas des douleurs de nausées. C'était autre chose. Quelques chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La douleur ne passant pas, se montrant de plus en plus forte, elle se leva, mais fut traversée par une douleur encore plus forte, et elle du se rattraper au bord du bureau. Malgré tout elle essaya de contourner se dernier. Une douleur de plus, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, au bord du bureau, adossée à celui ci. Grimaçant et geignant de douleur elle se tint le ventre. De son autre main elle chercha son téléphone à tâtons sur le bureau, et finit par le trouver. Il lui fallut une minute pour composer le numéro d'Emma et porta le combiné à son oreille.

*Emma..*

*Ma puce? Ça va pas?* S'inquiéta de suite la blonde à sa voix tremblante.

*Emma.* Geignit la brune avant de sentir comme une décharge dans son ventre. *J'ai mal. Emma.*

*Ok, j'arrive au plus vite.* Annonça la blonde en entendant les geignement de la jeune femme. *Parle moi Gina. Parle moi. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.* Réclama-t-elle.

*Emma. Emma j'ai si mal. Je comprends pas. Emma.* Marmonna douloureusement Regina, avant de serrer les dents pour retenir la douleur. Sans savoir pourquoi elle porta sa main entre ses jambes, et quand elle la regarda, elle la vit rouge. *Emma, je saigne. Emma*

*Quoi? Non! J'arrive. Ne bouge pas!* S'écria la blonde. *Je suis pas loin.*

*Le bébé. Emma, notre...notre...bé..*

*Regina? Regina!*

Et pour la brune se fut le silence, le noir, l'absence.

Les bip incessants. Le flou. La douleur. Les paupières qui papillonnèrent. Et puis le blanc aveuglant, la lumière éblouissante, le bip un peu plus fort. Et d'un coup une voix, une voix qui apaisa tout, une voix qui rassura.

-Regina? Regina, ma puce? Tu m'entends?

-Emma..Marmonna la la jeune femme.

-Je suis là, tout va bien. C'est fini. Assura la blonde assise sur le bord du lit, tenant sa main.

Regina déglutit, sa gorge était sèche. Elle eut besoin d'une longue minute mais fini par ouvrir les yeux. Elle reconnu alors une chambre d'hôpital.

-Emma, où je suis? Paniqua la brune.

-À l'hôpital. Répondit la blonde. Tu te souviens de quoi mon amour?

-Mon bureau. Je me suis effondrée, j'avais mal. Se souvint doucement Regina. J'ai...j'ai perdu du sang. Le.. le bébé, Emma? Dis moi que notre bébé va bien?

-Je suis désolée mon amour, vraiment désolée, on a perdu le bébé. Souffla Emma, en caressant sa tête de sa main libre.

-Non. Non. Non. Non. Emma, non. Non. Répéta la brune, refusant catégoriquement cette idée.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée. Répéta la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. S'il te plaît calme toi, c'est pas bon pour ta santé que tu t'agites. Réclama-t-elle en attrapant ses mains, pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

Regina prit quelques minutes, et finit par cesser tout mouvement. Puis elle posa une main sur son ventre, avant de lâcher toutes les larmes qu'elle avait, dans un long sanglot. Emma se rapprocha un peu plus, et se colla à la jeune femme, l'enlaçant, assise à ses côtés.

-Pardon. Pardon. Murmura Regina.

-Je suis là. Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets. Je laisserai plus rien t'arriver. Souffla Emma. Tu n'y es pour rien. Berça-t-elle en la serrant.

-J'ai tué notre bébé. Marmonna la brune.

-Non, Regina, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Intervint leur doctoresse en entrant dans la chambre. Une grossesse à quarante ans passé c'est un risque je vous l'avais dit, mais nous pensons surtout que le problème venait de l'embryon inséminé.

-Quoi? Interrogea Regina.

-Nous avons fait des tests, vous êtes en bonne santé, vous n'avez rien prit d'illicite depuis le jour où vous et votre femme avez décidé d'avoir un bébé, tout comme elle. Vous n'avez pas de maladie génétique dans votre arbre généalogique. Donc je pense que l'embryon était ou mal placé, ou infecté. Mais vous n'êtes responsable de rien Regina.

-Je suis trop vieille, c'était un risque et vous nous l'aviez dit docteur, mais j'ai rien voulu écouter, parce que depuis ma rencontre avec Emma tout est idyllique, j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir de la chance, j'ai pris l'habitude que tout aille bien. Je ne pensais pas perdre notre bébé. Expliqua la brune, les larmes dévalant les joues.

-Je comprends, et c'est normal de ne pas imaginer le pire, surtout que vous êtes entouré par des êtres chers. Sachez en tout cas, que cette fausse couche n'a pas de conséquence sur vous et votre santé. Vous pourrez avoir de nouveau un bébé si vous le souhaitez.

-Je..je..je ne..

-Eh. On te demande pas de choisir là maintenant, détends toi. On va prendre notre temps. Souffla Emma en embrassant sa tête. Docteur, ma femme va bien, je veux dire, physiquement parlant? Sa santé et tout, elle va bien hein? Parce que là je peux plus, perdre mon bébé c'est suffisant, je veux garder me femme.

-Votre femme va très bien du point de vue santé physique. Assura la femme. Je vais vous laisser, appeler au moindre soucis.

-Merci. Répondit Emma. Elle serra la brune un peu plus. J'ai eu si peur ma puce.

-J'ai perdu notre bébé. Marmonna Regina.

-On a perdu le bébé. Ensemble. Rappelles toi, tu n'es jamais seule, plus jamais tu ne le seras. Assura la blonde.

-Et nos enfants? Demanda la brune.

-Ils sont partis se chercher à manger aux distributeurs. Ils reviennent. Répondit la blonde. Comment tu te sens?

-Vide. Souffla Regina. Comme si on m'avait enlevé une grande part de moi. Ce qui est vrai.

-Je suis désolée mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée. Souffla Emma. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, demande moi.

-Serre moi plus fort. Réclama la brune.

Et Emma n'hésita pas, elle la serra un peu plus. Elle voulait prendre sa douleur si elle pouvait, elle voulait lui arracher, lui rendre son sourire, elle était prête à souffrir deux fois plus si ça pouvait faire sourire la brune. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, ça avait toujours été et depuis le mariage elle avait réalisé une chose, elle était prête à tout pour Regina, Adèle et Henry, mais depuis trois mois, elle était aussi prête à tout pour ce petit bébé qu'elle venait de perdre.

-J'ai perdu connaissance combien de temps? Demanda Regina.

-Huit heures, ma puce. Souffla la blonde embrassant son front.

-Mais...mais ça veut dire qu'il est deux heures du matin? Réalisa la brune.

-Oui, mais impossible de faire comprendre aux enfants qu'ils doivent dormir. Alors je me suis dis que je pouvais bien les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient cette nuit, puisqu'elle est bien particulière. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu m'en veux de pas les avoir couchés?

-Non, je peux pas t'en vouloir. J'ai pas la force d'être vexée ou frustrée, je ressens juste...juste de la tristesse. Marmonna Regina.

-Maman? Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir Adèle. Mama va bien?

-Je vais bien ma chérie. Assura Regina, en tentant de sourire. Allez, viens, je ne vais pas casser parce que tu me fais un câlin. Assura-t-elle en la voyant hésitante.

Adèle ne chercha pas et se précipita sur le lit pour se serrer contre la brune, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Regina la serra fortement, tentant de la rassurer. Emma en la serrant lui avait donner un peu de courage, un peu de force et de l'amour, l'aidant à remonter un peu la pente. Adèle faisait de même maintenant. Elle se sentait vide d'avoir perdu son bébé, mais sa famille, ceux qu'elle aimait, la rendait plus forte, elle devait se relever, ne pas sombrer pour eux.

-Je suis désolé mama. On a pas pris assez soin de toi. Marmonna la jeune fille, toujours serrée contre la brune, Emma sur le bord du lit derrière elle.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Aucun de vous n'y est pour quelque chose. Assura Regina en attrapant son menton avec son pouce et son index. Vous avez été parfaits, par-faits, tout le temps, ok Adèle? Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ma fausse couche.

Le sentiment de peine avait été remplacé par la colère de penser que sa femme mais aussi sa fille se sentait responsable.

-Mais si je m'étais pas disputée avec Henry hier matin peut-être que tu aurais pas été stressée. Avec Henry on a cherché pendant que tu étais endormie, et les fausses couches ça peut-être à cause du stress. C'est ma faute du coup. Expliqua Adèle.

-Chérie, non, tu n'y es pour rien. Le médecin nous a dis que ça venait de l'embryon du bébé, une infection ou alors il était mal placé. Toi, Henry et Emma n'y êtes pour rien, je vous le jure. D'accord? Appuya Regina.

-Tu promets que personne de nous toi non plus y est pour quelque chose? Demanda la blondinette.

-Je...Ok, je te le promets. Assura la brune. Je t'aime chérie.

-Moi aussi mama. Et toi aussi maman. Souffla Adèle collée à la brune.

Emma s'allongea elle aussi, contre les deux, les enfermant dans ses bras.

-Où est Henry? Demanda la blonde.

-Caca. Répondit la petite.

-On dit, il est aux toilettes. Rectifia Emma.

-C'est pareil. Gloussa Adèle, faisant sourire Regina.

-Maman? T'es réveillée? Demanda Henry en s'approchant du lit.

-Oui mon petit prince. Viens. Sourit doucement la brune en le serrant dans ses bras quand il se dandina vers elle.

Henry ne dit pas un mot et se serra dans le bras de ses mères. Il ne voulait pas poser de questions, pas maintenant. Il en aurait plus tard, aujourd'hui son petit frère ou soeur était mort et ses mères étaient pas au top, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.   
Regina sortit de l'hôpital quarante huit heures après, soutenue par sa femme et ses enfants. Son père et ses beaux parents étaient venus lui rendre visite la veille de sa sortie et elles s'étaient montrée forte. En fait depuis le câlin avec les enfants après son réveil, elle n'avait pas craqué, et se montrait très forte. En rentrant dans l'appartement, toujours fragilisé, Emma l'installa dans le canapé, avant de demander aux enfants d'aller dans leurs chambres pour les laisser un peu toute seules, au calme. Quand la blonde rejoignit sa femme, elle la trouva repliée dans le canapé, le chat dans ses bras.

-Glouton, t'es vraiment tout mignon. Murmura la brune en caressant le chat.

-Gina? Interrogea la blonde en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-T'as bien fait de nous faire prendre un chat, je l'adore, il est adorable. Souffla Regina. T'avais pas parlé de prendre un chien?

-Regina, on va pas prendre un chien maintenant. Refusa Emma, en glissant une main sur sa tête. En tout cas pas temps que tu continueras à faire semblant même devant moi, pas temps que tu me parleras pas. Souffla-t-elle, se collant à la jeune femme dans le canapé.

Regina enferma le chat dans ses bras, serrant les mâchoires, retenant comme elle pouvait ses larmes. Emma la tenait contre elle, la berçant, attendant ses mots. Une minute, puis deux et trois, et Regina craqua.

-Je veux mon bébé. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses larmes. Je le voulais tellement Emma. Je voulais notre bébé. Je voulais tellement, Emma. Ajouta-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, le visage dans son cou.

-Je sais mon amour. Je sais. Berça la blonde, en la serrant. J'ai mal aussi, je le voulais aussi ce bébé, mais je crois pas que se soit une fatalité. Regarde, Henry et Adèle nous aiment plus que tout, on a assuré comme mamans, et je sais qu'on peut assurer encore. Ensemble on peut tout assurer. Elle embrassa son front. On va se prendre du temps pour remonter la pente, et quand on sera prêtes on réessaiera, parce que je sais qu'un jour on sera cinq dans cette appartement.

-Tu le penses? Demanda Regina en relevant la tête vers elle.

-J'en suis sûre. Sourit tendrement Emma. Et le jour où on apprendra qu'on attend un bébé, on adoptera un chien peut-être, mais pas avant.

-D'accord. Acquiesça la brune avec un léger sourire d'espoir. Mais toi, je t'interdis de me quitter, c'est clair?

-Je suis pas assez folle pour te laisser filer. Assura la blonde. Pour ton entreprise, Belle va la faire tourner, donc tu te prends des jours de pause, et je vais m'occuper de toi le plus possible.

-Emma, toi, ton amour et celui des enfants c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est la seule chose qui m'aidera à remonter la pente. Je vais déjà mieux que quand je me suis réveillée, parce que je ne suis pas seule et ne le serait jamais plu. Assura Regina.

-Jamais, jamais, promis. Sourit Emma. Bon, j'envoie les enfants à la douche, toi tu mets un film, et moi je vais préparer un bouillon et du vermicelle, ça fera du bien à tout le monde après les repas dégeu de l'hôpital. Gloussa-t-elle.

Elle lui offrit un long baiser, très long et tendre, exactement comme Regina en avait besoin. Puis elle se leva et alla rapidement à la cuisine après avoir demandé aux enfants de passer à la douche avant de venir les rejoindre au salon. Quand le repas fut près elle prépara quatre bols et les apporta au salon, où elle trouva sa fille allongée entre les jambes de Regina, sa tête sur son torse la serrant. La brune avait un bras autour d'elle, l'autre autour d'Henry qui était à côté d'elle, les deux enfants prenant soin d'elle à leurs manière en regardant la télé. Le chat en boule contre eux.

-J'ai le repas mes amours. Lança-t-elle en posant le plateau avec les bols sur la table basse.

-Oh yess! Enfin un vrai repas. Je comprends pas qu'ils essayent de soigner des gens avec de la bouffe aussi dégeu! S'exclama Henry en s'asseyant.

-T'as qu'à devenir cuisto pour hôpital. Se moqua Adèle faisant rire ses mères.

-Non, moi j'écrirais des livres pour occuper les patients coincé dans leurs lit, et leurs redonner le sourire après les pépins de la vie. Sourit le jeune homme.

-T'es un amour mon petit prince. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa tête. Allez mangeons le bouillon et les pâtes faites par Emma.

-Et laissez moi une place près de ma femme. Réclama la blonde en les poussant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, alors qu'ils riaient. Film à l'eau de rose? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'avais besoin de douceur. Murmura Regina en se lovant contre elle. C'est mes médicaments? Demanda-t-elle en voyant les pilules sur le plateau.

-Tu dois les prendre encore quelque jours, pour...Sous entendit Emma.

-Je sais. Pour arrivé à la fin de cette fausse couche. Souffla la brune. Em', je ne veux pas que ça devienne un sujet tabou. Je veux que si les enfants veulent en parler, poser des questions ils n'aient pas peur. Je dis pas qu'on doit en parler tout les jours, mais on doit pourvoir en parler, pour avancer, pour pas se laisser détruire par ça. Tu es d'accord?

-Bien sur, c'est tout ce que je veux. Avancer sans se faire ronger. Souffla Emma en venant l'embrasser, avant de lui donner ses médicaments. Aller avale ça vite fait et prends ton bouillon de pâtes avec, se sera mieux.

Câlés dans le canapé, ils mangèrent en regardant le film avant que les enfants ne reviennent se blottir dans les bras de leurs mères.   
Un mois durant la blonde prit soin de toute sa famille, gérant au mieux et aidant la brune à aller mieux. Ensemble, les deux femmes arrivaient à retrouver le sourire, elles avançaient en s'aidant, allégeant lentement la douleur de la perte. Elles ne prenaient pas cela comme une fatalité, et allait ensemble au rendez vous avez la psychologue. Elles remontaient la pente, avec les enfants aussi. Quant à leurs vie sexuelle elle reprenait doucement, Regina ayant inciter les premiers contacts charnels entre elles, puisque Emma ne faisait rien, lui laissant le temps. Ce matin là, elles étaient en rendez vous avec leurs psy depuis une longue heure, et arrivaient sur la fin.

-Je dois vous dire mesdames que j'ai vu beaucoup de couples suite à des fausses couches, mais rares sont ceux qui s'en remettent aussi bien. Vous ne guérissez pas en apparence mais pour de vrai. Ensemble, vous remontez bien la pente, vous êtes fortes et ne cachez pas ce qui s'est passé. Je pense, mais ce n'est que mon avis, que permettre la discussion autour d'un sujet aussi douloureux est l'une des meilleures manières de guérir. Et si vous vous soutenez encore à l'avenir mesdames, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait échouer pour vous.

-On va se soutenir très longtemps, je la lâcherais jamais. Et on a les enfants, ils sont fantastiques. Et très très protecteurs. Sourit fièrement Emma. Est ce qu'on pourrait ralentir le nombre de séances? Pas qu'on aime pas vous voir, mais on aimerait bien vous voir moins.

-Emma n'est pas douée avec les pincettes. Rit la brune en caressant la cuisse de sa femme. Mais elle essaye de vous dire, que vous avez été d'une grande aide, et qu'on voudrais vous voir moins, parce qu'on pense être prêtes.

-Jusque là je vous voyais deux fois par semaine, mais on pourrait passer à une fois toutes les deux semaines, puis une fois par mois. Proposa la femme.

-Une fois par mois nous irait bien, et si on ressent le besoin de venir plus on vous appellera. Sourit Regina.

-Avec plaisir, faisons ça. Accepta la psychologue.

Elles planifièrent le prochain rendez vous ensemble, puis le couple salua la doctoresse, avant de quitter son bureau. Une fois dehors, dans la rue, Regina passa un bras autour des hanches de sa femme.

-Je vais au travail, je ne rentre pas tard normalement. Promit-elle.

-Je vais à la boutique et je gère les enfants à la sortie de l'école. Par contre demain je suis à un mariage toute la journée, donc faudra que tu gères les enfants, possible? Demanda Emma.

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas. Assura la brune en venant l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Tu as entendu notre psy, nous remontons admirablement la pente. Et je me sens bien Emma.

-Je t'aime. Souffla la blonde.

-Et moi aussi. Alors à ce soir mon amour, très envie de très trouver nue dans notre lit, après mangé. Souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Un dernier baiser et elle laissa Emma pour retourner travailler, pendant que celle ci se rendait à la boutique.


	23. 22 : Porte le.

Quatre mois étaient passé depuis la fausse couche, les deux femmes avaient retrouvé leurs vies comme avant, continuant de voir la psychologue de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien, mais chaque séance se finissaient de la même manière, elles ne savaient plus quoi dire car les deux avaient surmonter la fausse couche. Les enfants avaient eux posés quelques questions pour essayer de comprendre tout, et finalement ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient hésité longuement à parler alors que leurs mères étaient tout à fait prêtes à répondre à leurs questions. Quant aux grands-parents ils avaient eu du mal à passé le stade "grande inquiétude" pour leurs filles et petits enfants, mais se remettaient aussi de cet évènement finalement. La brune avait reprit le travail et tout se passait à merveille, en dehors de Belle et sa secrétaire, personne n'avait été mit au courant de l'incident. Emma lui avait raconté. Elle avait débarqué dans son bureau et la trouvant évanouie elle l'avait portée et prit l'ascenseur réservé au personnel, leurs permettant d'être discrètes. Puis elle l'avait rapidement emmené à l'hôpital. Ainsi personne ne savait, et ça permettait à Regina de faire son travail comme avant. Une fois de plus, à ses yeux, Emma avait été parfaite, elle la connaissait si bien qu'elle savait ce qui pouvait l'énerver et la gêner, et faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas même dans des moments de panique.  
Ce matin là, en ce beau dimanche, les deux femmes se faisaient face, nues dans leurs lit, Emma caressant le flanc de sa femme.

-Tu es belle. Souffla la blonde.

Regina se rapprocha, effaçant les quelques centimètres de vide entre elles, collant leurs corps.

-Je me sens belle quand tu me regardes. Murmura-t-elle. Et tu es si belle toi que c'est un véritablement compliment d'être belle à tes yeux.

-Est ce que j'ai le droit de t'aimer encore plus? Sourit Emma en venant embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-T'as tout les droits mon amour. Souffla la brune en venant chercher un baiser. Enfile un teeshirt avant que les enfants n'arrivent. Conseilla-t-elle.

-Et une culotte. S'amusa la blonde en récupérant les tee-shirts sous l'oreiller pour lui en donner un. Puis elle se redressa dans le lit. Je sais qu'on était ultra excitées hier soir, mais comment ta culotte à pu atterrir sur le porte manteau de la porte?

-Je sais pas. Rit Regina. Je l'ai enlevée moi même, parce que tu étais trop lente à mon goût.

-J'étais pas lente, t'étais trop rapide. Gloussa Emma en sortant du lit. Elle récupéra sa culotte au sol, et prit celle de la brune pour lui balancer. Enfile la tout de suite. Ordonna-t-elle en mettant la sienne. Elle revint rapidement dans le lit, auprès de sa femme. Hâte qu'ils partent à l'université et qu'on soit tranquille pour pouvoir se balader à poil.

Regina gloussa en se blottissant de nouveau contre elle. Les rares fois où les enfants dormaient ailleurs, chez leurs grands-parents ou chez des amis, elles s'amusaient, faisaient l'amour partout, et se baladaient à poil dans l'appartement. La brune savait très bien que c'était quelque chose qui plaisait beaucoup à Emma.

-Tu veux plus des enfants? Demanda Regina, avec un sourire.

-Je les aime de tout mon coeur, mais je profite pas de ton corps nu quand ils sont là. Et puis l'université c'est pas comme si ils disparaissaient, on les verra souvent. Sourit Emma. J'aime les voir grandir.

-Emma, je...La brune se racla la gorge et se tourna pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme. J'ai pas abandonné l'idée. Je veux toujours un bébé Emma.

-C'est vrai? J'adorerais aussi, mais avec la fausse couche, je voulais rien presser. Souffla la blonde.

-Tu pourrais le porter. Proposa la brune.

-Quoi? Mais tu voulais connaitre tout ça. Je-

-Mamans! Les deux femmes sursautèrent en sentant les enfants leurs tomber dessus. On a faim!

-Comme d'habitude, bande de ventre sur pattes. S'amusa Regina en chatouillant sa fille. Alors qu'est ce que je cuisine pour vous ce matin?

-Je vote pour des gaufres! S'exclama Emma.

-D'accord avec maman. Acquiesça Adèle.

-Je vais mettre la table pour les gaufres! Lança Henry en sortant rapidement du lit.

Adèle et Regina sortirent du lit, et au dernier moment la blonde rattrapa sa femme pour se pencher à son oreille.

-On en a pas fini ma puce, on en reparle dès qu'on a un moment seules. Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son cou.

-Bien sûr. On pourrait laisser les enfants à mon père et aller sur la côte discuter? Proposa la brune, en glissant ses mains sur ses bras noués autour de sa taille.

-Ok. Je t'aime. Assura Emma.

-Moi aussi. Mais petit déjeuné pour le moment. Sourit la brune.

Elles partirent rejoindre les enfants pour manger, en parlant et riant ensemble. Elles se mirent d'accord avec eux pour qu'ils passent l'après midi avec Henry senior, ce qui laissa un grand sourire aux enfants qui étaient toujours aussi ravis de passer du temps avec l'homme. La table du petit déjeuné débarrassée, les deux femmes partirent s'habiller, pendant que les enfants faisaient de même de leurs côtés. En une petite heure, ils étaient tous prêts, et les enfants déposés chez Henry senior, alors les deux femmes partirent rapidement vers la côte. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, ni dans la voiture, ni pendant qu'elles marchaient main dans la main sur le petit chemin de terre menant à leur bout de plage préféré. Elles s'assirent sur le sable, côte à côte, Emma passant un bras autour d'elle, Regina liant leurs doigt.

-Donc nous disions un bébé ok, mais pourquoi tu veux que je le porte? Demanda Emma, de but en blanc.

-Parce qu'on aurait plus de chance que ça marche. Remarqua Regina.

-Mais non, on en a parlé des milliers de fois déjà, avoir fait une fausse couche ne change rien. Les médecins sont formels, tu peux avoir un bébé, être enceinte, c'est toujours autant possible. Et je veux t'offrir ça, je veux que tu connaisses le bonheur d'être enceinte avec une famille et une femme qui t'aiment. S'emballa Emma.

-Ma fleur, souffla la brune en attrapant doucement son menton, j'ai dix ans de plus que toi. On s'en est toujours foutu, on a toujours dit que ça faisait pas de différence, et c'est vrai, mais ici ça en fait une. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu sais que je t'aime, et tu sais que je veux un bébé avec toi. Et si tu le portes se sera très bien aussi. Tu as dix ans de moins, et donc plus de chance d'avoir un bébé, parce que ton utérus est plus jeune que le mien. Sourit tendrement Regina.

-Mais tu peux aussi. C'est ton rêve ma puce, tu peux avoir un bébé. Tu n'es pas vieille, et tu es une battante, ok? Appuya la blonde. Je veux pas que tu lâches l'affaire. Tu l'auras notre bébé. J'en suis sûre. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles.

-Je veux pas perdre encore un bébé Emma. Murmura douloureusement la brune, en posant son front sur l'épaule de sa femme. Je veux notre bébé. Je le veux tellement, mais si ça se trouve je suis prédestiné à le perdre encore et encore. Et je peux pas Emma.

-J'y crois pas moi Gina. Argua Emma en lui faisant relever la tête. J'y crois pas une seconde que tu sois prédestiné à perdre notre bébé. Tout peut arriver, mais on a perdu un bébé et je crois pas en la possibilité d'en perdre plusieurs, on a pas la poisse comme ça nous. Et notre bébé serait le plus heureux de tous dans ton joli ventre. On peut prendre toutes les précautions qui faut, en parler avec les médecins, et si vraiment après tout ça, tu ne veux toujours pas je le porterais. Mais c'est ton rêve, et je n'aime pas l'idée que tu abandonnes tout, que tu abandonnes l'envie de porter un enfant parce qu'on en a perdu un, c'est pas une fatalité. Finit-elle.

-Tu veux vraiment notre bébé dans mon ventre n'est ce pas? Souffla Regina, avec un tendre sourire.

-Oui. Presque autant que tu rêves d'avoir notre bébé dans ton ventre. Et je sais que tu as peur, et je le comprends ma puce, mais tu n'es pas seule, et tu ne le seras jamais, et je reste persuadée que tout ira bien, et je refuse de penser autrement. Assura Emma.

-Alors, je...je...Bredouilla la brune. Je vais réessayer. Souffla-t-elle.

-On va d'abord parler avec les médecins et faire des tests, pour être sûres qu'il n'y a pas de risque pour toi et après oui ma puce, on va réessayer. Je serais toujours là avec toi. Murmura la blonde.

-Appelle le médecin maintenant, elle nous avait dit qu'il fallait pas hésiter. Si ça se trouve, avec un peu de chance on pourrait la voir aujourd'hui. Proposa Regina.

Deux heures après, les deux femmes étaient dans le bureau avec leur médecin, qui regardait les dernières analyses faites par Regina deux semaines auparavant. Elles avaient été faite pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de la brune, mais aujourd'hui elle servait aussi pour voir si son corps était prêt pour une nouvelle grossesse. Le couple était face au bureau de la doctoresse, qui lisait le dossier, les mains liées entre elles, s'angoissant de ne pas avoir de réponse rapide.

-Et bien mesdames, je-

-Pitié, dites nous que c'est bon qu'elle peut porter le bébé et que j'ai pas passé ma journée à la motiver et la rassurer qu'elle pouvait pour rien. Supplia Emma, faisant sourire sa femme.

-Regina, vous pouvez tout à fait porter le bébé. Vous n'avez aucune séquelle physique, les bilans de votre psychologue sont très bons, elle dit n'avoir jamais vu un couple aussi fort et soudé, donc oui, je pense que l'on peut entamer de nouveau la procédure pour l'insémination. Accepta la doctoresse.

-Merci. Sourit doucement la brune. Est ce que je dois prendre plus de précaution?

-Et bien vous n'êtes pas obligée, cependant je vous sens angoissée. Sourit gentiment la médecin. Le risque de fausse couche est plus fort durant les trois premiers mois, vous pourriez prendre des vitamines et de toute façon avec l'insémination vous serez shooté aux hormones une fois de plus. Si vous travaillez chez vous, que vous évitez les efforts, et que vous ne vous surmenez pas et apprenez à être détendue, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas aller parfaitement.

-Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Assura Emma. Tu pourrais travailler à la maison. Proposa-t-elle à sa femme. Je ferais tout, promis. Les enfants voudront être à tes soins, c'est sûr. Tu veux mon amour?

-Oui je veux. Souffla Regina, avec un léger sourire. On peut tenter l'insémination quand?

-Dans cinq jours. Votre dossier étant complet, tout peut-être rapide. Dans cinq jours vous serez dans le bon moment du cycle pour ça. Proposa la doctoresse.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, la brune cherchant l'accord de sa femme, qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Très bien, dans cinq jours nous serons là. Approuva Regina.

Quelques signatures, et les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elles, pour parler aux enfants de cette nouvelle tentative qu'elles allaient faire. Henry, tout comme Adèle, ne purent retenir leur joie, et se mirent à sauter sur place en criant. Les deux femmes gloussèrent un moment en les voyant ainsi, impossible à calmer.  
Cinq jours plus tard, Regina refaisait la procédure d'insémination, sa femme à ses côtés. Et dès le lendemain, Belle lui apportait son travail à la maison, Emma ayant dit que de l'insémination à la fin du troisième mois elle ne bougerait pas. Alors elle avait approuvé, de suite, quoi de mieux que de rester chez soi à se faire chouchouter par ses proches?  
Un mois et demi après l'insémination, Regina était à l'hôpital, avec sa femme et ses enfants pour les résultats de la prise de sang, et l'échographie. Elle était en blouse sur la table d'auscultation, sa main glissée dans celle de la blonde, la serrant fortement.

-On va voir notre petit frère? Demanda Henry accoudé au lit.

-Ou notre petite soeur? Rectifia Adèle.

-Si je suis bien enceinte, oui on va voir le petit bout, oui. Acquiesça Regina.

-Mais on ne saura pas si c'est garçon ou fille, aujourd'hui. Il faudra être un peu patient. Remarqua la doctoresse avec un sourire. Vous êtes bien entourée, Regina. Remarqua-t-elle en voyant les deux s'exciter, avec un immense sourire.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Sourit la brune.

-Madame, vous êtes sûres que y a pas moyen de choisir le sexe du bébé. Parce que j'ai déjà un frère alors franchement je préfèrerais largement une petite soeur. Sourit Adèle.

-Se sera la surprise dans quelques mois, le choix est impossible. Rit la doctoresse.

Adèle s'approcha du ventre de la brune.

-Petit bébé si tu m'entends sois une fille, c'est plus cool. Souffla-t-elle avant de laisser un bisous. Alors mama est enceinte ou pas? Parce que sinon je suis ridicule au possible. Gloussa-t-elle.

La doctoresse sourit à la bouille enfantine de la blondinette et se tourna vers l'écran. Elle bougea l'image doucement, et finit par s'arrêter.

-Voilà, votre petit bébé d'un mois et demi. Sourit-elle.

-Je suis enceinte? S'assura tout de même la brune.

-D'après la prise de sang et l'échographie oui. Acquiesça la doctoresse.

-Je vois pas, il est où le bébé? Demanda Henry, tout aussi perdu qu'Adèle.

-Juste là. Fit la médecin en montrant le petit haricot. La petite tâche ressemblant à une larve c'est le bébé. C'est normal qu'à ce stade de la grossesse il soit aussi petit, il va rapidement grossir. Et vous aussi. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant la brune.

-Je veux bien devenir énorme, je veux juste que le bébé aille bien. Souffla Regina.

-Reposez vous, prenez vos vitamines, ne vous surmenez pas, pas d'angoisses inutiles, et tout ira bien. Assura la doctoresse en essuyant le ventre de la brune.

-On va avoir notre bébé. Sourit Emma.

-Yess! Bébé! On va être des grands frère et soeur! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en sautant sur place, dans la salle.

-Les enfants calmez vous. Réclama Regina, dans un léger rire, une demande qui n'eut aucun effet.

-Ils sont heureux et ne pose pas de problème, alors tout va bien. Assura la doctoresse.

Regina se rhabilla, et récupéra ses affaires avec l'aide d'Emma. Puis les papiers récupérés, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ils passèrent la fin de journée ensemble, couchèrent les enfants, et Emma passa à la douche, en laissant la brune se coucher. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Regina, allongée sur le dos, en culotte sur leur lit, caressant son ventre en le regardant.

-Ma puce? Interrogea la blonde en venant vers elle, tout en essuyant ses cheveux.

-Je suis enceinte. Sourit Regina. J'ai notre bébé dans le ventre.

-Oui. Je t'avais dis, que tout irait bien. Souffla Emma, en lâchant sa serviette, pour passer au dessus d'elle et se vautrer, complètement nue, sur le lit, la tête près de son ventre. Salut mon bébé, t'as intérêt à pas faire vomir maman demain matin, parce que j'ai envie de lui faire des câlins et des bisous avant qu'on sorte du lit.

-Tu sais quand même que le bébé n'est pas assez développé pour t'entendre? S'amusa tendrement la brune.

-Je sais, mais je veux lui parler, ne gâche pas mon plaisir. Grogna la blonde, en lui lançant un faux regard noir. Hein mon bébé, t'aime quand je te câline. Souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un long baiser sur son ventre.

-T'es toute nue ma belle. Remarqua Regina en glissant une main dans le dos de sa femme.

-Je sais, j'ai pas envie de m'habiller. Sourit Emma en embrassant de nouveau le ventre de la jeune femme avant de se dandiner pour venir près du visage de sa femme et l'embrasser. On va avoir notre bébé. Chantonna-t-elle.

-Ne sois pas si-

-Ah non. Coupa la blonde. Ne sois pas défaitiste ou négative. Ne pas oublier ce qui s'est passé, ne veut pas dire en parler tout le temps et avoir peur. On aura notre bébé, je te le jure mon amour. Assura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-C'est juste que là, je m'étais promis de ne pas tomber folle amoureuse de notre bébé tant que le troisième mois serait pas passer, mais la doctoresse a dit "voilà votre petit bébé" et j'en suis tombée raide dingue. Soupira Regina, exaspérée d'elle même.

-Je sais, j'ai vu ton regard, tu sais. T'as regardé l'écran de l'échographie comme tu regardes Henry ou Adèle. Sourit Emma en caressant sa joue tendrement. Je l'aime aussi tu sais. Je sais que tu en es qu'à un mois et demi, mais j'ai très envie de tenir notre bébé dans mes bras. T'as de la chance toi, tu l'as toujours avec toi. Marmonna-t-elle comme une enfant.

-Qu'est ce que je peux vous aimer madame SwanMills. Murmura la brune, avec un beau sourire. Mais il faudra que l'enfant en toi sois patiente. S'amusa-t-elle tendrement.

-Je promets rien. Bougonna la blonde avec amusement.

Regina gloussa et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser un peu plus, emmêlant leurs jambes.

-Donc tu ne vas pas t'habiller? Sourit Regina.

-Nop pas du tout, je vais dormir à poil. S'amusa Emma, en se blottissant dans les draps, avec sa femme.

-Grande enfant provocatrice, va. Se moqua la brune, en se lovant contre elle. Emma gloussa en la serrant, cherchant le sommeil avec sa femme, caressant lentement son ventre. Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle en s'endormant.

La blonde esquissa un doux sourire, referma un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, et s'endormit avec elle.  
Durant le mois et demi qui suivit, Henry Senior, les Nolan, les deux enfants, Elsa et August, et surtout Emma, furent aux petits soins avec la brune, s'occupant de tout pour elle, la chouchoutant, prenant soin d'elle. Emma passait son temps à faire des aller retours entre la boutique et chez elle, ayant prit une personne pour l'aider à son commerce. Regina, elle travaillait à la maison, Belle continuant de venir déposer les dossiers et lui faire des bilans tout les jours ou deux jours. Emma tentait de l'empêcher de trop travailler au début, mais elle lui avait ensuite fait comprendre que si elle ne travaillait pas, elle finirait pas exploser, alors la blonde la laissait faire tant qu'elle ne s'épuisait pas, et ne se stressait pas trop. Les enfants s'étaient mis à cuisiner avec Regina, mais passaient aussi beaucoup de temps avec elle pour lire, discuter faire des sorties du genre balade dans un parc, assez calmes et reposantes. Tout le monde prenait bien soin d'elle, et Regina adorait ça, même si il pouvait arriver que certains jours ça la fasse virer cinglée, en règle générale elle adorait l'attention de tout ses proches, et prenait plaisir à vivre cette grossesse avec autant d'amour.  
Alors qu'elle entamait son quatrième mois de grossesse, elle avait rendez vous chez leurs médecins. Elle y était aller tout les mois depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, pour être sûre de la santé de leur bébé, mais aujourd'hui était particulier. Après trois mois de grossesse à prendre soin d'elle, elle allait enfin savoir si le risque de fausse couche était enfin réduit et si son bébé était un battant pour la suite. Elle avait rendez vous dans une heure, y allait avec Emma, et celle ci était déjà prête d'attendant, appuyée contre le mur du dressing.

-Celle ci non plus! S'exclama Regina en balançant une énième robe au sol. Je ne rentre plus dans rien Emma! Grogna-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai dis ma puce, tu as pris du ventre. Sourit Emma. Et j'adore ça. Souffla-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais je ne rentre plus dans rien Emma, comment je fais moi putain? Jura la brune.

-J'adore quand t'es vulgaire. Gloussa la blonde, en venant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Écoute, après le rendez vous on ira dans la boutique pour les femmes enceintes et t'acheter quelques tenues. Pour le moment, tu vas me piquer un teeshirt et un de mes pantalons en toile à motifs qui a un élastique à la taille. Comme ça tu seras superbe. Sourit-elle.

-Je vais sortir dans tes vêtements. Sourit Regina. J'avais jamais fait ça.

-N'importe quoi. Tu as porté mes vêtements plus d'une fois. Remarqua Emma, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, à la maison, jamais en dehors Emma. Souffla la brune.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu la blonde en la regardant dans les yeux. Non, mais je rêve où ça t'excite l'idée de sortir dans mes vêtements?

-Oui beaucoup. Reconnu Regina dans une grimace. Je suis désolée, j'ai les hormones en vrac, et envie de sexe en continu, en plus depuis deux mois tu y vas tout doux niveau sexe avec moi à cause du bébé, et ça m'excite encore plus. Marmonna-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur le torse de sa femme qui la serra.

-Je te ferais longuement l'amour ce soir après le repas en famille, mais pour l'instant habille toi. Murmura Emma en venant embrasser son cou.

-Sors moi les vêtements que tu veux que je mette. Réclama la brune, en venant l'embrasser. Emma ne tarda pas pour fouiller dans son armoire, et la brune en profita alors pour la reluquer. J'adore quand tu mets ce pantalon rouge. Il met tes fesses super en valeur.

-Arrête de me reluquer, miss hormone en folie. Se moqua Emma. Habille toi. Ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant de sortir du dressing.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! La faute à qui si j'ai les hormones en folies?! S'écria Regina depuis le dressing, en la regardant au loin.

-À notre bébé dans ton petit ventre rond, que tu aimes énormément. Rappela la blonde.

Regina ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison, si elle avait les hormones complètement détraquées c'était à cause de leur bébé. Elle baissa son regard sur son ventre arrondi, et vint le caresser tendrement.

-Tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs petit chenapan. Souffla-t-elle. Faut que je m'habille. Se reprit-elle.

Elle enfila le teeshirt d'Emma, et le rentra dans son pantalon, avant d'enfiler une paire de talons. Elle prit son chapeau et son sac, et rejoignit Emma dans l'entrée, pour partir au rendez vous. Les enfants étaient à l'école, et ça n'avait pas été facile de les y envoyé, voulant tout deux venir au rendez vous chez la médecin. Chez cette dernière, elles s'installèrent dans une salle d'auscultation, et Regina retira son haut.

-Je vois que le bébé a pris ses aises depuis notre dernier rendez vous. Sourit la doctoresse en passant le gel sur le ventre de la brune.

-C'est rien de le dire. Souffla Regina.

-Elle ne rentre plus dans rien, ça la beaucoup frustrée ce matin. Sourit Emma.

-Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. S'amusa la femme. Elle se lança ensuite dans l'échographie, laissant un silence dans la salle, faisant se crisper la brune, qui compressa la main de sa femme. Et bien mesdames votre bébé va très bien, il est parfaitement installer, et à la bonne taille. Et vous en êtes à trois mois et douze jours depuis l'insémination, donc je pense pouvoir dire que même si le risque de fausse couche est toujours existant, il est bien plus faible. Normalement tout devrais parfaitement bien se passer si vous gardez le même rythme de vie. Sourit-elle.

-Oh merci, merci, merci, merci, merci. Soupira la brune, totalement soulagée par cette nouvelle.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourit Emma. On peut avoir l'image, avant que je n'aille lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille? S'amusa-t-elle.

La doctoresse accepta, et les laissa une minute, permettant au deux femmes de s'embrasser, avant de faire se rhabiller la brune. Informations récupérées, elles partirent faire les magasins, avant de rentrer chez elles.  
Les trois mois qui suivirent furent les mêmes pour la famille, gardant Regina le plus possible chez eux, la couvant, câlinant son ventre qui grossissait de plus en plus. Ils prenaient tous soin d'elle, même si le risque de fausse couche avait réduit, ils avaient tous peur de ne pas voir le petit bébé, alors ils chouchoutaient la brune et son gros ventre. Seulement un point de frustration restait important, Emma lui faisait moins l'amour et quand elle le faisait c'était tout en douceur, en prenant soin d'elle, ce qui avait le don de rendre la brune dingue, elle réclamait plus de sexe en continu à sa femme, qui y allait toujours en douceur.  
Ce matin là, Regina était autour de la table avec les enfants, pendant qu'Emma faisait des pancakes, planifiant la suite de la journée. N'ayant pas cours, les enfants venaient avec elles chez le médecin pour savoir le sexe du bébé.

-On pourrait aller à la plage ensuite. Proposa Regina, en buvant son jus d'orange.

-Ouais! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

-Regina. Rappela la blonde.

-Quoi? Je peux mettre un maillot et m'asseoir sur une serviette à l'ombre même, si tu veux. Mais je veux aller les voir surfer. Adèle à bien progresser avec ses vacances loin de nous, dans le camp de surf. Et Henry veut me montrer qu'il arrive mieux qu'avant. Et je veux voir ça. Alors on ira. Imposa la brune, verre toujours en main.

-Foutues hormones. Jura Emma.

-Je t'ai entendue! Grogna Regina. La blonde vint vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Rattrape toi. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Si vous avez fini les enfants, allez vous habillez. Réclama la blonde. Les enfants partirent rapidement vers l'étage, et Emma se retrouva tirée vers sa femme qui remonta son teeshirt pour l'embrasser sur le ventre. Gina. Non. Ne fais pas ça. Marmonna-t-elle, émoustillée malgré tout.

-T'as plus envie de moi Emma? Demanda la brune en arrêtant ses attentions. C'est parce que je suis enceinte et que je te plais plus?

-Ma puce, je t'aime, et te trouve magnifique, enceinte aussi. Et j'ai toujours envie de toi. Assura Emma, en caressant la tête brune de sa femme. Mais-

-Mais je suis enceinte, et tu veux pas me brusquer à cause du bébé, je sais. Accepta Regina. Mais résultat je suis frustrée, et c'est pas mieux pour le bébé!

-Tu m'énerves. Grogna la blonde.

-Parce que j'ai raison. Sourit fièrement Regina en prenant appui sur la table pour se lever. J'ai envie de toi Emma, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec ma femme sexy. Et oui je suis enceinte, mais on peut faire l'amour encore et encore sans risque pour le bébé, tu le sais, on a demandé au médecin aussi pour te rassurer et elle est formelle, on peut faire l'amour tant que tu n'écrases pas mon ventre et que l'on va pas trop loin.

-Ok, ok, j'arrête. Souffla Emma. J'arrête de te préserver, et de me retenir. Mais alors tu vas devoir me parler. Je veux, que pendant qu'on fait l'amour, tu me parles, pour que je sache si tout va bien et si je ne prends pas de risque pour toi et mon bébé.

-Promis. Sourit la brune en venant l'embrasser. Maintenant viens m'aider à m'habiller. Réclama-t-elle.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient dans la salle d'auscultation, Henry et Adèle à droite de la brune, accoudés au lit, fixant l'écran de l'échographie. Emma à gauche avait ses doigts liés à ceux de sa femme, fixant le même écran que le reste de sa famille. La doctoresse passait sur le ventre rond, l'appareil, regardant l'écran, et finit par trouver le bon angle.

-Votre bébé va parfaitement bien mesdames. Et monsieur. Sourit-elle vers Henry qui rayonna à ce nom. Alors, veut-on savoir le sexe du petit bébé SwanMills?

-Oui! S'exclamèrent les quatre dans un accord qui fit sourire la doctoresse.

-Alors c'est...elle tourna l'image et pointa un détail du doigt. Une petite fille.

-Encore?! Réagit de suite Henry. Non mais c'est une blague?! Y en a déjà trois et je suis seul! Maman, tu devais faire un garçon. Soupira-t-il.

Une minute de silence, et puis un éclat de rire des quatre femmes, qui fit bouder le jeune homme.

-Henry, on t'avait dis que c'était une possibilité. Rappela Regina.

-Je sais, mais t'avais fais un garçon, alors y avait plus de chance que si ça avait été Emma qui avait porté le bébé. Remarqua Henry dans un soupir.

-Mais c'est cool une fille. Et puis on a pas dit une princesse super chiante, regard mon Adèle, elle fait les mêmes trucs que toi, alors fille ou garçon, ça change quoi? Demanda Emma.

-Rien au fond. Reconnu le brun en haussant les épaules. Mais bon je suis le seul mec.

-Le petit prince. Sourit Emma.

-Ok, ça me va, une fille c'est pas mal. Accepta Henry.

-T'as pas le choix de tout façon. Rit Adèle, provoquant le rire des autres.

-Voilà pourquoi je veux pas de soeur. Grogna-t-il en montrant la blondinette. Bon, on va à la plage maintenant que c'est sur que maman va bien et bébé aussi?

-On y va. Accepta Emma, en essuyant le ventre de sa femme.

La doctoresse planifia le prochain rendez vous, leurs donna leurs papiers, et mains liées, sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, les deux femmes, quittèrent le cabinet avec leurs enfants pour la plage.


	24. 23 : Bébé est là!

Bouquet de pivoines en main, Emma entra dans la chambre de sa femme.

-Bonjour ma puce. Souffla-t-elle en entrant.

-Emma. Sourit la brune, encore un peu endormie dans le lit.

Elle avait été emmenée d'urgence à la clinique pour un accouchement prématuré, de plus d'un mois, résultat leur fille était en couveuse loin d'elles depuis qu'elle était venue au monde. Regina avait accouché à cinq heure du matin, il était matin dix heure, et Emma avait été faire un bisou aux enfants avant de batailler pour les envoyer à l'école. Et sur le retour vers la clinique, elle était passé par sa boutique pour prendre un bouquet pour sa femme.

-J'ai parlé aux médecins. Commença Emma avant de l'embrasser, puis de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Tu vas aller parfaitement bien et récupéré comme avant. Quand à notre bout de chou on va la voir ce matin, elle est toujours un peu faible mais ça va, elle ira bien aussi. Sourit-elle.

-Vraiment? S'assura Regina.

-Oui. Accepta la blonde avec un grand sourire. Bouquet pour toi. Pivoines, amour et guérison. Souffla-t-elle.

-Elles sont belles. Sourit la brune. Je t'aime. Merci.

-Merci de quoi? De t'aimer et de prendre soin de toi parce que tu as mis notre bébé au monde? T'as pas à dire merci. C'est moi qui devrait te remercier d'avoir agrandi notre famille. Argua Emma en venant mettre le bouquet dans un vase, puis de revenir sur le lit.

-Je l'aurais jamais fait sans toi tu sais. Remarqua Regina, en caressant sa joue. Prends moi dans tes bras.

Emma s'allongea à ses côtés et l'enlaça, serrée bien contre elle, embrassant son front, son nez, et ses pommettes. Elle glissa une main dans son dos, puis sur sa hanche et effleura son ventre et sa cicatrice.

-Tu as mal? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ça tire un peu seulement. La doctoresse a dit que après une césarienne en urgence qui s'est bien déroulée comme pour moi, la cicatrice n'est pas douloureuse tant que j'y vais doucement. Souffla Regina. Je t'aime. Mais je veux voir notre fille. Geignit-elle.

-Bientôt. Promit Emma. Dès qu'on sort d'ici on appel Gold, il faut vraiment que ce petit bout à nous soit ma fille autant que la tienne.

-Bien sur Emma. On en a déjà parlé, on a fait ce bébé ensemble, et je compte pas revenir la dessus. Expliqua la brune. Mais pour ça il lui faut un nom à notre fille. On en a pas.

-Normal, il nous restait un mois et demi à l'origine, on avait pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je sais, mais faut qu'on se décide maintenant. Argua Regina. Je veux un prénoms qui se rapproche de ceux de nos enfants.

-Alors, des idées. Souffla la blonde en s'allongeant sur le dos, le bras autour de sa femme, qui se reposa bien sur elle. Aylie?

-D'où tu sors ce prénom? Demanda la brune.

-J'avais une liste de prénoms quand j'attendais Adèle, et elle était dessus. Expliqua Emma.

-Hors de question d'appeler notre fille avec un prénom que tu avais pensé avec ton ex. Grogna Regina.

-Mais non ma puce, c'est pas ça, j'avais une liste de prénoms que je partageais avec Lily, mais j'avais aussi ma liste à moi, avec tout les prénoms qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu. Expliqua Emma.

-Je veux un prénom qu'on a ni pensé pour Adèle, ni pour Henry, un prénom juste pour notre petite fille. Ajouta la brune. Anaïs?

-Non, une pétasse du collège. Hors de question que ma fille parfaite ai son nom. Refusa la blonde.

-Adeline? Proposa Regina.

-Non. Refusa Emma, en regardant le plafond. Ady? Ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers sa femme.

-Ady. J'aime bien. Acquiesça la brune. On verra si ça colle avec son petit minois d'amour. Sourit-elle.

-Tout colle avec sa petite bouille parfaite. Argua fièrement la blonde.

-J'ai envie de tenir mon bébé. Marmonna Regina, serrée contre elle.

-Je sais ma puce, je sais. Souffla Emma. Les médecins ont dit bientôt, si elle est une battante comme ça encore, y a pas de raisons que d'ici deux jours on puisse pas la prendre. Elle embrassa le front de la jeune femme. Si tu veux je t'emmène la voir.

-Comment ça? Demanda la brune.

-Enveloppe toi dans ton plaid et je t'installe dans le fauteuil roulant, comme ça tu fais pas d'effort et tu viens avec moi voir notre bébé. Tu veux? Proposa la blonde.

-On peut voir notre bébé? S'assura la brune, émue.

-On peut, tu pourras même lui tenir la main. Sourit tendrement Emma en sortant du lit. Allez viens on y va.

Elle installa la jeune femme dans le fauteuil roulant, s'assura que son bas de pyjama était bien mis ainsi sur son pull, et la poussa dans les couloirs.

-Tu me dis si ça va pas, d'accord? Demanda la blonde.

-Je vais bien Emma, je te le promets. Assura la brune en balançant la tête en arrière pour lui sourire. Tu sais où tu vas bien sûr?

-A peu près. Répondit Emma.

-Comment ça a peu près? Gloussa Regina.

-Bah je sais que c'est par là bas, mais il était cinq heure et demi du mat' et j'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit quand je suis allé voir notre fille, je m'en souviens que vaguement. S'amusa la blonde, en continuant d'avancer. Attend, c'est notre médecin. Fit-elle. Excusez moi. Interrompit-elle vers elle. On voudrait voir notre bébé qui est en couveuse, vous pourriez nous dire où c'est?

-Je vous accompagne pour vous parlez d'elle. Sourit la femme en récupérant son bloc avant de les emmener vers la salle. Vous avez un prénom pour votre fille?

-On a une idée, mais on veut s'assurer qu'elle va bien avec sa parfaite bouille. Sourit Emma.

-Vous allez nous dire ça alors. Répondit sa médecin avant de se tourner vers la brune. Et vous Regina, comment vous sentez vous?

-Je vais bien. Je voudrais juste porter mon bébé, être sûre qu'il va bien. Souffla la brune. Mais j'ai une femme qui m'apporte des fleurs après s'être occupée des enfants et qui me ballade dans l'hôpital pour me changer les idées avant de m'emmenez voir notre fille. Alors je m'estime chanceuse. Sourit-elle.

-Vous l'êtes, je vous assure. Sourit doucement la femme.

-Ok, reprit Emma, vous êtes notre médecin depuis plus d'un an et demi, vous avez vu nos entrejambes pour des examens, et particulièrement celui de ma femme. Vous connaissez toute notre vie et même un peu notre vie sexuelle. Lista-t-elle. Répondez, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes gay?

-Emma! S'exclama la brune, légèrement tournée pour la regarder, alors que leurs médecin pouffait. T'as aucune limite!

-Mais quoi? Elle sait toute notre vie, je fais rien de mal. Remarqua la blonde.

-Mais c'est son métier de nous connaitre. Argua Regina.

-Pour répondre à votre question, coupa la doctoresse, je suis bisexuelle, et actuellement je sors avec une femme.

-Je le savais! S'exclama Emma. Et dire que ma fille ne me croyait pas.

-Tu as parlé de ça avec notre fille? Demanda Regina, n'en revenant pas.

-Elle m'en a parlé. Et elle a quinze ans, elle est curieuse, c'est normale. Et puis c'est mes gênes normal qu'elle pose des question. Ria la blonde.

-Plus rien ne m'étonne avec vous deux. Et je te rappelle quand même qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait quinze ans. Soupira Regina.

-Nous y sommes. Votre bébé est là. Coupa la doctoresse rattrapant tout le sérieux des deux femmes.

Elle les fit entrer dans la pièce et les emmena jusqu'à la couveuse de la petite SwanMills. Dans son fauteuil roulant, Regina s'approcha pour regarder la petite. Après la césarienne, dans les vapes elle n'avait pas vu sa fille, et attendait que ça depuis presque six heures. Elle s'approcha doucement émue et glissa lentement sa main dans l'ouverture pour caresser son petit bras et sa main de bébé.

-Bonjour mon amour. Souffla-t-elle en collant son front à la couveuse. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi mon bébé. Je t'aime tellement. Murmura-t-elle.

Emma se glissa dan son dos, posa une main sur son épaule en regardant leur fille.

-Ady ça lui va bien. Déclara-t-elle.

-Ady SwanMills. Souffla la brune. Tu es tellement belle mon bébé. Quand est ce qu'elle va sortir de cette prison transparente?

-Demain si elle a les constantes vitales correctes. Informa la doctoresse. Votre petite est une battante. Elle va bien. Assura-t-elle.

-C'est la fille d'Emma, évidemment que c'est une battante. Argua Regina, comme si c'était logique.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma en venant embrasser sa tête. Son téléphone sonna alors. Oh mince, excusez moi. C'est Henry. Fit-elle avant de répondre. *Gamin, un problème?*

*Comment est notre soeur? Elle va bien* S'emballa Henry. Emma le mit alors sur haut parleur. *Maman dis nous? Comment va notre soeur et mama?* Ajouta Adèle.

*Vous êtes censé être en cours!* Argua Emma.

*C'est la pause. Répond maintenant.*Fit rapidement Henry.

*Votre soeur est dans la couveuse, mais va bien, vous la verrez ce soir.* Informa la blonde avant de regarder sa femme.

*Et mama?* Demanda la blondinette.

*Je vais bien mes chéris.* Se manifesta Regina.

*Maman!* S'exclama Henry. *Je t'aime.*

*Moi aussi je t'aime.* Ajouta Adèle.

*Je vous aime aussi les enfants.* Sourit Regina, émue. *Mais retournez travailler, on se voit ce soir.* Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

*D'accord. Bisous les mamans.* Firent les deux enfants.

Emma raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

-Désolé, on pensait pas qu'ils appelleraient. S'excusa-t-elle envers leurs doctoresse.

-Pas de soucis. Sourit la médecin. Je trouve vos enfants adorables. Je vous jalouse un peu en fait. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je comprends, on est parfaites. S'amusa la blonde.

-Emma, tu me fais honte, des fois. Soupira sa femme. T'es d'une prétention.

-Oh c'est une blague. Souffla Emma.

-Et je l'avais compris aussi. Sourit la doctoresse. Va falloir que vous retourniez dans votre chambre, vous allez recevoir vos soins Regina. Et on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps, je suis désolée.

-On la revoit dans la journée? Demanda Regina.

-Oui, et dans votre chambre probablement, et peut-être même dans vos bras demain ou avant espérons le. Répondit la femme.

-J'espère. Souffla la brune. À demain mon bébé. Je t'aime Ady. Murmura-t-elle avant de retirer sa main de la couveuse.

-Demain je te ferais un bisou mon bébé. Assura Emma en la regardant au dessus de la couveuse. Je t'aime Ady chérie. Ajouta-t-elle avant de se redresser pour se mettre à pousser le fauteuil roulant de sa femme.

-Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir appeler Adèle et Ady mon bébé. Remarqua Regina, amusée.

-Je sais, Adèle va s'en sentir délivrée, depuis quelques temps elle ne supporte plus que je l'appelle mon bébé. Remarqua la blonde.

-Elle n'a jamais aimé ça, depuis que je la connais, elle n'aime pas. Rappela la brune.

-Je confirme. En un an et demi, à chaque fois que vous l'avez appelée ainsi devant moi, elle a râlé. Sourit leurs doctoresse. Je vous laisse, je viendrais dans la journée. Informa-t-elle avant de tourner dans un couloir.

-On fait un petit tour découverte dans l'hôpital, avant de retourner dans ta chambre. Proposa Emma.

-Tu es une enfant. Gloussa Regina en balançant la tête en arrière. Embrasse moi avant.

Emma sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de la balader un moment dans la clinique. Puis finalement, elles retournèrent passer le reste de la journée dans la chambre. En fin de journée, Emma la laissa pour aller chercher les enfants à l'école et les ramener à la clinique. En entrant dans la chambre de la brune, les deux voulurent se précipiter sur elle dans son lit, mais Emma les attrapa pour les retenir.

-Maman Regina à une belle cicatrice sur le ventre, et est fatiguée, alors faut prendre soin d'elle. Alors les petits de quinze ans là, vous y allez doucement, et vous êtes délicats avec elle. Réclama la blonde.

-Oui maman, mais laisses nous allez la voir. Se débattit Adèle.

Elle les lâcha et les deux abandonnèrent leurs sacs à dos pour venir se glisser sur le lit avec la brune, qui passa un bras autour d'eux pour discuter de leurs journées, et répondre à leurs questions sur leurs soeur et la cicatrice de la césarienne. Emma resta à surveiller que tout allait avant de venir embrasser les deux puis sa femme.

-Je reviens. Fit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Où tu vas? S'inquiéta Regina.

Mais pour toute réponse la blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaitre. Les enfants occupèrent la brune pendant le quart d'heure d'absence de la blonde. Cette dernière revint avec un immense sourire.

-J'ai une surprise, fermez tous les yeux et interdit de tricher. Sourit Emma.

Les trois hésitèrent, mais finirent tout de même par le faire, ils entendirent du bruit des messes basses, puis la porte qui se ferma.

-Emma? Appela la brune.

-Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, vous devez promettre de restez calme et de ne pas crier. Informa la blonde. Les trois hochèrent la tête. Alors vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Les paupières s'ouvrirent, et les trois découvrirent la couveuse avec le bébé dedans. Regina sentit les larmes lui monter et les deux enfants sautèrent du lit pour la regarder.

-Elle trop mignonne. C'est quoi son prénom? Demanda Adèle.

-Ady. Sourit Regina. Mélange de Adèle et Henry. Expliqua-t-elle émue. Je peux la porter?

-Vous pouvez, répondit l'infirmière restée de côté jusque là, mais pas trop longtemps. Elle est encore un peu faible. Informa la femme. Et je vais restée pour surveiller. Informa-t-elle. Je vous la donne?

-S'il vous plaît, j'attends que ça depuis presque vingt quatre heure. S'impatient Regina dans son lit.

L'infirmière ouvrit la couveuse, s'assura que Ady n'était pas débranchée de ce qui la rendait plus forte, et protégée par sa couverture, elle la posa sur le torse de Regina qui l'enlaça tendrement.

-Oh mon dieu, elle est si petite et si légère. Souffla la brune. Elle sentit un baiser sur sa tempe et regarda sa femme. Henry était au moins deux fois plus lourd quand je l'ai porté la première fois. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Elle fait deux kilos cinq. Rappela Emma.

-Henry était un gros bébé, il faisait plus de quatre kilo. Sourit Regina, en glissant son doigt sur le petit crâne de son bébé.

-Adèle était un petit bébé, trois kilo quatre. Sourit Emma.

-T'étais gros toi. Gloussa Adèle en se moquant de son demi frère, qui tira la langue. On peut porter notre petite soeur nous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas aujourd'hui. Intervint l'infirmière. Désolée, mais je la laisse encore une minute et après je la remets dans la couveuse. Une autre fois, quand votre soeur sera un peu plus forte.

-Emma, tu veux la prendre? Proposa la brune.

La blonde s'installa à ses côtés, et à l'aide de l'infirmière elle récupéra sa fille sur son torse.

-Elle est tellement craquante. Souffla Emma en déposant un baiser sur son petit nez.

-Je sais que c'est pas possible, mais elle te ressemble Emma. Remarqua Henry, faisant glousser tout le monde.

-Merci. Sourit la blonde.

-Je suis désolée, va falloir la remettre dans la couveuse, et la ramener. Coupa l'infirmière. D'après ses constantes et les mots du médecin, demain soir on pourra vous la donner, elle pourra même dormir avec vous. Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant le bébé.

-Madame, elles vont pouvoir sortir quand nos mamans et Ady? Demanda Adèle.

-Dans deux ou trois jours, en fonction de l'évolution des choses. Sourit la femme.

-Bonjour, intervint une autre infirmière, je viens pour soigner votre cicatrice.

Les deux femmes dirent au revoir à leur bébé, et les deux enfants allèrent attendre dans le couloir le temps que la brune se fasse soigner. Assis au sol dans le couloir pas loin de la porte, les deux étaient silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Henry ne reprenne.

-Pourquoi depuis plusieurs jours je te vois pas entre les cours? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais garder un secret? Questionna Adèle.

-Bien sur. Surtout quand il s'agit de ma soeur. Sourit Henry.

-Je...Je...Ça fait un moment que je me posais des questions sur moi même mais maintenant je suis sûre. Marmonna-t-elle gênée, ne savant pas comment en parler. Je sors avec une fille.

-T'as une copine? S'étonna le brun.

-Oui. Tu sais la brune aux cheveux courts, qu'à des yeux super bleus et qui est belle qu'on voit à la plage. Elle est top. Elle a trois ans de plus que moi, je l'ai rencontré au surf, et des fois le midi je fais le mur pour manger avec elle, mais dis rien aux mamans. Raconta rapidement Adèle.

-Tu l'aimes? Demanda Henry.

-Je sais pas. Je crois oui. Mais ça me fou la trouille. Admit Adèle.

-Allez dis moi son prénom? Sourit le jeune homme, emballé.

-Ris pas. Ordonna la blondinette. L'ironie c'est que son prénom c'est Swann. Fit-elle dans une grimace. Henry se pinça les lèvres mais finit par exploser de rire. J't'ai dis de pas rire! Gloussa Adèle en lui frappant l'épaule.

-T'imagine si ça marche et que vous vous mariez, elle s'appellera Swann Swan. Rit de plus bel Henry.

-Je peux rien te dire. Soupira la blondinette. T'es vraiment un salle gosse. Je vais me plaindre à nos mères.

-Ah ouais? Et tu vas dire quoi? Que je me moque de ta copine? Provoqua Henry.

-J'aurais rien dû te dire. Soupira Adèle.

-Non en vrai je suis content. C'est bien que tu sois amoureuse. Sourit le brun. Elle te fait du mal je lui casse la gueule. On blesse pas ma petite soeur sans conséquence. Menaça-t-il.

Adèle laissa un grand sourire éclore sur ses lèvres et enlaça le jeune garçon. 

-Merci Henry. Souffla-t-elle.

-Comment tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais plus sur les fille? Demanda Henry.

-Je sais pas vraiment. Je me suis jamais intéressée aux mecs, et ma mère est gay, alors j'en ai parlé avec elle, comment elle s'en était rendu compte, ce qu'elle ressentait, et du coup, je me suis rendue compte que ouais j'étais plus attiré par les filles. Je flash sur des filles et pas sur des mecs. Et puis l'autre jour au surf je parlais avec Swann, et quand elle m'a embrassée tout est devenu normal, logique, simple. Elle a trois ans de plus, elle est adorable, elle fait des études de biologie marine, elle est hyper intelligente, et super doué en surf. Tu vas l'adoré, je pense. Raconta Adèle.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? Interrogea le brun.

-Deux mois et demi. Répondit Adèle.

-Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant?! S'exclama Henry.

-Je savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Expliqua la blondinette. M'en veux pas. Réclama-t-elle. Pour me faire pardonner, je te propose de te la présenter dans trois jours, tu viendras faire du surf avec nous, ça te va?

-Ok. Accepta le jeune homme. Mais plus de secrets comme ça. Promis? Demanda-t-il.

-Juré, mais ça vaut pour toi. Imposa Adèle.

-Promis. Accepta Henry en frappant dans sa main. On va voir les mamans?

Les deux se levèrent et frappèrent à la porte pour rentrer dans la chambre. Ils virent alors la cicatrice de Regina, l'infirmière étant en train de refaire le pansement.

-T'as mal mama? Demanda Adèle en s'approchant.

-Les enfants, vous deviez attendre dehors. Soupira Emma.

-C'est pas grave. Ils peuvent voir, si ils veulent. Assura Regina, en tenant la main de sa femme. Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent, s'asseyant au bout du lit. Vous allez bien les enfants?

-Ah mais nous ça va nickel, on a une petite soeur trop mimi, qu'a un nom au top. Sourit Adèle.

-Qui est une battante en plus de ça. Et toi et mama vous allez bien aussi. Enfin à priori ça fait une belle cicatrice quand même maman. Remarqua Henry.

-C'est rien. Vous inquiétez pas. Assura Regina. Dites leurs s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

-Je vous le confirme, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Votre maman va bien. La cicatrice est toute fraîche, mais elle va réduire et deviendra à peine visible. Assura la femme en finissant le pansement. Votre maman va très bien. Répéta-t-elle. Je vous laisse, je reviendrais demain matin. Informa-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

-Promis tu vas bien? Demanda Adèle, de suite.

-Viens là chérie. Incita la brune en tendant les bras. La jeune fille se déplaça pour se coller à elle. Je vais très bien, et je rentre bientôt à la maison c'est promis. Souffla-t-elle. Mais maintenant vous devez rentrez, vous et sans moi.

-On peut rester plus quand même? Hein mama? Demanda Henry.

-Mettez vous à la table et faites vos devoirs, on partira que quand on y sera obligé. Fit Emma.

Les deux enfants allèrent s'installer et se mirent à travailler, alors que la blonde se blottie contre sa femme, dans le lit.

-Vous devriez rentrer, vous seriez mieux à la maison. Remarqua Regina.

-Je m'en tape, les enfants et moi on veut être là. Tant que tu y es, nous on reste le plus possible. Informa la blonde en embrassant son front. Détend toi ma puce. T'as besoin de repos.

Regina se blottit dans ses bras, gardant un oeil sur les enfants. L'heure de fin de visite arriva, et après de nombreux bisous à la brune, ils partirent pour leur appartement. Durant quatre jour ils firent la même chose, des allers retours entre la clinique, l'école, l'appartement. Ady avait mit quarante huit heure à être d'aplomb, depuis elle était sortit de la couveuse et dormait dans son berceau dans la chambre de Regina, qui avait Emma à ses côtés, les deux enfants dormant chez les grands parents pendant ce temps. Ceux là venaient dans la journée, les moments où Emma devait travailler, pour laisser le moins possible Regina seule, et aussi pour voir le plus possible la petite Ady. Après quatre jours, à la clinique, ils pouvaient enfin sortir, alors quand Emma arriva elle embrassa de suite sa femme et se tourna vers le berceau de sa fille.

-Mon bébé je vais t'habiller, avec ton beau body, et après on va rentrer à la maison dans ta belle chambre et tu seras toujours avec nous. Sourit-elle en attrapant le nourrisson pour le soulever au dessus d'elle avant de le caler contre son torse.

-Tu vas lui mettre quel body? Demanda Regina en sortant de la salle de bain avec un sourire.

-Le bleu, avec une planche de surf sur le torse, je l'ai acheté avec Adèle y a trois jours. Répondit Emma en installant la petite sur le lit de sa femme pour la changer. Tu vas voir ma puce, il est beau. Elle changea la petite et une fois prête elle la reprit dans ses bras. Mon bébé t'es la plus belle, n'est ce pas maman?

-Elle est magnifique. Sourit la brune en s'approchant pour caresser le ventre de la petite.

-Et toi tu es belle dans mon teeshirt et ton pantalon. Sourit Emma en venant embrasser sa tête. Tout les papiers sont signés, tout est prêt si tu l'es aussi, on va chercher les enfants à l'école, pour leurs faire une surprise. Proposa-t-elle.

-Embrasse moi d'abord. Réclama Regina.

La blonde déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'embrasser sa fille. Puis elle la donna à Regina qu'elle laissa s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant. Sac sur l'épaule Emma poussa les deux vers l'extérieur. Dehors, elle délaissa où il fallait le fauteuil roulant, et Regina marcha avec elle vers la voiture, Ady bien enroulée dans sa couverture contre son torse. La petite dans le siège bébé, elles partirent vers l'école sans jamais cesser de sourire.

-Tu vas vraiment bien, hein? S'assura Emma en posant une main sur la cuisse de sa femme.

-Oui ma fleur. Je vais très bien, arrête de t'en faire. Tout va bien maintenant. Assura Regina en entrelaçant leurs doigts pour amener sa main à ses lèvres. Et d'ici très peu de temps je serais même apte pour nos belles nuits d'amour.

-On va y aller tout doux avec ton petit corps. Rien ne presse et je veux que tu ailles bien avant tout. Argua la blonde, arrivant devant l'école.

-Je savais que tu allais nous surprotéger. Sourit la brune en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. Tu prends Ady?

Emma hocha la tête et après un dernier baiser, elles sortirent de la voiture, et Emma s'occupa de prendre son bébé dans le siège arrière pour le caler contre son torse. Côte à côte devant le portail, Emma berçait la petite alors que Regina gardait un bras autour d'elle, la surveillant.

-Ma puce, je rêve où le mec là bas nous prend en photo? Demanda la blonde, en montrant du menton un homme avec un appareil.

-Oh c'est pas possible.. Soupira Regina. Ça m'est arrivé quelques rares fois, quand j'étais avec Robin surtout, c'est des paparazzis. Je suis patronne de mon entreprise, une des plus importante en plus de ça, alors quand un événement perturbe ma vie, des fois il m'arrive d'être prise en photo. Et alors avec ma femme et mon nourrisson ça va faire la une.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai jamais vu ça avant? S'étonna Emma.

-Pourtant c'est arrivé quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, puis après lorsqu'on s'est fiancées, ta bague avait été remarquée quand on était à la plage avec les enfants. Lors du mariage ça a recommencé, deux ou trois jours après, on avait été prises en photo au restaurant, et en rentrant chez nous. En même temps deux femmes en blancs s'embrassant sans gêne, c'était peu discret. Gloussa Regina en caressant la tête d'Ady. Lors de ma première grossesse aussi, puis à ma fausse couche il y a eu des suppositions de faites, suivit de nouvelles photos de moi enceinte lors de la grossesse d'Ady, et maintenant il va y avoir des photos de nous. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est rare, ne t'inquiète pas, on sera jamais trop embêtées.

-Je te fais confiance. Sourit la blonde en venant l'embrasser. De toute manière la moitié des parents présents nous dévisagent bizarrement. Ajouta-t-elle.

-C'est des jaloux, fais pas attention. Sourit la brune.

Le portail de l'école fut ouvert peu de temps après et leurs deux enfants arrivèrent en même temps, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ady et Regina, là ils se mirent à courir vers eux avec un immense sourire. Ils commencèrent par enlacer leur mère brune, qu'ils voyaient enfin en dehors de son lit d'hôpital. Puis ils vinrent faire un bisou à leur soeur.

-Les mamans, comme vous êtes plus à l'hôpital, demain vous venez à mon concours équestre? Demanda Henry.

-Bien sur mon coeur, je louperais ça pour rien au monde et Emma adore les chevaux. Se moqua Regina, le ton bien ironique.

-Je ne hais pas ça, ils me font flipper c'est tout. Argua Emma. Mais je viendrais, ça prouve à quel point je t'aime toi. Ajouta-t-elle vers Henry qu'elle embrasse sur le front.

-Merci mama. Vous emmènerez Ady? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bien sur. On ne la laisse à personne. Sourit la brune. Allez on rentre, j'ai envie de retrouver mon chez moi. Déclara-t-elle en les entrainant.

À la maison elle eut la surprise de trouver toute leurs famille, ainsi que Belle, Gold et leurs fils. Ils passèrent le diner tous ensemble, l'attention se portant toujours autour d'Ady.  
Le lendemain, la famille prête ils partirent pour le concours d'Henry vers midi alors que ce dernier y était depuis neuf heure le matin, pour s'entrainer. Sur place, Emma enfila le porte bébé, et Ady vêtue d'un body orange fut installée dedans avec sa tutute. Regina ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle, quant à Adèle elle n'était jamais loin, appareil en main prenant tout en photo. Dans les gradins, elles patientèrent longuement, avant de finalement voir Henry arriver, élégamment habillé en l'occasion, sur son cheval. Bien droit il commença le parcours d'obstacle.

-J'ai toujours détesté le voir faire ça parce que j'avais peur. Mais il est tellement beau. Remarqua Regina, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

-Il te ressemble de plus en plus en grandissant. Argua Emma qui berçait Ady en regardant son fils.

-Vraiment? S'étonna la brune.

-Bien sûr. Il a les même yeux, la mâchoires comme la tienne, les cheveux c'est évident, les mêmes pommettes. La seule différence c'est son nez. Il a pas du tout le même nez que le tien. Expliqua la blonde.

-Il a le nez de Daniel. Sourit tristement Regina en le regardant.

-Il est beau. Souffla Emma en embrassant les cheveux bruns de sa femme. Tout comme toi.

-Les mamans! Un obstacle et Henry réussit. Intervint Adèle.

Les deux se concentrèrent et quand le jeune homme sauta le dernier obstacle les applaudissements retentirent et les trois se levèrent pour l'acclamer fièrement. Henry leur offrit un grand sourire et un signe avant de partir. Durant tout l'après midi, Henry assura à chaque épreuve et termina tout en haut du podium avec une médaille. Quand il pu finalement rejoindre sa famille, ses mères et sa soeur le félicitèrent longuement, en l'enlaçant tour à tour.

-Comme j'ai gagné et que vous êtes fières, je voudrais faire une soirée films et cochonneries! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pour te féliciter tu y as le droit. Accepta la blonde.

-Emma tu leurs cèdes tout! Gronda Regina.

-Oh ça va, ils exagèrent pas donc on peut. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser. Aller rentrons, Ady va bientôt vouloir manger, et en plus de ça, j'ai le dos en compote, elle est plus lourde que je ne le pensais.

Dans un rire les deux enfants suivirent et ils rentrèrent tous à l'appartement, pour préparer leur super soirée, après une douche nécessaire et mérité pour tout le monde. Vers vingt heure, ils étaient tous devant un film, Ady allongée et endormie sur le torse de la brune qui caressait tendrement son dos. Voyant l'heure, elle décida de monter la coucher. Alors qu'elle était enroulée dans sa couverture et dans son berceau, sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère brune, Emma arriva pour enlacer sa femme.

-Tu vas louper le happy ending du film. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant le cou de la brune.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Regarde ce petit bout. Murmura Regina. Elle est si belle. 

-Je sais. Sourit Emma. Mais il faut la laisser dormir. Elle alluma la veilleuse, plaça les peluches autour de sa fille, et récupéra le babyphone avant d'entrainer sa femme vers le rez de chaussée.

-Ady dors bien? Demanda Adèle en les voyant arriver.

-Oui, elle est bien. Assura Emma en venant s'affaler dans le canapé pour les enlacer. Je vous aime les gosses.

Les deux se lovèrent bien contre elle en regardant l'écran, pendant que Regina se mettait dans le dos de sa fille en venant caresser les boucles blondes, s'intéressant au film à son tour. Ils ne partirent pas se coucher trop tard, sachant que Ady allait pleurer plusieurs fois dans la nuit, et que par conséquent ils seraient debout assez tôt le lendemain.


	25. 24 : Sportive.

-Bon les enfants, Emma et moi on y va, on emmène Ady évidemment, et on se retrouve à la plage ensuite. On vous fait confiance pas de bêtises. Lança Regina en rassemblant toutes les affaires dont elles avaient besoin pour l'après midi plage, ainsi que pour leur fille.

-Oui maman, t'as déjà dis tout ça. Rappela Henry. J'ai seize ans et Adèle quinze, fait nous confiance un peu. Soupira-t-il, assis dans le canapé avec sa soeur prenant leur petit déjeuné.

-Pourquoi vous sortez aussi tôt déjà? Demanda Adèle en voyant qu'en ce dimanche important pour elle, ses mamans sortaient alors qu'il n'était que dix heure.

-On va signer les papiers pour qu'Emma soit aussi la maman d'Ady. Répondit Regina.

-Mais je comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça. Rétorqua la blondinette. C'est déjà sa maman.

-Oui pour nous, je le suis. Intervint Emma en arrivant, sa fille dans ses bras. Seulement aux yeux de la loi je ne suis personne, hein mon petite coeur d'amour? Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le nez de la petite. Bon pas de bêtises les enfants, on se retrouve à onze heure à la plage.

-Oui, maman l'a déjà dit. Soupira Henry. L'assistante sociale qui est venue l'autre jour, c'était pour l'adoption d'Ady?

-Évidemment, pourquoi veux tu que ça soit? Sourit Emma. Mais aujourd'hui je serais le parents deux enfin! S'exclama-t-elle ravie. Allez mon bébé, bisous à ton frère et ta soeur.

Tenant sa fille à l'horizontale, sur le ventre, elle l'approcha d'Henry qui l'embrassa avec un sourire, puis d'Adèle qui fit de même. Emma vint ensuite la mettre dans le berceau.

-Emma, tu ne veux pas prendre le porte bébé plutôt? Proposa la brune.

-Si bonne idée. Accepta la blonde en le prenant pour le mettre sur son torse. T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de laisser les enfants? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait Ady dans le porte bébé.

-On t'entend! S'exclama Adèle derrière.

-Arrête de faire la maman surprotectrice, tout va bien se passer. Assura Regina en passant une main derrière sa tête et venir l'embrasser. On y va maintenant? On les retrouvera à la plage. Proposa-t-elle en venant embrasser la tête de sa fille.

Elles embrassèrent les enfants, et quittèrent l'appartement avec leurs sacs. Ady avait six mois passé, et elles avaient rempli un tas de papier pour qu'elle soit leur fille à elles deux, et elles arrivaient enfin à bout de tout ça. Elles allaient signer les dernier papiers, puis ensuite elles iraient passé la journée à la plage, Adèle ayant un important concours de surf aujourd'hui. Leur fille lovée contre le torse d'Emma, elles partirent en voiture vers le bureau de leur avocat.

-Pressée de devenir une maman en toute l'égalité? Plaisanta Regina en conduisant.

-Oui, j'en ai marre de pas être sa maman. T'as bien vu l'autre jour chez le médecin ils ont presque refusé parce que je suis pas considérée comme sa mère, ça me rend folle. Marmonna Emma en embrassant la tête de sa fille. Je suis sa maman, personne m'enlèvera ça. Je l'aime tellement.

-Je sais mon amour. Tu es sa maman, et je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour que tu sois considérée comme tel. Assura la brune, en glissant sa main sur sa cuisse. En parlant de famille, j'ai planifie samedi prochain une séance photo avec les enfants et nous, chez un photographe. Je veux des belles photos de nous cinq.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, nous irons. Accepta la blonde. Hein mon bébé on va se faire belles pour faire des jolies photos pour que maman elle soit heureuse. Fit-elle niaisement en glissant son nez contre le petit de sa fille qui rit.

-En parlant de ça, comment on fait? Adèle t'appelle maman et moi mama. Henry t'appelle mama et moi maman. Pour Ady on fait quoi?

-Comme Henry non? Proposa Emma. Tu la mises au monde.

-Mais on l'a faite ensemble. J'en aurais été incapable sans toi. Argua Regina.

-On peut aussi faire le choix de la laisser choisir ou même de nous appeler toutes les deux maman. Continua la blonde. Adèle et Henry ne nous appelle pas de la même manière parce qu'on a pas la même importance. J'ai élevé Adèle seule pendant dix ans, et toi seule Henry pendant onze ans, d'où la différence dans nos appellations. Mais par contre, toi et moi on va élevé Ady ensemble toute sa vie, on est ses mamans. S'emballa la blonde.

-Ok, on sera maman et maman pour Ady. Accepta la brune avec un sourire. Tu sais que notre famille ça devient de plus en plus le bazar. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais j'en suis très fière. Gloussa Emma. En parlant de ça, August a légalement changé de sexe, et ça c'est super cool, et le mieux encore il fait sa demande en mariage à ma soeur ce soir. Sourit-elle.

-La famille s'agrandit encore. Sourit Regina.

-Il est déjà de la famille. Rectifia la blonde.

-Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami. Mais là se sera ton beau frère et légalement en plus. Expliqua la brune. On y est. Allons faire de toi une maman aux yeux de tous. S'amusa-t-elle.

Elles quittèrent la voiture, et rentrèrent dans l'immeuble pour retrouver le bureau de leur avocat. Avec Gold, elles s'installèrent, Emma retira le porte bébé, et donna Ady à sa femme, non sans un bisou. Elle prit alors un crayon et écouta l'homme leurs rappeler tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, faisant s'impatienter Emma.

-Je sais tout ça Gold. Finit par couper la blonde. Je veux signer, et remplir les documents, pitié. Supplia-t-elle, faisant rire sa femme.

-Bien, alors remplissez ces deux documents pour commencer. Accepta Gold en lui donnant.

Emma du en remplir cinq de plus, avant de finalement avoir l'autorisation de signer. Sa fille dans ses bras, elle signa en ne regardant que Ady, puis lâcha son crayon pour finalement serrer la petite en l'embrassant partout. Regina finit par se pencher réclamant silencieusement un baiser à sa femme qui lui offrit sans hésiter. Puis elles remercièrent chaleureusement Gold, avant de replacer Ady dans le porte bébé sur le torse de la blonde, pour enfin quitter le bureau et se rendre vers la plage, elles allaient arriver pile à temps. Ady s'endormit sur le torse d'Emma durant le trajet. À la plage, elles appelèrent Henry afin de le rejoindre rapidement, et s'installèrent avec lui sur le sable.

-Où est Adèle? Demanda Emma.

-Partie dans l'eau. Elle veut voir comment est l'océan. Informa Henry. Bon t'es légalement la maman d'Ady? Questionna-t-il en prenant sa petite soeur dans ses bras.

-Et oui. Vous êtes tous des SwanMills. Sourit la blonde en retirant ses vêtements pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Je vais voir Adèle. Informa-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa femme rapidement.

Elle les laissa et se rendit rapidement vers l'eau, elle n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour reconnaitre les longs cheveux blonds pareil aux siens. Elle rentra dans l'eau, et alla attraper sa fille rapidement pour la passer sur son épaule.

-Aaah! Hurla la blondinette. Maman? Reconnu-t-elle avant que la jeune femme ne la repose dans l'eau. Tu m'as fait super peur. Soupira-t-elle.

-C'était le but. S'amusa Emma. Bon, comment tu te sens? Prête?

-J'ai peur maman. Je suis la plus jeune à participer, et si je gagne ce sera le concours américain. Et je veux y arriver. Expliqua Adèle. J'ai super la trouille maman.

-Mon bébé, tout ira bien. Assura la blonde.

-Maman, pas mon bébé. Appelle Ady comme ça, plus moi. Grogna la blondinette.

-Ok, alors ma chérie, je t'aime, on est tous là, et on est sûrs que quoi qu'il arrive tu vas gérer. Que tu gagnes ou pas nous on sera fiers de toi et on t'aimera de tout notre coeur. Mais je suis presque sûr que tu vas gagner, parce que tu t'entraines dur pour ça, que tu es forte et géniale. Sourit Emma en tenant son visage et caressant ses pommettes.

-Ok, je peux le faire. Souffla Adèle. Fais des bisous à Ady et mama et Henry. Moi je vais me préparer à surfer. Décida-t-elle.

-Et tu fais même pas un bisou à ta maman qui t'aime? Sourit la blonde.

Adèle revint vers elle pour l'embrasser, réalisant qu'au delà d'un bisou pour faire plaisir, c'était de la tendresse donnant du courage. Elle finit par se redresser et quitta l'océan, Emma faisant de même pour retourner auprès de sa famille. En s'asseyant auprès de sa femme, elle récupéra Ady dans ses bras.

-Vous avez un bisou d'Adèle. Elle est flippée. Argua-t-elle avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille cachée sous le bob, avant de la reposer près d'Henry sous le parasol, à l'ombre.

-Tout va bien se passer, elle vit, rêve et respire surf depuis plus de six mois rien que pour ce concours. Elle y arrivera j'en suis sûre, y a pas de raison, c'est la plus forte. Elle s'entraine plus que jamais. Assura Regina, avant de regarder sa femme. Pourquoi tu me souris aussi niaisement?

-Parce que t'es trop mignonne quand tu parles des enfants. Sourit Emma en se penchant vers elle. Sa femme, exaspérée soupira sans bouger. Au lieu de lever les yeux au ciel vient m'embrasser plutôt.

Regina passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour venir l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune.

-Moi plus. Souffla la blonde avec un grand sourire. Je suis casse pied hein?

-Oh oui, mais c'est probablement une des raisons qui me font t'aimer. Sourit Regina, en regardant au loin, surveillant Adèle qui préparait sa planche. C'est qui la jeune fille avec notre fille?

Emma se redressa pour regarder les deux filles qui parlaient en se préparant pour le concours. Henry tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait rencontré la copine de sa soeur à peine un mois après que celle ci lui en ai parlé, il savait donc que sans aucun doute la fille dont parlait ses mères étaient la petite amie d'Adèle. Il espérait juste que sa soeur n'allait pas l'embrasser. Ils en avaient parlé plusieurs fois tout les deux, Adèle se sentait enfin prête à parlé à leurs mères, mais elle voulait faire ça bien, et il était clair que faire ça bien n'était pas par la découverte de Regina et Emma dans un baiser volé sur la plage.

-Les mamans, vous avez apporté des trucs à manger? Demanda-t-il pour leurs changer les idées rapidement.

-Sac rouge. Tu ne touches pas aux sandwichs, mais j'ai fais des mini cookies si tu veux. Répondit Regina, gardant un oeil sur Ady qui mâchouillait un jouet. Emma attrape Ady et donne la moi.

-Un problème? Questionna la blonde en l'attrapant pour la tendre à sa femme.

-Elle mâchouille son jouet et bave beaucoup. Quand Henry faisait ça c'est qu'une dent poussait. Elle a plus de six mois si ça se trouve elle fait sa première dent. Expliqua Regina. Allez donne moi ça mon coeur. Réclama-t-elle, sa fille calée sur elle, tentant de lui prendre son jouet.

-Embrasse son nez, elle lâchera le jouet. Conseilla Emma.

Étonnée, Regina le fit quand même, et cela marcha de suite. Le jouet tomba, récupéré par la blonde.

-Tu connais mieux notre fille que moi. Marmonna Regina.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est un truc que j'ai appris avec Adèle, ça valait le coup de tester. Répondit Emma, caressant le dos de sa femme. Alors dent ou pas dent?

Regina eu quelques difficultés, mais fini par voir une dent percer en haut, au milieu.

-Dent. Sourit-elle. Regarde. Henry viens voir la première dent de ta soeur. Invita-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon ne tarda pas, et se précipita vers elles pour regarder la bouche de sa petite soeur.

-Oh c'est trop mignon, elle est minuscule. S'exclama Henry tout enjoué. Je trouve ça beaucoup trop adorable. Elle est trop mimi ta dent, petite soeur. Souffla-t-il en venant embrasser sa joue. Je peux la prendre?

Regina lui donna sans problème, et c'est avec sa soeur dans ses bras qu'il se rassit à sa place. Emma lança alors un oeil vers l'océan.

-Le concours va commencé. Déclara-t-elle.

-Comment le sais tu? Interrogea la brune en regardant tout le monde.

-Regarde les. Ils sont stressés, ils fixent la mer, et passent leurs planches sous le bras. Sourit Emma. Et regarde notre fille, elle se mord la lèvre. Elle est stressée parce que ça va commencer. Informa-t-elle.

-J'ai envie d'aller la rassurer. Marmonna Regina. Elle m'en voudra si je vais lui faire un câlin maintenant n'est ce pas?

-Ça c'est sûr. Intervint Henry qui faisait rire sa petite soeur.

-Il a pas tord. Remarqua la blonde, amusée.

-Ok, je reste ici alors. Soupira la brune en se collant au mieux à sa femme. Elle a intérêt à aller bien. Marmonna-t-elle.

-T'inquiète pas. Assura Emma. Au pire elle se noie. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Emma! S'écria la brune en lui frappant l'épaule.

-Ça va je plaisante. Sourit la blonde. Promis elle ira bien. Allez regarde la, ils se mettent en place, le top départ va être lancé.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'océan, pour regarder le concours, et Henry voulant faire de même, leurs tendit Ady. Elle fut installée sur la serviette entre ses deux mères, qui s'occupèrent d'elle tout en restant très attentives à leur première fille sur sa planche dans l'eau. Durant plus d'une heure, Adèle se démarqua, ne loupant pas une vague, ne tombant jamais, et réussissant à faire les figures qu'elle voulait dans les vagues. Moquées au démarrage par beaucoup sur la plage car elles était la plus petite et la plus jeune, elle impressionna d'autant plus le public. Emma avait eu envie de frapper tout ceux qui se moquait de sa fille, elle avait été retenue par Henry et Regina, alors elle était fière, très fière de voir qu'elle se montrait impressionnante. Elle était toujours fière de sa fille, meilleure -avec Henry- en cours, excellant en surf, se montrant très intelligente pour beaucoup de choses, l'aidant à la boutique souvent Emma avait découvert qu'elle savait toutes les significations des fleurs, et en plus de ça elle passait aussi du temps dans l'entreprise de Regina pour en apprendre plus sur son métier. Elle se montrait toujours plus impressionnante et ses mamans en étaient très fière. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle se montrait toujours plus forte, remportant haut la main le concours.  
Les résultats donnés, Regina avait Ady contre son torse, attachée avec une étole, alors qu'Henry et Emma huaient en frappant fièrement dans leurs mains. Les prix remis, Adèle ne perdit pas une seconde, et sauta du petit podium pour se précipiter vers sa famille.

-J'ai gagné! S'exclama-t-elle dans leurs bras.

-Je suis fière de toi chérie. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa tête.

-Merci! Je suis trop contente! S'écria-t-elle. Tu peux défaire ma combinaison s'il te plaît maman?

La blonde la défit, et Adèle la bouchonna sur ses hanches. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle avait des abdos qui se dessinaient parfaitement bien, son haut de maillot ressemblait à une brassière qui plaquait sa poitrine, et sa peau était plus foncée que celle d'Emma car bronzée, mais plus claire que celle de Regina, et ses boucles blondes trempées dégringolaient sur ses épaules et son torse.

-Viens manger un bout tu l'as mérité. Proposa Emma.

-Et moi j'ai la dalle. Argua Henry.

Les quatre, Ady sur le torse de sa mère, remontèrent vers les serviettes, et s'installèrent. Les deux mères se mirent à sortir le repas, alors que le garçon de la famille se penchait à l'oreille de sa soeur.

-Fais gaffe avec Swann, les mamans vous regardaient vous préparer tout à l'heure, et elles se demandaient qui s'était. Souffla-t-il.

-Putain, heureusement que j'ai dis à Swann de pas m'embrasser. Elle voulait avant qu'on aille à l'eau. Marmonna Adèle. Faut vraiment que je parle aux mamans. Je le fais ce soir, t'as intérêt à être là.

-Promis. Sourit Henry.

Leurs mères leur tendirent le repas, et ils se mêlèrent à elles pour le repas, parlant du concours et d'Adèle en mangeant. Tout en riant. La jeune fille s'extasia quand Regina lui montra la petite dent d'Ady. Puis le repas fini, la blondinette jeta un oeil vers l'eau.

-Vous m'en voulez si je retourne surfer? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace d'excuse.

-Pas du tout chérie, c'est ta journée vas y. Accepta Regina.

La jeune fille se releva, remettant sa combinaison, repartit vers l'eau, avant de faire demi tour vers sa famille.

-Au fait, ça c'est bien passé ce matin? T'es la maman d'Ady officiellement? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, on est tous des SwanMills légalement maintenant. Assura Emma. Va à l'eau et fais attention à toi. Encouragea-t-elle, sans perdre son sourire.

La jeune fille disparu laissant sa famille.

-Je vais aller mettre les pieds dans l'eau, avec Ady. Informa Regina en mettant bien en place le bob sur la tête de sa fille. Henry, tu viens?

-Non, je vais lire. Répondit le jeune homme en s'installant sur sa serviette.

-Moi je viens. Décida Emma en se mettant rapidement debout. Je laisse pas mon adorable fille et sa mère ultra sexy se balader sans moi. Plaisanta-t-elle en aidant la brune à se mettre debout.

Elles partirent ensemble vers l'eau, Ady tenant le doigt de la blonde, alors que c'est Regina qui la berçait. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand elles eurent de l'eau au dessus des chevilles, et Emma ne pu détacher son regard de sa grande fille qui surfait sur les vagues un peu près en face d'elles. La brune lança une remarque sur la fierté qu'elle ressentait face à la réussite d'Adèle, Emma ne pu qu'acquiescer, et puis tout s'écroula. Adèle était debout sur sa planche, et d'un coup elle tomba dans l'eau. La planche vola, mais Emma ne paniqua pas, sa fille tombait et se relevait toujours. Mais après de longues secondes rien. La blonde ne perdit pas de temps, et se précipita dans l'eau, plongeant là où sa fille était tombée, pour la chercher. Elle eu du mal mai finalement elle trouva Adèle. Elle l'attrapa et ressortit de l'eau, détachant le bracelet à sa cheville pour détacher la planche. Elle fit au mieux, et quand elle arriva sur la plage, elle posa sa fille sur le sable, puis elle fut rejointe par une Regina paniquée et Henry, et rapidement d'autres se mirent autour.

-Gina appèle une ambulance! S'exclama la blonde.

La brune ne chercha pas, et le fit rapidement, sa respiration haletante en voyant sa fille au sol. Emma s'empressa de s'occuper de la jeune fille qui après une minute finit enfin par recracher toute l'eau avalée, et se réveiller. Emma soulagée, soupira en voyant les prunelles de sa fille.

-Maman.

-Chut mon Adèle, tout va bien. L'ambulance va arriver. Assura Emma. Tu respires, mais tu dois pas bouger, à mon avis tu t'es blessée à la jambe.

-J'ai mal. Pleurnicha Adèle, encore bien vaseuse.

-Tout va bien se passer. Souffla la blonde. Gina?

-Ils arrivent dans deux minutes. Assura la brune paniquée.

Emma continua de bercer sa fille, mais les sauveteurs arrivèrent rapidement, et prirent le relais auprès de la blondinette. Elle fut sécurisée et mit sur un brancard, puis transportée hors de la plage. Ils arrivèrent près de la route au moment où l'ambulance se garait.

-C'est ma fille, laissez moi monter avec! S'exclama Emma.

-Vous seule. Accepta l'ambulancier.

-On se retrouve à l'hôpital mes amours. Lança la blonde en montant dans le véhicule, vers les deux qui suivaient.

Et puis tout s'enchaîna très vite, l'hôpital, les urgences, les médecins qui tournaient autour de sa fille et qui s'occupaient de sa jambe droite, et finalement elle se retrouva à attendre dans une chambre, pour aller passer un scan. Adèle était un peu dans les vapes à cause des antidouleurs quand Henry et Regina -avec Ady sur son torse- arrivèrent.

-Elle va comment? Demanda la brune.

-En dehors de sa jambe, elle a eu un coup à la tête, mais ça va aller. Assura Emma. Ma puce viens là. Souffla-t-elle. Regina, les larmes dévalant ses joues, vint vers elle et la blonde l'enlaça pour la bercer en embrassant sa tête. On va passer un scanner pour sa jambe dans pas longtemps, et on saura après. Elle est sous antidouleur. Tout va bien se passer.

-Comment tu fais pour être sereine? Marmonna Regina, sanglotante.

-C'est pas la première fois que ma fille se casse quelque chose. Souffla la blonde.

-Pour moi c'est la première fois, et je sais pas gérer. Bredouilla la brune. Prend Ady, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas lui communiquer ma peine.

Emma accepta et prit le bébé dans ses bras pour la bercer. Puis elle vint embrasser sa femme, avant de regarder Henry qui tentait de parler avec Adèle qui était toujours un peu ailleurs. Regina s'approcha du lit et embrassa le front de sa fille.

-Comment te sens tu ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds.

-Mama, j'ai l'impression d'être shootée. Rit Adèle.

-Tu l'es un peu. Gloussa Regina en essuyant ses yeux.

-Je vais bien mama, t'inquiète pas. Je vais encore avoir un plâtre c'est tout. Sourit la blondinette.

-C'est moi qui suis censée te rassurer, pas toi. Ironisa la brune.

-Je sais, mais je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation plus souvent que toi mama. Rit Adèle. Je vais bien, c'est promis. Assura-t-elle plus sérieuse.

-Excusez moi. Intervint l'infirmière. Adèle Swan il-

-SwanMills. Rectifia la jeune fille.

-Pardon, SwanMills, c'est à votre tour. Par contre qu'une seule personne peut venir. Informa la femme en prenant le lit pour le faire rouler.

-Tu veux qui Adèle chérie? Demanda Regina.

-Je veux Henry. Sourit la jeune fille.

Les deux mamans acceptèrent, et Regina s'assit avec sa femme en laissant les deux partirent. La blonde sentit la douleur de la jeune femme.

-Ma puce elle a choisit Henry parce qu'elle est pas capable de choisir entre toi et moi. Rassura la blonde en berçant sa fille. Et toi mon petit coeur elle t'a pas choisie parce que t'es trop petite. Et oui t'es trop petite. Et oui. Fit-elle niaisement.

-Arrête de parler comme ça à notre fille, tu vas la rendre niaise. Se moqua Regina.

-Eh! Je parlais comme ça à Adèle et elle est pas niaise. Grogna Emma.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune en venant l'embrasser attendrie par sa moue boudeuse.

-Toi t'es niaise par contre. Se moqua gentiment la blonde en venant chercher un second baiser. Je t'aime quand même. Assura-t-elle.

-J'ai peur pour Adèle. Souffla Regina, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, face au visage de son bébé.

-C'est une battante notre fille, elle est résistante et forte, tout ira bien. Et puis tu auras une raison de la dorloter. Sourit Emma en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux bruns.

Elles patientèrent silencieusement de longues minutes, avant de voir finalement revenir le lit avec Adèle assise dedans, et Henry assit au bout racontant quelque chose qui faisait rire la jeune fille et l'infirmière qui les ramenait. Le lit en place, le médecin entra en regardant les radio et se présentant.

-Bien, pas besoin de chirurgie, je vais remettre les os en place, mais vous serez ensuite plâtrée. Informa-t-il.

-Comment ça remettre les os en place? S'inquiéta Regina, debout avec sa femme près du lit, tenant la main de sa fille.

-Ça parait impressionnant, se sera douloureux mais très rapide. Assura le médecin. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester.

-Et laissez notre fille? Rétorqua Emma, indignée.

-Hors de question. Termina Regina. Henry, tu-

-Ah non! Je reste. S'exclama-t-il, coupant sa mère, attrapant la main de sa soeur pour la soutenir.

-Avec un soutien comme ça, je ne peux que penser que la guérison se passera bien, c'est rassurant. Souffla l'homme avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha, discutant avec Adèle pour lui changer les idées, parlant du surf et surtout du concours, alors qu'il touchait sa jambe, l'auscultant, puis sans prévenir, alors qu'Adèle parlait et avait l'attention de toute sa famille, il fit un geste sec mais précis, remettant la jambe en place. La blondinette lâcha un cri de douleur puissant.

-Putain ça fait mal. Jura-t-elle ensuite, haletante.

-Je sais, mais maintenant c'est bon. L'infirmière va venir vous plâtrer dans quelques minutes, ne bougez pas pour l'instant. Réclama posément le médecin.

-Ah non, mais la je veux surtout pas bouger, vous venez de craquer ma jambe! S'exclama Adèle.

-Chérie, panique pas, tout va bien. Assura Regina, malgré l'inquiétude qui la dévorait.

La jeune fille soupira se laissant aller dans son oreiller. Le médecin partit, les laissant et quelques minutes après l'infirmière arriva pour faire le plâtre d'Adèle. Celle ci se laissa faire, voyant sa famille autour. Regina avait récupéré Ady qui bavait à cause de sa dent, Henry était assis à côté d'elle, et la blonde caressait distraitement sa tête alors qu'elle remplissait les documents la concernant.

-Mamans? Appela-t-elle.

-Oui chérie? Répondit Regina, berçant Ady en la regardant.

-J'ai un truc à vous dire, et vous avez pas le droit de vous énerver. Fit Adèle, stressée.

-Si tu commences comme ça, ça va pas le faire. Se moqua Henry.

-Tais toi, toi. Grogna la jeune fille.

-Adèle, parle nous. Réclama Emma, qui avait relevé la tête.

-Je...Elle se racla la gorge, fixant sa jambe qui se faisait plâtré. Je sors avec quelqu'un. Commença-t-elle. Depuis plusieurs mois. Avant Ady même. J'en suis amoureuse. Ajouta-t-elle en se triturant les doigts. Je..

-C'est une fille? Interrogea Emma, avec un léger sourire.

-Comment tu sais? Interrogea sa fille, surprise, la fixant les yeux ronds.

-J'étais à peu près dans le même état que toi quand j'ai parlé de Lily à mes parents. J'ai préparé le terrain en disant que j'avais quelqu'un, que j'étais amoureuse et blablabla. Pour finalement dire que c'était une fille. Sourit Emma.

-J'ai effectivement une copine. Affirma Adèle.

-On la connait? Demanda Regina avec un tendre sourire.

-La fille qui était avec elle ce matin, près des planches de surf. C'était elle. Affirma Henry avant de prendre un coup de sa soeur. Non, mais vas-y dit leur le plus drôle. Gloussa-t-il.

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle? Questionna Emma.

-En quelque sorte. Marmonna Adèle. Je te déteste Henry. Grogna-t-elle. Je vais le dire, mais riez pas. Promettez.

-Promis. Firent les deux mères.

-Voilà, heu...Adèle se dandina mal à l'aise. Ma copine s'appelle..Elle hésita avant de reprendre avec une grimace. Swann.

-Swann c'est son prénom? Interrogea Regina, sourire en coin, alors que sa femme se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Oui. Marmonna la blondinette. Riez pas. Grogna-t-elle.

-Désolée, intervint l'infirmière, vous vous appelez Adèle SwanMills n'est ce pas? Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire, faisant explosé de rire Henry et Emma.

-Oh vous y mettez pas je vous en prie. Marmonna la jeune fille, désabusée. Maman arrête de rire. J'ai pas ris quand t'as dis que ton amoureuses s'appelait Regina.

-Non mais à l'époque tu as ris quand je t'ai dis que je sortais avec une femme qui s'appelait Mulan! Rétorqua la blonde riant.

-Ok, je le mérite. Abdiqua Adèle. Elle leurs laissa quelques minutes pour s'en remettre. Bon, c'est bon. Je fais mon coming out et vous riez.

-Chérie, tu a une mère qui aime les femmes et seulement les femmes, et une mère qui aime les hommes et les femmes, tu as aussi un oncle qui a changé de sexe, et tu as eu peur de faire ton coming out? Releva Regina.

-Je...Oui? Reconnu Adèle. C'est un peu bête c'est vrai.

-Oui, un peu. S'amusa Emma. Mais je veux la rencontrer cette gamine.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dis! S'exclama la blondinette. Et puis c'est pas une gamine elle a dix huit ans.

-Elle a trois ans de plus?! S'étonna la blonde.

-Eh! T'es mariée à une femme de dix ans de plus, t'as rien à me dire! Argua-t-elle faisant rire les autres.

-Elle a pas tord mon amour. Rit Regina en berçant Ady.

-Ok, ok je dis rien. Soupira Emma. Par contre moi je t'ai fais rencontré mon amoureuse alors que je sortais avec depuis deux mois, alors ma petite chérie, t'as intérêt à présenter ta copine rapidement, parce que Ady à six mois, si ça date d'avant ça fait donc au moins sept ou huit mois! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ça fait neuf mois. Marmonna la blondinette.

-Neuf mois?! Gronda la blonde. Oh toi tu vas nous la présenter dès ton retour à la maison.

-Promis. Bredouilla Adèle. Je peux rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui hein? S'assura-t-elle envers l'infirmière qui ramassait ses affaires.

-Bien sur. Le médecin va venir dans quelques minutes. Informa la femme.

Ady se fit remarquer et Emma prit le relais. Ils patientèrent alors, pendant que les deux enfants discutaient dans le lit, et le médecin fini par arriver. Il accepta qu'Adèle rentre, cependant elle devait se reposer et ne rien faire, autant pour sa jambe, que pour sa tête qui avait prit un coup tout de même. Les papiers remplis, les affaires rassemblées, Adèle dans un fauteuil roulant, ils la ramenèrent chez eux, pour qu'elle se repose.


	26. 25 : Révisions.

Trois semaines étaient passées, Adèle était plâtrée et consignée à la maison, pour encore un petit mois, sa jambe étant trop fragile pour la porter ou pour tout possible choc si elle sortait. Alors elle restait dans le canapé, Emma la portait jusqu'à son lit tout les soirs, Regina la dorlotait avec des petits plats et des petites préparations pour ses journées, dès que ses mères étaient au travail. La brune tentait d'apporter le plus possible de travail à la maison pour s'occuper de sa fille, et du bébé au passage, ça évitait la nourrisse ou les grands parents. Henry rapportait les cours tout les jours et ils travaillaient ensemble le soir. Dans un mois ils avaient leurs examens finaux et devaient être prêts, alors Adèle travaillait dur dans la journée, faisaient une pause du temps d'un film le midi et quand Henry rentrait, ils travaillaient ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Le week-end pareil, Henry ne voulait pas faire du sport, sortir, si sa soeur ne pouvait pas. Alors les deux travaillaient d'arrache pied, malgré que leurs mères essayaient de les occuper autrement pour les aider à se détendre de temps à autre. La seule chose qui arrivait à leurs faire cesser leurs révisions en un clin d'oeil c'était Ady. La petite avait sept mois et cherchait des bisous et des câlins tout le temps, un besoin irrépressible de tendresse qu'elle obtenait toujours, elle commençait à faire du quatre pattes et gérait très bien, ce qui l'avantageait dans sa recherche de bisous, mais qui avait obligé Emma a sécurisé tout l'appartement. Elle grandissait bien, ses dents continuaient de pousser, la faisant baver et pleurer souvent, mais en dehors de ça c'était un bébé calme et très dormeur. Quant aux deux mamans, elles étaient toujours aussi heureuses et amoureuses, depuis quelques temps leur vie sexuelle était redevenue merveilleuse, après l'accouchement Regina avait eu besoin de presque trois mois avant de réussir à accepter d'être touchée par Emma, puis elles avaient repris doucement et depuis environ deux mois, Regina était encore plus demandeuse qu'avant. La boutique de la blonde marchait toujours aussi bien, et Regina développait un nouveau parfum.  
Ce soir là, quand Emma entra, elle trouva Regina assise par terre, Ady dans ses bras, des dossiers sur la table basse du salon qu'elle lisait, et dans le canapé Adèle et Henry étudiaient consciencieusement.

-Bonjour mes femmes préférées et mon Henry. Sourit Emma, en venant embrasser le front de sa fille, après l'avoir fait avec le brun. Comment va ta jambe?

-Très bien, très bien. Assura sa fille concentrée.

Emma gloussa devant son sérieux et alla s'asseoir près de sa femme, qu'elle embrassa rapidement avant de prendre Ady dans ses bras.

-Mon bébé, t'as passé une bonne journée avec maman et ta soeur? Demanda Emma niaisement. Elles ont pas été trop barbantes avec tout leur travail? Tu pourrais venir à la boutique avec maman demain non?

-Elle reste avec moi, et je ne suis pas barbante. Grogna la brune.

-Oups, j'ai vexé maman. Sourit Emma avant de se pencher plus vers sa femme, sa fille dans ses bras pour venir embrasser le cou de la brune. Sur quoi tu travailles ma puce?

-Je regarde les statistiques de vente de mes parfums _Adèle_ et _Emma_. Répondit la brune avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres.

-Et alors? Sourit la blonde.

-Alors _Emma_ reste en top des ventes depuis sa sortie c'est une vente très importante dans le domaine du parfum sur le continent américain, et même à l'international. _Adèle_ marche bien aussi. Assura la brune. Emma, en plus de m'apporter une famille heureuse et complète, tu m'as apporté la réussite professionnelle.

-T'avais réussi avant moi. Remarqua Emma.

-Pas autant. Grâce aux deux parfums que j'ai créé et qui porte votre nom, je nous assure un avenir et une retraite prospère, et la possibilité avec ta boutique d'offrir aux enfants les études de leur choix. Expliqua la brune. Et maintenant j'espère que le parfum _Ady_ marchera aussi bien. On le lance dans un mois.

-Mets la bouille de notre fille sur les pub, et ça marchera du tonnerre, c'est un cadeau et elle est carrément magnifique, personne pourrait lui résister. Proposa Emma, avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne lui résiste pas, elle est trop belle, mais hors de question qu'elle soit en photo partout dans la ville. Souffla Regina en venant embrasser sa fille.

-Tu as raison. Sourit la blonde. Petite question, pourquoi Henry n'a pas son parfum?

-Parce que nous faisons des parfums exclusivement féminin, le jour où je me lance dans le parfum masculin, mon premier portera le nom d'Henry. Assura la brune. Tu sais que je t'aime autant que les autres mon petit prince?

-Oui maman. Mais on travaille avec Adèle si vous pouviez ne pas parler ou aller ailleurs se serait bien. Rétorqua Henry concentré sur son cours.

Regina soupira, ramassa ses papiers, et se leva, faisant signe à Emma de faire de même. La blonde se leva, sa fille dans ses bras, et la suivit vers leur chambre. Elle posa Ady dans son petit parc de jeu, qu'elles gardaient dans la chambre pour ça, et la petite se mit de suite à jouer avec ses affaires. La brune en profita alors, assise sur le lit, elle tendit le bras pour attraper la boucle de la ceinture de sa femme et l'attirer entre ses jambes.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? Lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur ses fesses, et son autre remontant son haut sous ses seins avant de caresser le bas de son dos, pour venir embrasser son ventre.

-Oui. Souffla Emma en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. Je vais en déplacement pour un mariage samedi, je rentrerais tard. Ça ira?

-On peut vivre sans toi, mais pas longtemps alors reviens le plus vite possible. Souffla Regina en continuant d'embrasser son abdomen.

Emma la poussa par les épaules, la faisant tomber sur le lit, et se coucha au dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses coudes.

-Je ferais au mieux. Assura Emma en se penchant un peu plus pour l'embrasser alors que Regina caressait son dos. Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter pour nos enfants accro aux révisions?

-Non Emma, ils veulent juste réussir. Ils sont bosseurs, stressés et ambitieux, mais tout va bien. Sourit Regina. Oublis, les enfants une minute et embrasse moi. Réclama-t-elle en repliant ses jambes autour de sa femme pour l'enlacer avec. Je veux être ta seule pensée, là maintenant. Susurra-t-elle en enlaçant ses épaules, une main dans les boucles blondes.

Emma sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement, puis rapidement les baisers s'enchaînèrent, la brune finit par lui donner un coup de hanche pour la renverser sur le lit, et se mettre à quatre pattes sur elle. La blonde appuya les baisers en descendant ses mains sur les fesses rondes de sa femme qu'elle avait toujours pris un grand plaisir à peloter. Mais après une vingtaine de minutes, Ady se fit remarquer, geignant et pleurnichant dans son parc de jeu. Emma réagit de suite, et se retourna d'un coup, allongeant Regina sur le lit, pour se précipiter vers sa fille.

-Je suis là mon bébé, tout va bien. Assura Emma en la prenant pour la caler sur son torse et l'embrasser partout.

-Tu es devenue ultra surproductrice. Remarqua Regina en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Emma revint s'asseoir sur le lit avec sa fille dans ses bras.

-Je sais. Souffla la blonde. Quand Adèle avait sept mois ils ont trouver le problème précis de respiration qu'elle avait, et j'ai cru la perdre. Alors je crois que je panique. Marmonna la blonde. Je refuse de la perdre. Je veux qu'Ady aille bien.

-Emma, mon amour, on a fait tout les tests médicaux possibles et inimaginables pour être sur qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, et Ady va parfaitement bien. Assura la brune, en articulant lentement la fin de la phrase.

-Je sais. Je sais. Mais tu peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Soupira la blonde en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Je t'aime. Sourit tendrement Regina. Toi et ta surprenante capacité à paniquer. Elle embrassa ses lèvres de sa femme puis la tête de sa fille. Elle pue, faut la changer.

-Elle ne pue pas. Notre fille pète des paillettes, je te l'ai déjà dit. S'amusa Emma en se relevant alors que sa femme riait.

Elles allèrent à l'étage dans la chambre d'Ady, et Emma la changea alors que la brune s'installait dans le fauteuil à bascule, avec l'ours en peluche dans les mains.

-Dimanche Adèle m'a demandé d'inviter sa copine. J'ai dis oui. Informa Regina.

-D'accord. C'est bien. Accepta Emma alors qu'elle la changeait. J'en reviens pas qu'elle est une copine.

-Moi je trouve ça bien. Elle est heureuse en plus. Sourit Regina.

-Je sais. Mais elle a grandit d'un coup quand j'ai su. En quelques jours j'ai dû arrêter de l'appeler mon bébé et en plus de ça j'ai appris qu'elle avait une copine. Ça fait beaucoup. Expliqua la blonde.

-Mais elle est grande mon amour, et elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importe. Sourit Regina.

-Je sais. Souffla Emma en finissant d'habiller Ady. Mais je sens qu'on va rire quand elle va faire son coming out à mes parents. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Comment ils ont réagi pour toi? Demanda la brune en venant porter sa fille.

-Ils ont figés un moment, avant de me poser des questions pour essayer de comprendre. Puis ils m'ont dit que si j'étais heureuse tout allait bien. Mais ils ont eu besoin de temps pour accepter Lily. Raconta la blonde. On retourne avec les enfants?

-Oui, on va commander le repas et obliger les petits génies à arrêter de se tuer au travail. Décida la brune. Hein ma princesse, t'as envie de passer du temps avec ton frère et ta soeur? Fit-elle niaisement.

Les deux femmes allèrent s'installer au salon et après un débat avec les enfants elles finirent par les convaincre d'arrêter de travailler pour une soirée famille.  
Le lendemain, Emma partit à six heure laissant sa femme avec un baiser, et rentra à dix heure du soir passé, le mariage étant assez loin de chez elle. Pendant son absence, Elsa et August vinrent passé du temps avec les enfants mais aussi parler avec Regina, lui demandant quelques petites choses pour l'organisation de leurs mariage. Quand la brune eut couché les enfants le soir, elle s'installa sur le balcon, avec son livre et attendit. Puis d'un coup, elle sentit deux mains sur ses yeux et des baisers dans son cou.

-Bonsoir ma puce. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Souffla la blonde en laissant glisser ses mains sur le torse de sa femme en l'embrassant.

-Une nuit d'amour? Demanda Regina.

-Ça aussi, mais avant j'ai piqué deux parts de gâteaux des mariés pour nous. Murmura Emma en embrassant le lobe de l'oreille de sa femme.

-Tu es géniale. Sourit la brune en se tournant pour un baiser.

-Et j'ai ça aussi. Pour me faire pardonner d'être rentrée tard un samedi. Sourit la blonde en lui tendant un gros bouquet de lys.

-Tu es pardonnée. Accepta Regina avec un sourire en prenant le bouquet. Je t'aime.

-Pas autant que je t'aime. Assura Emma en s'installant dans le fauteuil face à sa femme.

Elle leur servit les parts de gâteau qu'elles mangèrent en silence, tout en se fixant dans les yeux. Elles se souriaient, se dévoraient du regard, appréciant le moment, mais ne disaient rien. Et puis les gâteaux finis, Regina se leva, se fichant d'être sur le balcon, elle défit sa robe, et en sous-vêtements elle se rapprocha de la blonde qui n'en revenait pas, pour se mettre à cheval sur ses cuisses, collée à son corps.

-Et maintenant Emma, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour sans notion de temps, je veux que tu me fasses tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe d'épuisement. Réclama-t-elle, la voix rauque, près de ses lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu, tu es une vraie prédatrice. Marmonna la blonde alors que sa femme mordillait sa lèvre. Et sur le balcon ou dans la chambre ma reine? Provoqua-t-elle.

-La chambre. Les voisins nous ont déjà vues plusieurs fois faire l'amour ici, se serait bien qu'on arrête. Murmura Regina avant de venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

Emma se leva en la portant, l'emmenant dans la chambre le plus rapidement possible, ayant envie d'elle.  
Au matin, elles étaient encore nues et enlacées quand Henry arriva, les yeux collés, Ady dans ses bras. Il secoua un moment ses mères et quand il vit qu'elles émergeaient il tendit le bébé au dessus d'elle.

-Ady vous veut. Marmonna le jeune homme.

Regina la prit dans ses bras, et Henry s'allongea sur la couette contre la blonde qui passa un bras autour de lui.

-Fatigué? Interrogea Emma, en caressant la tête de son fils.

-Un peu. On a parlé tard avec Adèle. Marmonna Henry.

Emma sourit doucement, elle adorait voir que les enfants ne lui cachaient jamais quand ils abusaient. Elle embrassa sa tête tendrement en le serrant.

-Debout les marmottes. Appela doucement Regina qui venait de s'habiller ayant posé sa fille.

-Ouais, ouais... Grognèrent les deux a moitié rendormis.

-Debout maintenant ou pas de pancakes! Menaça la brune qui était sortie de son lit, Ady sur sa hanche.

-On se lève! On se lève! S'exclamèrent les deux. Merde je suis à poil! Jura Emma juste à temps.

-Henry va à la cuisine. Réclama Regina en voyant la grimace de son fils. Puis elle ramassa la culotte et le teeshirt de sa femme et les lui donna, avant de tenir correctement sa fille pour se pencher et l'embrasser. Rejoins nous. Souffla-t-elle avant de se redresser.

-Promis. Accepta Emma en s'habillant. Eh attends! Fit-elle alors que Regina allait sortir. Celle ci se tourna vers elle. C'était topissime cette nuit.

-Je sais. Sourit Regina. Mais si tu redis un truc comme ça devant les oreilles chastes de notre fille je fais grève pour un mois. Menaça-t-elle avant de partir.

Emma gloussa en finissant de s'habiller et finit par quitter la chambre. Après un rapide passage par la cuisine elle alla à l'étage et trouva Adèle dans son lit. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, sa fille soupira.

-Ah bah enfin! J'ai cru que j'allais crever ici. Grogna-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un serait-il grognon et stressé par la venue de sa petite amie à la maison? Se moqua Emma en venant l'embrasser avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

-C'est pas le fait qu'elle vienne à la maison, elle est déjà venue, c'est le fait qu'elle vous rencontre. Marmonna Adèle alors que sa mère la soulevait.

-Elle est venue? Releva la blonde.

-Ça fait presque un mois que je suis bloquée sur ce fichu canapé maman. J'en peux plus. Grogna la blondinette. J'ai craqué au bout de deux semaines et je l'ai fais venir alors que ni toi ni mama n'étiez là. Je sais c'est mal. Mais elle me manquait, alors je l'ai fais venir. Soupira-t-elle alors qu'elles entraient dans la cuisine.

-Alors t'as craqué et tout dit à ta mère? Se moqua Henry.

-Ouais. Je te l'ai dis je suis nulle pour cacher des trucs aux mamans. Reconnu Adèle avant d'être posée sur la chaise, en bout de table.

-Gina, notre fille fait venir des gens à la maison sans notre accord en notre absence, ça mérite une punition je pense. Plaisanta Emma.

-Je ne demandais même pas qui c'est, l'évidence même que c'est Swann. Soupira Regina.

-Lui en veuillez pas. Je lui ai fais croire que vous étiez d'accord. Donc soyez quand même gentilles avec elle cet après-midi. Réclama Adèle.

-Mais oui chérie. Assura la brune en venant s'asseoir. Si tu promets de ne plus faire venir personne à la maison sans nous demander.

-Je promets. Accepta Adèle. Je peux avoir des pancakes avec le chocolat?

Regina lui passa rapidement et la petite famille se mit à déguster leur petit déjeuner, Ady mastiquant un pancakes en bout de table. Adèle se montrait stressée, et ça dura toute la matinée alors que tout le monde essayait de la détendre, ils avaient même regarder un film en famille pour la détendre mais rien a faire, elle restait très angoissée. Mais alors quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, elle sursauta dans le canapé, et se tendit de suite.

-Henry va ouvrir s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle. Et les mamans restez là. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, et alla, à la porte. Quand la petite amie de sa soeur arriva, il lu ouvrit avec un sourire.

-Salut. Souffla la jeune fille.

-Salut, viens. Sourit Henry. Alors la bonne chance, parce que Adèle est ultra super stressée, elle va peut-être te paraitre bizarre. S'amusa-t-il en l'entrainant vers le salon.

-Je sais, elle m'a harcelée de messages. Sourit Swann. Henry rit sans gêne, et les emmena dans le salon, où Ady jouait sur le sol, entre les deux femmes qui étaient adossées contre le canapé. Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle.

-Bonjour. Sourit Regina en se levant pour venir faire la bise, tout comme Emma. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Et merci de me laisser venir cet après midi. Sourit doucement Swann. Les deux femmes l'entrainèrent avec Henry pour s'installer, et elle s'assit près d'Adèle, pour venir embrasser sa joue. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

-J'en peux plus d'être coincée dans ce canapé. Soupira la blondinette. En plus mes mères me stressent, et tu..tu me manques. Murmura-t-elle à la fin.

-Sois un peu patiente. Souffla la jeune fille. Tiens, bouquet de fleurs pour toi. Et j'ai pris une boite de chocolat pour vous tous. Rougit-elle en mettant la boite sur la table.

-T'es géniale. Sourit Adèle. Et comment est la mer?

-Pas folle, le calme plat. Informa Swann.

-Étrangement c'est le calme plat depuis presque un mois. Depuis que je suis plâtrée. Se moqua Adèle.

-C'est pas moi qui choisi. Sourit la jeune fille.

-Je vais préparer de quoi grignoter, et boire. Informa Regina en se levant.

-Vous voulez de l'aide? Proposa Swann en se levant.

Regina accepta, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la suivre, Adèle l'attrapa.

-Mama, tu peux lui donner un vase s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle à la brune. Faut les mettre dans l'eau. Ajouta-t-elle vers sa petite amie qui reprit le bouquet.

Swann les garda en main, et suivit Regina dans la cuisine. Les fleurs dans le vase, elle se retourna vers la brune, et lui proposa son aide. Elle prépara des petits bols de trucs à manger, et des tasses avec des boissons.

-Es tu amoureuse de ma fille? Demanda Regina de but en, blanc.

-J'en suis complètement dingue. Répondit Swann, très sincèrement. Elle est...Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange parce que j'ai trois ans de plus, mais je la trouve super. Elle est intelligente, cultivée, adorable, magnifique. Et c'est une battante, elle lâche jamais rien, jamais. On a des dizaines de points communs, elle en a fait une liste une fois. Gloussa-t-elle. Ouais, j'en suis raide dingue amoureuse.

-Prends soin d'elle. Souffla Regina.

-Je vous le promets. Accepta la jeune femme.

-Avec Emma, Henry et Ady, elle est mon plus beau cadeau, tout ce qui compte, tout ce que je veux protéger. Après mon fils, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais d'autres enfants, et puis j'ai rencontré Emma, qui avait elle même une fille, et puis ensuite on a voulu faire un autre bébé. Raconta Regina. Ils sont mon plus grand trésor, alors chérie la.

-Je vous le promets. Répéta Swann. Elle est la plus belle personne que j'ai pu rencontrer, je l'aime plus que tout.

Regina lui offrit un tendre sourire, satisfaite. Les deux prirent le plateau et vinrent se réinstaller au salon. Swann se mit dans le dos d'Adèle un bras autour d'elle, alors que la brune se mettait par terre avec sa femme et son fils. Après un moment, Ady dans les bras de sa mère, tenta d'aller sur le canapé, et Swann la prit délicatement.

-Salut toi. Sourit la jeune femme, face au petit bébé. Eh tu sais que tu es adorable? Bah oui t'es toute mimi. S'amusa-t-elle niaisement avant de déposer un baiser sur le nez de l'enfant. Laquelle de vous l'a portée?

-C'est mama. Répondit rapidement Adèle. Mama, c'est Regina. Ajouta-t-elle dans un gloussement en voyant l'air perdu de sa petite amie.

-Ah oui? C'est fou, elle a les mêmes yeux et le même nez qu'Adèle, et donc que vous Emma. S'étonna Swann avec un sourire.

-Henry l'a dit aussi quand il a vu Ady. Remarqua Emma. Et mes parents, et ton père Gina. Et ma soeur aussi. Rit-elle en passant un bras autour de sa femme pour la serrer contre elle.

-Et bien c'est un hasard chanceux. Sourit Regina en venant embrasser la blonde.

Alors qu'elles se perdaient dans un tendre baiser, Adèle et Henry soupirèrent, habitués et Swan qui gardait Ady dans ses bras, fut touchée par l'image de cette famille et des parents qui s'aiment.

-Les mamans. On est là. Rappela la blondinette après de longues minutes.

-Pardon. Souffla Regina en se redressant. Mais la blonde s'accrocha à elle. Arrête de me tenter toi, c'est pas une manière d'accueillir les gens chez nous!

-Il n'y a aucun soucis. Assura Swann. Je trouve que vous formez un couple et une famille sublime. J'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents comme ça, et franchement je trouve ça magnifique de voir un couple de parents qui s'aiment. Sourit-elle.

-Tu dirais pas ça si tu les voyais se galocher n'importe quand, dès que tu rentres dans l'appart'. Marmonna Henry faisant rire les deux filles.

-T'es jamais content sale gosse. Provoqua Emma, recevant une grimace moqueuse d'Henry.

-Mes parents se sont disputés toute leurs vies, avant de divorcer pour se disputer encore plus, jusqu'à s'ignorer et m'ignorer. Confia Swann en fixant Ady, qu'elle faisait voler. Donc je crois que si, je préférerais votre situation.

Adèle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie.

-Parlons de quelque chose de plus gai. Reprit Emma. Tu fais des études nous a dit Adèle?

-Oui, je suis en deuxième année d'étude supérieure. J'étudie la biologie marine. Sourit Swann. J'ai sauté une classe quand j'avais onze ans, presque comme Adèle. Je suis sortie major de ma promo aux examens que eux vont passé dans pas longtemps et donc j'ai très facilement été prise pour les études que je souhaitais. Et heureusement, parce que c'est tellement beau et intéressant et passionnant la biologie marine. J'adore. S'emballa-t-elle impressionnant les deux mères.

-Je vous avais dis qu'elle était hyper intelligente. Sourit fièrement Adèle.

Durant tout l'après-midi ils firent connaissance, chaque informations rassurant les deux mères qui se rendaient sincèrement compte que Swann était une fille bien, qui adorait Adèle et qui avait même des projets d'avenir. Alors quand la jeune femme quitta la maison après le diner, Emma remonta Adèle dans sa chambre, et avec Regina elles lui assurèrent que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, et que Swann pourrait revenir quand elle voudrait, et pourquoi pas envisager qu'elle reste dormir.  
Plus de trois semaines plus tard, ils étaient tout les cinq à l'hôpital, et Adèle se faisait retiré son plâtre. Après quelques vérifications, les médecins assurèrent que sa jambe allait bien, et qu'avec un peu de rééducation tout irait parfaitement bien, et qu'elle pourrait même reprendre le surf. Cette nouvelle les fit sauter de joie, et en appui sur sa mère blonde pour aider, Adèle quitta l'hôpital suivie de tout le monde. Et une fois dehors, devant la coccinelle d'Emma, une surprise tournait.

-Swann? Interrogea Adèle.

-Hey. Sourit la jeune femme. Tu vas bien alors? Pour toute réponse la blondinette lâcha sa mère pour lui foncer dessus et se suspendre à son cou. Je vois que tu vas bien. Sourit Swann.

-Je t'aime. Murmura tout bas la plus jeune dans son oreille.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la grande en la serrant et embrassant son cou. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Vraiment? Interrogea Adèle en se détachant pour la regarder.

-Et oui. Sourit Swann en se baissant pour attraper son sac posé au sol. Bonjour mesdames. Salut Henry. Salua-t-elle avant de voir Ady dans le porte bébé contre Emma. Coucou bout de chou. Souffla-t-elle.

Venue souvent chez les SwanMills, elle s'entendait toujours mieux avec tout le monde et Ady était raide dingue d'elle, presque autant qu'Adèle.

-Bonjour Swann, comment vas tu? Demanda Regina.

-Bien merci. Et vous? Fit poliment la jeune femme. La brune répondit positivement, et Swann sourit avant de venir fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit un paquet qu'elle tendit à sa petite amie. Pour toi!

-Merci. Sourit Adèle avant de se mettre à déballer le paquet. En voyant son cadeau elle ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. Sérieux? Tu m'as acheté le pantalon super moulant que je voulais la semaine dernière?

-Oui, t'as dis que tu l'achetais pas à cause du plâtre. Et donc comme plus de plâtre, t'as le droit au pantalon. Sourit Swann. C'est bien celui ci que tu voulais rassure moi?

-Oui, t'es géniale. Sourit grandement la blondinette en venant l'embrasser.

-Tes mamans. Souffla Swann gênée.

-Pas grave. Gloussa Adèle. D'ailleurs, elle se tourna rapidement, elle peut venir dormir à la maison? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sur. Accepta Emma. Montez.

-Quoi?! Comment ça oui? Interrogea Regina, faisant s'arrêtez tout le monde. Je suis pas d'accord, elle est beaucoup trop jeune. On en a déjà parlé, Adèle comme Henry auront le droit d'amener petit ami et petite amie pour dormir, quand ils auront dix huit ans.

-Oh mais c'est stupide. Grogna la blonde. De un elles sont ensemble depuis des mois, elles sont amoureuses, ensuite j'ai confiance en elles, après je préfère qu'elles dorment ensemble dans la chambre au dessus de la notre plutôt que loin de chez nous. Et pour finir je parie ce que tu veux qu'Adèle n'est plus vierge! Enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

-Maman! S'écria sa fille.

-Sois sincère. Rétorqua Emma envers sa fille. Sinon t'as entendu Gina, pas avant dix huit ans. Alors?

-Je...je.. Marmonna Adèle avant de venir se coller à Swann qui l'enlaça. Quelques temps avant ma blessure. Je..Je le suis plus depuis trois mois.

-J'en étais sûre! S'exclama la blonde avant de faire face à sa femme. Et tu sais quoi Gina?! Je suis heureuse pour elle. Parce que faire sa première fois avec son premier amour c'est merveilleux. Alors certes elle est jeune, et j'étais tout aussi jeune qu'elle. Mais je préfère qu'elle fasse l'amour avec sa petite amie qu'elle aime dans sa chambre chez nous, plutôt qu'avec la première qui passe dans un hôtel pourri pour se cacher. Donc oui Swann peut dormir à la maison. Enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

-De toute façon on fera pas ça à la maison. Assura Adèle. Mama dis oui, s'il te plaît. On s'occupe du repas avec Swann si tu veux.

-Montez dans la voiture. Abdiqua Regina. Elle retint le poignet de sa femme, laissant les enfants s'installer. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit amoureuse de la première personne avec qui elle fait l'amour. Mon premier était une cata, Daniel était...Je crois que tu es la seule personne que j'ai vraiment aimé. Lâcha-t-elle. Mais je n'aime pas qu'elle grandisse. Elle est toujours la jeune fille de dix ans dans ma tête.

-Et pourtant elle en aura bientôt dix-sept. Sourit Emma en caressant sa joue. Quel que soit son âge, elle sera ta fille mon amour.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais elle est grande. Et je l'avais pas vu venir. Sourit un peu tristement la brune.

-Ma puce. Souffla la blonde, attendrie en venant embrasser son front. Tu sais quoi, prend Ady avec toi, fais lui des bisous et moi je nous ramène à la maison. Sourit-elle tendrement.

Les deux femmes montèrent en voiture, retrouvant les enfants, Adèle passa la soirée ravie de marcher, courir, sauter, malgré que tout le monde lui demandait de se calmer. Puis il y eut un jeu de société en famille, et un film, et puis finalement ils partirent tous se coucher, les duos d'amoureuses ravies, même si il restait un peu de stress chez Regina de voir ses enfants grandir.


	27. 26 : Diplômés.

Trois heure sonnait, et Adèle toqua très discrètement à la porte de ses mères. Elle était censée dormir depuis des heures, mais n'y arrivait pas. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle entra dans la chambre et trouva ses mères endormies, Emma sur le ventre, étalée, et la brune à côté d'elle. Sans bruit, Adèle se dirigea du côté du lit de sa mère blonde.

-Maman. Appela-t-elle tout bas. Maman, réveille toi, maman, s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

-Adèle..? Marmonna Emma en se réveillant. Ça va pas chérie?

-Je suis pétrifiée maman. Reconnu la blondinette.

Henry et elle avaient passé leurs examens deux semaines plus tôt, ils avaient reçu leurs résultats un jour avant cette nuit là, et les deux étaient à égalité. Ils étaient tout les deux major de promo, les meilleurs mais à égalité, ils s'étaient battus avec amour depuis des années pour être les meilleurs, et l'étaient ensemble. Henry avait fêté ses dix huit ans, et Adèle ses dix sept, alors qu'Ady avait passé la barre des un an. Celle ci savait dire de plus en plus de mots, et avaient même fait ses premiers pas. Ses cheveux bruns poussaient, son caractère s'affirmait, et son énergie était impossible à contenir. Mais les trois étaient toujours des amours, et Swann était souvent là, toujours la bienvenue.

-Attends, tu es pétrifiée à cause de...? Sous-entendit Emma, qui émergeait en se réveillant tout doucement.

-Du discours de demain. Répondit Adèle.

-Tout ira bien chérie. Assura Regina qui se réveillait. Viens là. Encouragea-t-elle.

Adèle escalada sa mère blonde pour s'allonger entre elles deux. Et ses mères l'enlacèrent, en mettant bien la couette sur elle, pour la rassurer.

-Avec Henry on a décidé de faire notre discours ensemble. On l'a écrit, révisé, on en est fiers, mais j'ai super la trouille de me planter. Marmonna la jeune fille.

-Mais pourquoi ça n'irait pas ma chérie? Demanda Emma.

-Rien à changé depuis six ans maman. Souffla Adèle. Ok mama et Henry, et Ady sont dans notre vie et ça a beaucoup changé, mais pas à l'école. Je suis toujours vue comme la petite surdouée, qui a du mal à se faire des amies, et surtout surtout qui est petite.

-Mais dis toi que c'est la dernière fois que tu seras devant eux. Tu t'en fous. Et Henry sera avec toi, Swann, Gina, Ady et moi on sera dans les gradins, alors tu ne seras pas seule juré. Promit Emma.

-Et le fait d'être petite, on s'en fiche. Tu vas mettre ton beau costume, et maintenant que tu fais ma pointure, si tu veux me prendre des talons tu pourras aussi, ça te grandira si c'est important pour toi, et je te maquillerais comme tu me l'as demandé, et Em' te coifferas. Tu vas être merveilleuse. J'en ai jamais douté. Assura la brune en caressant la joue de sa fille pour la rassurer.

-Tu es toujours merveilleuse. Tu es belle et très intelligente. Et puis je suis sûre que tout ira bien, parce qu'on sera là, et que tu as ta chérie pas loin qui t'aime et te soutient. Alors tout ira bien, mais faut que tu dormes. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa tête.

-Je vous aimes les mamans. Sourit elle en se lovant contre Regina. Je peux dormir là?

-Bien sûr, si ta mère daigne nous enlacer toutes les deux. S'amusa la brune.

-Venez là mes amours. Marmonna la blonde en se calant dans le dos de sa fille pour enlacer les deux. Dodo, tout va bien.

Et ainsi Adèle ne perdit pas pas de temps à s'endormir, tout comme ses mères.  
Au matin, le lendemain, le réveil sonna et Regina fut la seule à se réveiller. Elle laissa un baiser au deux avant de partir à la cuisine pour préparé une salade de fruit et des gaufres, avec une belle table. Elle alla finalement à l'étage cherché Ady, pour ensuite descendre dans sa chambre. Elle posa sa petite fille sur le lit, et la laissa faire. En rampant Ady passa sur Adèle pour aller vers sa mère blonde, ce qui réveilla les deux. Emma attrapa son bébé et la protégea de ses bras.

-Comment t'es arrivée là toi? Marmonna la blonde.

-Avec moi. Intervint Regina. Sortez du lit, le repas vous attend.

-T'as préparé quoi mama? Demanda Adèle, alors qu'elles sortaient du lit.

-Des gaufres, du chocolat, des fruits. Souffla la brune en les regardant. Emma vint vers elle et elle en profita pour récupérer Ady alors qu'elle l'embrassait. On peut aller manger?

Emma l'embrassa un peu plus ce qui fit grogner Adèle qui partit vers la cuisine. Après de longs baisers, elles quittèrent la chambre pour aller à la cuisine, où Adèle avait ramené un Henry peu réveillé. Ils mangèrent ensemble, discutant avec les deux grands qui stressaient en voyant l'heure tourner et donc la remise des diplômes approcher. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, les deux mamans allèrent préparer leur bébé, avant de s'habiller dans de belles robes et des talons. Puis finalement, Regina récupéra Ady, et elle allèrent dans la chambre d'Henry, mais celui ci n'y était pas.

-Henry? Appela la brune.

-Chambre d'Adèle. Répondit le jeune homme.

Quand les deux mères entrèrent dans la chambre de leur fille, les deux enfants étaient debout, Adèle dans son boxer et sa brassière, Henry dans son caleçon.

-Explication? Demanda Emma.

-On sait pas comment s'habiller. Marmonna Adèle.

-Vous savez quand même que vous aurez votre robe de diplômé par dessus votre tenue? Se moqua gentiment Regina.

-Oui mais quand même. Grogna Henry.

-Et moi je voudrais en plus d'être classe et tout, plaire à Swann. Ajouta Adèle.

-Tu sais quand même que vous sortez et couchez déjà ensemble, donc tu lui plais. Argua Emma, moqueuse.

-Maman! S'exclama la blondinette. On était d'accord, ok vous savez que j'ai une vie sexuelle mais on en parle pas et on n'y fait pas allusion!

-Ok, ok. Rit Emma. Bon, Adèle rouge ou parme?

-Je... je sais pas. Parme? Répondit la jeune fille incertaine.

-Alors enfile le costume parme avec un haut noir ou gris clair, ensuite je te coiffe. Enchaina la blonde. Henry, vert ou gris?

-Le gris. Répondit Henry. Avec mon noeud pap', ce que je sais pas, c'est quelle chemise.

-Une blanche sera mieux, et une ajustée non? Proposa Regina. Son fils accepta. Alors c'est partit habillez vous et arrêtez d'angoisser. Adèle quand ta mère t'aura coiffée, je te maquillerais un tout petit peu, si tu veux toujours. Enchaina-t-elle.

-Oui je veux, merci mama. Répondit rapidement Adèle en enfilant son haut.

Les deux mères s'activèrent, posant Ady avec ses jeux, gardant un oeil sur elle, alors qu'elles aidaient les deux grands. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de les charrier sur le fait que ça faisait dix ans qu'elles ne les avaient pas habillés. Adèle dans son costume parme, se fit coiffer par sa mère, ses longs cheveux blonds se transformant en une jolie tresse élégante, et deux petites mèches encadrant son visage. Puis Regina, qui avait organisé les cheveux bruns de son fils, maquilla légèrement les paupières et les cils de sa fille. Emma aida Henry avec son noeud papillon. Prêts, Emma reprit sa fille dans ses bras et recula avec sa femme pour faire face aux enfants.

-Vous êtes splendides. Souffla la blonde.

-J'en reviens pas que vous receviez votre diplôme aujourd'hui. Marmonna Regina au bord des larmes.

-Non, non! S'exclama Emma. Allons vite faire une photo sur le balcon avant que votre mère ne pleure. Réclama-t-elle rapidement.

Les enfants voulant éviter les larmes, sentant que la brune pouvait craquer à tout moment. Ils descendirent pour se placer sur le balcon. Emma prit l'appareil, donnant Ady à sa femme et se plaça devant les enfants. Ces deux ci firent une première photo des plus simple, côte à côte, une seconde avec un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, plus décontracté. La troisième montra les enfants faisant une grimace, dans une posture improbable. Pour la quatrième, Adèle surpris son frère en enlaçant ses épaules, collée à son coté droit, plaquant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Les photos faites, Emma les passa rapidement sur l'ordinateur, et les envoya à toute la famille. Elle vit alors Regina mettre la photo d'Adèle embrassant la joue de son frère en fond d'écran, et s'approcha pour l'enlacer, une main sur le dos d'Ady.

-Donc Henry et Adèle pour un fond d'écran, Ady pour l'autre, et moi je suis où dans tout ça?

-Sur celui de mon ordinateur. Sourit Regina. Et puis les trois enfants sont un bout de toi, donc t'es toujours un peu là.

-Explication satisfaisante. Gloussa Emma, avant de laisser un bisou sur sa joue, et de se détacher. Les enfants prenez vos affaires, et vos robes de diplômés et allons y!

Les affaires récupérées, la petite dans le porte bébé sur le torse d'Emma, la brune se rendant compte de sa sensibilité elle ne voulait pas communiquer ses émotions à sa fille et l'avait laissée à sa femme. Prêts, ils montèrent en voiture et partirent vers l'école des enfants. En arrivant, elles virent des parents un peu partout dans la cours de l'école, devant l'estrade. Henry senior, Elsa et August étaient là, et les enfants allèrent de suite les voir, pour discuter et ils reçurent un paquet de compliments sur leurs tenues. Alors que Regina était collée à la blonde.

-C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrées. Sourit la brune.

-Tu m'as envoutée ce jour là. Murmura Emma en venant chercher un baiser. Pourquoi les autres parents nous dévisagent?

Regina tourna la tête, gardant une main sur la tête de sa fille.

-Je ne sais pas. Soupira la brune. Les enfants! Appela-t-elle. Les deux rappliquèrent rapidement vers elles. Pourquoi les parents nous dévisagent? Leurs demanda-t-elle en regardant rapidement les autres autour.

-Parce que vous êtes le seul couple de femmes dans cette école, et qu'en plus de ça je sors avec une fille. Remarqua Adèle. Ça a vite fait le tour de l'école.

-Vous inquiétez pas, on s'y fait. Assura Henry, avec un sourire.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on vous regarde toujours comme ça? Interrogea rapidement Emma, étonnée.

-Yep! Mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'on s'en fou! Sourit fièrement Adèle.

-Vous êtes géniaux. Sourit Emma en les embrassant. Puis ils entendirent une agitation venant de devant l'école, et se tournèrent pour regarder, rejoint par les trois adultes. Et ça, c'est mes parents. On va être encore plus regardé. Soupira la blonde.

-M'en fou! Je trouve ça trop bien que papy soit là! S'exclama Adèle.

Toujours gouverneur, David était très occupé, et avait loupé beaucoup d'événements familiaux, malgré le fait qu'il était présent pour tout les Noëls et anniversaires. Henry le considérait comme son grand père depuis le temps, alors quand l'homme, accompagné de Margaret, derrière lui, s'approcha -avec difficultés- et fut à moins d'un mètre, les deux enfants lui foncèrent dessus, sous le regard ému des autres.

-Papy! S'exclamèrent les deux en l'enlaçant.

-Vous êtes beaux! Remarqua David en les enlaçant.

-Je suis super contente que vous ayez pu venir. Sourit Adèle en enlaçant sa grand-mère.

-On aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde. Sourit Margaret. Et vous êtes magnifiques. Ajouta-t-elle ajustant les cols de veste des deux. Avant d'être ébloui par un flash. Ignorez les. On avait espoir de passer inaperçus, mais apparemment c'est impossible. Soupira-t-elle.

Rapidement ils embrassèrent tout les membres de leur famille, avant que le principal Humbert n'arrive, ne retenant pas un compliment pour les deux mères, avant d'aller saluer et lécher les bottes du gouverneur. David connaissait le principal depuis un moment maintenant, il faisait du bon travail, mais il avait aussi eu les échos de Regina et Emma, ainsi que des enfants qui avaient remarqué sa manière de draguer tout le temps leurs mères. Alors il avait un avis mitigé, mais professionnel comme il était David lui serra la main et le salua, répondant à ces questions. Puis Graham voulu l'entrainer vers les chaises, mais le gouverneur le stoppa, agacée par sa façon de faire.

-Les enfants à tout à l'heure. Fit-il aux deux grands en les embrassant. Vous allez assurer. Souffla-t-il. Allons nous installer. Chérie? Ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Margaret glissa sa main dans la sienne, et le suivit. Rapidement les autres firent de même, Emma ne retenant pas son agacement. Elle avait gardé le nom de Swan, la seule à avoir fait ça, pour ne pas être embêtée par les journalistes, et que personne ne soupçonne que son père était le gouverneur, alors voir autant d'appareils photos et la capacité des gens à devenir polis et hypocrites quand le gouverneur était là, la rendait dingue. Elle s'assit à coté de son père, Regina de son autre côté, puis Henry senior, quant à David, il y avait Margaret puis Elsa et August de l'autre côté. Assis, David se tourna pour caresser la tête d'Ady.

-J'ai le droit de faire des câlins à ma petite fille? Demanda-t-il.

-Ady ou moi? Plaisanta Emma en défaisant le porte bébé.

David récupéra le bébé dans ses bras, et la cala contre son torse. Puis il passa une main autour de la tête d'Emma, et la ramena vers elle pour embrasser sa tempe. Puis il concentra son attention sur Ady, tout comme sa femme, dorlotant la petite qui riait et s'amusait dans ses bras faisant son intéressante, comme aimait dire Emma.

-Hen'y! Adèle! Appela la petite.

-Sois patiente mon bébé. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa main.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont biens? Demanda Regina en fixant l'estrade juste devant eux.

-Regina...Soupira la blonde en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tout ira bien ma puce, arrête de t'angoisser. Rassura-t-elle, avant d'être coupée.

-Bonjour! Haleta Swann, dans un costume bicolore, pantalon noir, veste rouge. Je suis en retard, pardon. Dites moi que j'ai rien loupé? Supplia-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, essoufflée.

-Non rien, ça va commencer. Rassura Regina.

-Oh mon dieu merci, je m'en serais voulu éternellement. Soupira la jeune fille.

-Venez, installez vous. Invita Henry senior en se décalant, pour laisser une chaise entre lui et Regina. Swann s'installa en le remerciant, toujours très essoufflée. Vous allez bien?

-Oui, oui, ça va aller. Ma colocataire à fait un malaise, j'ai du m'occuper d'elle, et une fois qu'elle allait mieux, je me suis changée pour venir ici, et comme c'était pas loin, je suis venue à pied, très mauvaise idée avec des talons, j'ai courue pour être à l'heure. Expliqua Swann. Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour elle. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tiens bois, ça ira mieux. Sourit Emma en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau, touchée par le dévouement que la jeune fille avait envers sa fille.

Il lui fallut deux minutes pour retrouver son souffle, juste au moment où le principale montait sur scène pour faire son discours d'annonce. Puis il laissa les diplômés monter sur scène, recevant tour à tour leurs diplômes dans leurs toges, par ordre alphabétique, Henry arriva au moment des "M".

-Henry Mills! Annonça le principal.

Le jeune homme se précipita dans sa robe de diplômé.

-SwanMills. Rectifia-t-il en prenant son diplôme.

Ses deux mères ne purent retenir leurs sourires, Regina les yeux brillants, enlaça sa main à celle de la blonde. Elles attendirent le tour de la blondinette, qui fut appelée à Swan, et elle fit comme Henry, elle rectifia son nom. Cela avait été rendu officiel un an avant, l'école savait que leurs noms étaient SwanMills, leurs diplômes étaient d'ailleurs à ce nom, mais le principal continuait de faire une distinction, Henry et Adèle le soupçonnaient de ne pas vouloir associer leurs noms, car cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance ni avec Regina ni avec Emma. Mais c'était seulement une théorie des enfants.  
Tout les diplômes remis, les élèves étaient assis sur l'estrade en rang, se ressemblant tous avec leurs robes et leurs papiers en mains. Humbert félicita tout le monde, avant d'annoncer que les deux major de promo avaient un discours pour eux. Henry et Adèle se levèrent, en même temps, avant d'aller devant le micro.

-Bonjour à tous, avant tout on tient à rappeler qu'on est frère et soeur et que notre nom c'est SwanMills. Grogna Henry les faisant rire. On nous a demandé de prendre la parole aujourd'hui parce que nous sommes major de promo, le hasard fait bien les choses, qui aurait pensé que nous aurions exactement les mêmes notes?

-Pour comprendre ce qu'il raconte, petit résumé de notre histoire. Sourit Adèle. J'étais le bébé de cette école en première année, la petite, ayant un an de moins. Henry m'a défendu devant les grands, je l'ai mal pris on s'est battus. Nos mères on été convoquées, suite à ça on ne connait pas tout les détails, et on ne veut surtout pas les savoir, mais elles sont tombées raides dingues amoureuses. Ajouta-t-elle, faisant sourire tout le monde et particulièrement les deux mamans. Incapables de se détacher l'une de l'autre elles nous annoncés qu'on allait devoir s'entendre car on allait vivre ensemble.

-Nous qui nous haïssions, nous devions nous aimer, pour elles. Coupa Henry.

-Après des jours et un jeu particulièrement stupide de nos mères nous avons fini par nous aimer, mais ça a été long. Elles se sont mariées, ont eu un autre enfant, qui est soi dit en passant trop génial, et Henry et moi sommes devenus de vrais frère et soeur. Qui se défendent, et qui s'aiment. La blondinette laissa un instant. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi on vous raconte tout ça?

-Et bien c'est simple. Reprit le brun. Ce diplôme nous apporté la possibilité d'un avenir, je vais à la rentrée intégrer l'université de lettres pour devenir éditeur et écrivain, celle de Porto Rico, car je ne veux pas louper un instant de ma petite soeur et ma famille, parce que je l'ai pas eu assez longtemps par rapport à beaucoup d'enfants.

-Quant à moi, j'ai choisi un cursus que seul mon frère sait que j'ai envisagé. J'ai reçu la réponse hier. Je vais aller dans une école d'art floral de Porto Rico aussi, pour un master. Avec une maman fleuriste et une mama parfumeuse et patronne de son entreprise de parfum, les fleurs sont dans mon univers depuis toujours, et je compte bien en faire mon métier. Révéla Adèle, émouvant ses mères plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

-Nos avenirs se dessinent grâce au monde que l'on a construit au cours des dernières années, grâce au souvenir de l'enfance et des envies qu'on a au fond de nous depuis des années, inconsciemment peut-être. L'école nous apporte la possibilité de construire l'avenir que l'on souhaite. Sourit Henry.

-Mais elle nous apporte aussi des gens biens, des connaissances, des amis, des personne qu'on retiendra pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons. Sourit Adèle faisant glousser l'assemblée.

-Des personnes sur qui on peut compter pour rire et pour pleurer, des personnes qui nous aident à nous construire et nous trouver. Ajouta le jeune homme. Et dans certains cas, plus rare je vous l'accorde, une famille, une qu'on imaginait pas ou plus, avec des personnes qu'on ne veut jamais voir disparaitre.

-Quelque soit les personnes que l'on a rencontré, les notes de nos examens, et les parcours à venir de chacun, on a tous vécu de bons et d'horribles instants dans cet endroit, et on est tous heureux d'en sortir. Sourit la jeune fille.

-Alors à tous, profiter de ce bout de papier, du soleil, des vacances, et bonne chance à tous! Termina Henry.

Les applaudissements se mirent à retentir, Emma souriait à s'en déchirer le visage et la brune n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, Ady était dans les bras de la blonde. Toute la famille souriait et était debout, et rapidement le reste de l'assemblée se leva aussi, après tout le gouverneur était debout, il fallait faire pareil. Les diplômés purent descendre de l'estrade et aller retrouver leurs familles. Henry alla rejoindre ses mères, alors que Adèle ignora tout le monde pour se jeter dans les bras de sa petite amie.

-Je suis fière de toi. Tu es magnifique et ce discours était génial! Souffla Swann en la serrant, embrassant sa joue.

-J'ai eu peur que tu sois pas là. Murmura Adèle.

-J'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde. Assura Swann. Mais les talons m'ont mise en retard.

-Mais tu es sublime. Sourit la plus jeune.

-Chérie, je sais que tu es amoureuse mais tu pourrais nous embrasser nous aussi. Interrompit Regina.

-Surtout qu'on a deux mots à te dire. Ajouta Emma. Leur fille vint les enlacer. Alors les fleurs?

-Oui. Sourit Adèle, en regardant toute sa famille. C'est un master en art floral, je vais apprendre le dessin floral, les techniques de vente, à apprivoiser les végétaux et je vais acquérir des connaissances en botanique. Je peux aussi faire seulement trois ans, je ne sais pas encore. Je veux faire un de vos métiers, mais je sais pas lequel, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux des fleurs et de l'art. Sourit-elle. Je pensais pas être prise donc j'en ai parlé qu'à Henry.

-Mais tu as été prise. Releva Regina.

-C'est à ça que je t'ai emmenée la semaine dernière? Demanda Swann, collée dans son dos.

-Oui. Je t'ai dis que je risquais rien. Assura Adèle.

-Eh! Tu viens toquer chez moi, tu me demandes de pas poser de question et de t'emmener quelques part. Tu ne me dis pas ce qu'est ce bâtiment, ni pourquoi tu y es, et moi je dois me dire que tout va bien. J'étais inquiète et c'était justifié. Remarqua Swann.

-Je sais. Je sais. Sourit la jeune fille. Mais je devais aller à cette entretien, et t'es la seule qui pouvait m'emmener en acceptant que j'explique pas. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. On va au restaurant comme prévu?

-Évidemment. Accepta Emma. Avec tout le monde, papa je veux pas entendre d'excuse de travail ou rendez vous ou je ne sais quoi.

-Je vous emmène et vous invite. Assura David.

-Merci papy! Swann peut venir? Demanda Adèle.

-Bien sûr, nous serons donc dix et un bébé. Compta Margaret.

Ils se répartirent dans les voitures, sortirent en évitant les gens, entre Regina et David, ils étaient clairement trop visibles, mais ils finirent par y arriver. Ils purent ainsi, trinquer à l'avenir des enfants.  
Suite aux deux mois de vacances, Adèle partit à l'université, ayant une chambre sur le campus, lui évitant les quarante cinq minutes de trajet, même si elle avait passé son permis ses mamans pensaient qu'il était préférable qu'elle soit sur le campus. Le faisant pour elle, elles l'avaient fait pour Henry, et c'est en s'organisant qu'il avait réalisé quelque chose de simple, les deux écoles étaient sur le même campus, alors les deux avaient pris une chambre double ensemble. Regina avait pleuré encore et encore en les laissant, sa femme l'avait ensuite déposée au travail, puis après avoir laissé Ady chez sa mère, Emma était allé à la boutique. Cependant, s'inquiétant de la peine de sa femme, à midi, elle ferma la boutique et fila à l'entreprise avec un bouquet de fleurs. Elle monta au bureau de la brune -sans problème maintenant qu'elle avait été inscrite sur la liste- et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! Répondit Regina, penchée sur un dossier.

-Hello ma puce. Sourit la blonde en entrant.

-Emma? S'étonna la brune. Mais que fais tu là?

-Je t'emmène manger. Et j'ai des fleurs. Souffla Emma. Je compte bien te faire sourire à nouveau. Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle était devant sa femme.

Regina prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, avant de garder un bras autour de ses épaules, et de prendre le bouquer de fleurs de sa main libre.

-Tu es géniale. Sourit tendrement la brune. Que veulent dirent ces fleurs, j'en reconnais deux différentes? Demanda-t-elle.

-Les fleurs guimauve, la bienveillance, parce que je veux que tu ailles bien. Commença Emma en montrant les plus petites fleurs de cinq pétales. Les fleurs de cactus, c'est l'amour maternel. Parce que tu es une maman parfaite, et triste aujourd'hui de voir tes enfants grandir. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant les plus grosses.

-J'aime pas les voir grandir, bientôt Adèle va nous dire qu'elle est fiancée, et Henry aura une copine, Ady partira à l'université et on sera seule. Craqua Regina en se collant dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou. Mais ton bouquet est très beau et je l'aime.

-Les enfants vont grandir, mais pour Ady on a le temps elle a un an. Gloussa gentiment la blonde, en la câlinant. Et puis dans dix sept ans, quand elle partira à l'université, on les verra encore, on sera peut-être grands-mères, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on sera heureuses, parce qu'on aura toujours notre famille et l'amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Assura-t-elle. Je t'aime.

-Et bien moi aussi. Souffla Regina en venant chercher un baiser. On commande et mange ici, je veux rester dans tes bras. Réclama-t-elle.

Emma accepta et elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, la blonde redonnant le sourire à sa femme.


	28. Épilogue : SwanMills.

Dix ans plus tard

Emma attendait devant l'école primaire, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches arrières. Elle avait passé la journée à la boutique avec plusieurs commandes et avait par conséquent eu un rythme effréné au point qu'elle avait annulé son déjeuné avec sa femme. Elle avait envie de se mettre au lit, après une bonne douche, et pourtant elle savait que ce soir était particulier. Elle avait besoin de plus de forces. Et la petite tête brune qui courait vers elle, sac sur le dos, en jean, son top coloré et sa chemise, ses longs cheveux tressés valsant dans l'air, lui redonnait le sourire et l'énergie nécessaire.

-Maman! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Ady chérie. Sourit la blonde en l'enlaçant. Comment était ta journée mon bébé?

-Maman..Geignit Ady. J'ai onze ans, arrête de m'appeler mon bébé, j'ai passé l'âge.

-Tu es mon bébé. Et j'ai appelé ta soeur comme ça jusqu'à ses quinze ans, et j'ai arrêté parce que tu es née. Rit Emma en l'entrainant, un bras autour de ses épaules, pour aller vers chez elles.

-Et bien refaite un bébé, pour que tu arrêtes. Argua la jeune fille.

-Oh non, ça risque pas. On est trop vieilles avec ta mère, elle a cinquante six ans, et moi quarante six, alors fini les bébés pour nous. Les prochains se sera ton frère et ta soeur qui les feront. S'amusa la blonde.

-D'accord, mais arrête de m'appeler mon bébé. Marmonna Ady. Sinon, t'as mon goûter, maman me l'a pas donné ce matin?

-C'est le jour de congé de ta mère, elle a dit qu'elle nous préparait un goûter pour quand on rentre, donc patiente un peu. Rappela Emma.

-Mais j'ai faim. Geignit l'enfant en balançant la tête en arrière dans un geste désespéré.

-Arrête, c'est à cause de ce genre de remarque que ta mère dis que tu me ressembles. Soupira la blonde.

-Et bah alors? C'est une bonne chose non? Questionna Ady.

-Tant que tu prends pas mes pires défauts, tout va bien. Assura Emma en caressant sa tête, avec une tendre sourire protecteur.

-T'as pas de défaut maman. Appuya sa fille en entrant dans l'immeuble.

La blonde ne pu retenir son sourire ému à cette remarque si banale pour sa fille. Elles montèrent rapidement à leurs appartement, et furent accueillies par l'odeur des cookies. Ady balança son sac dans le couloir et fonça à la cuisine, pendant qu'Emma retirait ses affaires. Elle sursauta en entendant un cri de sa fille. Elle alla alors rapidement dans la cuisine, où sa femme souriait à la vue de leurs deux filles enlacées. Adèle était rentrée. Après deux mois à l'autre bout du monde, elle était rentrée. Après ses trois ans d'études la jeune fille avait vagué de projet en projet, de petits boulots sen petits boulots pendant deux ans. Puis elle avait rompu avec Swan, et avait décidé de partir se remettre de son coeur brisé à l'autre bout du monde. Elle était partie un an, ne revenant que de rares fois, pour les fêtes et les anniversaires seulement. Et puis sur une plage australienne elle avait rencontré une surfeuse, originaire de là bas, Aria, et elle s'y était installée avec elle pendant deux ans, et même si elle était heureuse, Emma se rendait malade de ne pas voir sa fille plus souvent. Et puis il y avait eu la mort d'Henry Senior. Elle était rentrée, et restée auprès de sa famille, Regina étant inconsolable au début, les enfants presque autant, Ady avait beaucoup pleuré, et à ce moment là Adèle avait comprit qu'elle s'était éloignée bien trop longtemps, alors elle était rentrée. Aria avait mis quelques mois, mais avait fini par la rejoindre, et depuis presque deux ans elles vivaient ensemble, dans un appartement à proximité. Et puis deux mois auparavant, elles s'étaient mariées, une première fois à Porto Rico, avant de partir en lune de miel -faite de plages d'Amérique du Sud pour faire du surf- et puis une seconde fois en Australie un mois avant, et elles étaient restées un moment là bas.

-Adèle. Soupira la blonde.

-Maman. Sourit la jeune femme -de vingt huit ans maintenant- en venant vers elle. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent longuement, avant que la mère n'embrasse sa fille partout. Maman arrête, je vais bien.

-Ne repars plus, t'as été assez absente pour des années. Marmonna Emma en caressant ses joues.

-Je te jure que je vais rester. Aria, mama et moi avons quelques chose à t'annoncer ce soir. Sourit la jeune femme. Et je préviens c'est pas un bébé, encore trop tôt. Fit-elle rapidement en connaissant l'envie de sa mère blonde d'être grand mère.

-Alors est ce que ça à avoir avec la conférence de presse et le diner au restaurant prévu par ta mère? Questionna la blonde.

Sa fille ne dit rien et Regina derrière en profita.

-Quand tu veux pour mon bisou, mon amour. Argua-t-elle. La blonde gloussa en s'approchant. Déjà que tu as annulé notre repas dans mon bureau ce midi, tu ferais mieux de te rattra- Coupée par les lèvres de sa femme elle gloussa en lui rendant son baiser. Ok tu es pardonnée.

-J'espère bien. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa joue. Ta fille avait faim au fait.

Les deux mères se tournèrent vers la plus jeune, qui avait des joues rondes et pleines. Quand elle remarqua le regard des trois femmes elle s'arrêta de mâcher.

-Quoi? Ch'ai chuper bon. Marmonna-t-elle, un cookie dans chaque main.

-Donne m'en un alors. Réclama Adèle en tendant la main, et venant s'accouder au comptoir.

-Ne vous gavez pas, on va au restaurant dans trois heures. Rappela Regina. Toi, ajouta-t-elle vers sa femme, tu gardes un oeil sur elles, moi je vais me préparer, on part dans une heure. Tous. Ady ton costume est repassé et sur le lit.

-T'as sorti lequel? Demanda l'enfant.

-Le bleu roi, comme on avait dit. Assura Regina. Mon amour, tu gères la famille, et tu me rejoins pour mettre ton costume toi aussi. Fit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de venir avec toi maintenant? Marmonna la blonde en la retenant.

-Et qui surveille ces deux là? Argua la brune.

-J'ai vingt huit ans, mama, je peux me surveiller et garder un oeil sur Ady. Interrompit Adèle.

-Et moi je suis là, je m'en occupe. Argua une voix en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Aria! S'exclama la blonde en venant enlacer sa belle fille. Elle finirent par se détacher, et Emma regarda les trois plus jeunes. Et bien voilà, Aria garde un oeil sur nos filles, et nous on va s'habiller, et prendre une douche. Sourit-elle.

-Eww! Maman, s'il te plaît pas de précisions. Gémit sa grande fille.

-Chérie, on va juste prendre une douche. Assura Emma dans un gloussement, en attrapant la main de sa femme.

-Ouais ouais, j'ai plus onze ans. Rappela Adèle.

-Et alors? C'est bien d'avoir onze ans! S'exclama Ady.

-Stop tout le monde. Intervint Regina. Emma douche, Aria je te laisse mes filles. Les deux arrêter de vous goinfrer. Adèle et Ady habillez vous. Rappela-t-elle encore, avant de pousser sa femme vers leur chambre et leur salle de bain.

Une fois seule, les deux allèrent dans le dressing. Regina sortit d'abord ses sous vêtements, puis sa robe, mais incertaine elle l'a mis devant elle face au miroir. Elle se regarda un moment sans voir que la blonde à côté, l'observait. Emma ne savait rien de la soirée à venir, ni pourquoi elle avait lieu, ni pourquoi tout le monde se réunissait, ni pourquoi il y avait une conférence de presse pour l'entreprise de Regina. Personne ne savait en dehors de la brune, Adèle et Aria.

-Je dois m'habiller comment Gina? Demanda la blonde, le regard perdu sur les vêtements. Je sais pas de quoi je dois avoir l'air.

-Sois naturelle, fais toi un peu classe, mais pas coincée, et reste toi même. Sourit Regina en s'approchant pour placer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et rejoins moi sous la douche rapidement. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je vais y aller avec toi, je choisirais ensuite, j'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre. Décida Emma, bien décidée à rester collée à elle. Elle enlaça les épaules de la brune, restant contre son dos, et la suivit vers la salle de bain. Tu pourrais peut-être choisir pour moi?

-Quinze ans que tu m'interdis de te donner des conseils de mode, de coiffure ou de maquillage car tu veux être indépendante de moi sur ton physique, l'une des rares choses que je n'ai jamais compris chez toi, j'en suis au stade que je réfléchis comment te donner un conseil de manière subtile, et maintenant tu me demandes carrément de choisir à ta place. Releva la brune, en entrelaçant leur doigts.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Je sais pas ce qu'est cette soirée, ni pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle est importante pour celle que j'aime et ma fille, alors je veux être parfaite. Et comme depuis quinze ans, je suis prête à entendre n'importe quel conseil sur mon physique de ta part quand c'est pour des grandes occasions. Commença Emma. Et ensuite, tu es tombée amoureuse de moi pour qui je suis, et je veux resté cette personne, pour ne pas prendre le risque que tu cesses de m'aimer. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Crois moi Em', il est impossible que je cesse de t'aimer. Sourit la brune. Viens sous la douche, que je te fasse des trucs d'adulte qui dégoutent notre fille. Rit-elle provocatrice en allant sous la douche.

-Ces pas les trucs d'adultes qui la dégoute, c'est que toi et moi le fassions. Gloussa Emma en la suivant vers la douche, faisant tomber leurs vêtements. Parce que les trucs d'adultes que nous faisons je suis prête à parier que elle et Aria adorent.

-Tu as de drôle de façon d'essayer de m'exciter Emma. Soupira la brune nue, en allumant l'eau. Elle attrapa la main de sa femme tout aussi nue et la tira vers elle. Heureusement que t'es canon. Elle vit que la femme allait répliquer. Tais toi, je sens la bêtise arriver, et viens plutôt m'embrasser.

Emma n'hésita pas et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent passionnément, reculant un peu plus le moment de s'habiller. Une longue demie heure après, elles quittèrent la chambre, Regina habillée d'une très élégante robe rouge sur de haut talons, ses cheveux élégamment coiffés, alors qu'Emma arborait un costume vert pâle sur un haut bordeaux, ses talons de la même couleur, ses cheveux attachés. Elles trouvèrent Ady dans le salon, devant la télé avec un dessin, habillée de son costume bleu roi et d'un haut gris. Adèle avait elle aussi un costume, blanc le sien, alors que sa femme en portait un gris.

-Je serais donc la seule en robe. Rit Regina en voyant les quatre. Vous êtes bien les filles d'Emma. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah bon? Mais je croyais que c'était toi maman qui m'avait portée? Remarqua Ady, en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Oui c'est moi, mais la biologie ne fais pas tout. Emma t'as élevée autant que moi, et crois moi tu es bien sa fille, tu lui ressembles bien trop pour ma bonne santé. S'amusa la brune en venant embrasser son front. Si tout le monde est prêt on peut y aller.

-Et Henry mama? Demanda Adèle.

-Il nous rejoint là bas. Lui et Nina finissent tard, ils avaient des manuscrits à terminer je crois, alors ils nous rejoignent dans la salle de conférence de l'entreprise. Expliqua Regina. Et tout le monde prend une veste, j'ai réservé une table sur la terrasse, et on ne rentrera pas plus tôt parce que l'un de vous a froid.

Le jeune couple et la plus jeune partirent dans l'autre sens pour aller chercher des vestes, faisant rire les mamans. Regina prit une veste dans le placard, alors qu'Emma décida de se contenter de sa veste de costume. Finalement prêtes, le petit groupe de cinq partit pour l'entreprise de la brune, en voiture. Sur place, elles se rendirent à la salle de réunion, où elles retrouvèrent leurs fils et sa petite amie. Henry était éditeur et écrivain, il avait facilement trouvé un emploi après l'obtention de son diplôme, et avait eu plusieurs petites amies de passage, jusqu'à deux ans auparavant. Il avait présenté à sa famille Nina deux mois après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, et la jeune femme avait de suite été adoptée, et maintenant elle était un membre de la famille et Henry était fou amoureux. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble quelques mois auparavant, la jeune femme était dans le milieu du livre, en tant que critique et avait quelques années de plus que le jeune homme. La famille s'était donc agrandie avec Nina, et ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensemble depuis deux mois, alors les câlins furent de mise. Mais ils finirent par se placer, touts au premier rang, derrière eux l'équipe de Regina, et la presse spécialisée invitée derrière. La brune et Adèle se placèrent derrière le pupitre, attendant quelques secondes, avant que la patronne n'entame son discours.

-Bonjour à tous. Sourit Regina. Je vous ai tous convié ici ce soir pour vous faire une annonce, qui est aussi personnelle que professionnelle. Elle laissa un silence, et regarda sa fille à côté, juste avant que leurs mains se lient dans un signe de soutien. J'ai construit cette entreprise avec un premier parfum sortit il y a presque trente ans, et depuis grâce à mon équipe travailleuse nous avons développé l'entreprise, le nombre de produits et la réputation. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes une entreprise d'échelle internationale, et ma plus grande fierté est que les trois meilleures vente sont les parfums, _Emma_ , _Adèle_ et _Ady_ , les trois femmes de ma vie. Elle sourit aux deux assises devant elle. Mais aujourd'hui je suis arrivée à un âge où je veux profiter de ma famille, de ma femme et de ma plus jeune fille. J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite et de laissé mon poste. Des "oh" étonnés se firent entendre, et les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. Et ma grande fille, Adèle SwanMills va prendre ma suite. Finit-elle.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, alors que Regina laissait la place à sa fille.

-Bonsoir. Sourit la blonde. J'ai grandi au milieu des fleurs, j'ai un diplôme d'art floral, et surtout depuis deux ans maintenant, je suis ma mère dans son métier pour en apprendre toute les ficelles. Après avoir voyagé quelques années, je suis rentrée, et Regina m'a fait part de son envie de profiter plus de ma mère Emma et de ma sœur Ady, je lui ai alors dis, que après des années d'hésitation j'avais choisi, je voulais prendre sa suite. A partir de ce jour j'ai appris à être la parfaite chef d'entreprise de parfum. Aujourd'hui ma mère me pense prête, et je lui fais confiance, et surtout je sais qu'à la moindre question mes deux mères seront là pour m'aider. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir prendre la suite de ma mère. Finit-elle.

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa grande fille prendre la suite de sa femme, et quand ses derniers mots furent dit, elle ne se retint pas et se leva rapidement, pour venir enlacer sa fille. Cette dernière la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis fière de toi. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Merci maman. Et je serais toujours là maintenant. Souffla Adèle.

Emma la serra un peu plus, avant de la laisser aller rejoindre Aria qui était la seule au courant en dehors des deux concernées. La blonde rejoignit Regina qui souriait pour l'embrasser rapidement. Celle ci lui expliqua que elle et leurs fille devaient faire quelques photos pour la presse avant d'y aller. La mère et la fille posèrent, et à leurs surprise on leur demanda de poser avec leurs femmes, alors Aria et Emma les rejoignirent. Une fois fait, la famille quitta le bâtiment, après avoir parlé avec l'équipe de la société. Dans la rue Ady resta avec son frère et sa soeur, suivit de Aria et Nina, les mamans fermant la marche.

-Alors ma femme est à la retraite. Sourit la blonde, un bras autour des épaules de Regina.

-Et oui, j'ai pris une retraite en avance, et tu es plus jeune, normal que je sois à la retraite avant toi. Gloussa la brune, le bras enroulé autour d'elle.

-Et que vas tu faire de tes journées? Quand Ady sera à l'école et moi au travail? Demanda Emma.

-Et bien j'ai eu une idée. Commença Regina, un peu hésitante. Bien sur tu dois être d'accord, et si tu ne l'es pas c'est pas grave.

-Arrête de préparer le terrain, et dis moi. Réclama la blonde.

-Je voudrais travailler avec toi. Lâcha la brune, surprenant sa femme, alors qu'elles arrivaient aux voitures.

-Les mamans! Interrompit Henry. On prend Ady, Aria et Adèle dans la voiture. Prévint-elle.

-Et nous, qui on a? Argua Regina.

-Personne, ça vous a jamais dérangé d'être un peu toute les deux. Rappela Adèle. Et on se retrouve au restaurant!

Ady se détacha pour aller rapidement embrassé ses mamans.

-Je vous aime on se trouve au restaurant. Ajouta-t-elle en repartant vers ses frères et soeurs.

Les deux mamans vérifièrent que tout allaient bien avant de monter dans leurs propre voiture, et qu'Emma ne redémarre.

-Reprenons, quand tu dis bosser avec moi, tu veux dire quoi? Demanda Emma en suivant la voiture de son fils.

-Et bien, tu es seule à la boutique depuis quelques mois, comme ton assistante a déménagé. Et j'ai envie de vivre tout le temps avec toi, et d'être plus avec toi. Alors je pourrais t'aider à la boutique, tu m'apprendrais ce que je ne sais pas, et on alternerait les jours où on va chercher Ady. On pourrait non? Proposa la brune avec un sourire.

-J'adorerais mon amour. Sourit Emma. Et peut-être que dans dix ou quinze ans Ady prendra la suite à la boutique.

-On peut espérer, se serait génial que nos deux entreprises continuent avec nos enfants. Sourit Regina. Elle se pencha et vint embrasser sa joue. Je suis heureuse que tu sois partante pour travailler avec moi. Je t'aime.

-C'est parfait de pouvoir vivre et travailler avec ma belle femme d'amour. Souffla la blonde. Et on pourra faire l'amour dans la réserve durant nos pauses le midi. Sourit-elle mesquinement.

-Ma jeune femme est accro au sexe. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ta jeune femme est accro à toi. Mais si tu es trop vieille pour faire l'amour, dit le. Ça change un peu mes projets pour ce soir. Provoqua Emma.

-Je ne suis pas trop vieille! S'offusqua la brune en lui frappant le bras alors que la blonde se garait en riant. La voiture arrêtée, Emma se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Quels sont tes projets pour ce soir? Demanda-t-elle entre les baisers.

-Les gosses au lit, et nous sous la couette mais pas pour dormir. Argua la blonde.

-J'aime ce projet. Sourit Regina. Les enfants dorment à la maison? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai convaincu Aria, et je dois convaincre Nina et Henry maintenant. Expliqua Emma avec un grand sourire. Je veux un petit déjeuné avec tout le monde. J'adore quand ils sont tous à la maison. Et je crois qu'Ady à besoin d'avoir plus ses frère et soeur à la maison. Argua-t-elle.

-Je pense aussi que ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Sourit la brune. Et je- Elle fut coupé par les coups sur la fenêtre et vit sa fille. Et ils nous attendent, alors arrête de m'embrasser. S'amusa-t-elle.

Les deux mères sortirent de la voiture, et Regina garda un bras autour de sa petite fille, parlant avec elle de leur nouvelle organisation de vie, en avançant dans le chemin de terre vers le restaurant. Emma parlait avec Henry et Nina alors que Adèle et sa femme, étaient enlacées derrière. La brune avait réservé une table dans leur restaurant, celui de leur premier rencard et du mariage, le restaurant de la plupart des évènements du couple et de la famille. Arrivé, un serveur les guida à la table sur la terrasse, Ady en bout de table, ses mères à sa droite, sa soeur et Aria à sa gauche, et Henry et sa petite amie se faisaient face de l'autre côté de la table. Alors qu'ils consultaient la carte, Emma fit son choix et la posa, avant de regarder la plus jeune qui avait posé la sienne aussi.

-Alors Ady chérie tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un burger avec des frites! S'exclama fièrement la petite.

-Oh t'es bien ma fille mon bébé. Sourit Emma.

-Pas mon bébé. Geignit Ady. Maman, maman recommence. Se plaignit-elle.

-Elle arrêtera jamais. T'es fichue. Se moqua Adèle. Moi elle a arrêté seulement parce que tu es née.

-Mais j'ai demandé à maman Em' qu'elles fassent un autre bébé mais elle a dit non, elle serait trop veilles apparement. Marmonna l'enfant.

-Si vous faites un bébé, faite un garçon pitié, je suis de plus en plus en sous effectif. Soupira Henry.

-Tu avais qu'à sortir avec un mec toi. Rit Ady, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Ouais bah je choisis pas qui m'attire, moi c'est les filles, comme tout le monde dans cette famille apparement. S'amusa le jeune homme. Il ne reste plus que toi Ady, peut-être ramèneras tu un garçon.

-Ou peut-être une fille. Rétorqua rapidement la plus jeune.

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder. Elle avait onze ans, c'était un peu jeune mais pas impossible qu'elle sache sa sexualité. Mais ce qui les étonnait vraiment c'est que pour la première fois Ady avait fait une remarque sur le sujet. Enfant de deux femmes, petite fille du gouverneur, nièce d'une grande journaliste télé -Elsa ayant obtenu un poste sur une chaine principale- et ayant une soeur mariée à une femme, Ady avait eu son lot de remarques à l'école, mais jamais elle n'avait laissé les gens la critiquer, affirmant qu'elle était fière de sa famille.

-Ady, chérie, tu veux dire que tu préfères les filles? Demanda Regina, hésitant un peu dans ses mots, elle était curieuse mais ne voulait pas influencer sa fille.

-Non. Je dis juste que c'est une possibilité. Je m'en fiche. Expliqua l'enfant en haussant les épaules. Henry et Adèle sont avec une fille, tata Elsa avec un garçon, comme mamie Margaret et mamie Cora, et ils sont tous ou étaient tous heureux. Alors je me dis que l'un ou l'autre ça pourra me permettre d'être heureuse. Fit-elle.

-Oui chérie, qui que se soit te rendra heureuse, et si il le fait pas, je lui botte les fesses. Assura Emma en caressant sa joue. Et que tu aimes les garçons ou les filles, ou les deux, tout le monde s'en fiche, ne te prend pas la tête, l'important c'est ton bonheur.

-Et on t'aimera tous toujours, promis. Sourit Regina. Mais ce soir, c'est à notre autre fille que l'on trinque. Décida-t-elle en attrapant son verre, le champagne ayant été apporté plus tôt. Adèle chérie, je suis la maman la plus fière et la plus heureuse, le fait que tu prennes ma suite me rempli de joie, je sais que mon entreprise, mon héritage professionnel, est entre de bonnes mains. Alors à toi ma fille.

Les coupes tintèrent pour tout le monde, et Adèle se pencha pour embrasser sa femme. Ils commandèrent une minute après, puis les discussions reprirent durant tout le repas, tout le monde se régalant avec leurs repas. Le dessert avait été servit, et alors que tous avaient presque fini, la responsable du restaurant s'approcha d'Emma.

-Bonsoir, excusez moi pour l'interruption. Commença-t-elle avant de regarder la blonde. Nous venons de remarquer, que deux réservations sont faites au nom de SwanMills, une pour sept et une pour deux.

-Heu oui..Je.. Hésita Emma. Celle pour deux du coup tombe à l'eau, désolé.

-Pas de soucis, vous êtes des clients fidèles, alors une erreur n'est pas grave, tout va bien. Sourit la femme. Bonne fin de repas.

Elle s'éloigna, et la blonde reprit son dessert l'air de rien, alors que l'attention de toute la famille était sur elle.

-Emma SwanMills, explication. Réclama finalement Regina, en perdant patience.

La concernée retint un gloussement, en posant sa fourchette, et redressa la tête, tournant son attention vers sa femme, même si tous les écoutaient.

-Et bien, tu m'as annoncé que ce matin que ce soir on dinait avec Henry et Nina, et puis Adèle et Aria sont rentrées. Mais du coup, j'avais prévu quelque chose pour nous deux ce soir. Expliqua Emma en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Ta retraite et le nouveau rôle d'Adèle t'ont fait perdre les dates je pense, parce que tu n'as même pas remarqué la date. Sourit-elle entre la tristesse et l'attendrissement.

-La date? Interrogea Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est l'anniversaire de votre premier rencard maman. Rappela Henry, derrière elle.

-Oh mon dieu! S'exclama la brune en regardant sa femme, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Je suis tellement désolée, ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête, pardonne moi.

-C'est pas grave. Sourit Emma. Tu ne peux pas tout retenir.

-Mais toi tu le fais, tu sais toujours chaque date, chaque anniversaire, tout. Remarqua Regina en venant prendre son visage entre ses mains. Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour.

-C'est pas grave, je te le promets, je t'en veux pas. C'est pas le rencard que j'avais prévu, mais avec la famille au complet c'est bien aussi. Sourit Emma. Mais si tu veux me faire un cadeau tu me laisses gérer la suite avec Hen'?

-Tu as prévu quelque chose avec mon fils? Demanda la brune avec un léger sourire.

Emma lui répondit avec un sourire et un hochement de tête.

-Attends, attends, coupa Adèle en attirant leurs attentions, tu as prévu un truc pour fêter votre anniversaire avec Henry et sans moi? S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'étais pas là. Rappela Emma.

-Et alors? Je me suis baladée dans le monde pendant des années, et tu m'as toujours demandé mon avis et de l'aide, en appel. Rappela à son tour la jeune femme.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Vous allez tous avoir un rôle. Sourit la blonde. Et toi, reprit-elle vers sa femme, tu auras le rôle principal, mais j'aurais besoin que tu ailles payer pour le moment.

-Besoin de parler aux enfants de ton plan? Comprit Regina.

La blonde hocha la tête et après un baiser, la brune disparu vers la caisse. Emma en profita pour faire un résumé de ce qu'elle avait prévu, et donna la responsabilité à Henry pour la suite. Les quatre grands, emmenèrent Ady avec eux, quittant le restaurant, et quand Regina revint à la table, sa femme était debout l'attendant.

-Où sont-ils? Demanda la brune en reprenant son sac à main qu'Emma avait.

-Ne pose pas de question et fais mois confiance. Sourit la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Elle prit sa main et l'entraina dehors. C'est ici qu'on a diné ensemble pour la première fois, ici qu'on s'est mariées, ici qu'on a fêté beaucoup d'évènements de notre vie. Fit-elle en allant vers la plage. Et aujourd'hui, pour notre anniversaire, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Regina fronça les sourcils en la voyant garder le silence. La blonde lui montra d'un signe de tête devant elle, et la brune porta son attention sur la plage. Devant, à un mètre de l'eau, Elsa, August, Margaret et David avaient rejoint leurs enfants, et tous se tenaient debout en faisant une allé, Henry au bout entre eux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Que font-ils là? Demanda Regina.

-Et bien, quand j'ai parlé à ma soeur de ma surprise pour toi, elle a voulu être présente, si elle l'était son mari l'était aussi, et mes parents. Et si ma nièce n'est pas là c'est qu'elle est chez les parents d'August. Expliqua Emma. Et qu'est ce que c'est?

Elle fit s'arrêter sa femme avec elle, juste devant leur famille, Ady près de la brune, Adèle près d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, Em'? Appuya la brune.

-Je voulais te proposer de renouveler nos voeux. Avec Ady cette fois, ainsi que les amoureuses des deux grands. Cela fait douze ans que l'on est mariées, alors je sais que ton père n'est pas là, mais Ady l'est, et elle et Henry sont prêts à nous faire renouveler nos voeux sur la plage si tu veux. Expliqua la blonde.

-Bien sur que je veux. Sourit Regina. Sa fille lui prit son sac. Merci ma chérie. Souffla la brune en voyant Ady le donner à sa grand mère avant de courir pour rejoindre Henry.

Les deux mamans se sourirent avant d'avancer au milieu de leurs proches pour aller se placer devant leur fils et Ady. Elles se firent face, leurs mains liées entre elles.

-Alors, nous sommes tous ici ce soir, et quand je dis tous je parle aussi de papy Henry et de mamie Cora qui doivent nous regarder, pour célébrer de nouveau l'amour de nos mamans. Commença Henry. Je suis très fier d'avoir grandi avec elles et mes soeurs, et me sens honoré d'avoir ce rôle ce soir. Alors je crois que mama à quelques mots.

-Merci Hen'. Sourit la blonde. Douze ans, mon amour, douze ans que toi et moi sommes mariées, douze ans de bonheur à tes côtés et onze ans que la chtite est là, et je suis toujours plus heureuse. Tu remplis chaque jour de ma vie de bonheur et de plaisir. Et malgré toute les années accumulées je t'aime toujours plus, et ne regrette jamais mon choix, je finirais mes jours avec toi. Et en plus de ça, maintenant tu ne seras pas seulement ma femme tu seras aussi ma collègue parfaite de tout les jours, ça va être génial. Sourit Emma en serrant ses mains. Et pour finir, je sais que personne ne veut le savoir, mais j'ai besoin de le dire, les années passent et tu es toujours plus doué au lit.

-Euuuurk! Geignirent les enfants. Maman, sérieux. Ajouta Adèle dégoutée.

-Oh ça va, tu vas pas me faire la morale, pas toi la jeune mariée. Se moqua Emma.

-Sur ce, reprit Henry, maman, quelques mots improvisés pour toi? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr. Sourit Regina. Ma fleur, j'ai su dès ce premier rencard que toi et moi se serait spécial, magique, parfait. Mais ça l'est encore en plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Si je t'ai proposé de travailler avec toi, c'est que je ne suffit pas du temps qu'on passe ensemble, j'en veux plus. Et nous profiterons de moments famille le soir, surtout que maintenant nos enfants restent pas loin de nous. Et je te promets de ne plus jamais oublier une de nos dates importantes. Assura-t-elle. Quand à ce qu'il se passe dans notre lit, oui, c'est toujours aussi parfait.

-Aaah maman! Geignit Ady. Arrêtez avec ça. Supplia-t-elle.

-D'accord mon bébé. Gloussa la blonde.

-Alors, maman, t'engages tu à continuer d'aimer mama pour le reste de votre vie? Fit Henry.

-Oui, je m'engage de nouveau à t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Assura Regina avec un léger sourire.

-Mama, t'engages tu à continuer d'aimer maman pour le reste de votre vie? Répéta le jeune homme.

-Oui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Sourit Emma.

-Alors c'est avec bonheur que je vous déclare de nouveau femme et femme. Annonça Ady, qui attendait ça depuis le début. Maman tu peux embrasser maman.

Les deux sourirent et s'enlacèrent pour s'embrasser lentement.

-Joyeux anniversaire du premier rencard mon amour. Souffla Emma entre deux baisers.

-À toi aussi. Murmura la brune contre ses lèvres, sous les applaudissements de leurs proches. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, ma femme. Sourit la blonde.

-Mamans! S'exclama Ady, perdant patience en venant leurs sauter dessus.

Les deux femmes l'enlacèrent, avec Henry et Adèle, leurs enfants chéris, leur famille.

FIN


End file.
